9 to 5
by EragonArya
Summary: Kurt is working at a restaurant for little pay, and much disrespect. When Blaine Anderson, record producer and singer, offers him a job, he gladly takes it. He didn't expect to get such experiences from it though. AU. Klaine never met in High School.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on the link! This is 9 to 5, title based off the song of the same title by Dolly Parton. It isn't based on the song, but the lyrics do seem to fit this first chapter. I'd like to thank my mom for the title idea. A few things you should know:**

**-Blaine and Kurt never met in High School.**

**-The only member of New Directions with Kurt was Mercedes. Mr. Schue directed it, but everyone (Finn, Rachel, Puck, etc.) weren't in it. They weren't even from Lima, at least in this fic. I'll get into that later on.**

**-I will be updating every two days, alternating between this and my other fic, Desert Storm, unless I am traveling and have no internet.**

* * *

><p><strong>9 to 5<strong>

Kurt Hummel, age 24, was almost done his shift at _Viveri's_, the cheap Italian restaurant he worked at. Luckily, nothing eventful had happened and he would be able to go home and relax in another hour and a half and wouldn't have to stay later for one reason or another.

He hated his job. _Hated_ it. He was an out and proud gay man. His manager was an out and proud homophobic. They did not get along. He was blamed for every small thing, even if he had nothing to do with the incident. He once was blamed for causing a woman to have a severe allergic reaction because he didn't ask her if she was allergic to garlic. He hadn't even waited that table!

Suddenly, he found himself on the floor, plates broken in pieces. "Shit," he muttered. Yet another thing to anger his manager.

Speak of the devil, here came Mr. Jackson now. "What did you do this time!" he exclaimed, his large face red from anger. He had a bushy moustache above his lip, which was the most hair he had. He was a fairly large man as well. His beady eyes saw the broken plates. "You little fag! Look what you did!"

"I'm sorry sir-" began Kurt, standing up.

"Don't 'sorry' me! You've caused enough finances to the restaurant!" Which ones had he caused? None. How many were he blamed for? Probably all of them. He was probably blamed for the use of electricity and water. This was the first time he'd made an error. Oh, his manager was yelling at him. He should probably pay attention. "-And I'm tired of it! You're paying for these plates!"

"But sir, I can't afford-"

"What you can or can't afford is not my problem!" his manager yelled. "You're paying!"

"But sir-"

"You pay or you lose your job!" his manager screamed.

Kurt looked down, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't have enough money to buy enough food, let alone pay for the expensive plates he had dropped that had been smashed into pieces. And now the entire restaurant was staring at him like he was some kind of circus freak.

"I'll pay for it," said a man. Kurt's head shot up. It was one of the tables he was looking after. The lone man looked somehow familiar to him. The man was regarding him with a curious expression. He had his dark curls gelled back, and was dressed in an expensive Versace suit that Kurt would die to be in. "It was my fault anyways. I wasn't looking where I was going." He was seated at the table, not having moved since he was seated. Not that Kurt had noticed, no of course not. Who was he? The kind of guy who checked out every cute guy who came into _Viveri's_? Never. That was the other gay guy who worked here. You know, the imaginary one.

"Sir, you don't have-" his manager began.

The man ignored his manager's protests and took out a check book. "How much were they worth?"

"Sir, you don't have to pay," said the manager. "It's the fag's responsibility; he's the one who's paying."

The stranger glared at his manager coldly. To Kurt's delight, it was enough to make Mr. Jackson step back. "How much?" the man asked a second time firmly.

"Five hundred-sir you don't need to-" the manager's protests were ignored. The plates were _not_ worth five hundred dollars. Twenty was more likely. The man handed him a check and after leaving a stack of bills on the table to pay for his dinner and a sizeable tip, he left the restaurant.

Kurt stared after him in shock. Since when had anyone taken the time to help him? He regretted not having said anything, not thanking the man.

"You got lucky this time fairy," the manager sneered, heading back into his office.

Kurt finished the last hour of his shift before heading out into New York's cold January weather. He quickly started to head off to the dingy apartment he lived in but a voice stopped him.

"Why do you keep working there if that's how you're treated?" Kurt turned to find the man from the restaurant watching him, leaning against the brick wall. He straightened himself before walking towards him.

"I need the money," Kurt said simply. "Thank you, by the way. You really didn't have to pay for that. And they weren't worth that much."

The man waved him off. "It was no problem," he said. "Why don't you find another job? I'm sure someone like you could easily find another job worth your time and skills," he added with a sparkle in his eyes. Was this guy flirting?

"Who says I have skills suitable for a different job?" Kurt asked playfully, and then he became serious. "I've tried. Believe me, I've tried hard. But no one's hiring. The money I make there is what I'm living off of, and it's not much."

"Work for me."

Kurt tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

"Work for me," the man shrugged. "I could always use an extra hand."

"You don't know anything about me," said Kurt. "How do you know I'd be able to help?"

"Just a feeling," said the man. He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet before handing Kurt a small piece of cardstock. "Give me a shout," he said, winking before walking off with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look back.

Kurt stared after him, and looked down at the object he had been given. A business card.

**Blaine Anderson**

**Anderson Records**

**178 W 47****th**** St, New York City, NY**

**Phone: (212)786-9934 ext. 498**

**Email: .com**

Kurt stared after the man, his mouth gaping wide open, eyes wide. Blaine Anderson-_Blaine Anderson_- had just offered a job. Mercedes was going to throw a fit when he told her.

Blaine Anderson was a name everyone knew. He had always kept his personal life away from the cameras, so no one knew much about his relationships (if there were any), his family, his friends or his childhood. When Kurt had decided to move to New York when he graduated, 5 years before, Blaine Anderson had suddenly appeared at the top of nearly all the charts. It must have been 2 years ago that he had opened his own record company-Anderson Records-which had produced more hits in the Top 100 than even Elvis Presley! He was currently a multi-millionaire. And, Blaine not only was active with a large number of different charities, he was a known and frequent supporter of gay rights. Kurt, and many others-particularly teenage girls-had admired the man since he had become known to the world.

And now he was offering Kurt a _job_. He was prepared to accept any honest and legal job that he could get, let alone one from _Blaine Anderson_. Blaine said to give him a call? He'd definitely be getting his wish.

Snow started to fall. Kurt glanced up at the sky and decided to get to his apartment before it got too bad. He quickly walked the streets familiar streets of New York City until he reached the building that he now called his home.

It was falling apart. Literally. Plaster was known to fall from the ceiling, and the window ledges sometimes fell when too much snow was put on them. Luckily, Kurt's own apartment hadn't had too many damages, unlike others'. But like others', there was no heating or air conditioning. At the moment he couldn't care less about the air conditioning-he did in the summer- but the heating was torture. He had a large pile of sweaters sitting on a corner in his room. The water often ran out as well. And the internet sucked. But it was cheap, and he didn't have much money.

His own apartment was on the 3rd floor, room 314. He put his key in the lock and entered his home. It was small, with only one bedroom, a tiny kitchen, a sitting area that barely fit a loveseat and a TV, and a bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. Putting his messenger bag down on his small, worn out couch, he went over to the fridge to see if there was anything that would satisfy his hunger. Opening it, he saw a block of cheese, two apples and a jar of jam. He shook his head sighing. He'd need to go grocery shopping tomorrow for food he couldn't afford.

Aretha Franklin's _"Respect" _played through his phone's speakers.

"Hey 'Cedes," he said smiling into the phone as he answered.

"Hey boo, what's up?" his best friend since Sophomore year asked. Mercedes Jones had also come down with him, but her parents had bought her her own apartment using money from their dental practice. She had offered to let him move in with her, begged him to, but he had declined. He wanted to make it in New York on his own, but hadn't done so yet. He didn't accept money from his dad, unless it was what he had earned in the shop. So that was why he lived here, in this apartment and not something more suitable to human life.

He laughed. "Well. I was offered a job today."

Mercedes squealed. "Oh my god! That's amazing! What job?"

"I don't actually know," he admitted. What would the job be? And would Blaine-Mr. Anderson- change his mind once he saw Kurt's resume?

"O...Kay?" he could picture her raising her brow in confusion.

"But, whatever it is I'm accepting it, if it works out. You keep telling me to quit _Viveri's_. And I will if this works."

"Good for you boo. How did you get offered a job? And who's it for?" she asked.

"Well, I dropped the plates I was carrying and Mr. Jackson came out and screamed at me, saying I'd have to pay for them. Same old, same old. He threatened to take away my job if I didn't but someone cut in and paid an excessive amount for me. I went outside once I was done and the guy was waiting. He offered me a job, gave me a business card and said to call him," Kurt explained.

"Who is it for?"

"Blaine Anderson, producer and founder of Anderson Records," he said.

Silence came from the other end of the phone. Then a crash.

"Mercedes?" he asked cautiously.

"Blaine Anderson? _Blaine freaking Anderson!_" she screamed. He took the phone away from his ear flinching, but laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said," Kurt laughed. "Mercedes, he offered me a job and I don't know but he _might _have been flirting with me," he squealed. "I have no idea though, it was probably my imagination, but Blaine _noticed_ me at the very least!"

"Oh my god! Kurt! That's amazing!" she said, completely happy for him. "But is he even gay?"

"I have no idea! He's never said! It was most likely my imagination, but a guy can hope! Even though I don't need any more fantasies about relationships with straight guys."

"So was this before or after he gave you the business card? And did you flirt back? Was he as gorgeous as he is in pictures?"

"Before, sort of and yes!"

Mercedes allowed him to gush for a little while before cutting in. "So you're going to call him or email him or something right?"

"Of _course_! I want another job with a manager that isn't a homophobic jerk. And you know I idolize him! I'm not going to say no to him, or anyone else, offering me a job!"

"When are you contacting him?" she asked.

"I don't know! Is tomorrow too soon? Or would Monday be better? Or would Monday be too soon?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, so don't do it then if you're calling. Monday. Don't make it look like you've forgotten or that you don't appreciate the offer. And if you're emailing, then maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll email. Thanks Mercedes! I need to start getting ready for bed though so I'll talk to you later."

"No problem white boy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kurt hung up and started doing a silent happy dance. He had to suppress his urge to get on the computer send the email right away.

Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't believe the amazing response this has gotten from last chapter! Thank you all so much! I feel guilty for not putting a chapter up yesterday, but nothing was coming out right and I didn't want to give you a totally horrible chapter. This one sounds a little off to me, but enjoy anyways! I noticed fanfiction took away Blaine's email. Hopefully it goes up this time. and the addresses and phone numbers are fake, or are meant to be. Thanks again and please keep reviewing! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt spent the morning trying to distract himself until afternoon came. He went to get groceries, trying to find the best deals he could. Once his food was put away properly, he sat down in front of his laptop and hoped the internet was working.

When he found it was, he quickly opened his email and sat trying to think of what to write.

_To: _ andersonrecords. com__

_Mr. Anderson,_

_My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm not sure if you remember, but we met at Viveri's restaurant yesterday, January 15th. You paid for the plates that I dropped-thanks again!-and then met me outside. You offered me a job while we were talking and I was wondering if that offer was still available. _

_I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. I was prepared to accept any job, let alone from someone I've always admired! Your work in music and the community had really inspired me._

_Please let me know!_

_Kurt Hummel_

After rereading it a couple times, he decided it was adequate and decided to send it. Glancing at the clock, he realized he was going to be late for his shift and ran out the door with his jacket.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to keep himself focused, but all during his shift, he was distracted by the email. Had Blaine read it yet? Had he forgotten about him? Would he reply back?<p>

By the time his break came, he was anxious. There was a Starbuck's across the road so he headed quickly to check his email on his laptop. He had brought it just in case he couldn't handle waiting. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't have been able to wait.

_1 New Message_

He jumped up and clicked the message

_From: __ andersonrecords. com_

_Kurt,_

_I was wondering when I'd hear from you, or if I would at all! Yes, the offer is still valid. I wouldn't make something like that up. Your praise flatters me ;) Don't boost my ego too high though, it might never come down!_

_When would it be possible for us to meet? I was thinking tomorrow at one at my office. Would that work out?_

_Please send me your resume ahead of time so I know what kind of job you'd be good for. _

_Blaine Anderson_

Kurt may or may not have squealed.

_Mr. Anderson,_

_That works for me! Expect me there at one._

_Kurt Hummel_

He attached his resume and pressed send. Well, looks like he had a job interview tomorrow.

* * *

><p>He got up early the next morning, to go through his full moisturizing routine, and find the perfect outfit. It was noon when he was ready, and having to walk, he left his apartment.<p>

He chose his outfit to say "Hi, I'm responsible and can do pretty much anything you give me". He had used pieces from his wardrobe from High School. They may have been older, but they were the nicest ones he had. His McQueen scarf brought out his eyes, one of the traits he was proud of. His glasz eyes usually had people turning heads if they looked closely enough at them. His mussed hair was styled a little bit messy, but not too messy as to look like a slob that had just rolled out of bed.

Then he reached the building. It was a few stories high. Its white marble bricks were smooth and undamaged by time or graffiti and its many windows were clean. _Anderson Records _was written on a large sign outside the building. There were stairs leading up to a set of glass doors.

He climbed up slowly, his nerves taking over. Before pulling on the brass handle to let himself through, he took a few calming breaths.

The lobby was as pristine as the exterior. The red furniture contrasted well against the white walls and navy floor rugs. A fountain was off to the side with couches seated around. Potted plants were placed neatly and orderly in the room. A woman was sitting in a desk. She was Asian and had a streak of blue in her hair. Kurt veered closer and waited.

The girl held up a finger. Kurt waited until she was done speaking. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I have an interview with Blaine Anderson," Kurt said.

"One moment please," she said before dialling a number on the telephone. "Hey Quinn...Yeah, he's here...Yes him...Is Blaine ready for him? ...No...I don't know...Sure...Bye!"

"Upstairs, third floor," said Tina. "Someone will show you to his office when he's ready."

"Thank you," Kurt nodded, before heading to the elevator. There were only three floors aboveground, but another two below street level. The elevator moved quickly and he was soon walking out of the elevator, looking around apprehensively.

"Kurt Hummel?" asked another woman with blond hair pulled neatly into a ponytail. She had a simple knee length red dress on which complemented her beautiful form perfectly. Kurt nodded. "My name is Quinn Fabray. If you could just wait here while I check if he's ready?"

"Of course," said Kurt sitting on one of the chairs. The blond walked away down a hallway. A few minutes later she returned.

"I'll show you to Mr. Anderson's office if you'll just follow me," said Quinn.

Kurt got up and followed the blond down a hallway. Paintings or records were put on the wall for decoration. Quinn was talking to him a bit about the history of Anderson Records (nothing Kurt didn't know already) and they were soon at a door. A plaque read _Blaine Anderson, Producer and Founder_. Kurt swallowed, hoping his fears would be put aside.

Quinn knocked then opened the door to let Kurt in. Before she closed it, he saw her mouth "good luck" and she left with a sweet smile.

Kurt turned to Blaine. He was lounging in his chair, feet resting on the desk watching Kurt intently with a curious expression on his face and a small smile on his lips.

"Good to see you again," he said, sitting properly in his chair.

"You too Mr. Anderson. Again, I can't thank you enough-" Kurt began.

"Okay, I'm going to get you to stop right there," Blaine said, taking out what looked to be Kurt's resume. "One: Your welcome, you don't need to keep thanking me, or it'll lose its meaning. Two: Mr. Anderson makes me sound old, and so does Sir. Please, just call me Blaine. I don't want to sound old."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright Blaine," he said smiling.

"Okay Mr. Hummel," said Blaine before Kurt cut him off.

"Mr. Hummel is my father, and it makes me sound old," said Kurt smirking. "Kurt is fine."

"Okay Kurt," Blaine restarted with a twinkle in his eye. "It says here you got a diploma in design? What sort of design do you do?"

"Fashion. I'm trying to make my own brand, but that hasn't worked out."

"You're good with fashion?"

"I am," Kurt admitted. "I design my own outfits and clothes, then make the most of them myself."

"That's actually really cool," said Blaine nodding. "And you went to McKinley High in Lima, Ohio?"

"I did."

"Were you involved in any extra-curricular activities?"

"I was on the Cheerios-that's the cheerleading squad- and I played a game of football once. It was the only game we won that season, and I don't mean to sound cocky but I won it for the team," Kurt said. "I was also in my school's glee club, New Directions."

"I can't picture you playing football," said Blaine, looking at him with that curious expression again. "But I can as a cheerleader. New Directions? I believe you kicked our asses at Regionals in 2011 and 2012."

"Were you competing?" Kurt asked,

"Lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, Ohio," Blaine said proudly. "You beat us both times at Regionals, but we tied at Sectionals in 2011."

"I believe we did," said Kurt nodding. "You were the soloist? I'm surprised we beat you!"

"Nah, you guys were awesome," Blaine said, waving him off. "Besides, the music we did wasn't our own, which was why it wasn't as good as my own stuff. You didn't have a solo did you?"

"No I didn't, I've never gotten a solo for competition."

"What do you sing?"

"Countertenor," said Kurt.

Blaine whistled. "Wow. Well, we aren't looking for any new artists at the moment, so I hope you weren't expecting a recording."

"Not at all," said Kurt. "What job exactly am I being interviewed for."

"I haven't decided yet," said Blaine. "You were a mechanic?" Blaine asked, tilting his head looking at his resume.

"Yes, at my dad's shop. I started when I was around 9 years old," Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes widened. He looked impressed. "Did you try getting a job here for that?" asked Blaine. "Not that I'm trying to get you to find a job elsewhere."

"I did," said Kurt. "But they all required some degree or another."

"And you work at an Italian restaurant now." Blaine said.

"Yes I do."

"No other jobs in between those two?"

"No, because I always had one in Lima at the shop and I got the job at _Viveri's _right when I moved."

Blaine continued to ask questions involving Kurt and his experiences with work and school. Before long, Quinn returned to the room. "Blaine?" she asked cautiously, seeing as the two boys were laughing at something.

Blaine took a second to control himself. "Yes?" he asked with a grin present.

"Wes wants to talk to you about promotions," said Quinn.

"Now?" Blaine asked whining. Quinn nodded. "Send him in," he said with a small pout before turning back to Kurt. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'll let you know if an opening comes up."

"Alright," said Kurt, standing up. "I know you told me not to thank you again, but thank you."

Blaine nodded. "See you later."

"Bye," Kurt said as he left the room. He headed down the hallway he came through to get to the elevators, passing an Asian man on the way.

"How did it go?" asked Quinn when he entered the lobby-type area.

"I think it went well," Kurt admitted.

"Good, I hope to see you around," she said smiling.

"Same here," said Kurt.

He climbed into the elevator and descended. He left the building for his apartment immediately after he got to the ground floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine was leaving his office for the night when Quinn stopped him. "He seems nice. Cute too," she said.<p>

"I know," said Blaine.

"I can see why you like him."

"I don't!" said Blaine. "He just seemed like a nice person!"

"So that's why you just randomly offered him a job?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. "You weren't interested in him at all? Not a little bit?"

Blaine couldn't think of anything clever to say, so he decided on "I'm ignoring you now," as they both stepped into the elevator.

Anyone could see Kurt was gorgeous. And after talking to him today, a genuinely nice and interesting person. But that wasn't the reason he offered Kurt a job. It was because Kurt was being treated horribly because he was gay, and with all the campaigns he did, what kind of person would he be to just ignore that? At least, that was what he was telling himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing. I can't even tell you how much the favorites, story alerts and reviews mean to me! I would've written this yesterday, but we had company over so I didn't have a chance to. So you get it today! I'd just like to warn you that I'm going away for the next two weeks. I don't know when I'll have internet and when I won't so I can't tell you how frequent updates will be. But there's going to be some long car rides, so I'll be able to write lots :) Thanks again you guys and please keep those reviews coming!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next morning, Blaine woke up by his cell phone ringing. _I was supposed to sleep in_, he thought as he put his phone against his ear.

"'ello?" he asked. He was still half-asleep and his voice showed it.

"Hello Darling! Did I wake you up?" Blaine recognized the woman's voice immediately. His mother didn't often call, but they had long conversations when she did. His mother, Miriam, had accepted him as soon as he had come out and had hugged him with loving arms, telling him she loved him just as much and that she was proud of him. His father? Not so much. He ignored Blaine for the next two years, until his mother had had enough and had threatened to leave unless he paid more attention to his son. That was just before transferring to Dalton Academy, while he was still in the hospital healing from being beaten by a group of jocks at a school dance. His father slowly but surely began to accept Blaine as well, and he knew it was only because of his mother.

"Yeah, I'm okay though," he said yawning. "How are you mom? I might not be completely coherent until I have some coffee, just a warning."

His mother laughed. "I'm wonderful! I'm just checking when your plane will be landing."

Blaine tilted his head to the side confused. "Huh?"

"Your plane honey, which flight are you on?"

"For what?"

"It's your father's birthday today, don't you remember? You said you'd come down for a small family get-together to celebrate," his mother said.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, suddenly very awake. "I completely forgot. Crap, let me check to see if there are still places left on a plane."

"Honey, if you can't make it, its okay," said his mother. She didn't sound like it was okay. She sounded quite disappointed in him.

"No, I want to come down," he said. He really did want to see his family. He hadn't gotten the chance to in a couple months which was much too long for his liking. He opened up his laptop and sent a quick email to Quinn to say that he would be away for a little while. "Crap, all the flights are booked," he said as he checked available flights.

"It's alright, I'm sure your father will understand," she said.

"Mom, I _want_ to come down. Honestly," he said.

"But if you can't-"

"Mom, I'll find a way down. I'll call you when I'm near."

"If you're sure," she said.

"Positive. How long can I stay?" he asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I need to know how much to pack."

"However long you want honey!"

"If I get there tonight, and then leave Friday... would that work?" he asked.

"That would be lovely. I won't keep you any longer. You're father thinks you aren't able to come, I don't want him getting suspicious. I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course," said Blaine. "Bye mom."

"Be safe dear."

He hung up and went to look for his suitcase, throwing in random outfits and his bathroom necessities. Rechecking the flights, he decided he'd just drive. It was a nine hour drive or so, but his dad was worth it, no matter what their differences were in the past.

His red Aston Martin V8 Vantage wasn't too flashy, and usually Blaine tried to stay inconspicuous which made this car impossible resist. It wasn't over the top expensive, which suited him just fine. Its leather interior was soft, and its speakers were _amazing_. The heated seats were nice in the winter, as well as the heating, and the air conditioning was perfect in the winter. He placed his suitcase in the trunk and got in to drive off. He called Quinn on the Bluetooth system he had installed.

"Hello Blaine, what can I do for you?" Quinn asked.

"I was just checking if you got my email," he said. "And I'm just confirming when I'm returning."

"I got it. You're going to your parents' house?"

"That's right, it's my dad's birthday today and I completely forgot. Luckily I got his present ages ago so I don't need to worry about that. I'll be back Friday night, and I'll return to work Saturday afternoon probably."

"All right, I'll make a note of that. Tell your dad Happy Birthday from me, and have fun," she said.

"I will. Thanks Quinn."

"No problem."

He hung up and pulled into a Starbucks to pick up a coffee before driving out of New York City.

* * *

><p>9 hours later, he had pulled into his parent's estate. The clock read 8:00pm. He could see his sister's car parked right by the door, and his two brothers' cars a little bit farther away. He parked in between them, and got out of his car bringing envelope with the tickets he had gotten his dad for the ACDC concert which was going to New York in September.

He let himself in. He found a great joy in surprising people, and ringing the doorbell would surprise them, but he didn't want to let them know _someone _unexpected was there. He could hear voices in the living room.

"Have a good day dad?" asked his sister Emily.

"Could've been better," he heard his dad answer. "It was too bad Blaine couldn't make it."

He was always a sucker for impressive entrances. Unable to hide a grin, he bounded into the room. "And _who_ said I couldn't make it?"

"Blaine!" his dad stood up and gave his son a big hug. He was an averaged sized man, his greying hair wild and curly like his own. "I've missed you! Miriam said you couldn't get a flight!"

"I couldn't, actually. I drove down," he said.

"You drove? You didn't have to do that for me!" his dad said, letting him go to pat him on the back.

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed.

He greeted the rest of his family and then sat down on one of the many couches surrounding an electric fireplace next to his sister. The room was well decorated, and had a homey feel to it.

"When did you get in honey?" his mother asked.

"Just now, actually."

"Good drive?" asked Marco. Marco was his 29 year old brother. He had a wife named Juliet and his daughter Alexa was 5. They resembled each other closely, their eyes the only difference. Blaine had inherited his mother's hazel while Marco inherited his father's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, it was great. Long though," he answered. "So how have you all been?"

"Everything is going great with us," said his other brother Alex. The 32 year old had been married to his wife Helena for nearly 7 years now, and already had two children, Jason and Liza.

"Guess what Uncle Blaine?" asked Jason, jumping on his lap.

"What?" Blaine asked excitedly. He was always fond of kids, particularly his siblings'.

"I have a loose tooth!"

"That's great! That means the tooth fairy is going to come soon," said Blaine smiling at the six year old.

"Jason, it's time for bed," said Helena, lifting the young boy off Blaine's lap.

"But everyone else is staying up!"

"Your cousin and sister are already in bed," she said. "Let's go."

"But Uncle Blaine just got here!"

"I'm here for the next two days, you'll be able to see lots of me then," Blaine said.

"But I want to see you_ now_!"

"If you go to bed now though, I'll put on a concert for you tomorrow," Blaine said.

"Okay! Come on mommy!" Jason bounded up the stairs, Helena following after mouthing a quick 'thank you'.

"See, I've tried that to get him to go to bed but it doesn't work," Alex said.

"It works for me because I'm awesome," said Blaine.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night little bro," Marco winked.

Helena returned and sat down in her original spot. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, I was waiting for you to get to the good stuff," said his 22 year old sister Emily. They had always been extremely close. She turned to Blaine. "So, who's the guy?" she asked.

Blaine coughed out the sip of wine he was drinking. "There's no one," he said.

"Then why did you just start blushing?" asked Juliet playfully.

"I'm not dating anyone!" he said.

"Did you meet any new friends recently then?" asked his father.

"Yes, but we aren't dating. We aren't really even friends."

"Details Blaine, we want details," said his mother. "You obviously like him."

"As a friend!" he exclaimed. "His name's Kurt," all the girls aww'd and he stared at them strangely. "It's his name. He has chestnut hair, pale skin and _gorgeous_ eyes," said Blaine, not hearing the awws from the girls as he was thinking about Kurt. "I can't tell if they're blue, green or grey, they're always changing. He's a little bit taller than me and he's seems super nice." The room burst out into laughter. "What?"

"Seems like Blainey-boy has a little crush," said Alex in a sing-song voice.

"One, don't call me that. Ever. Two, no I don't."

"Keep denying it all you want. We know it's true," said Emily, shoving him playfully. "How did you meet?"

"I was eating at an Italian place," Blaine began. "It isn't 5 Star or anything, but the food was decent. The manager was treating him like shit, calling him a fag and whatnot. He dropped these plates that he had to pay for, and it wasn't his fault at all. I actually thought I saw one of the other waiters trip him. Anyways, I paid for them and then I offered him a job when his shift was over. He had an interview yesterday."

"What job?" asked his father.

"I don't really know," said Blaine. "He was a lot of fun to talk to though when I was interviewing him. He got a degree in fashion design and mentioned he made his own clothes and outfits, so I was thinking a fashion consultant for our albums and parties or something like that. Lord knows, Rachel Berry needs one."

"Is he good at it?" asked Juliet.

"I don't know, I'll have to look at his work," said Blaine. "Now, away from me, I want to hear about you guys."

It was well past midnight when they eventually went to bed. They had discussed anything that popped into anyone's mind. It had been a lot of fun. His father had been very excited with his gift which pleased Blaine. He knew Kurt would be waiting for an email, so he sent one out when he was lying in bed.

_To: Kurt Hummel _(Yes, Kurt was a contact on his phone, deal with it.)

_Subject: Job Interview_

_Kurt,_

_I just thought I'd let you know I'm away until Friday, so I won't be able to let you know about any jobs until after then. I thought you did great though, don't worry :) _

_Blaine xx_

He couldn't help adding the x's. So maybe his family was right and he was attracted to Kurt. But he was going to be his boss so he couldn't date the kid. Come to think of it, why did he add the x's? _That was probably a dumb thing to do_, he thought, but strangely, he didn't regret it.

A sudden thought hit Blaine. Kurt was from Ohio, Lima to be exact. If he could get away, he might be able to contact the people on Kurt's References to find out more about the boy. _I'll have to do that,_ he decided. _A day in Lima can't be too bad. I'll talk to mom and dad tomorrow about it_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! So this is the longest chapter so far. I knew what I wanted in it, and it just wouldn't stop coming out. I have internet the next two days or so, but I probably won't have time to write. So, updates may not come for a little while.**

**Again you guys? I don't deserve all this love from you! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts! Keep them coming!**

**Just a warning, I don't have a plot yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Blaine Uncle Blaine!" three young voices called.

Blaine groaned, disguising it as a snore as they started jumping up and down. He wasn't surprised that his nephew and nieces were waking him up. He expected being woken up every visit but he never liked it. He rolled on to his side and curled himself into a ball. The three kids were still jumping on his bed. Then it seemed the kids had left. That was strange; normally they didn't stop until he was out of bed.

"Cannonball!" he heard Jason exclaim. Suddenly, three heavy weights were on top of him. He groaned again and opened his eyes.

"Wake up Uncle Blaine!" Liza, Alex and Helena's four year old daughter said. The way she pronounced his name made it sound like 'Bwaine' instead of 'Blaine'.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said tiredly.

"Then get out of bed!" said Alexa, Marco and Juliet's daughter. Alexa used all her five year old strength to try and push him off the bed. It didn't work. At least, not until Jason rammed into his back making him tumble out of the bed and land on the hard floor.

"Ow," he groaned. He stood up and stretched, poking his side gently to see how much damage was done. _Definitely bruised_, he thought.

"Yay! Follow us Uncle Blaine!" said Jason, tugging his hand and running down the stairs into the kitchen. "Can you make breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he mumbled. He yawned widely. The clock on the microwave read 6:38. He loved his nieces and nephew, he really did, but they needed to learn he needed sleep to function. "What do you want to eat?" he yawned again.

"Pancakes!" said Liza.

"Bacon and scrambled eggs with toast!" said Jason.

"An omelette!" said Alexa. "One with ham, peppers, cheese and onions!"

"Okay," he said. Why did he have to be so good at cooking? Maybe if he burned water they wouldn't wake him up. On second thought, they probably would to see whether or not he'd improved his cooking. He turned on a pot of coffee. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Asleep!" said Jason. Of course they were.

He took out the ingredients to start cooking while he waited for the coffee to brew. It was only when he had his first sip of the scalding hot drink did he start cooking. Every visit, the three children would ask for the same meal, so he was quite adept bow at having all three breakfasts ready at the same time.

"La colazione è servita," (**A/N: Breakfast is served)** Blaine said putting the plates down in front of the correct child. He made himself a breakfast sandwich and say down with them.

All he was going to say about breakfast was that the kids like playing with their food, which made them _very_ messy eaters.

Just as Blaine was putting away, Emily came down.

"You're already up?" she asked in surprise.

"Not by choice," said Blaine, finishing his second cup of coffee.

"Uncle Blaine! Come _on_!" Liza called.

Emily laughed at their large amount energy and his lack of energy. "Have fun!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Be quiet you," he said pointing to his sister. He turned to Liza. "You let me get dressed and then we can play."

"Okay!" she said happily before turning serious. She looked at him with big, brown eyes. "Jason said you were gonna play a concert," she said.

"I will when everyone's up," he said smiling.

"We'll go wake them up while you get dressed!" Liza said, running off before Blaine had a chance to protest.

He turned to Emily who was still laughing. "You all love each other so much."

"I know," he said grinning. "You better prepare for the concert of your life while I get ready."

"Sure Blainey-boy, whatever you say," she winked.

He headed back to the second of three large floors where his room was situated. He took a quick shower, knowing fully well if everyone else was ready, one of his relatives would open the door while he was in inside. He put on put on a plain white V-neck and some dark jeans. He yanked a comb through his tangled curly hair deciding not to put gel in. He didn't necessarily _like_ putting gel in his hair but he _hated_ his curls. Right now, he was too tired to care. At least preforming would give him energy.

He had made sure he packed his guitar for just this occasion. There was a piano in one of the sitting rooms. He always did his little shows in that room. The kids hadn't woken everyone up yet, so he took the time to check the piano's tuning, and set up a stool that he could sit on while playing guitar.

Everyone filed in once his guitar was in tune. It was now a quarter to 8.

"When did they wake you?" Marco asked Blaine.

"Twenty to seven."

"I told Jason to let you sleep!" Helena said.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said. "I'll just take a nap later."

"Play! Play!" said Alexa.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked.

Two hours later, after a set list of Disney, his own music, and covers of his favourite songs, he got a break. The kids were watching a movie. He sat with his sister, losing track of time talking to her.

"Hey mom?" he asked at dinner.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"So you know how I was talking last night about Kurt? The boy that I'm thinking of hiring? I don't know if I mentioned it, but he's from Lima and I was wondering if you would mind if I went down for a day," Blaine said.

Emily snorted. "Why? So you can stalk your crush?"

"Yes, of course," Blaine deadpanned. "No, of course not. He's not my crush. His references were all in Lima and in Lima though, and I'll need to contact them so I thought I might as well go down."

"Right," said Emily sarcastically. "Ow! Blaine kicked me!"

"Whoops, was that me?"

"Emily be nice to your brother. Blaine, don't kick your sister," his mother scolded. "And Blaine, that's perfectly fine. You go down to Lima to stalk your crush."

"I'm not going to stalk my crush!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The next morning he got to sleep in a little bit. He left at around nine for Lima. He had put in the first adress into his GPS and was following it while singing along to his old Katy Perry CDs. The GPS led him to William McKinley High School. Students were wandering the parking lot and seemed intrigued by his car which was much nicer than every other car here (no surprise). He put on his hot pink Wayfarers and exited his vehicle. They didn't recognize him at first to his pleasure.<p>

"Excuse me?" asked a girl shyly.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?"

"I am," he said. "Would you like an autograph?"

"Yes please," she said handing him a notebook and pen."

"Who's it out to?"

"Alicia," she said.

He signed it quickly before handing it back. "Do you know where I can find Will Schuester?" he asked,

"He's probably in the choir room. There's a glee practice going on right now that I'm late for," she said. "I can lead you there?"

"That would be great, thanks," he said.

Alicia led him through the hallways until they reached a door. She looked in the window that was in place on the door and nodded. "He's in there."

"Thank you," Blaine said again. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard a "come in!"

There was a black piano at the front of the room. A man with glasses sat at it. A band was sitting on one side of the room. The whiteboard behind the piano had the word _Journey _written on it. About twenty chairs were on the risers, all but one with a student sitting on them. A man with curly brown hair wearing a vest was looking at him and Alicia.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Schue!" said Alicia, who all but ran to the empty chair.

"Don't worry about it Alicia," the man said. _This must be the man on Kurt's references_, he thought. "Can I help you?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine took off his sunglasses. All the students immediately reacted. Whether it was a squeal, an exclamation or an expression, they showed they knew exactly who he was. Mr. Schuester didn't know why his students were reacting to this visitor.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Will Schuester," Will said taking the hand. "Will is fine. Do you mind waiting until after I'm done? You can take a chair."

"Not at all," said Blaine, taking a chair and setting it next to one of the students. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked the boy he would be sitting next to. The boy stared open mouthed at him with wide eyes, and shook his head. "Thanks."

Will continued talking about Journey as if Blaine's interruption hadn't happened, but the students, who were all very unique from one another, were no longer paying attention, if they were in the first place. Blaine could feel their eyes on him as he watched the teacher.

Mr. Schuester seemed to notice that they were no longer interested in his lesson about the greatest band of all time. He saw them staring at Blaine like he was some kind of superstar celebrity. "Guys? Over here?" he said. "Why are you all staring at him like he's some famous celebrity?"

"Um, maybe because he is a famous celebrity?"

"Don't tell me you aren't so trapped in the 80's that you haven't heard of Blaine Anderson?" one girl asked.

Blaine chuckled.

"No? Are you guys sure? The first time I've heard that name was five minutes ago when our guest introduced himself."

"Mr. Schue, I'm ashamed," said another student. "Blaine Anderson has been a chart-topping recording artist since 2012. He's the producer and owner of Anderson Records, which is only the biggest record company of the _decade_."

Mr. Schuester looked at Blaine for confirmation. "I don't know if Anderson Records is the _biggest_, but the rest is true," Blaine said.

"Are you-Are you serious?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "If it's not too much, a lot of these kids want to get into the music business; do you have any words of advice?"

"It's not too much at all," he said. "No matter what producers tell you, whether you're too big, or you're too tall, maybe you're too old, don't give up. It's a really hard business to get into, let alone be successful at. Everything will come in time, so if something isn't working out, maybe it's because that's not where you're supposed to be. Go somewhere else, but don't give up. I'm sure you all have an amazing talent, and somewhere, someone will want that. I'm not going to say you'll get in somewhere for sure, because that's not true, but if you do try hard, and you really show off your gift, you might make it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?" asked a student. Blaine turned in his chair to face them. "Would you maybe like to hear us preform?"

"I would love to," said Blaine, smiling his dapper smile, making the girls swoon.

He had to admit, they were good. They definitely had talent. He signed some things for the students before the bell rang.

Mr. Schuester led him to his office. "What can I do for you Mr. Anderson?" he asked.

"I'd like to ask you about a student you had, Kurt Hummel. You were on his references," he explained. "And you can call me Blaine.

"Kurt? I haven't heard from him in ages! Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "How is he? What's he up to now?"

"Waiting tables while trying to get a fashion line," said Blaine. "I was wondering a bit about his work ethics. He's trying to get a job at Anderson Records"

"Kurt's never actually worked for me, but he was an excellent student," said Mr. Schuester. "He graduated at the top of his class. He never misbehaved, except for the occasional outburst about things he's passionate about. McKinley isn't the most challenging school out there, but I've never seen his marks drop below a 95."

"Wow," mumbled Blaine. He had no idea Kurt was that smart.

"He can handle a lot without breaking down. He's strong and can put up with things easily," he explained. Blaine nodded in agreement. He saw that with Kurt and his manager already. "He's proud. He can be quite flamboyant, and especially in Lima, homosexuality is frowned upon. No matter how much he was bullied, we wouldn't change who he was."

Blaine nodded for him to continue, but an older woman came in wearing a red tracksuit.

"Butt Chin," she greeted, "What's this about you taking more of my budget? My Cheerios won't be able to go on their shopping spree now. Do you know how many tears that'll cause?"

Blaine, I would like you to meet Sue Sylvester, our Cheerios coach. Sue, meet Blaine Anderson," Will introduced. Blaine smiled at her.

"Why is a successful hobbit like you doing talking to this failure?" she asked.

Will simply rolled his eyes at the insult. "He's talking to me about Kurt Hummel, if you remember him. Kurt's trying to work at Anderson Records."

"Porcelain?"

"Yes Sue," sighed Will.

"I liked Porcelain," she said. "He's one of the few from this dump who have a chance to become successful." She left after that statement.

"She's an...interesting character," said Blaine.

Will laughed. "Interesting is one word, mental is another. But that was her way of telling you that you should hire him."

"It was?"

"Kurt is one of very few students that she likes. Everyone else she hates."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Blaine.

"Out of curiosity, is Kurt trying to get into recording?"

"No, we aren't really looking for more artists at the moment."

"That's too bad. He has a very beautiful and unique singing voice. I have some videos if you want to watch them?"

Blaine checked his watch. "I would like you, but I should get going. I still need to talk to Burt Hummel. Before I go though, I just want to let you know that your glee club is fantastic. They're all very talented. You haven't lost your touch since we competed against you at Sectionals in 2012. I was the lead singer of Dalton Academy's Warblers," he added.

"Thank you,' said Will. "You competed very well." They shook hands in goodbye. "Let Kurt know I'd like a visit from him next time he's in town."

"I will," said Blaine.

He left McKinley and put the second address in his GPS. He pulled up in front of Hummel Tire & Lube ten minutes later. A garage? Kurt hadn't worked at a garage, had he?

A bald man came out. "Can I help you sir? We normally don't do work on cars like these, but we can do our best." The name on the coveralls read Burt.

"My car is fine thank you," said Blaine. "I'm looking for Burt Hummel. Is that you?"

"It is. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson, Blaine is just fine. You're on Kurt Hummel's resume; he sent it in to Anderson Records."

"We can talk in my office," said Burt.

Blaine got out of his car and followed Burt; His office had a computer, a desk with two chairs, a filing cabinet, and a bookshelf. Many mementos and pictures were in the room as well. Looking more closely at a few pictures, he saw that they were of Kurt. There were some from his childhood off on his first day of school, others in High School, and a few of him after graduation.

"Kurt worked here?" Blaine asked once they were seated.

"He did," Burt nodded. "From ages 8 to 19. Surprised?"

"Yeah, actually," said Blaine.

"So what position is he going for?" Burt asked. "He's told me about you and how you helped him and offered him a job, Thank you for that, by the way. I know they don't treat my son right at that restaurant."

"It's my pleasure," said Blaine. _Kurt was Burt's son? _ "I haven't decided which position just yet, but I have a few ideas."

"Kurt's a good worker. He's determined and he doesn't give up," Burt began.

* * *

><p>Blaine got back to his parents' house at around 3 o'clock. He spent the rest of his time in Ohio with his family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it :) I don't really like the ending, but whatever. Just a warning for next chapter though, if you're dentist takes a long time to book an appointment for, I suggest you try and get an appointment because the next chapter will be pure fluff.**

**_a bit of critique_ wrote in a review that they were confused by the fact that a cheap Italian restaurant had expensive plates. To clear any confusion up, the plates were no where near the price the manager said they were. In Chapter 1, during the incident, Kurt thought: _ The plates were not worth five hundred dollars. Twenty was more likely. _The manager was just trying to get extra cash 'cause he's a jerk like that. The plates were worth close to twenty dollars, not five hundred. I hop that makes more sense to those who were confused!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I didn't have internet and when I did, nothing was coming out right. So I'm sorry. But you had longer to book your dentists appointments :P I was writing this without internet, and I'd like to give a thanks to connellymack who sent me descriptions of some of Kurt's outfits. So I was able to finish it! Enjoy the fluff :)**

**I've realized I hadn't put in any disclaimers, so I don't own glee! Yet. I want it for my birthday.**

**Oh, I've made an edit. Blaine is no longer the 13th richest but just a multi-millionare.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Kurt was sitting in his apartment with Mercedes with bowls of junk food out in front of them. It was around seven o'clock. They had planned a sleepover, which would normally have been at Mercedes' place, but there were loud renovations happening in the room next door, so it was at Kurt's. They had a movie playing on his small TV but weren't paying much attention to it as they were talking.

"So when was the last time you talked to him?" Mercedes asked.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine Anderson! I want to know more about this job offer!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Tuesday. He's away until tonight, so he hasn't been able to let me know about anything," said Kurt.

"That's too bad. I know you told me on the phone, but how did the interview go?"

"It was honestly amazing. I've never considered job interviews as fun, but that one definitely was. He was so nice to talk to!" Kurt gushed. "He was sweet and funny and charming, and just amazing."

"Tell me exactly what happened," Mercedes ordered.

"Well, first I got in and he told me to call him by his first name, he said Mr. Anderson made him sound old, and then I did the same with Mr. Hummel." Kurt laughed at the memory. "I talked a bit about my clothing designs and school. I mentioned glee, Cheerios and football. Hey! You remember that team we competed against at Sectionals when we were seniors? The Dalton Academy Warblers?"

Mercedes nodded. "Prep school boys were hot. Especially their lead soloist. What about them?"

"Hot lead soloist was Blaine Anderson."

Mercedes stared at Kurt with wide eyes. "No. Way."

"Yes way! I couldn't believe it either! When I mentioned New Directions he mentioned he was the lead and that we beat him!"

"How could we have beaten _Blaine Anderson?_ His voice is fantastic, and the Warblers were a cappella!"

"Yeah, but we had better dancing."

"True," Mercedes nodded. "What else?"

"He seemed surprised I worked at my dad's garage."

"I'm still surprised by that," Mercedes said. "Remember that time my car broke down on the way to the mall? You just ripped off your shirt and popped the hood open and fixed it like it was nothing. "

"That was hilarious!" Kurt laughed. "You were just staring at me like I was crazy when I was ripping off my shirt!"

"I had no idea what you were doing! You hadn't told me you worked at your dad's garage!" Mercedes said. "And just so you know, that did _nothing_ to help my crush with you. It was smoking hot. And man do you have some muscles under those designer shirts of yours."

"Should I take that as a complement or a hint that you're a pervert?"

"Compliment definitely," said Mercedes. "So what else happened?"

"Not too much," said Kurt. "Quinn, his secretary, came in and told us someone wanted to come and talk to him so it had to be cut a little bit."

"That sucks. Is Quinn nice?"

"Yeah actually! She's around our age. She was really nice, wishing me luck and asking how it went."

"That's good," said Mercedes. "So, I have news."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I was with Rebecca, my neighbour, the other night," she began. "She wanted to take a break from renovating so we went to that karaoke bar near my place. Anyways, I was belting out my killer notes, and someone came up to me and said I was amazing and that they had connections and that they might be able to get me into the recording business." Mercedes paused. "His name is Sam and he gave me his number. We're going out on a date Friday night."

Kurt squealed. "Oh my god! That's great! Congratulations! Mercedes, that's fantastic! Do you need outfit help? Because we have all day tomorrow to go shopping and make you look more gorgeous than you already are," Kurt went off and started to ramble about different fabrics and color combinations.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed, cutting off his ramble. "That would be amazing if you could help. I want to make a good impression, for more than just the date, but I don't want to make it too obvious that I'm into him. We can definitely go shopping tomorrow."

The phone rang before Kurt was able to reply. Kurt checked the caller ID before answering. Blaine was calling him.

"Hello?" he answered, cursing his voice for going so high with his excitement.

"Hi Kurt, its Blaine. How are you?" the line replied.

"I'm good. How was your trip?" Kurt asked, holding the phone between him and Mercedes.

"It was good. I was actually with my family in Westerville for my dad's birthday. Why am I telling you that? Anyways," Blaine laughed. "I have a proposition for you."

Mercedes nudged him grinning. Kurt ignored her and tried to control his voice. "Oh? What proposition would that be?"

"Well. You mentioned you designed your own clothing and outfits and whatnot, and that you want to be a designer," Blaine said. "We have people from every company asking for us to wear their clothes at parties and red carpet events and whatnot. Even for just on the street. The only problem is, everyone else is wearing the same clothes and it's making us blend in. I want us to stick out. So," continued Blaine. "I am offering for you to design unique and trendy clothes for our artists and other employees, like me and Quinn. So the position I am offering you is Fashion Designer and Consultant. But, you need to bring me your portfolio to confirm your skills. It's not _certain_, because I'm not sure what you can do, but I think it'd work."

Fashion Designer? That was his dream, to become a fashion designer. And that was what Blaine was offering. He was in shock, standing frozen, his voice not working. He saw Mercedes grinning at him, nodding for him to say yes. He dropped his phone. And still couldn't move.

Mercedes laughed and picked it up before putting it up to her ear.

"-urt? Kurt? Are you there? Is everything okay?" she heard Blaine ask.

"Hello, this is Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel's best friend. I may or may not have been listening to your conversation but, beside the point. Kurt would love that. He's standing in shock and dropped his phone. When can he bring you his designs?"

"Um, hi," said Blaine. "Monday at nine would be good, if you could let him know."

"I definitely will. Thank you for this, by the way. I keep telling Kurt to get another job. I was actually considering threatening a business to get him to hire him," Mercedes said.

"It's no problem," said Blaine. "I'm glad you didn't have to threaten anyone. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Not at all!" said Mercedes. "Kurt will see you on Monday at nine. It was nice to talk to you!"

"Yes, you as well," said Blaine. "Um, goodbye."

"Bye!" Mercedes laughed before hanging up. Kurt was still standing shocked. "I said yes for you. You're going to Anderson Records Monday at nine with your portfolio."

"I'm going to be a designer. Mercedes, I'm going to be a designer. And it's for Blaine Anderson. Mercedes, it's finally happening," Kurt said, still in shock. "Wait-portfolio?"

"Yeah, so he can see your designs."

"I don't have a portfolio though," said Kurt. Mercedes could tell he was beginning to worry.

"Then where do you keep your designs?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a few doodles in margins, but other than that it's all done in my head," Kurt said. "I don't have anything to show him!"

Mercedes was shocked. Her boy designed his fabulous clothes _in his head?_ "Well, maybe you do," she said, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Mercedes met him at his apartment. He was freaking out. Would Blaine be unimpressed that he didn't bring a portfolio? Or would he be impressed that he had his designs in his head like Mercedes?<p>

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "My Navigator is parked outside."

She looked behind him and saw what he was bringing and nodded. "Great," she said. "You don't think he'll mind that I came to help?"

"He shouldn't. Blaine's super nice, I think he'll understand," Kurt said uncertainly.

"You're only unsure because you're nervous. Relax, and help me bring this down," she said.

They brought everything down to his car which he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday from his dad. It may be older, but it was just as nice as it was when he got it with all the care he had given it. It wasn't really suitable for New York, but Kurt didn't have the heart to leave it behind. They pulled up to Anderson Records an hour later.

The Asian woman from before was still sitting at the desk. She looked at them surprised when Kurt walked into the lobby with Mercedes. Then again, who wouldn't be surprised? They were expecting a portfolio, not a quarter of his wardrobe hanging on two carts similar to those at a hotel. Kurt moved his rack over to the side of the room and went to talk to the girl.

"Hi, Kurt Hummel to speak with Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah, one second," said the girl, staring at the clothes. She picked up the phone and dialled. "Quinn? Yes he's here...Not exactly...no he still has them... you might want to clear the hallway...you'll see what I mean...yes...he has a friend with him...I don't know...ok...yeah he might need her help...ok. Bye!" she hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "You can go up," she said. "The elevators should be big enough for your clothes."

"Thanks!" said Kurt, wheeling his clothes to the elevator with Mercedes.

"Do they know what's coming?" Mercedes asked once the elevator started moving.

"No," laughed Kurt. "You can meet Quinn when we get up. She'll take us to Blaine."

The elevator stopped at the third floor. Kurt took his cart out and moved it so Mercedes could get out as well. He smiled at her. She had a similar reaction to Tina. "We weren't expecting your wardrobe," she said.

"I don't really have a portfolio," said Kurt. "So I brought my clothes. This is Mercedes by the way," he said, introducing Mercedes.

"Quinn," said Quinn, shaking his best friend's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Well, this way," said Quinn, leading them through the same hallway Kurt had been led through for the interview. Luckily Blaine's doors were wide enough to fit the racks. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Blaine call.

He looked over to Mercedes who was admiring everything with wide eyes. She was practically bouncing on her feet. Quinn opened the door and held the door open so Kurt and Mercedes could get by.

Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You brought clothes," he said, staring at the pieces in shock.

"I don't exactly have a portfolio," Kurt said. "I design them in my head."

"Wow," said Blaine, obviously impressed. Blaine was still staring at them. "Can I look?"

"You could, or I could show you," said Kurt.

"Show me?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I have all these outfits here, and you could just look at them on the racks, but to truly see what they look like, it's always best to see them on a person, or a mannequin, which I don't have," Kurt said. It had been Mercedes' idea, and she did have a point.

"Are you offering your modeling services?" asked Blaine.

"I am," said Kurt.

"Let's see you strut," Blaine grinned. There's a side room through that door there," he said, motioning to a mysterious door between two bookcases. "It'll fit your racks. I'll make a catwalk," he said.

"I'd like to watch this," Quinn said.

"Then join us!" said Blaine happily.

"Sounds perfect," said Kurt. "Oh, and this is my friend Mercedes, you talked to her on the phone. She's here to help me out with hanging the clothes up and transporting them."

"Nice to put a face to the voice," Blaine greeted. He opened the door and allowed them to pass by. Kurt put the racks to one side of the room. It was mostly empty, except for a plain table and a cushioned chair.

Kurt checked if his outfits were in order before taking off his coat. He was wearing one of his favourite outfits he had made. A pair of white skinny jeans were on his legs. He had bought the thin denim fabric instead of jeans so that he would be able to make them as skinny and form fitting as possible. They looked as if they were painted on. Paired with a turquoise V-neck sweater that hugged his form and a couple accessories, he thought he looked fantastic.

Mercedes whistled in appreciation. "Damn white boy."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks. Check if the catwalk's ready?"

Mercedes looked out and laughed. "It's ready. Show that boy what you can do."

"Great!" said Kurt happily, but nervously.

"Just pretend you're on a shopping spree and you're trying on clothes and showing them off to decide whether or not to get them. You look amazing."

Kurt looked like he was about to go out, but stopped before opening the door. "Wait, we need music. Put on my catwalk playlist if you can."

Mercedes snuck out of the room. He heard voices talking, and soon Lady Gaga started playing. Mercedes came back in.

"Get out there," she said.

Kurt took a deep breath and strutted out. He had watched enough of America's Next Top Model, and fashion shows to know what a good catwalk walk looked like. He reached the end paused, posing. Blaine whooped and clapped, laughing.

"Looking good!" said Blaine.

"Thanks, nice catwalk by the way," Kurt said. It was made of office supplies. Pencils, pens, paper clips, and other things like those had been lined up to form a path straight to Blaine.

"It's totally awesome, admit it," Blaine grinned.

"It is," said Kurt, before heading back to the room.

"And?" Mercedes asked, handing him the next outfit.

"He liked it," Kurt said. Mercedes had seen him changing before, it was no big deal.

He walked out wearing black skinny jeans, as skinny as the previous ones, a blue jacket with buttons the same color as the jeans and an olive green scarf. He loved scarves. "So the scarf I didn't make, I don't make scarves, but I can pair them well with outfits," he said, doing a little twirl.

The next outfit was a black vest, a white blouse and black pants. Blaine grinned as he walked down. It only took him about two minutes to change-a record. Then again, he didn't have to pick an outfit. "It's a little bit more casual," said Kurt when he reached the end.

Kurt next came out wearing a grey shirt with moustaches on it. He had some black and grey striped pants with it, and long black tied books.

"That's an amazing shirt," said Blaine. "But it's not as awesome as my Harry Potter shirt." Kurt laughed.

Quinn glared at Blaine. "I thought I told you to throw that out! I thought I threw that out!"

"Quinn, I have more than one."

Kurt chuckled as he went back in to change into a red shirt with black straps across it. He had tight black pants on with it, and was wearing the same boots as before.

Blaine put his hands to his mouth and used them like a megaphone. "All deer and wild animals in the proximity run and hide. Kurt Hummel is near."

Kurt stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You look like a hunter."

"Thanks?"

The next outfit he came out in was a yellow sweater put over a green and white plaid shirt with small stripes. He had on a pair of yellow rain boots.

"It's not raining Kurt," said Blaine.

"I know that," said Kurt. "But if it was, I would wear this, under an umbrella of course."

He next came out in a coat that looked a little bit like a straightjacket. He had black pants on his legs and a black top hat on his head. Underneath the jacket was a black long sleeved shirt, a greyish vest. He added a necklace with keys on it as well.

"That's hot," said Quinn.

Kurt smirked. "Sorry, not my type."

Kurt next came out wearing white pants and a white short-sleeved dress shirt. He had a sleeveless red shirt overtop that had tiny black and orange stripes overtop.

Blaine was staring at him. Kurt stood awkwardly, unable to place the emotion in his eyes. Wait-Was Blaine checking him out? No, he couldn't be. Kurt turned and walked away. What? His ass looked good in these pants. If Blaine _was_ checking him out then he'd be able to tell. He looked over his shoulder. Yep, definitely checking him out. Wait, Blaine Anderson was checking him out. Holy shit.

After another hour and a half of showing off what his designs, Kurt walked out of the room with his first outfit on, carrying a couple more. "So, I've shown you everything I brought, even though it's not even half my wardrobe. These are a couple shirts and pants and things so you can see the stitching and whatnot," said Kurt.

Blaine looked at it. "I think it's good, but I am nowhere near as good with clothes as you are, so I can't judge. But the outfits were great!"

Kurt smiled, "Thanks," he said.

"So, I'm guessing you'll want to know if you got the job or not?"

Kurt nodded. "That would be nice." He held his breath to hear the announcement.

"Well, the fact that you don't have a portfolio and that you design these in your head shows me that you are amazing at this kind of stuff. And I think you make it well, and it looks _good_. Like, really good." Kurt nodded. "I would be honoured to have you be our designer for Anderson Records."

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding. "Seriously?" he squeaked. _Stupid voice_, he thought.

"Seriously," Blaine grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt squealed. He got up and hugged Blaine without thinking. It was when Blaine chuckled and hugged him back that he realized what he was doing. "Sorry!" he said, letting go.

"Not a problem," laughed Blaine. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you! When can I start?"

"Well, first you need to quit _Viveri's_, but after that, as soon as possible," said Blaine.

"I have a shift tonight, and I got my pay check last night, so I'll quit tonight."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Come here and we can sort everything out," Blaine said.

"I'll be there!" Kurt was practically bouncing on his feet.

"Well, I have to call a few people so I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt left and took the racks of clothes which were as organized as they were before. "Thanks Blaine!" Kurt said, as he rolled one out.

"What did I tell you about over-thanking?" Blaine winked as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! Please keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I don't like this one as much as the others, but it was needed. I hope you like it! Another huge thanks to all the reviews and alerts and everything else! You don't know how much they mean. I don't own Glee or Superman.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kurt took a deep breath before walking into his new workplace. It was 8:47, he was a little bit too early for Blaine so he decided to look around the lobby a little bit, something he had not had a chance to do. There wasn't anything overly exciting. It was just a normal lobby that could belong to any building or company. So he decided to introduce himself to the Asian girl who was always working at the front desk.

"Hi, my name's Kurt Hummel," he said sticking out his hand. "I figure I better introduce myself as I'm starting my job here today."

The girl shook his hand smiling. "Tina Cohen-Chang. It'll be nice to have a fashion consultant around," she said. "Lord knows Rachel Berry needs one."

"Rachel Berry? As in the Broadway star Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"That's the one. She's begun to work on a solo album with us. She's talented sure, but she has _such _an ego! And she never stops talking," Tina informed him. "She has no fashion sense whatsoever. It's why she never looks completely amazing on red carpet events."

"She doesn't look _that_ bad," said Kurt. "I mean, there's tons of potential and the cuts or colors are always a little bit off, but she could be worse."

"True, but that's with stylists," said Tina. "You have five minutes to get to Blaine's office by the way. I suggest you head up now. We should talk again soon," she said.

"That sounds great," said Kurt. The phone rang so their conversation was cut. He waved goodbye and headed to the elevator and climbed up. For some reason, the Superman theme song was playing. _Interesting choice_, thought Kurt, a little bit confused. A plaque by the buttons he hadn't noticed before read:

_3__rd__- Offices_

_2__nd__- Choreography, Fashion, Music Video and Photo Shoot Rooms_

_1__st__- Main Lobby, Meeting Rooms_

_-1__st__- Music Editing, Voice Editing, Photo Editing, Music Combination_

_-2__nd__- Recording Studio_

Quinn looked up when the elevator opened. She smiled and nodded her head towards Blaine's office. "You can go in now," she said.

"Thanks," Kurt said, heading to Blaine's office. He had already memorized the route to take to his office and knocked on the open door when he got there, and walked in.

"Hey Kurt! Welcome to your first day," said Blaine.

"Thanks," said Kurt. "So what is there to sort out?"

"Hours, salary, office and sewing, designing place thing," Kurt chuckled. "Um, things like that!"

"Ok," said Kurt. "For hours, I wouldn't mind a day off once a week. It's okay if that can't work out."

"Don't even worry about that. I was thinking Monday to Friday, 9 to 5," said Blaine. "Unless we need you for something on the weekend. Which we shouldn't as things could probably wait until Monday."

Kurt nodded. "That'd work. I mean, there will probably be times when I need to stay to finish something, but for normal hours that's perfect."

"Awesome," said Blaine, opening the laptop on his desk. "Just let me write that in." He typed a few things and turned back to Kurt. "Does 10 paid vacation days sound okay? Any other days you need to take off you won't be paid."

"Yeah, that sounds fine," said Kurt. He hadn't ever gotten any paid vacation days before. With his dad, he just wasn't paid (but he didn't mind as he wasn't really _needing_ money) and at _Viveri's_ he just wasn't given any.

"Ok," said Blaine. "You need to call in ahead of time if you need time off," he said, typing in something again. "So for salary," he said. "I've never had a fashion designer working for me so I'm not quite sure what you get paid. So I did some research and on average there's a salary of about 75, 000." Kurt's mouth dropped. He hadn't known it'd be that much. He barely made 25 with his job at _Viveri's_. _Oh_ _Viveri's_, he thought. _How I won't miss you_. "I was thinking of going around there," said Blaine. "Depending on how much your designs are noticed and liked it can change up or down. So, 75 sounds good?"

"Sounds great," said Kurt. He was internally flailing.

"You're making this too easy," laughed Blaine, typing again.

"It's already so much better than _Viveri's_ with the hours let alone the pay check," Kurt said.

"I'm happy to please," said Blaine. "We have an empty office a little bigger than this, maybe the size of a regular classroom? Is that big enough?"

"It should be," said Kurt. "Of course I'll need to look to make sure but that sounds okay."

"We can go there in a few minutes. It has absolutely nothing in it though," said Blaine. "So it might be a little awkward to work in today or until we get new furniture."

"That's alright," said Kurt. "I'll live for a few days."

"Great, we can check it out in just a minute," said Blaine, looking up. "What do you need for supplies?" he asked.

"Oh," said Kurt. "Well, it depends on what I'm making, the types and qualities of fabrics, if I need any lace or buttons or other things and the kinds of thread. That's just for material. For designing, I'll need-" he began before Blaine cut him off.

"How about this? I'm going to get lost if you keep talking-no offense- so if I just give you a budget for materials it'll make me not confused."

"That might be a good idea," said Kurt chuckling slightly.

Blaine smiled. "I don't know how much to give you, and I don't expect anything done today, so we can deal with that later."

"What is it exactly you need me to do today?" Kurt asked.

"Start designing?" suggested Blaine. "No wait, we can't do that yet, you don't have anything to work with," he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe I could take measurements?" Kurt suggested. "I'll need them for any designs and I need to see what kind of things would suit people."

"Let's do that!" said Blaine. "Or design your own office. We don't have any measuring tapes. Now, let's go. I'll show you your potential office."

Blaine led him back to Quinn. "We'll start here to make it easy," he said.

Quinn looked at them strangely. "What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm showing him to his office!" said Blaine.

Quinn nodded slowly. "Okay then."

"You have a room on the second floor," said Blaine. "So we'll take the elevator down."

The Superman theme song was still playing. Blaine was bopping his head to it and shuffling a little bit while humming along to it. Kurt just stared. It was weird and dorky, but strangely adorable.

Blaine caught his staring. "What? This song is totally awesome."

"Uh huh," said Kurt, giving him a strange look. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and began to dance more enthusiastically. He didn't notice the elevator stop. He didn't notice the elevator doors opening. He didn't notice two people, not including Kurt, staring at him like he was nuts. It was only when he began signing at the top of his lungs that he realised he had a new audience.

He flushed bright red. "That...I uh...You..."

They all burst out laughing. Only Kurt was trying to control it but even he couldn't contain them. Blaine just blushed brighter.

"How about we pretend that never happened?" he asked, leading Kurt out so the two could get in.

"Never," said one of the people. The boy was a little bit bigger than Kurt and had a muscular build. He had a brown Mohawk and looked like the definition of bad ass with his looks along with the way he carried himself. The elevator shut and Blaine shook his head.

"That never happened," he said.

"I believe it did," Kurt said chuckling. "Lead the way."

Blaine led him down the hall and stopped at the second door on the left hand side. "And here we have a wonderful two-room office that would be perfect for everyday needs," he said, changing his voice to sound like an overexcited female realtor.

Kurt walked into the office and stared. It was bigger than a classroom that was for sure, but not by too much. It was probably the size of two master bedrooms put together. Kurt stood in the middle of the room and turned around slowly, planning a design for his office. The walls were plain white, as was the door. There was another door on the wall to the right of the door he had entered.

"This is perfect," said Kurt. "Wait-did you say there were two rooms?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically before opening the door and letting Kurt go in. The room was a little bit smaller and had the same coloured walls.

"I was thinking you could store clothes in here or something," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah, I was thinking the same."

Blaine stood beside him and waited for a few moments to let Kurt decide. "And?" he asked when he got bored.

"It's exactly what I need," said Kurt, looking back to him. "Thank you."

"Not a problem!" said Blaine. "I need to get upstairs again. I'll get Quinn to bring down furniture booklets so you can pick your furniture out and stuff out. That's all on us. And if you want to paint it, let someone know and we can hire someone to do so. Don't feel guilty about that if you do want it, everyone who gets a new office repaints it, sometimes more than once."

"Sounds good," said Kurt. "I probably will, I just need a color scheme first."

Blaine smiled. "I'll leave you to that then," he said.

Kurt nodded. Blaine left the room and went somewhere (upstairs probably) leaving Kurt to plan. He decided to look for paper so he left his office and went to the next room. He walked into what looked like a dance studio. An Asian man and a blonde woman were doing complex choreography that would probably have Kurt killed if he was ever asked to do it.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked nervously after they finished a move.

The blonde looked up. "I didn't know dolls could talk," Kurt heard her mumble.

"Ignore Brittany," said the Asian. "I'm Mike, you must be Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he replied. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had any paper? There isn't anything in my office yet."

"Yeah, sure, let me go grab some," said Mike. He dashed into another room leaving Kurt with Brittany.

"Do you want to make out?" she asked. "I have almost a perfect record of making out with all the guys."

Kurt ignored the jealousy. Blaine could do as he wished, but somehow Kurt couldn't picture him doing something like that. "Um, no thanks."

"Are you a dolphin like Blainey?"

"I-What?"

"Are you a dolphin?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Kurt. "I'm a human."

"Are you a dolphin?" she asked a third time.

"She's asking if you're gay," said Mike, returning with a stack of paper and some writing utensils.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a dolphin." _That is one sentence I'd never think I'd say,_ he thought. _Wait...did she say Blaine was gay No, he can't be. It's probably just someone else she knows. _"Thanks," he said as Mike handed him the supplies.

"No problem," he replied. "We have to get back practicing so I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Kurt said as he left. When he returned to his office, he found Quinn standing with catalogues.

"There you are! Where were you?" she asked.

"Getting paper and stuff," said Kurt. "Sorry, were you here long?"

Quinn smiled. "Not at all. I was just curious," she handed him the catalogues which he juggled with his supplies. "Here are your catalogues."

"Thanks," said Kurt, placing the things down.

"Well, I have to get back to work, so I'll see you later," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Bye!"

"Bye," she said. Just as she was about to exit the door, she turned back. "I'm really glad you're working here. It's nice to see a new face; especially one Blaine likes so much." She smiled and left.

_Especially one that Blaine likes so much? What the heck is that supposed to mean? _he thought. He distracted himself by planning out his office and design space. He sent a list of furniture that he wanted and paint colors to Quinn at the end of the day who said it would be ordered as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've been thinking about a plot and this is what I've come up with (it's not _really_ a plot but...): This is more like Kurt's days working at Anderson Records. There'd be lots more chapters like Chapter 5 and it would be fluffy happiness mostly. Does that appeal to you? And if it does, is there anything you want me to do? If yes, send me prompts! Thank you again for all your support!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so sorry. I had no ideas for this chapter at all. I knew I needed to get a chapter out so I sat down and wrote this in about two hours. It's fluffiness should be a nice apology :) I don't own glee or any songs I mentioned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt walked into his office the next morning to find Blaine arranging something. His back was turned to Kurt's so Blaine hadn't yet realized Kurt was watching him. Kurt also had a rather nice view.

"Mr. Anderson, how may I be of service to you?" Kurt asked leaning against the doorframe causing his boss to jump and spin around. Kurt chuckled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Not long, why?" Kurt asked.

"No-No reason!" said Blaine quickly. "Just wondering."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Okay?" he asked. "So what are you up to?"

"The paint you ordered, it's arrived," said Blaine, gesturing behind him. Kurt leaned off the door and walked over to him where indeed, cans of paint were organized like a pyramid. "But the painters can't come in until later so you'll have to wait a bit for your office."

"How soon can they come?" Kurt asked.

"Tomorrow," said Blaine. "There weren't any openings before then, and I didn't want to use anyone else."

"Its fine," said Kurt. "I can do the painting."

"Great! Wait, what?" asked Blaine.

"I did all the painting at home. I know how," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Positive. We have all the supplies here, except a ladder," said Kurt. "Do you have a ladder somewhere here that I could borrow?"

"I'll see if I can find one," said Blaine.

"Perfect," said Kurt. "It's lucky I wore my garage clothes. I had a feeling I would need them."

"These are garage clothes?" Blaine asked, eyeing Kurt's garments.

"Please, like I would wear _polyester_ any other time," he said.

"...Sure," said Blaine. After a pause, he added "What's polyester?"

Kurt gave him a look. "It's a type of fabric."

"Oh, okay then!" said Blaine brightly. "I'll be back!"

Kurt grinned as he sauntered out. He made sure to remove all the electrical outlets and screws then put them in the center of the room by the paint cans. He was glad the room looked as though it had never been used before. It made things much simpler for painting as the wall was already perfectly flat without any marks on it.

"I found a ladder!" Blaine said happily, bringing in a step ladder which would be perfect for the occasion.

"Thanks," said Kurt, as he set it up by one of the walls. He took a wet cloth and wiped it over the walls to remove any visible dust. As he got off to move the ladder, he noticed Blaine was staring at him. "What?"

"Can I help?" Blaine asked, as Kurt checked how long it would take for the paint to dry, and learning they wouldn't need to prime.

It was Kurt's turn to stare. "What?"

"I mean, I don't know how or anything, but I'd love to learn. Painting a room has always been something I've wanted to do but never have gotten the chance to. My parents always hired painters and they were-still are-pretty strict so I never asked if I could. When I moved, I never got around to it. I got scared I would mess up. And I thought it would be unprofessional not to hire painters when I started this place, but since you're doing it, it should be okay, since you've done it before. But if you don't want me to help, that's fine, I can just...I should stop rambling," Blaine ended by blushing and looking at the floor.

Kurt burst into laughter. "That was one of the most entertaining things I've seen."

"So is that a yes?"

"It is if you get something to plug my iPod into," Kurt grinned.

"I don't think Rachel is coming today and I know she has a battery powered speaker thing," said Blaine. "I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room again.

So far, he loved his job. He hadn't even technically started working yet, but he truly loved his job. So far he got to design his office (a definite plus) and now he was putting those designs to life. It would be almost the same thing he would be doing now except with clothes. If there was anything he loved more than interior decorating, it was designing clothing. Music was something else he was big on, and working in a recording studio incorporated that too. It was a dream.

Blaine came running back carrying a pink portable speaker with an iPod plug just as he was finishing the last wall. Kurt nodded to him as he reached into his messenger bag to take out his iPod. Unhooking his earphones, he put it onto the plug.

"Do you mind if I shuffle it?" he asked.

"Go right ahead!" said Blaine, staring at the paint with an apprehensive, but excited expression.

_The Edge of Glory_ started playing and Kurt turned up the volume so it was loud, but not loud enough that people would be annoyed by it. Kurt swayed slightly as he instructed Blaine how to put masking tape at the edge of places that they weren't going to paint yet. Kurt hummed along to the music as they finished taping the area and putting a cloth on the floor so that no paint would spill on the hardwood.

He started pouring paint into a square pan. The color would be a vibrant blue for one wall, the wall by the second door, and a slightly different shade of white the rest of it.

"So we should start with the blue," said Kurt. "That way, if we get any white on that wall, we can just paint over. He handed Blaine a rolling brush, in which he held onto it tightly. "No, see, you hold it like this," said Kurt, moving his hands so that they held the brush properly, while ignoring the burning spark he felt when they touched. "It's more comfortable and it's easier right?"

"Much," agreed Blaine.

Kurt got him to cover the brush in pain and showed him how to paint the wall, "No, you have to be loose see?" and within a few minutes, Blaine was ready to do it on his own. Kurt took a brush and helped him finish the first coat. He set up a timer on his iPod to let them know when it would be done drying. Kurt stepped back and studied the wall. "I think that's the best I've seen for a first coat."

Blaine bounced excitedly. "I did good?"

"You were great," grinned Kurt. _My, how my boss is a five-year old in disguise_, he thought. "Now let's start the white."

"But the walls are already white," Blaine pointed out.

"There is more than one shade of white in existence," he said.

Blaine took the can and tried to pour it. "Why isn't it working?"

Kurt laughed. "Did you think of opening it?"

"That would make sense," said Blaine. "I've hired a genius!"

"Sure," grinned Kurt, pouring some of the now opened paint bucket into the pan.

"I can take the corners near the blue wall if you want to start somewhere else," suggested Kurt.

"Sure," echoed Blaine, after changing the roller on the brush to a clean one. He went over the wall parallel to the one they had just begun while Kurt took a brush and started working on the corners. He was careful not to get any of the white paint onto the blue. _Defying Gravity _began playing and Kurt absentmindedly started to sing along. He hit the F as if it was any other note and finished the song. He finished the second corner and turned to see how Blaine was doing only to find his boss staring at him for a second time. His jaw was wide open, his eyes bugging out of his head.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry."

Blaine was silent for a few more moments before exploding. "Holy shit, you can sing! Will Schuester wasn't kidding when he said you sounded beautiful! That was a High F!"

Kurt flushed even deeper in color. "Thanks. When did you talk to Mr. Schue?"

"When I was away, I visited McKinley. I talked to your dad too by the way. My parents were in Westerville so I dropped by. Sue Sylvester is weird. Mr. Schuester said to visit him by the way," said Blaine. "You are _so _good!"

"I'll make sure to drop by," said Kurt, his color slowly fading. "You met Sue?"

"She called me a 'successful hobbit'."

"You are kind of short," pointed out Kurt.

"Gee, thanks," said Blaine.

"Only being honest," he said in a sing-song voice. He went over and checked Blaine's completed wall. "It looks good."

"Thanks," said Blaine. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

While they painted, they both sang along loudly to the music, Kurt pleased to find their voices harmonizing well together. Occasionally, Blaine would stop painting and use his rolling brush as a guitar, getting paint all over his hands and jeans. They laughed loudly at each other playfully, and talked, finding they had lots in common.

* * *

><p>They finished the first coat of white. The blue wasn't done drying yet so they decided to have a lunch break as it was noon.<p>

A muscular man with a large mouth and blonde hair that was obviously dyed walked up to them as they were about to walk into the elevator.

"Blaine! We've been looking for you everywhere!" he said.

"Why?" Blaine asked. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we just thought you got mugged or something," he said. "Where were you? And why are you covered in paint?" he said, noticing their apparel.

"Oh, this is Kurt, our new Fashion Designer and Consultant," Kurt waved awkwardly. "Kurt, this is Sam, one of the recording guitarists here. We're painting his office"

"Nice to meet you," said Kurt.

"Same," said Sam, before turning back to Blaine as they got into the elevator. "Have you seen the _lovely_ Ms. Berry's speaker?" he asked, his voice becoming a little bit sarcastic.

"I thought she wasn't coming," said Blaine, a little too quickly.

"Me too. So you have seen it?"

"I have but tell her I haven't," said Blaine.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"In my office," said Kurt. "We're listening to my iPod while painting."

"Ok, I'll tell her it's missing," he said, texting. "She'll go nuts, but you seem cool, so I'll cover for you," he said, patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks," said Kurt.

"You on lunch break?" Blaine asked.

Sam nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Blaine. "Where do you want to go?" he asked Kurt.

"Not sure," he admitted. "I was thinking of going to the market a couple blocks over, but I don't mind if we don't."

"That sounds good," said Sam.

"Seconded," said Blaine. "Let's head over there now."

"You guys are covered in paint though," said Sam.

"Less of a chance people will recognize me. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on dramatically like in CSI, but the effect was ruined by the fact that they were hot pink.

* * *

><p>No one recognized them and after half an hour, they were back in Anderson Records, Sam taking an elevator down while they took one up.<p>

They walked in just as the timer went off for the blue paint. Once they were done the third coat of blue and had finished the last coat of white, the opening to Animal went off and they sang along, dancing wildly.

_[Blaine:]_  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>I kinda wanna be more than friends<em>  
><em>So take it easy on me<em>  
><em>I'm afraid you're never satisfied.<em>

_[Kurt:]_  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>We're sick like animals<em>  
><em>We play pretend<em>  
><em>You're just a cannibal<em>  
><em>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive<em>  
><em>No I won't sleep tonight.<em>

_[Blaine and Kurt:]_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

_[Blaine:]_  
><em>Here we are again<em>  
><em>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<em>  
><em>Its gettin heavier<em>  
><em>And I wanna run and hide<em>  
><em>I wanna run and hide.<em>

_[Kurt:]_  
><em>I do it every time<em>  
><em>You're killin' me now<em>

_[Blaine and Kurt:]_  
><em>And I won't be denied by you<em>  
><em>The animal inside of you.<em>

_[Blaine and Kurt:]_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

_Hush hush the world is quiet_  
><em>Hush hush we both can't fight it<em>  
><em>It's us that made this mess<em>  
><em>Why can't you understand?<em>  
><em>Whoa I won't sleep tonight.<em>

_[Blaine:]_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin'<em>

_[Kurt:]_  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>Here we go again<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

_[Blaine and Kurt:]_  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>I want some more<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>What are you waitin' for?<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<em>

They ended up standing extremely close to one another, lips inches apart. They were both breathing heavily. Kurt was sure Blaine staring at his lips. Blaine's eyes rose to meet his.

"You have some paint on your face," he said quietly. Kurt felt his hot breath on his lips.

"Where?" Kurt asked just as quiet, his heart beating madly.

Suddenly he felt something wet streak across his right cheek. Blaine laughed loudly and ran to the other side of the room clutching his stomach while continuing to laugh.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "You will pay for that! I have a strict moisturizing routine and I'll need to do another fifteen minutes because of that!"

"And how do you expect to make me 'pay for that'?" asked Blaine.

"Like this." Kurt dipped his brush in the paint and flicked it at Blaine. It landed in his curly mess of hair and Kurt laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" he used the same technique and the paint landed in Kurt's hair as well.

"My _hair!_"

Within seconds, blue paint was flying across the room, landing everywhere. They were laughing uncontrollably as they got more and more covered in paint. Soon, they didn't know what they were hitting with paint, and were just having fun. Blaine tackled Kurt to the ground and straddled him, using one hand to make him unable to use his arms and the other to draw moustaches and whatnot on his face. This was what Wesley Montgomery, Blaine's manager walked in on.

"What the hell?" the Asian man asked.

They both looked up at the new arrival.

"Hi Wes!" exclaimed Blaine, not caring or not realizing that he and Kurt were in a position that could be taken the wrong way, and he continued to paint Kurt's face.

"What...?"

"We're painting!" said Kurt.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing?" Wes asked, eyeing the two of them.

The light bulb clicked in Blaine's head and he jumped off Kurt, his blush shown more prominently against the blue. "Well, does singing and dancing count?"

Wes just shook his head. "You know what? Just...I don't even care. Go have your fun." He looked at Kurt as he stood up. "Nice beard."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks," he said before he and Blaine burst into laughter.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt hit his arm before taking a rag and wetting it before wiping the paint off his face.

"Kurt! Where'd you come from?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head at Blaine. "Kurt Hummel, Fashion Consultant and Designer," he said, introducing himself to the man.

"Wesley (call me Wes) Montgomery, this guy's manager," Wes introduced, pointing his thumb at Blaine.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Wes. "Well, I have to go find Rachel Berry's...hey! Sam said you hadn't seen it!" He unplugged Kurt's iPod and took the speaker. "Sorry, but we're all planning her murder in our minds."

"Not a problem, its 5:30 anyways," said Blaine. Wes nodded to them both before leaving.

"Well that was fun," said Kurt.

"Definitely," said Blaine. "We should do it again sometime."

"Paint my office and have a paint war?"

"No! ...Well maybe," said Blaine. "Have fun together! I liked spending time with you!"

"Same here," said Kurt, smiling widely.

They turned and looked at the room. "Oops," said Blaine.

"I actually kind of like it," said Kurt.

What was once white walls now had blue paint splatters on them in random places, making it look a little bit like abstract.

"You do?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.

"I do," said Kurt. "It makes the walls unique and stands out more. I couldn't have tried purposely to do it, it'd look too precise. This is perfect."

"I'm glad I could be of service," said Blaine.

They stood together, looking at the wall until Kurt's stomach rumbled, causing them to laugh again.

"I guess this is my hint to let you leave?" Blaine asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," said Kurt, picking up his messenger bag, checking to see if he had put his iPod in.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," said Blaine.

"Au revoir," said Kurt.

"You speak French?"

"Oh course. I won Cheerleading Nationals by singing a fourteen minute Celine Dion medley while doing cartwheels and stuff."

"Impressive."

"Very."

They laughed again as Kurt got into the elevator and left the building. He would get so many strange looks walking home today...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help not put a Starkid reference. Let me know if you find it! It should be easy to spot ;) My cousin spitsgirl18 started a fic called I Need You Now. Go check that out and spam her with reviews! I'm going away again for three weeks, then I have someone over for one week, so I don't know when I'll update. Please keep reviewing (77 already? You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!) because I love getting them :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned! Sort of. I'm sorry for the wait, but I did warn you. I also wanted to finish Desert Storm, so if you haven't read that check it out! I also JUST posted a one-shot called Someday. So as an apology for the late update (and a thank you for NINETY FIVE reviews) I have written something that many of you want. RACHEL BERRY. I don't own glee, Marc Jacobs, Star Wars, Harry Potter and anything else that isn't mine in here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

By Monday, Kurt's office was finished. The furniture had arrived that weekend and was put in its proper place as Kurt had made a floor plan for the delivery people/

He set his messenger bag on a coat rack before taking off his Marc Jacobs jacket and putting it on the hook beside it. By his desk was a dry-erase to do list and a magnetic whiteboard holding up a large calendar, but also having a lot of room to spare for notes. Already he had dates filled. On another desk, the one where he would be doing his designing on, were the latest fashion magazines, a book of paint and fabric swatches and a book of random pictures-some logos, some characters, some random cartoons, some abstracts, some landscapes-that could help for inspiration. There was a divider in one of the corners where people could try his designs on. Beside it was a small rack which held up numerous measuring tapes and a notepad to write down measurements. There were a few filing cabinets for designs, and files for what looks good on whom. On a shelf which held personal pictures there was an iPod docking station so he wouldn't have to go steal Rachel Berry's again. In his second room there were a lot of clothing racks. Most of them were empty, but some had some articles of clothing in different cuts to see what looked good on someone. He loved his office-especially the remains of he and Blaine's paint war.

He would be getting the measurements of certain people today. He hadn't yet been told who was coming in to be measured so the impatience was driving him insane.

Just as he sat down, the phone on his desk rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine replied. Kurt could hear his grin. "Just thought I'd give you a couple times for measurements."

"Great!" said Kurt, smiling broadly. "Who and when?" He stood up with a dry erase marker at the ready on the to do list to write down what his boss would be telling him.

"So Wes will be coming at nine thirty, and will probably leave around eleven. Is that enough time?" Blaine asked.

"For measuring, yes. I might start figuring out colors and cuts and whatnot as well, but if I don't get that done its fine," said Kurt. "We can arrange another time for that."

"Awesome," said Blaine. "I have Rachel Berry coming at quarter after eleven until quarter after two."

"Rachel Berry is coming?" exclaimed Kurt. _He was meeting a Broadway star today?_

"Mhmm," said Blaine. "For cuts and styles you'll need to arrange more time. Or I can do that. She needs a complete wardrobe makeover, and she's stubborn about what she wears.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," said Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "You have no idea."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"I figured I could come around two thirty to help you cool off after Rachel. If you're okay with that of course. And being as I'm the head we should probably get my measurements done first so the designs can be done sooner. I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, cutting him off mid-ramble. "That's fine. You're my boss. You decide what I do."

"Alright then," Blaine said sounding relieved. "I'll see you at two thirty for measurements then."

"See you later," Kurt smiled.

He was glad he'd be seeing Blaine later. He had a couple ideas for his boss that he had come up with and couldn't wait to get started on them. Measuring Blaine was the first step. Oh Gaga-he'd have to measure Blaine. He'd be allowed to touch him where he usually wouldn't get a chance to. Kurt felt his face turn beat red at the thought of feeling-_measuring _-his thighs, arms, ohmygod his _ass_. But it would be totally professional. At least he'd try to be professional.

He'd begun to grow feelings for the man. Then again-how could he not? Blaine was one of the kindest, funniest, generous people he'd ever met. He was interesting, and a blast to hang around. He was fun to talk to and made Kurt feel good about himself. Blaine always tried to see Kurt at least once a day, whether it was a quick 'hello' or taking his lunch to eat with Kurt. Plus, he was easy on the eyes. _Very_ easy on the eyes. Measuring him would be difficult for his self-restraint, but he'd have to be professional. He couldn't date his straight celebrity boss who'd never return his feelings-no matter what people were telling him.

At exactly nine thirty there was a knock on the door. He opened it to let Wes come in and picked out a measuring tape to use.

Wes nodded in greeting wearing a polite but kind smile.

Kurt smiled back. "Ready for measurements?"

"Whenever you are," said Wes.

"Just let me know if you need a break," said Kurt.

Wes was patient and listened to directions well which made him very easy to work with. They were talking while Kurt measured him so he could get an idea of what kind of person Wes was so he'd be able to find a fashionable style that the man liked. Within the first half of their time Wes was completely done being measured which allowed Kurt to be able to start getting colors organized and he was able to find a couple cuts and began to get an idea for a style for the Asian manager.

"Thanks Kurt," said Wes as he left. "See you Thursday."

Kurt waved and took out his planner to write when Wes would be returning and marked it on the calendar. He got the room ready for Rachel Berry feeling nervous and excited to meet the Broadway star. She seemed nice in interviews and her clothing choice was never too bad from the pictures he'd seen (none off the red carpet). He didn't know why everyone seemed to think she was a nightmare.

He learned why as soon as she walked in.

The girl walked in with a smile on her face. He didn't look long before covering his eyes to protect them from the atrocious view.

"Oh god, take that off," commanded Kurt.

"_Excuse me?_" she exclaimed.

"I can't look at what you're wearing. Please take it off. I like my sight the way it is."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

_Oh my... How can she not know?_ "It's a pant suit."

"And..?"

"And no one wears pant suits, especially that one."

"_I _like it."

"No one else does."

"I'm not taking it off so you can ogle my body. Jacob does that enough when I'm wearing clothes. For all I know you have secret cameras around that will take pictures you can sell for money."

"Let's get this over with. I'm gay. I won't ogle you. I'm making enough money."

"How do I know that's true? I demand to search your office."

"Why?" Kurt asked in disbelief. How would he make it until two fifteen with her?

"Because I know you're hiding something," she said as if it was obvious.

"I'm not."

"If you're not then you have nothing to fear about me searching your office."

"Just hurry," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She didn't hurry. Fifteen minutes later, she stood in front of Kurt. He stared into her eyes, not daring to look further down and he raised an eyebrow. "Done yet?"

"There aren't any cameras," she said.

"What did I tell you?" he said. "Where are you going?" he asked as she went behind the divider.

"Changing," she called.

"You mean you had extra clothes the whole time?" he asked.

"Of course."

He hit his forehead. "Why didn't you just change?"

"The way you greeted me was very rude. What you should have done is shake my hand, complement my talent and say how much you admire me then _politely_ ask me to change," she said as she came out in a plaid pleated skirt, plaid knee socks, a plaid cardigan and a t shirt with a picture of cats on it. "Better?"

"_Gaga no_," he said, staring at her in distaste.

She crossed her arms. "What's wrong this time?"

"Too much plaid, and why are you wearing a shirt with_ cats_ on it?"

"There's no such thing and I think they're cute."

"Only one article of clothing on your bottom half and one on your top half (with exceptions) is acceptable. And animal sweaters or shirts or whatever are _never_ acceptable.

"But it matches."

"No it doesn't. One pattern does not match with the exact same pattern."

"I look wonderful."

"No you don't. Take it off."

"No!"

_Are we really doing this again?_ "I will forcibly remove your clothes if you don't do it yourself."

"I own a rape whistle!"

"I don't care!"

"I don't care if you're gay, straight or what, I am not walking around in the nude with you."

"You're wearing undergarments aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you won't be nude."

"That's beside the point."

"Take them off."

"No!"

After another 15 minutes, Kurt had Rachel in a pair of white shorts and a white t-shirt that he got from the 2nd room. No, they didn't look good together, but it that wasn't the point of them. They were to see what flatters the body type (the shirt was a no but he loved the shorts).

Unlike Wes, Rachel was _not_ easy to work with. When she wasn't talking his ear off, she was questioning his motives. "No, I don't want to touch certain areas of you but I need your measurements." "There won't be a fire so you can take off your shoes." "Your arms have to be lifted so I can measure now long they are." By the end, he wanted to rip her head off. He knew exactly what the others were talking about. The girl _was_ a nightmare, her wardrobe even worse.

"I am not allowing you to wear either of your outfits in public," Kurt said.

"Well I'm wearing what I want."

"No you aren't."

"What? Am I supposed to streak?"

"Obviously not."

"Well I don't have anything else to wear."

"You can combine what you have."

"No I can't, they aren't meant to go together."

"And they go together the way you have them?"

"Yes."

"Bzz, your answer is incorrect."

"Like you know anything."

"I have a degree in fashion design."

"Have you ever gotten anywhere with it?"

"Here."

"Please, Mr. Anderson is just infatuated with you and only offered this out of pity."

"Obviously not. He sees I have talent."

"Riiight. How would you suggest I combine them?"

"Pant suit pants and plaid cardigan _done up_."

"That'll look horrible."

"It'll be better than what you have on."

"No it won't."

"Fine then," she stormed behind the divider to get changed leaving Kurt fuming while he waited.

"And?" she asked when she came out.

"Much better."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You're just saying that so you make me think you were right when really I am."

"No, I know I'm right."

"You're a liar."

"Hey Rachel! You look great!" he heard a voice say. He turned to see Blaine sitting in one of the chairs wearing a happy grin. _Why is he reminding me of a puppy?_ Kurt thought.

Rachel stormed out of the room in a huff. "Bye Rachel!" he called after her. "Hey Kurt!" he said.

Kurt glared after her. "Hello," he said shortly.

"Told you she'd be bad," Blaine said.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped.

"Hey, it's Rachel you want, not me," said Blaine.

"R-Right, Sorry, she just really riled me up. It won't happen again," Kurt said.

"Don't worry about it, she does that to everyone," Blaine said with a wink. "I understand. Your argument was fun to watch."

"How long were you there?" Kurt said, his head snapping up from wear he was picking Rachel's forgotten clothes up to throw out or burn. _There's no way these are being seen again_, he thought.

"Um, fifteen minutes or so?"

"You should have said something!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I was fine," Blaine assured him. "Like I said, your argument was fun to watch. Plus, you're hot when you're mad."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "Wh-What?" he asked a Blaine began to redden.

"I um, I meant that you look hot when you're mad, like, temperature wise. Your face turns all red and it looks like there could be steam coming off so it looks hot. Hot enough to cook food on. Yeah," he said, finishing awkwardly.

"Right," said Kurt. He didn't exactly look in a mirror when he was arguing with someone so how was he supposed to know what he looked like? And it's not like Blaine would find him attractive.

"So are we going to get started?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence of them staring at each other.

"Right! Yeah!" said Kurt. Damn Blaine and his hazel eyes that were far too easy to get lost in. "Um, stand wherever."

"Alright," said Blaine. "Do I need to stand in a specific way or..?" he let his question trail off as he put his legs far apart like he was going to do the splits and holding his arms wide out.

"That's perfect," said Kurt with a perfect poker face.

"Seriously? Because this kind of hurts."

Kurt watched for a moment as Blaine's face twisted into concentration and probably pain until he couldn't take it and he burst out laughing. "Of course not. Just stand normally and I'll tell you if you have to move."

"Thank goodness," said Blaine, standing in a much more comfortable position.

"I'll measure you head down," said Kurt.

"Sounds good! Wait-why are you measuring my head?"

_So I can touch your face_. "For hats. If the hat is too big or small in proportion to your head it'll throw off the whole outfit.

"That makes sense."

"And I need to know what size to make the hat so it'll fit well."

"I get it Kurt," Blaine said with a smile.

"Right," Kurt responded. He moved his hand so it was a quarter of an inch from Blaine's lips supressing a shudder as Blaine's hot breath ghosted on his hand. He tried not to think of those lips and that breath moving over his body. _No Kurt! Bad thoughts! Dead puppies! Think of the dead puppies!_ _I wonder how it would feel to have that tongue on my-wait. Was that the tongue I was just imagining on my hand?_ "Did you just lick me?"

Blaine failed miserably at trying not to laugh.

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Kurt as he (sadly) wiped it on Blaine's stomach (were those abs he felt?). _It's not disgusting \t all. You can put that tongue in my mouth if you want. I really wouldn't mind. No! Bad Kurt! Be professional!_

"What was I supposed to do? It was right there!" said Blaine who was full out laughing.

"Um, don't lick it?" Kurt suggested.

"But that's not fun," Blaine pouted.

"Do you normally act this way? Or just with me?" Kurt asked.

"Um, no, just with you," admitted Blaine.

"Why must I be the special one?" Kurt asked.

"Because I feel like I can be myself around you without judgement. I feel I don't have to put up any walls around you and I can just have fun which I don't usually get a chance to do. I can just...be myself," Blaine finished shyly with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Something clenched in his heart. Blaine trusted him that much? He let a huge smile spread across his face. "Of course you can be yourself around me. And sure I might think you're a little weird and childlike, but in a good way."

Blaine smiled back and Kurt continued to measure Blaine. He found Blaine had very nice arms, and a nice chest, and nice abdominal muscles, and a nice back. Blaine had a very nice upper half. This man just kept getting better and better.

"Okay, I'm going to do your hips and legs now. If I make you uncomfortable just say something," said Kurt.

"I'll be okay," said Blaine.

_Oh my those are nice hips_, thought Kurt as he measured the object of his thoughts. Kurt did the length of his legs before slowly moving back up, measuring closer to Blaine's _area_.

"Um, I'm going to measure near your un, yeah right now," Kurt said. He had no need to look in a mirror to know he was bright red.

"Near my crotch?" Blaine said. Kurt didn't need to look up to know that the man was smirking.

"Yeah," Kurt said. _Why must I sound so ineloquent?_ He thought to himself.

"You could've just said that," Blaine said.

"You understood fine. I'm sorry if I brush up against your ah-"

"Crotch? Ass?"

"Yeah."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"I mean, I'm gay and it might make you feel uncomfortable if I have my hands near there but I can assure you that gay guys aren't out to convert other men so there's nothing to-"

"Kurt, I know. I support gay rights remember?" said Blaine. "I won't feel uncomfortable. I know gay people aren't out to convert. I would know, being as I'm gay myself."

"You're gay?" Kurt couldn't help but exclaim.

Blaine nodded. "I don't really say anything about it publicly because it shouldn't matter if I'm gay, straight, bi or transgendered just as much that it shouldn't matter what my race, religion or traditions are. I'm so big with gay rights, because I want them as much as any homosexual. I've told some people who work here I trust about my sexual orientation and have asked them not to spread it because I like my privacy. I'm not ashamed. It just shouldn't matter."

"Oh," Kurt managed to say. Blaine was gay? Oh god he had a chance with him. Wait-of course he didn't. He just had slightly more of a chance. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," said Kurt.

"I know, that's why I told you.

Kurt's heart was beating so fast he thought Blaine could hear it, his sweaty palms slowly making their way closer. He took a deep breath and wrapped the measuring tape around Blaine. Less than a minute later he was done. He had kept his control-thank goodness-mostly because he was still in shock over the fact that Blaine was gay.

"All done!" Kurt said in a strangled voice. He cleared his throat before repeating.

"Great!" said Blaine. He looked at his watch. "It's four o'clock. Do you want to head home early or start with cuts for me?"

"I can stay," said Kurt.

"Awesome!" said Blaine. "What do I do?"

Kurt led him to the second room and gestured to the racks of men's clothing. "Try these on."

Blaine stared at him. "All of them?"

"As many as you can," said Kurt.

An hour later, Kurt was pleased with what had been accomplished. He had completely forgotten about the nightmare that was called Rachel Berry while with Blaine. He put on his jacket to leave and walk home in the snowstorm that had started when he saw Blaine waiting for him.

"Do you need a ride?" Blaine asked. "It's snowing pretty hard out."

"It's okay, I can walk," said Kurt.

"I won't let you walk home in this Kurt."

"Of course you are, I'll be fine."

"No, I insist on driving you."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, please?" Blaine said.

Kurt gave up when Blaine took out the puppy dog eyes. "Fine," he said.

Blaine smiled and led him to the elevator which went down to the first floor. It was freezing out when they went into the parking lot behind the building. Kurt was glad that he'd accepted the ride.

Blaine's car was amazing. The heated seats stood out more than the other functions (he was too comfortable to pay attention). Blaine turned his Aston Martin's radio on and one of his songs was playing. He blushed and changed the station.

"Why'd you change it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't like listening to myself on the radio. It's weird," he answered.

"Shouldn't you be happy they're playing it?"

"I am! It's just weird I got so successful. I never imagined I would."

"No it's not," Kurt said.

"Blaine stopped at a red light and turned to look at Kurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a great guy," said Kurt. "You have an amazing personality and are fun to hang around. Your talent is unmistakable; you have such a gorgeous voice and you play how many instruments? Plus the songs you write, they're amazing. Plus your good looks don't exactly deter your fans."

"My good looks?"

"Like you don't know you're gorgeous," said Kurt. His eyes went wide and he turned his head to look out the window. "I-It's something anyone can see by looking at you."

An awkward silence hung over them. "Where do you live?" Blaine asked.

Kurt recited his address which Blaine put into his GPS. Kurt stared at the machine.

"Why does it sound like Darth Vadar?" Kurt asked.

"Why does what sound like Darth Vadar?"

"Your GPS."

"Oh, because Star Wars is cool," said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Really?"

"You recognized it!"

"That's beside the point," said Kurt.

"What point?"

"The one-"

"Nuh uh," said Blaine, waving a finger. "You're a Star Wars fan."

"Yeah well Star Wars is cool."

"That's what I said!"

"I know," Kurt laughed "But doesn't it distract you?"

"Not anymore. I used to laugh every time it talked though. If it's bothering you I can change it to a robot. Or Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Do you have any normal voices?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "But they're no fun."

"You're weird."

"You love it!" Blaine said. _Yes, I do_.

A few minutes later Blaine had pulled up outside Kurt's building. "Wait!" Blaine said before Kurt got out. Blaine got out and carefully but quickly made his way to the other side to open Kurt's door. He took Kurt's hand causing the younger man to blush. "Shall I?"

"How dapper," Kurt said thankful he could use the cold as an excuse for his red cheeks. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," said Blaine, not letting go of Kurt's hand as he led him into the building.

"So I'll see you later?" asked Kurt just inside the door.

"I'm not leaving until I walk you to your door," said Blaine.

"You really don't have to do that," said Kurt when they reached the elevator.

"I want to," said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "Alright."

The elevator slowly made its way up to Kurt's floor. Kurt started to giggle.

"What?" asked Blaine with an amused smile.

"I just find it funny that you're here. This isn't the type of place people could expect Blaine Anderson to be at," Kurt explained.

The elevator doors opened and Kurt led Blaine (who hadn't let go of his hand, not that he could complain) to his door. "This is me," he said, gesturing to the door with the number 34 on it. Kurt glanced out the window at the end of the hall. He bit his lip at the harsh weather which had gotten worse. "Do you maybe want to come in for a few minutes and wait for the storm to die down a little?" Kurt asked.

"That'd be great," said Blaine.

"It's not the greatest," said Kurt, opening the door. "And since there's no heating you should leave your jacket on."

He wiped his boots on his welcome mat and took them off to put on slippers. He gave an extra pair to Blaine who did the same.

"I can tell it's you who lives here," said Blaine as he looked around.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kurt asked.

"Good, definitely good," Blaine said.

"I can make you coffee?" Kurt suggested.

"I don't want to impose," said Blaine.

"You won't be imposing," Kurt assured him. "I like your company and I don't want you to get in a car accident."

"Only if you're having some," said Blaine.

"Two cups of coffee coming right up," said Kurt who went into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. "You can sit wherever you like!" called Kurt.

Ten minutes later Kurt went into the room to see Blaine flipping through his DVD collection. He looked up when Kurt entered with the two cups of coffee.

Blaine smiled. "I like your DVD collection," he said. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "Oh my god _where_ did you get those?"

Kurt held up the mug in his right hand, giving it to Blaine. "The Harry Potter one I got for my birthday and the Chewbacca one I got at a craft sale," Kurt answered.

"I'm jealous," said Blaine staring at his Harry Potter mug.

Half an hour later Blaine stood to leave. They had been in a debate about what was the best fantasy movie series when the storm died down.

"I should head out before the storm gets worse," he said.

"Good idea," said Kurt walking him to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee," said Blaine.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied. He wasn't quite sure how you said goodbye to the man you liked who happened to be your boss.

"So bye," said Blaine.

"Bye Kurt replied. They both laughed and Blaine held his arms out awkwardly as if asking for a hug and shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt smiled again and hugged Blaine. He waved as Blaine left his apartment. He put the coffee cups in the dishwasher and laid on his bed to call his dad, but fell asleep before he got a chance to.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you think of my Rachel? Is there anything you want to see? Please let me know in a review! And seriously-thank you SO much again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I've been gone for a while and I apologize. I've been super busy and had a little bit of writer's block. I hope to get chapters out faster than this, but with school starting tomorrow we'll see how that works. This actually isn't the whole chapter but I needed to post something for you guys. Sorry for lack of fluff. connellymack wanted a Birthday at Work, so here you go!  
><strong>

**Thank you all SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO much for getting em to 110 reviews. You guys are amazing. Thank you! :D**

**The Glee Live 3D movie was amazing. I was dancing and cheering in the back of the theatre with my friends (the people beside us were too...) and we had fun. I started raising my pop in Raise Your Glass. I'm not crazy. Just a fangirl ;)**

**The Glee Project Finale was interesting. (SPOILER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO WON SKIP THIS! EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY KNOW SINCE THE FINALE WAS AGES AGO) My friend and I cheered when Alex lost (we didn't like him), and when Lindsay lost (we didn't like her much either). We were hoping for Damian. When Sam won our faces just dropped. It was REALLY funny. And then they said Damian won too and we exploded. We were freaking my dog out. It was great!**

**On to the half of a chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The next morning Kurt woke up feeling more well-rested than usual. He got up and put on a newly-designed outfit that he was rather proud of. The red V-neck showed a nice amount of pale skin and the black pants were tailored nicely to show every curve. He had added a number of accessories to make the outfit very unique and very Kurt.

He walked into Anderson Records half an hour early. He smiled at Tina who approached him holding something in her hands.

"Good morning," said Kurt. They had eaten lunch together with Quinn when Kurt wasn't eating with Blaine. The three of them got along quite well and including Blaine, were the closest friends Kurt had at work.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering if you were free after work on Friday?"

"I believe I'm free," said Kurt after checking his memory to see if he had anything planned. "Why?"

"Well, it's my birthday," said Tina smiling. "I'm turning 24 and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the small get-together I was planning on having."

Kurt grinned. "I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course!" said Kurt. "Who else is coming?"

"I'm inviting Quinn, Artie, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck and Sam. David might come and I already know that Blaine will come which means Wes might too," explained Tina. "I don't think I'll invite anyone else."

"Where will it be?" Kurt asked. He didn't know most of the people Tina mentioned, but figured it would be good for him to talk to other people he worked with.

"I'm pretty sure Blaine will hire someone to cater here. He always pays the bills for our birthday get-togethers," she explained. "We all love _Cate's Catering_, so we'll probably get food from there. It's the best food in the city, but they only cater, otherwise I know where I'd be eating every other night."

"I've actually never heard of them," said Kurt. The only food he'd had at staff parties at _Viveri's _was food from _Viveri's_, and he never went anywhere where food had to be catered except for the occasional fashion show.

"They aren't very well known," explained Tina. "But if they were, we would have to book months in advance since everyone would want them as caterers."

"Well it sounds fantastic," said Kurt. "I'll definitely be there."

"Thanks Kurt!" she said, throwing her arms around him. "Here, I printed invitations," she said, handing him one.

Kurt took it and after a quick glance he put it in his messenger bag. "See you later," he said offering a wave before heading to the elevator.

* * *

><p>What could he get Tina for her birthday? Or, more specifically, what could he design for her birthday? She wore lots of black and seemed to like goth and punk styles. He was thinking of an outfit for her as he walked home. That day, he had gotten her, Quinn and Brittany's measurements. He hadn't had much communication with Brittany beforehand, other than on his first day where she had said something about dolls. She seemed like a sweet girl, not the brightest, but she seemed nice. She kept calling him a dolphin for some reason and made very strange comments, and seemed to imply her cat Lord Tubbington (seriously-<em>what<em> kind of name is that?) could read and speak.

_I'll work on it later_, thought Kurt. _I want to call my dad._ He picked up his cellphone and called home. His dad picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad," Kurt said.

"Hey kiddo! How are you?"

"I'm great," said Kurt, smiling. He hadn't really been this happy in New York since when he first moved out. A job at _Viveri's _didn't really make him happy.

"That's good," his dad replied. "So how's that job going?"

"Dad, you won't believe how amazing it is," said Kurt. "Everyone has been so nice. My office is enormous. They paid for whatever furniture and things I wanted for it so I got to design that. They're all super friendly too. The only person I've really had trouble with-"

"Someone's been giving you crap?" his dad cut in sounding angry.

"Dad, it's okay. Really," said Kurt, trying to backtrack. Ever since his dad's heart attack, he'd been making sure he keeps him unstressed and eating healthy so he doesn't have another one. He trusted Carole, the woman he had married eight year after his mom had died, was keeping him on his diet. She was a nice woman, and had never tried to replace his mom which Kurt was thankful for. "Let's just say Rachel Berry is very stubborn and not very fun to work with. She didn't insult me because of my sexuality. She just seems to insult people without knowing it," Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought of the girl. "And I don't even have to see her all the time except for fittings and whatnot since she's so busy on Broadway."

"Are you sure it's not worse than that?"

"Positive," Kurt assured him. "As I was saying, everyone's really nice and welcoming. They're happy to have me on the team. I was actually invited to a birthday celebration for someone who I could call a friend on Friday."

"Good," said his dad. "That sounds good. So how's your boss?"

"Blaine is amazing," said Kurt. "He's extremely kind and good-hearted and fun to be around. He actually helped me paint my office because he had always wanted to try painting a room which shows how down-to-earth he is. He comes and sees me every day even if it's just for a minute or two."

"And um, he's rather...attractive. I mean, I think he would be for girls," his dad said awkwardly. "And he did seem like a good guy when I met him."

"When did you meet him?" Kurt asked, as he put the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could start making something to eat.

"He came down to talk to me about you. It was before you got the job," said Burt. "You're avoiding the question."

"Only because you said something that caught my attention," Kurt said.

"Kurt," his father's voice came sternly.

"Yes I find him attractive," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Almost everyone does," he added quickly.

"You aren't growing feelings for him are you?" asked his dad. Kurt bit his lip and didn't respond. "Kurt he's your boss," he said with a sigh.

"I know dad," said Kurt. "And it's just a crush. It'll go away." He started making an alfredo sauce to go with the pasta he had decided on and put a chicken breast in a frying pan. He chopped up a couple vegetables and put them in the microwave. "So how's the shop doing?"

They talked for a while longer until Kurt's supper was done being prepared. They said their goodbyes and Kurt sat down in front of the television to eat turning to the first fashion show he could find. As he watched contestants try to design clothes, a number of ideas popped in his head for Tina, Quinn, Blaine and Rachel (oh, how she needed to be saved from her wardrobe).

He spent the rest of the night working on his designs. He would talk to Blaine about fabrics tomorrow. He was happy with what he had come up with. In total he had two designs for Tina, two for Quinn, four for Rachel and eight for Blaine. He had also come up with one for Wes.

He shut his notebook and yawned. _8:56_ was what the clock read. He did his hour long moisturizing routine and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>He was just finishing measuring Noah Puckerman, Puck as he liked to be called, when Blaine walked in. Puck left, nodding to Blaine.<p>

"How was Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Fine. He has too big of an ego and his 'bad boy' act is just kind of annoying," said Kurt. "So are his crude comments. But overall he seems nice enough. Very protective."

"Sounds like him," Blaine nodded. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I need fabrics," Kurt said. "I'm not quite sure what you want me to do for ordering, but I wrote down how much of material." Kurt went and pulled out a notepad which listed what he wanted and showed it to Blaine, who looked at it. Even though he was nodding, Kurt could tell he had no idea what anything meant.

"I have an account set up for orders. We usually order new sound stuff, or supplies, or furniture with it," said Blaine. "But you can definitely use it for this. I'll have the information sent to you for it. Does this mean you have something done?"

Kurt nodded. "I've been working on stuff for a while, and I got a bunch done last night while I was eating."

"That's great," said Blaine. "But please don't work outside of the hours we set up. I don't want you to overwork yourself," he said with his voice filled with concern.

Kurt smiled. "Designs don't just come to me, at least not usually. I have to get some inspiration and that can come anywhere, anytime. And if I don't draw them right away I won't remember them. I'm not overworking myself, I promise."

Blaine nodded. "It's the same for song-writing." He paused. "Can I see them?"

"Sure," said Kurt. "They're on the whiteboard. I wrote down who they were for on the page of the design." When he arrived that morning, he had put his completed designs under a magnet next to his calendar and was going to file them once they were made.

Blaine took them down and studied them, handing the pages with gentleness. Kurt stood awkwardly, trying to judge his boss' reaction, but he wasn't displaying any emotion on his handsome features. Kurt wrung his hands nervously. _What if he hated them? What if he wanted to fire him?_ Once he had looked at all of them, Blaine looked back up and a wide grin spread across his face causing any fears to evaporate. Blaine set them on the desk and went up to hug Kurt, causing the younger boy to jump in surprise before hugging him back nervously. Kurt revelled at the feeling of their bodies so close together, not noticing that the hug was longer than how long two friends would usually hug. He managed to hide his disappointment when Blaine let go, even though both of Blaine's hand were on his shoulders.

"Kurt these designs are totally awesome," said Blaine. "I have no idea why you aren't already famous. They're exactly the kind of stuff I want for the company. And honestly? If I saw the designs you did for me in a store? I wouldn't hesitate in buying them."

Kurt blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled, a smile present on his face.

"I can't wait to wear them," said Blaine. "Order your fabrics when you have time. I'll send the account information."

"I can't wait to see them on you," said Kurt. _I really can't. I want to know if they look as good on you in person as they do in my head_.

"Cool, I have to go," said Blaine. "But I will see you later."

Kurt nodded. Just as Blaine was leaving his office he stopped and turned back. "By the way, are you going to Tina's birthday party?"

"Of course!" said Kurt.

"Then I will see you there," said Blaine. And with a wink he was gone.

The next person came in a few minutes later. The Latina girl, Santana, was like a female version of Puck. It was frankly a little bit disturbing. Artie Abrams, a rapper who had helped bring Anderson Records to fame, had also come in. He liked Artie well enough, he definitely didn't let being stuck in a wheelchair control his life.

* * *

><p>Friday came quickly. Between getting the last measurements and bringing his designs to life, it was a very busy week. The fabrics had come in the day after he had ordered so he had begun to make his designs, about three were completed, including the one for Tina's birthday. He was giving her an outfit with a black skirt, a black shirt, and a plaid shirt and belt. The shoes he had ordered for her hadn't come yet, but he had printed a picture of them and put it in the gift bag.<p>

When 5 rolled around, he left his office and headed to what was dubbed the 'party room'. It was on the first floor and by far the largest of the meeting rooms. Streamers and balloons were hanging and there was a line of tables set up with delicious smelling food from all over the world. A couple people were already there talking, Tina being one of them. Kurt walked up and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed when she turned around.

"Thank you!" she said. "You really didn't have to get me anything though!"

"I wanted to," said Kurt. "Besides, I'm not the only one who got you anything," he added, gesturing to another table which had a few gifts already on it.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bag and placing it with the others. "We're going to a night club at eight after we eat. There's a bar, dancing, karaoke...it should be fun."

"I can't wait," said Kurt. He made a mental note to avoid the alcohol, not wanting to do or say anything too private to Blaine. He wasn't good with alcohol. He had figured that out when he went to school drunk and threw up all over their guidance counsellor who had major OCD. Not his greatest moment.

As they were talking everyone else had arrived.

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have no idea what I want to do for the party itself. If there is anything you guys want to see for the food part, for the nightclub, or in between, for any characters, let me know and I'll see what I can do to fit it in. The more suggestions, (probably) a quicker chapter.**

**And what did you think of Tina?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys! And sorry again for the wait.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay you guys rock. I got so much inspiration from all of you, it sucks that I can't put all your ideas, but I tried to get as many as possible. Because of this, I haven't written the Night Club scene, though it is planned out. But this is already long enough for a chapter and I figured it was a good place to cut it. I can safely assume the night club will be longer than this so it can go in another chapter. I don't own glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Dude, how can we start a party without alcohol?" a tall, lanky boy asks.

"Frankenteen's right," said Santana. "Me wants some booze."

"We're going clubbing after," said Tina. "You'll have enough alcohol."

Kurt walked over to where the tables with the food were set up. The smells from afar were mouth-watering enough, but right up close they were drool-worthy (but there was no way Kurt Hummel would ever drool). Pastas with thick creamy sauces, leafy salads with nearly all kinds of dressings, prime cuts of different types of meat, many unique soups, various types of bread and cheeses and so much more were waiting for them hot and ready to eat. Kurt put a little bit of almost everything, not being able to pick what he wanted to try.

He walked over and stood with Tina, Quinn, Mike and a bottle blonde named Sam to eat. He moaned-_actually moaned _-at the first mouthful of some type of meat with a thick orange sauce.

"Good isn't it?" Tina asked grinning.

"Good doesn't even cover it," Kurt replied. He immediately took a bite of everything on his plate finding it was all just as good before clearing his plate off.

The tall boy who had spoken earlier walked over to Kurt when he was about half done his plate. The tall man stood with a dorky grin on his face, holding a plate piling so high with food, Kurt was surprised there was none falling to the floor. "I'm Finn," he said, extending a hand.

"Kurt," he replied, putting the fork back down on his plate to shake his hand.

"You're new here right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'm the new fashion designer and consultant."

"Oh, cool," said Finn. "Could you like maybe, help me with my clothes? Rachel says they aren't very good."

"That's kind of my job," said Kurt. _Why did he know Rachel? Let alone talk to her? _He looked at what Finn was wearing and wrinkled his nose. A bright, poofy orange vest, jeans that were a little too short, a bright, poofy orange vest, sneakers that were falling apart, a grey shirt and _did he mention the vest? _"When did you get that vest?"

"Um, Target?" said Finn thinking back. "Why, do you like it? Because I do. It's warm. I got it like, ten years ago there so I doubt they'll have it now but you can check."

"Burn it," said Kurt. "That is an abomination to fashion, though it isn't as bad as what _Rachel_ wore."

"There isn't enough snow for the abomination snowman," said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "That's the _abominal_ snowman. Abomination means really bad."

"But what did the vest do?"

"It can mean really ugly too," said Mike.

"Don't say that so loud! You'll hurt its feelings," Brittany whispered staring at them with wide eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Quinn asked Mike about a trip he had went on to Asia to visit family. Brittany left after a couple minutes to go see Santana, Puck and Artie when they began to talk about things that had happened before Kurt arrived. Kurt tried to talk and follow along with the group, but not knowing many of the inside jokes, it was hard to do so. He noticed Blaine standing with Wes and an African American man and blushed when Blaine caught his eye and gestured him over.

"Excuse me," said Kurt.

"Off to visit your lover?" Quinn asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Kurt was taken aback by her comment (_was his attraction really that obvious?_) but immediately threw an act on. "Don't be absurd."

"We all know _something's_ gonna go down tonight," said Tina smirking alongside Quinn.

"Of course not," said Kurt. "Now excuse me." He nodded to Puck as he walked by and joined the group of three.

"Get some!" Puck called loudly from across the room.

"You'll get plenty tonight if you try hard enough!" Blaine shouted back, oblivious to the fact that Kurt was as red as a fire truck. "Hey," he said, turning to Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Have you met David yet?" Blaine said, gesturing to the African-American man.

"No I haven't," said Kurt. "It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he responded. David had warm eyes and a friendly smile and Kurt immediately liked him.

"David makes sure all our music and work in the studio is done on time while Wes makes sure I get everything done on time," said Blaine.

"And Blainey-boy controls us all," added Wes with a mischievous grin.

"Don't call me that!" said Blaine shoving Wes playfully with his hip.

"Call you what Blainey-boy?" Wes asked.

"Don't think I don't have pictures of you making out with that _gavel_," said Blaine threateningly. "Dude, send me those," David mumbled. Wes put his hand in his pocket and covered his mouth with another. Blaine and David groaned. "_Please_ tell me you still don't have it."

"It's a perfectly good gavel. Why would I throw it out?" Wes said indignantly.

"You kept it all these years?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" said Wes, looking completely shocked that they would ask such a thing.

"It's in your pocket isn't it?" David asked dryly.

"And what if it is?" Wes asks.

Blaine and David both groaned again, this time David hitting his forehead on the nearby wall. Kurt looked at them confused but amused.

"We've known each other since High School. Wes was one of the council members when we were on the Warblers, David was too," Blaine explained. "Wes used that gavel every single meeting. It was never apart from him. He _slept _with the damn thing. We tried to separate it from him once but he went into withdrawal."

"He broke my nose, two toes and four fingers with that gavel," said David with a far-away expression. "I hate that gavel."

"We all did," said Blaine.

Wes made a whimpering noise. "DON'T INSULT MR. SMASHY!" he yelled before going into a corner, and taking something out of his pocket and petting it, mumbling something.

The three of them started laughing hard at what just happened.

"Oh man," said David, wiping a tear away. "That was perfect. No one got that on video by any chance?"

Blaine raised his hand. "I've had my phone recording since Kurt joined us," he said chuckling.

"Is that normal?" Kurt asked.

"Send it to me," David mouthed nodding. "Unfortunately. It was in High School anyways. I didn't even know he kept it. I'm going to go apologize to him; I'll talk to you guys later."

"It's the gavel you have to apologize to remember," said Blaine.

"Right," said David, rolling his eyes.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Good food?"

"It's excellent," said Kurt smiling widely. "Wes seemed much more normal when I was measuring him."

"Yeah, he only gets like that with sugar," Blaine said shaking his head and chuckling a bit. "Which means he got dessert," he said glancing over to where one of the caterers were setting up a table full of different cakes, cookies, and treats. The chocolate fondue was appealing. "Wanna go grab something?"

"No, I'm fine," said Kurt. "I don't really eat junk food."

"But Kurt!" said Blaine. "It's yummy!"

"No thanks," said Kurt, looking away from Blaine out the window where the sun was reflecting off the snow.

"Please?" said Blaine. "It's okay if you have it every once in a while." Kurt turned back and saw his boss was giving him wide puppy dog eyes.

_How can I resist that? _he thought. "Fine," he said. "But if I get fat I'm blaming you."

Blaine nodded and took his plate, and threw it into the garbage as he took Kurt's hand and led him to the table full of desserts. Kurt's heart beat faster at the touch and it felt as though electricity was running through his veins. Too soon for his liking, Blaine let go and handed him a small plate. The cakes looked amazing up close. There were a fair number of small cakes. Kurt couldn't resist trying the peanut butter and marshmallow one, or the black forest cake. He also took two chocolate chip cookies when Blaine gave him a look.

Tina came up with Mike to get their deserts as well. Kurt noticed their linked hands and looked at Tina curiously. "How long have you two been going out?" he asked.

"This is our third year," Tina said proudly.

"Congrats!" said Kurt. He could tell they were deep in love with each other. Kurt ignored the small bit of jealousy at the fact that they were so good for each other-something he never had with anyone. Being 24 and never having a boyfriend sucked.

"Thanks," said Tina smiling.

"Excuse us," Mike said when they had gotten what they wanted.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Well, my feet are getting sore. Do you want to sit down?" he asked. His foot had been cramping for the last half hour and it was beginning to get on his nerves. If he didn't sit down soon, he'd probably start getting snappy-not something he wanted for a happy time like this.

"I'd love to," said Blaine.

There were a couple small tables that no one was really using because they only fit about three people, smaller than any of the groups standing. He sat down so he could still view the party and turned to Blaine.

"So I got one of your outfits do-" Kurt began, stopping his speech when Blaine put a finger over his lips. He stared at it cross-eyed for a couple seconds then looked back up at Blaine who had yet to remove his finger.

"No talking about work," said Blaine. "It's a party!" He then removed his finger and winked at Kurt. _Does he know what those winks do to people?_

"In that case," said Kurt. "Do you think Tina would mind if I invited someone along?"

Blaine shook his head. "She used to be terrified of talking to new people, but her job kind of helped her overcome that. Double check with her, but it should be fine."

"I'll make sure to," said Kurt. He looked over to see Mike carefully placing a strawberry that must have been dipped into the fondue into her mouth, allowing her to take a bite. Kurt started to feel that longing for someone special again and looked at Blaine. _There's no way he would ever want me_, he thought.

Blaine glanced curiously at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Kurt.

"Okay," said Blaine, looking unconvinced. "Mike made me want chocolate covered strawberries, I'll be right back." He got up and headed to the dessert table, Kurt not-so-subtly checking out his ass. He looked away as Blaine came back with a plate of five strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Are you excited to go to the night club?" Blaine asked, taking a bite of a strawberry.

"I guess," said Kurt. "I don't really drink alcohol, but dancing will be fun, as will the karaoke."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"There is no way will I be spouting out things about Bambi and throwing up in people with OCD," said Kurt, catching Blaine's skeptic eye. "Don't look at me like that, it's happened before."

Blaine started laughing. "And why would someone with OCD be going to a bar?"

"It wasn't at a bar, it was at school," said Kurt.

"You got drunk at school?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was before school," said Kurt. "Besides, how on Earth would I know I was given alcohol and not some other random substance that makes you brave enough to be yourself?"

"Kurt, can you name me any one substance other than alcohol that does that?" Blaine asked.

"Shut up," said Kurt as a blush began to spread down his neck. "I was naive."

Blaine laughed, taking another strawberry. As he bit into it a bit of juice escaped his mouth a dripped slowly down his chin. Kurt was entranced by that liquid, no PG rated thoughts going through his mind. Luckily, Blaine misunderstood.

"Do you want to try one?" Blaine asked.

"Wh-What?" Kurt asked, blocking out his thoughts.

"Do you want to try one?" Blaine repeated. "You kind of looked like you wanted to."

"Oh, no, that's alright," said Kurt.

"I insist," said Blaine, holding up the last one. "Open up."

_They do look good..._ "Fine," said Kurt, reaching to take the piece of fruit from him but Blaine moved it out of his reach.

"Nuh uh," he said. "Open wide."

Kurt gave him a dead-panned look but opened his mouth when he saw Blaine's face. _He isn't going to feed it to me is he? Oh gaga he is, _he thought. Blaine moved the large berry closer to his face. Kurt moved forwards and wrapped his mouth around it, keeping eye contact with Blaine the whole time as he bit down. _Definitely the best I've ever had_, he thought. As he finished the rest of it, he could have sworn he saw Blaine's bright hazel eyes darken slightly and the hand resting on the table clench slightly, but decided he was imagining things.

"It's good," said Kurt breathlessly. _Okay, what's wrong with him?_ he thought. His eyes darkened more and Kurt knew it wasn't the lighting. "Are you-Are you okay?" he asked. The look Blaine was giving him made his heart pound almost audibly.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Tina exclaimed, "Who's ready to head out?" followed be cheers from the group causing both boys to jump out of their trance.

Blaine blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "You should ask now about your friend."

"Yeah," said Kurt. "I'll do that." He stood up and walked over to Tina where she was picking up her jacket which was placed by the gifts.

"Hey Kurt," she smiled. "Thanks again for the gift. I'll open it in the morning."

"Not a problem," said Kurt. "I was wondering if I could invite someone along with us to the night club. I haven't been able to talk to her much since I started; we've both been too busy. I need to ask about a guy she went out with two weeks ago."

"Of course!" said Tina. "The more the merrier." She wrote something down on a napkin and handed it to him. "Here's the address, tell her to meet us there. We already have a reservation so we can get in as soon as we get there under Cohen-Chang."

"Thanks, I'll let her know," said Kurt.

"You should get a ride with Blaine," said Tina. "I know he won't mind. Besides, there's more of a chance something could happen tonight if you do. Don't think I saw you two getting all cosy over there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kurt.

Blaine walked up to him shaking some keys. "Hey, do you guys need a ride?"

"I'm going with Mike, but Kurt doesn't have one," said Tina, leaving after winking to Kurt.

Blaine seemed to miss the wink as he turned back to Kurt. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you SO much for the reviews. I can't believe we have 128. I love you all. Please keep them coming. You have no idea how happy I get every time I see an email from fanfiction for this story. THANK YOU! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So just a warning: I've NEVER had alcohol and I've NEVER been to a nightclub or a bar or a party where they have served alcohol. I have no idea what being drunk feels like and I have no idea how bars and nightclubs work on how to get home if you're drunk, but this is what happens here. I'm sorry if it is unrealistic, but hey, it is a Fanfic. If you guys ever do go out and drink, make sure you have a safe way home!**

**So I'm super sorry for the wait. I have had a psychotic week, I'm not even kidding. I've had absolutely no time to write. I tried writing some earlier, but it wasn't coming out so I waited and redid it. This is the final product!**

**Thank you to ****Parmelde Lorntiere****, ****KiKiFliesDW13 Gleek****, ****Steffi Star****, ****MysteriousPerson101****, ****helpmehelpu101****, ****Chloe758****, ****rooz33**** and**** connellymack**** for their ideas and help for this chapter and the last. Hopefully you like what I did with your ideas! And to anyone who submitted an idea which I didn't use, thanks!**

**I don't own Glee. The songs used were Single Ladies-Beyoncé, Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better Than You-Annie Get Your Gun and Please Don't Stop The Music-Rihanna. I don't own those either.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11**

Kurt sat down in Blaine's Aston Martin and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Mercedes about the details. He received a text saying she would be there fifteen seconds later so he put his phone into his pocket.

"Is she coming?" asked Blaine a few seconds later.

"Yeah," said Kurt. Things were tense. It was strange. His mind went back to the scene that had happened moments before and wondered just what would have happened if Tina hadn't cut in. Would they have kissed? Looking back, it was a possibility. His eyes... It wasn't the lighting that was for sure. Could it have been lust? Kurt shook his head. There was no way a guy like Blaine would want someone like him. _I should stop making scenarios up in my head so I don't get hurt again,_ he vowed, though it wasn't likely he'd keep it. At least he'd be able to talk to Mercedes about it tonight.

He missed his best friend. He had tried to call her multiple times, and she him, but it kept going to voicemail. Telephone tag was an annoying game. He could have texted her, but years earlier they promised they'd never text each other details about a guy, only call with new news about their relationship status so they would be able to gush to someone the details.

"That's good," said Blaine.

"How far is the nightclub?" Kurt asked.

"Another twenty minutes or so," replied Blaine.

_Damn_, thought Kurt as he nodded. Normally he'd be pleased to spend some alone time with Blaine but something had changed between them and Kurt wasn't quite sure what.

"Are you going to sing?" Blaine asked after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know," said Kurt. "I've never really been into karaoke in public."

"You should," said Blaine.

Kurt shrugged. "We'll see."

"If it helps, you could always do a duet with someone," said Blaine.

"It's not the nerves that get to me," said Kurt. "I don't know; karaoke just seems so attention seeking."

"Well, if you think about it if you have a duet partner, only half the attention would be on you unless you're super good, super drunk or dance like you're nuts all the way through," answered Blaine. "You'd probably only apply to the first option, which means to take some of the attention off you'd need someone equally as good or better or really drunk to perform with you."

"So logical," said Kurt playfully. Some of the tension was evaporating which made it much easier to sink into the comfortable heated seats. "But I'd still be asking for attention."

Blaine ignored the last comment. "It's one of my traits," said Blaine sending him a friendly wink. "So find someone as equally good and better than you and you'll be all set to go."

"Like who?" asked Kurt. "Not that I will sing."

"If you do a rap song-"

"No," said Kurt. "There is no way I will ever be singing a _rap _song. Not alone, not in public. Rap isn't music, it's a torture device."

Blaine laughed. "Artie will be so hurt."

"He doesn't need to know," said Kurt.

"Well we _are_ a record company, I'm sure there's someone with enough talent in the group that will sing with you and take half the attention off of you."

"Are you volunteering Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked grinning.

"I might be," said Blaine truthfully.

Kurt's head snapped towards him. "Wait, really?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'd love to sing with you again. You have to admit _Animal_ was fun, and it sounded awesome."

Kurt looked at him for a moment. _I was sure you'd kiss me then too like I did with the strawberries_, he thought. "True," he said slowly.

"So do you want to?"

"Sing karaoke with you?"

"What were we just talking about?" Blaine asked grinning, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know," said Kurt. "Wouldn't it bring more attention to me? I am singing with a famous recording artist after all."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question. Yes or no?"

"I'd have to be drunk if I do," Kurt replied. "And I'm not drinking. Out of curiosity, how are we going to be getting home if you're all drunk?"

"Cabs," said Blaine. "We'll come back for the cars tomorrow, unless we have a designated driver. The club make sure you're sober if you're driving home here."

"I'll be able to drive someone," said Kurt. "I'd need their keys obviously, but I could."

"You aren't drinking anything?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"No."

"I'm going to remind you Puck and Santana can be _very_ persistent in giving people alcohol," said Blaine.

"And I can be very stubborn," Kurt replied.

"I know you can," said Blaine. "You should have _some_ at least."

"Why, is there a reason you want me drunk?" Kurt teased.

"N-No of course not," said Blaine, eyes looking everywhere but Kurt.

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Okay," he said.

Blaine pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. "We're here," he said cheerfully.

Kurt opened the door and looked at the building in front of them. He recognized the place; it was one of the highest quality nightclubs around. They were known for their policy of no drugs or cigarettes outside of certain rooms, as well as their slightly inexpensive alcohol (compared to some other night clubs) and long line ups. Many celebrities had come and gone since it's opening so the paparazzi were never allowed inside. Kurt had never been in the building, but then again nightclubs weren't exactly his scene.

Kurt recognized the cars of their co-workers and guessed they were already inside. Blaine was ahead of him waiting, so Kurt went and jogged up. He suddenly felt something slippery where he was trying to run and slipped. He would have fallen if Blaine hadn't caught him. Blaine had both of his hands behind Kurt's shoulders, as if he were dipping him. Blaine slowly helped him regain balance. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," said Kurt. They stared in each other's eyes and Blaine started leaning closer when-

"Kurt!" a voice squealed. Kurt turned his head quickly and saw Mercedes walking up.

"Hey!" he walked carefully across the ice and hugged Mercedes. "I've missed you!"

"Me too white boy," she said. "We have to get together again this weekend. Are you free Sunday for a movie marathon at my place?"

Kurt nodded. "Ten?"

She grinned and they hugged again. Mercedes leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "You have got to tell me about that fine piece of ass over there and what I interrupted."

"Nothing," said Kurt. "I just almost fell."

"Sure you did," she said. Mercedes let go and turned to Blaine who was watching with an unexplainable expression on his face. "Hey," she called.

Blaine waved. "Are we heading in?"

Kurt nodded. The bouncer asked them their names and what reservation they were under before giving them neon blue wristbands to put on so that they could enter.

The club was quite crowded but there was enough room so no one had to be pressed against each other. There was a long wooden bar on the right side of the room where about five bartenders were completing orders as fast as they could with people shouting what they wanted and thrusting money towards them. Bottles and bottles of alcohol were behind them. In the center of the room there was a large dance floor with people in various stages of intoxication showing off their best moves. Behind this was an enormous speaker system and a DJ blasting the latest hits, the base reverberating off the walls. To the left was a small stage for bands and karaoke which wasn't yet open. There were a number of tables for people to pass out on or rest their feet and drink. None of the floors were puke-stained surprisingly and it was quite a clean building for what it was used for.

Mercedes took Kurt's hand as Blaine led the two to where Tina and Quinn were sitting.

"Hey!" they called.

"You got here okay then?" Tina asked.

Blaine nodded. "Would we be here if we didn't?" he grinned.

Kurt smiled. "This is Mercedes, Mercedes meet Quinn and Tina, the birthday girl," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" said Quinn.

"You too," she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks," Tina said blushing.

Within a few minutes, Blaine was gone to get drinks while the girls (and Kurt) were in a big debate about movies. Blaine came back with five shots which caused Kurt to give him an unimpressed look. The others downed their shots while Kurt ignored his. Puck came up and sat down next to Quinn, putting an arm around her which she immediately removed.

"Don't touch me," she said.

"Kurt, you haven't had your shot," said Tina.

"Yeah Kurt," said Blaine. "Are you telling me I wasted ten on that for nothing?"

"I told you I wasn't going to drink," said Kurt, glaring at him.

"Hummel," said Puck. "Come on!"

A chant of 'Kurt' started. He ignored it for a couple seconds but then gave in to shut them up. He downed the liquid and coughed as the liquid burned while they cheered.

Mike took Tina to the dance floor and Quinn and Blaine followed with Puck.

"So you need to tell me the details of your date," said Kurt, putting his hand on top of Mercedes'.

"Sam is really sweet," she said smiling. "He was such a gentleman and paid all three times we went out, no matter how much I wanted to pay."

"Three times?" Kurt asked. "You told me you went out once!"

She nodded. "I couldn't get a hold of you to tell you," she said. "We went to dinner once, a movie and coffee another time and a stroll through Central Park most recently. It was really nice." Mercedes smiled.

"Has he kissed you?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't kissed many guys before," Mercedes said slowly. "But I can tell you Sam is an _amazing _kisser."

"When did he kiss you?" Kurt asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, pretending his voice didn't go up an octave.

"In the park," she said. "Fireflies were everywhere. It was _so_ romantic!"

Kurt grinned and hugged her. "That's amazing! So when do I get to meet him?"

He chatted with Mercedes for another half hour about everything they had missed. Kurt got more details about Sam and smiled, happy seeing his friend so smitten with someone.

"Mercedes?" a voice called.

Mercedes turned and saw Sam coming towards them. _How does she know Sam? _he thought. He looked at his friend who was blushing as he stood in front of them. _No way! Sam is that Sam?_

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm here for Tina's party," he said. "I could ask you the same."

"Kurt invited me along," she said, gesturing to her friend.

Sam eyed their linked hands and looked at Kurt. "I didn't know you knew Mercedes."

"We've been friends since High School," said Kurt, letting go of her hand. He saw the two of them giving each other shy looks and knew it was time to get away. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll see you later," he said. Mercedes nodded, her eyes trapped by Sam's.

_I might as well go to the bathroom_, he thought and headed to the men's room. Expecting a filthy, disease-growing, unsanitary area, he was pleasantly surprised to find that that was not the case. Like the rest of the club, it was clean and did not smell terrible.

He was washing his hands when Blaine came in. It was obvious he had had a couple drinks with the way he walked.

"Kuurt," he slurred. "We shou-We should dance!"

Kurt laughed. "No thank you," he replied.

"But Kuurtsie," he whined.

_Those damn puppy dog eyes._ "Maybe later," he said.

Blaine beamed and clapped his hands like a two-year old would. "Come on!" He took Kurt's hand and looked as though he was about to lead him but stopped. "Your hands remind me of pillows," he said, staring at them.

"Thanks," said Kurt uncertainly. _What was he talking about?_

"Like, seriously, they're like pillows. So soft. Or a blanket, but they're too small to be a blanket."

Kurt laughed. This man was too adorable for his own good. "Okay Blaine, how about we get out of the bathroom?"

"Okay!" said Blaine, dropping his hand. "I'm thirsty!" He then sprinted off in the direction of the bar, Kurt following close behind.

"Blaine, I think you've had too much alcohol for one night," said Kurt. "Can I get a water please?" he asked the bartender.

"But Kurtsie! I'm thirsty and I already got something!" said Blaine pouting.

Some sort of alcohol was passed to Blaine at the same time that a water was passed to Kurt. Kurt quickly took Blaine's before the man had a chance to take it.

"I'll have this, you have my water," said Kurt. "That way you won't be thirsty!"

"Okay!" said Blaine happily taking the glass of water and wandering over to their table.

Kurt shook his head and downed the drink slowly. He wasn't surprised that he had ended up drinking, as much as he didn't want to be. The drink had a sweet yet bitter flavour. In a couple minutes it was gone and Kurt was much tipsier than he was before. _Might as well have another if I've already had some_, he decided. He ordered another and by the time that was done he had crossed the line between tipsy and drunk.

He saw Quinn, Tina, Santana and Brittany dancing together and stumbled over to them. He vaguely noticed Brittany had no shirt on and Santana was crying over something. Some Top 40 song with a fast beat was playing as different lights flashed on the dance floor.

"Kurtie!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Hi!" replied Kurt.

"Kurt," sobbed Santana. "Why didn't you dance with us before? Don't you like us?"

"I thought you were a good friend!" snapped Quinn.

"Uh huh!" said Kurt. "Look! I'm dancing with you now!" Kurt then threw his arms up and started to wave his hips. Tina started to giggle.

Santana burst into tears again. "You do love us! I just love you so much!"

Kurt started dancing more enthusiastically as a Lady Gaga song came on. He had no idea what effect he was having on the women and some men of the nightclub who were captivated by his hips moving to the rhythm of the music as he danced. Suddenly a song he had danced to in high school came on.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

Kurt squealed and started to do the dance he had memorized in High School along with Brittany and Tina who knew it as well. Santana continued to cry "You guys are just so sexy! Why can't I be that sexy!" as the three started to gather a crowd; most dispersed once they were done. A man in his mid-thirties approached Kurt as the next song came on.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here," he said in a slick voice. If Kurt were sober he'd be running far away from the older man and his long greasy hair. "What can I call you?"

"Kurt!" he answered. "What can I call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want," he said leaning forwards slightly.

"Okay Captain Hook!" Kurt exclaimed.

The man only let his confusion show on his face for a mere moment. "So do you want to get another drink?" he asked.

"My dad said not to have drinks with strangers," said Kurt, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he'll let you go this one time," he said.

"No! He won't!" said Kurt, beginning to get very distressed. He didn't want to upset his dad, he could have another heart attack and that would be bad.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty...twenty four!" said Kurt proudly.

Blaine came running up to Kurt and bounced in front of him, unaware of the stranger who was attempting to bring Kurt home with him. "Kurtsie they have karaoke now!" he said excitedly.

Kurt bounced too. "I love karaoke! I pretend I hate it but really I love it!"

"Oh my god me too!"

"We should sing together!"

"Yeah!" said Blaine. He ran off with Kurt following close behind. "We wanna sing a duet!" said Blaine to the woman running the karaoke.

"Okay, can I have your names?" she asked amused

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!"

"Pick a song," she said, gesturing to a table where piles of karaoke CDs lay. Blaine led Kurt and they stared at the CDs until they realized that they were allowed to pick them up. Blaine suddenly started bouncing again. "Look Kurt! They have _Anything You Can Do_!"

"We need to sing it!" said Kurt.

"Next up we have Blaine and Kurt," said the woman who had taken their names down.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and ran up the small stage's stairs, giving the woman the CD and telling her what song as he ran by.

_Kurt: Anything you can do I can do better  
>...I can do anything better than you<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can, yes, I can <em>

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, not bothering with the microphone he was given (he could sing loud enough) and stood with both hand on his hips.

_Blaine: Anything you can be I can be greater_  
><em>...Sooner or later I'm greater than you<em>  
><em>Kurt: No, you're not<em>  
><em>Blaine: Yes, I am<em>  
><em>Kurt: No, you're not<em>  
><em>Blaine: Yes, I am<em>  
><em>Kurt: No, you're not<em>  
><em>Blaine: Yes, I am, yes I am<em>

Blaine reached out as if he was shooting a gun.

_Blaine: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge_  
><em>Kurt: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow<em>

Kurt pretended he was shooting a bow and arrow.

_Blaine: I can live on bread and cheese  
>Kurt: And only on that?<br>Blaine: Yes  
>Kurt: So can a rat<br>_

Kurt brought his hands up to his face and put his fingers as if they were long teeth, like a rat. Blaine laughed and almost missed his cue.

_Blaine: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
>Kurt: I can sing anything higher than you<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can<br>_

Kurt was well into his falsetto at the end, singing higher than the F Blaine had heard him sing previously. He ended up shocking everyone who was listening to their 'argument'.

_Kurt: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper  
>...I can buy anything cheaper than you<br>Blaine: Fifty cents  
>Kurt: Forty cents<br>Blaine: Thirty cents  
>Kurt: Twenty cents<br>Blaine: No, you can't  
>Kurt: Yes, I can, yes, I can <em>

_I am pretty good at finding deals, _Kurt thought.

_Blaine: Anything you can say I can say softer_  
><em>Kurt: I can say anything softer than you<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can, yes, I can<em>

They could barely hear each other at the last few lines.

_Blaine: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker_  
><em>Kurt: I can do it quicker and get even sicker<em>  
><em>Blaine: I can open any safe<em>  
><em>Kurt: Without being caught?<em>  
><em>Blaine: Sure<em>  
><em>Kurt: That's what I thought (you crook)<em>

Kurt playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder and strutted a few feet away, Blaine followed.

_Blaine: Any note you can hold I can hold longer_  
><em>Kurt: I can hold any note longer than you<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can, yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't - yes, you can<em>

Blaine stared at Kurt as he held an extremely long note in front of him.

_Kurt: Anything you can wear I can wear better_  
><em>...In what you wear I'd look better than you<em>  
><em>Blaine: In my coat<em>  
><em>Kurt: In your vest<em>  
><em>Blaine: In my shoes<em>  
><em>Kurt: In your hat<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can, yes, I can<em>

Oh he definitely could. Accessories were a strong point.

_Blaine: Anything you can say I can say faster  
>Kurt: I can say anything faster than you<br>Blaine: Noyoucan't  
>Kurt: YesIcan<br>Blaine: Noyoucan't  
>Kurt: YesIcan<br>Blaine: Noyoucan't  
>Kurt: YesIcan<br>Blaine: Noyoucan't  
>Kurt: YesIcan <em>

It all sounded like gibberish in Blaine's ears.

_Blaine: I can jump a hurdle_  
><em>Kurt: I can wear a girdle<em>  
><em>Blaine: I can knit a sweater<em>  
><em>Kurt: I can fill it better<em>  
><em>Blaine: I can do most anything<em>  
><em>Kurt: Can you bake a pie?<em>  
><em>Blaine: No<em>  
><em>Kurt: Neither can I<em>

He actually did know how to bake a pie, but he kept the lyrics the same.

_Blaine: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_  
><em>Kurt: I can sing anything sweeter than you<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Oh, yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't, can't, can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can, can, can, can<em>  
><em>Blaine: No, you can't<em>  
><em>Kurt: Yes, I can<em>

Kurt laughed once they were done and tittered off the stage. He laughed as Blaine slipped, but surprisingly kept his balance, when he was back on the floor.

"Wasn't that fun Kurtsie?" Blaine asked with a puppy-like grin on his face.

"SO MUCH FUN!" Kurt screamed.

"WOO!" Blaine cheered. "Wanna dance?"

"Okay!" said Kurt. They went back on to the dance floor. There were less people now that the karaoke was open, but there were still quite a few people. The music was slightly quieter so the people could hear the karaoke they were singing, but it was still fairly loud.

They danced at a relatively close distance to whatever song was playing (was he _really_ supposed to pay attention?) but far enough away that they weren't touching and it wasn't nearly as close as the distance that the couples were dancing to. But as time went by, Kurt found himself drifting closer to Blaine, and Blaine was drifting closer to him.

Most of the party invitees were at the karaoke. Tina was up on stage singing something to Mike with tears running down her face. Kurt didn't even want to know what that was about. Kurt was soon dancing a foot from Blaine. Neither of them made any move to touch another. Kurt turned around as Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop The Music_ came on and felt hands grab his hips. He gasped quietly and felt himself be moved closer to Blaine until he was flush against his chest. Blaine started to move his hips forward against him.

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<em>

Blaine must be drunk than he thought. He knew it was wrong to do this, but for some reason, either alcohol or feelings or both, made him continue.

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
>You makin' staying over here, impossible<br>Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
>If you don't have to go, don't<em>

Kurt pressed his hips back and started to grind his hip back against him. It's not like Blaine would remember, so it was okay.

_Do you know what just started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<em>

Blaine groaned and brought him closer, linking his hands with Kurt as he continued to explore his waist, hands getting dangerously close to a certain area.

_I wanna take you away  
>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play<br>I just can't refuse it  
>Like the way you do this<br>Keep on rockin' to it  
>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music<em>

Kurt moved his hips in time against Blaine's to the beat. _Blaine should've taken his keys out of his pocket_, thought Kurt as he felt something hard against his rear end. It didn't hurt or was annoying, it was just noticeable.

_Baby are you ready cause it's gettin close  
>Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?<br>What goes on between us no-one has to know  
>This is a private show (oh)<em>

As wrong as it was, it felt so good. His pants were definitely tighter than they were before they started dancing. He didn't want the song to end, but knew it would.

_Do you know what just started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<br>Just let the music play  
>We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face<em>

_Those aren't keys,_ Kurt realized as the chorus restarted. If he wasn't already turned on, he would be really turned on right now. Blaine brought him closer if it was even possible. Kurt grinded back with fervour, relishing the last few moments of being so close to Blaine.

The song ended and Blaine loosened his grip and took a step back giving Kurt a _look_. _Why does that look make it so hard to breathe?_ Kurt thought. Suddenly a very sober Wes appeared and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"The Pap is starting to arrive outside. You and Artie are going to leave before more can arrive," he said.

Blaine snapped his head to look at Wes. "But Wes," he whined. _So adorable_...

"Especially if you're drunk," said Wes, taking his arm and leading him away towards the doors. "Come on, I'm sober. I'll drive you." Wes turned back and winked at Kurt. _That cockblock_, thought Kurt. Why were his thoughts so coherent? _The alcohol must be leaving my system, _he thought.

Mercedes was in a corner with Sam. Kurt didn't have look long to know that they had their tongues shoved down each other's throats. Looking around he saw almost everyone had someone to spend time with. He suddenly felt really lonely. And tired. _Sleeping actually sounds really good right now_, he thought. He saw Tina was busy with Mike so he sent a quick text telling her he was leaving so she'd know. At least she would if she weren't too drunk to check her phone.

He waited a few minutes before calling a taxi. The paparazzi had left by the time he walked outside. He climbed into the yellow vehicle and gave the directions. As soon as it pulled up outside his building he went up to his apartment and fell asleep. _I'm going to be so hung over in the morning_, he thought.

**I love that awkward moment when your mom reads what you've written. **

**So I have no idea how I did with writing Kurt and Blaine's drunkenness. Let me know? Thank you for all your reviews and alerts so far, I got 23 alone last chapter, that's the most I've ever gotten! THANK YOU! And a shout out to ****Vikki-Toria-94** **for my 150****th**** review :)**

**I think it was a good idea I split the party. If I hadn't it'd be around 10, 000 words.**

**I'll try to update quicker, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I promise a chapter a week at the minimum. And if there's anything you'd like to see, let me know!**

**Thanks again guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay first off, I have never had alcohol before, as you know. So I did research on hangovers. Hopefully it's accurate. I also took an alcohol withdrawal quiz while doing this. I got 15%. I need to consult my doctor before quitting... **

**I was googling New York temperatures. Does anyone find it cold there? The record low was -26 Celcius and -15 Farenheit in February and around 0 Celcius on a normal day. That is NOTHING to how cold I get it. On a normal day here the low is about -18 Celcius (-.8 Farenheit) and a record low of -50 (-58 Celcius). It got near that this winter...**

**Anyways. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you again for all your reviews. 10 more and I'll have beat my record! It's a sort of filler but with some plot? I guess?**

**Glee is not mine...though I did buy Season 2 on DVD today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Just as predicted, when Kurt awoke he had a killer hangover. He groaned and turned over covering his face with a pillow to block out the sunlight that was much too bright for his liking. His body ached and he had little to no recollection of the night before. There was something about karaoke? Nothing was clear.

Suddenly he sat up and ran to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet. He sat there for a few minutes more, not wanting to move, with his forehead on the seat. His stomach was definitely churning, but there was nothing else to come out.

_I am never drinking again_, he thought. He stumbled into the kitchen, closing his eyes at the bright sunlight and got a cup of water, two juice boxes and some Gatorade (why he had the last item he had no idea but he was thankful for it). He had never been this hung over, but he knew what to do in case it ever _did_ happen, like now for instance. It was always better to be prepared.

A bird cawed when he was picking up the drinks. It was much too loud for his liking and he groaned again. It was doing nothing to help the splitting headache he had. It was as if there was a drummer beating terribly at irregular intervals marching inside his head. There would definitely be no marching bands anytime soon.

He brought the drinks back to his room and set them on the nightstand. He drank the glass of water, one juice box and some of the Gatorade before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up he was feeling a little bit better. He had the other juice box before getting up and going into the bathroom with some of his most comfortable clothing (things he would <em>never<em> be seen wearing in public).

_Ew_, he thought as he saw he had forgotten to flush the toilet. He did so quickly, waiting a minute before turning on the shower to be a comfortable temperature. The water felt nice and he stood under the water unmoving before starting to wash his hair and skin.

He came out half an hour later, long after the water had gotten colder, feeling much more refreshed. He dried off slowly, and moved at a leisurely pace to put on clean clothes. When he went back into his bedroom and he took his drinks and went to back to the main room where the kitchen was and sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

He rubbed his forehead and tried to remember what had happened the night before. The events were definitely much clearer than they were which was good. He remembered going to the bar with Mercedes and learning it was Sam who she was dating. After that there was something about Blaine walking into the bathroom drunk? And then Kurt took the drink he ordered so he wouldn't be in too much pain the next morning. _Ha, _he thought. _Never doing that again, sorry Blaine._ And then he had some more and he was dancing? That sounded about right. He thought Single Ladies had played and some guy came up to him. _I think he was hitting on me, _he thought. _Thank god for Blaine coming and getting me to do karaoke._ After the karaoke? He had absolutely no idea what happened.

_I wish I was a wizard,_ thought Kurt. _I wouldn't have to stand up this way, I could just go 'Accio food!' and it would come to me. Or I could take a potion to cure a hangover...that sounds nice. I wonder if JK Rowling made one up? She should have if she didn't. _He shook his head, wincing and reminding himself not to do so. He slowly made his way over to the kitchen to get something small to eat. He stared at the toaster for a minute or two. _Oh yeah, food_, he thought. _Toast sounds good._ Luckily he still had bread which hadn't yet been eating. Putting two slices in the toaster he drank some more of the drinks he had gotten out waiting for the toast to pop. The drummer hit a cymbal when it popped.

Too lazy to put on any condiments he went over and sat back down on the couch, eating half of the first piece before deciding he wasn't hungry. _To hell with it_, he thought. _I'm going back to sleep._

* * *

><p>The next time he woke it was around eight the next morning. Remembering sporadically that he had made plans with Mercedes, he dialed her number, not bothering to check messages.<p>

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hi!" he chirped. He was feeling _so _much better today. He still had a slight headache but with some painkillers he'd be fine.

"Why are you so happy?" Mercedes answered. "And you don't need to yell."

"I take it our movie marathon is cancelled then?" he asked. "No offense but I don't want to help you get over your hangover. Barf is gross."

"Yes."

"If you're this bad today I can't imagine what you were like yesterday," said Kurt.

"Bye," Mercedes said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Drink plenty of liquids!" Kurt responded before hanging up. Well, it'd be a boring day. He was sure there was something on TV though.

He went into the kitchen finding himself extremely hungry. He quickly got a healthy meal ready and sat down, finding back-to-back reruns of _America's Next Top Model_.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Kurt headed into the office ready for work. Tina, he noticed, definitely didn't look too good. She sort of looked like she'd been throwing up all weekend, but chances were she was.<p>

"Good morning!" he said to her.

"Morning," she answered. "Thanks for the outfit, by the way."

Kurt smiled. "No problem." He suddenly noticed her attire. "Are you wearing it? Let me see!"

She laughed and stood up moving out of her desk. He twirled his finger to get her to spin before giving his judgement. "It looks great," he concluded. It looked _really _good and made him proud.

"I had this awesome designer make it for me," she said winking.

"I wonder who that could be," he mused playfully. "See you later!" he said, heading to the elevators to get to his office. He sat down and noticed he had a few measurements booked for David, Mike and Sam. _Good, I'll be able to make sure he's good to Mercedes._

The first one wasn't until 10:30 so he continued to work on creating the actual outfits. He was so concentrated in his work that he didn't notice that Blaine was leaning against the door frame watching him. He looked up to check the time when he saw Blaine and jumped.

"Oh, Blaine, you scared me," said Kurt

Blaine smiled. "Well I know you're actually working down here," he said.

"Of course I am," scoffed Kurt. "What's up?"

"I'm planning on getting coffee after work if you'd like to join me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is there any particular reason why you're asking me?" Was there? Was he asking him out on a date? Was he going to take him back to his apartment and have..._ No need to get ahead of yourself there Kurt._

"Nope," said Blaine with a popping sound. "I just think you're fun to hang around."

"Well in that case that sounds lovely," said Kurt. It didn't sound _wonderful_, but it was still alone time with Blaine.

"Cool, I'll come by and pick you up. You okay with walking half an hour to get there?" Blaine asked.

"That's fine," said Kurt.

"See you then," Blaine said, winking as he walked in the direction of the elevators.

Kurt put his head down and grinned. Blaine asking to go out for coffee had to mean something right? That promise he made about to reading into things? Yeah that kind of wasn't working out. He'd given up before making it without knowing.

* * *

><p>David and Mike were easy to work with, giving as much information as possible to help him out. He already had a few ideas to jot down for them.<p>

Normally for himself he wouldn't actually draw the designs, but because they weren't for him, he wanted to get them perfect for them, not him. So when he got inspiration for someone else, he'd sketch it. He knew exactly what he liked, but not to that same degree for everyone else (Mercedes was an exception). He figured by drawing them out and asking their input he would save time, and money, by not doing anything further with them. It wasn't his own money that he'd be using, it'd be Anderson Records', he didn't want to waste it on designs that people didn't like.

By the time Sam came in, Kurt was ready for the day to end. He didn't want to wait much longer for the coffee outing, but he had to get through this last measurement.

"Hello Sam," said Kurt when said boy walked in.

"Hey," said Sam. "You ready?"

The (obviously dyed) blonde stood awkwardly as Kurt stared him down. Intimidation was always the first thing you had to establish when you were about to threaten someone. He'd gotten enough threats in high school, he'd know.

"Um..." Sam began.

"Let's cut to the chase," said Kurt. "Are you treating Mercedes right?"

"I-"

"Are you treating her right?" he repeated, adding a glare.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. First things first, if she ever comes crying to me about something you did, I will not hesitate to harm you much more," Kurt stated. "And secondly, I have all rights to plan your wedding. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Sam said nervously.

"Good," said Kurt. "Now if I could get you to stand over there..."

Kurt measured Sam accurately while trying to make idle chatter. Why Mercedes was interested in such a geek was beyond him (because seriously? Who learns the language they used in Avatar?) but he did seem to be the type of guy who would treat their girlfriend right so he got points there.

Once Sam left he had another hour which he worked on Blaine's second outfit. The rich fabrics were soft and durable. His stitching was done carefully so that they wouldn't tear, but he could always fix them if they did. Just as he was finishing putting on the last belt loop on the pants to finish the suit, shirt and bow tie (who doesn't love a good bow tie?) combination, there was a knock on the door.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine strolling in.

"Hey," he said. "How was your day?"

"Good," Kurt replied. "I've gotten an outfit completed and the measurements are all done so it was definitely productive."

"That's good," said Blaine, leaning against the table Kurt had been working on. "Those were the last of the measurements for a while."

"So I'm working on designs now," Kurt grinned. He took a hanger and put the outfit he had finished on it before holding it up to Blaine. "So?"

Blaine eyed it appreciatively. "It looks good. I like it," he said. "Who's it for?"

"You," said Kurt.

Blaine looked to Kurt and back at the outfit a couple times. "Me?"

"It's too small to fit anyone else," said Kurt playfully.

"Quiet you," said Blaine. "I'm fun sized." Kurt laughed at him. "Can I try it on?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" said Kurt. _Oh Lord he's going to wear my clothes_. "I have another outfit ready for you that you can try."

"I will definitely try it," said Blaine. "Where can I change?"

"Behind the divider," said Kurt. "There isn't a window so you don't need to worry."

Blaine grinned and walked over towards the divider where he disappeared from sight.

"Don't let the clothes touch the ground!" Kurt called after him. He went into the second room where the more casual outfit he had sewn for Blaine was hung. When he came out Blaine hadn't yet finished changing so he hung up the second outfit on one of the hooks before sitting down and waiting.

Blaine came out in a light grey tuxedo that almost seemed to change shades whenever he moved. The pants hugged him perfectly from the front and were slightly skinny but not quite. The matching jacket fit him perfectly, as if it was pre-tailored (which it was). The pockets were made and highlighted certain parts of his body. The five grey buttons on his wrists were done up and allowed the suit to better fit his arms while the single button kept the classic cut closed. The crisp white collared shirt fit him perfectly and the buttons which lined it in the middle like on any shirt were hardly noticeable. Blaine hadn't quite mastered doing up the bow tie as it was crooked but it matched the outfit perfectly. The dark grey bow tie had lighter grey (the same color of the suit) polka dots but from Kurt's distance it looked as if it was a uniform color. He looked _good_. Like, really good. Fangirls would be drooling over him when they saw him in that.

"So?" Blaine asked. "How do I look?"

Kurt nodded. "Good," he said. _That damn squeaky nervous voice!_ He cleared his throat. "Good," he repeated.

Blaine grinned. _Am I not supposed to jump him when he does that? My god this is testing my resistance._ "Just good?"

"You look amazing," said Kurt. He meant it. _God damn he looked good._ "Turn around," he said. Was the back okay? Okay yes it was. It was more than okay. Much more than okay. _That is one nice butt_, he thought. "Okay, you can turn back."

Blaine did so and Kurt walked forwards to straighten the bow tie. "Perfect," he said. He was looking into his eyes, still mindlessly adjusting the bow tie. "Can you move okay in it?"

Blaine nodded. "Better than any other tux I've worn."

Kurt nodded again and stepped away, taking a deep breath to calm down. "There's a mirror," he said. Pointing to the object so Blaine could see for himself how it looked on him.

Blaine stood, analyzing himself in the mirror. "There was a reason I hired you," said Blaine. "This looks amazing. I honestly can't wait to wear this on the red carpet."

Kurt smiled and blushed at his praise. Wes suddenly bounded in.

"I knew I'd find you...Damn you look good. And this is coming from a straight man. What designer is that?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded his head in Kurt's direction. "Kurt Hummel."

"And to think Blaine only hired you because he liked you," said Wes, looking up and down at Blaine's outfit. "Man was I wrong."

Blaine was blushing profusely at Wes' comment. "Was there something you wanted Wesley?"

"Don't call me Wesley," said Wes threateningly. "You know what I'll do."

"I don't actually," said Blaine.

"Kurt, did you know that in second grade Blaine dressed up as Ariel for Halloween? Seashells and all. I'll send you pictures."

"_WES!_"

Kurt could not control the laughter that escaped him. The look on Blaine's beat red face was priceless. He looked like he wanted to run and hide and never come out.

Wes smirked. "And yes, there was. You've been nominated for five Grammies: Record of the Year, Album of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Pop Vocal Album and Best Male Pop Vocal Performance. The awards show takes place on February 12th in LA. I've confirmed already for you."

"Five?" Blaine asked in shock.

"It's a record for you," said Wes. "Congratulations."

"Geez," Blaine said. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Have fun on your coffee date!" said Wes as left.

"Not a date," Blaine called after him.

"Congrats," said Kurt smiling at him.

"Thanks, I just can't believe I got nominated for _five_ though!"

"I can," said Kurt. "Now do you want to try on the second outfit?"

"Definitely," he replied. He took the second outfit and went back behind the divider. Kurt waited anxiously. This outfit was more for everyday wear and would definitely let him know if this was what Blaine would want to wear on the streets.

He came out looking just as good as in the first outfit, just a little less formal. The olive green jacket that was mad of leather brought out the green specks in his gorgeous eyes. The grey sweater went farther down his arms so you could see the sleeves peeking out from the jacket's. The single chest pocket had a matching zipper to the one on the front of it, the ones for the regular pockets and the ones that went partway up his arm. The matching grey scarf was loosely wrapped round his neck under the jacket. Kurt had ordered the blue denim jeans with specific measurements for Blaine. They fit him perfectly, not too loose and not too tight.

Kurt nodded his approval. "What do you think?"

"It's warm. And the sweater is really soft," said Blaine.

"So you like it?" Kurt asked.

"It's perfect," said Blaine. "Shall we head out?"

"Aren't you going to get changed first?" Kurt asked.

"I can't wear this?" Blaine asked.

"You'd want to?" Kurt asked.

"Obviously!" said Blaine. "I hired you to make me clothes to wear, not look at. And I do like this outfit."

Kurt smiled. "Then we can head out." Blaine picked up his jacket and held it open so Kurt could put it on. "Thank you," he said.

"You can leave your bag in my car, I can drive you back," said Blaine.

Kurt looked at him as he put his satchel over his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Blaine.

They headed outside, taking a quick stop to Blaine's car so Kurt could put his satchel in the nice vehicle. Checking he had his phone and wallet, he followed Blaine out onto the street. It was a chilly day out (how those Canadians could handle cold he had no idea) so he was thankful for his McQueen coat, gloves and scarf.

"How bad was your hangover?" Blaine asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kurt groaned. "I am never taking your drink when you're drunk again."

"Thanks for that," said Blaine.

"Your welcome. Do you remember much?"

"I remember you taking my drink, then dancing with the girls and doing the full Single Ladies routine," Blaine grew quiet for a moment before continuing. "And then us doing karaoke. After that I have no idea."

"That's all I can remember as well," said Kurt.

They chatted quietly about anything that came to mind. They were in a heated debate about the characters of RENT and what they would have done in their place when they reached the coffee shop.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, it's fine, I can pay for my own," said Kurt, taking out his wallet.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "Let me pay. You can pay after you get your first pay check tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. "But I'm paying next time. I'll have a Grande Non-Fat Mocha please."

Blaine nodded and smiled before going up to the cashier. "I'll get a Grande Non-Fat Mocha and a Medium Drip with two biscotti," he ordered._ I'll need to remember that_, thought Kurt. _Blaine's coffee order is a Medium drip._

The flustered young girl behind the counter quickly put his order into the cash register. "Nine oh three please," she said.

Blaine handed her a ten. "Keep the change," he said, taking the coffee and biscotti and bringing it over to Kurt who had found a somewhat private table.

"Thank you," Kurt said. He took a sip of the hot liquid, dipping a piece of biscotti into it.

"Good?" asked Blaine taking a sip of his own.

Kurt nodded. "So are you thinking of coming out with any new songs?" Kurt asked.

"I've written a few," said Blaine. "I don't know if they're any good though."

"I could listen?" Kurt suggested.

"Uh-N-No. Tha-That's okay," said Blaine.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but didn't push him. "Okay."

"Do you have any plans for you first pay check?" Blaine asked.

"That's tomorrow isn't it?" asked Kurt. Blaine nodded. "I actually don't. Heating might be nice. It'd do wonders for the apartment," he laughed. "But no. I don't."

Blaine nodded. "I think you'll need more than heating to make it nicer," he said. "No offense! It's just..."

"It's just the place is a falling apart shithole?" Kurt suggested laughing again. "Believe me, I know."

"So why didn't you look for another place?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't afford anything else," said Kurt.

"But now you can," Blaine pointed out.

"You have a point," said Kurt. He could get a new place. Actually, a new place sounded really good. It'd have heating and would be safe to live in.

He felt a hand be placed on his own. "..urt! Kurt!" Blaine called.

"Sorry, zoned out there. What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"I was saying that Anderson Records pays for a quarter of the rent. So you should be able to find a nice place to live in if you want to," said Blaine.

"I was just thinking about that. I'll look this weekend," Kurt vowed. "Somewhere where I can be sure that the roof won't cave in will be nice."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure it will be."

He hadn't removed his hand, but could Kurt really bring himself to care? It felt really nice. They began to talk about what the worst and best place to live would be. They came up with things that were completely random which got both of them laughing hard. Blaine never moved his hand, unless you count gripping it tighter moving it. Did Kurt care? No. Did the person taking pictures of them through the window care? Heck yes. He would get a lot of money for pictures of Blaine out on a date with a guy, especially since he never said he was gay. He'd get even more of the ones he took Friday night of Blaine grinding with that same guy he was with.

He hid in the nearby alley while Blaine and Kurt left, still holding hands and he snapped a few more pictures. The question wasn't would he sell them, but who would he sell them to?

* * *

><p><strong>So why does Blaine not want to have Kurt hear the songs? Will Kurt move? And what will happen with the pictures? Is there anything you would like to see? Anything you want to hear them sing? Let me know in a review! :D<strong>

**Blaine Tux: http: / www1 (dot) pictures (dot) zimbio (dot) com / gi / Darren+Criss+Trevor+Project+Annual+Trevor+ZSqnGX62v-al (got) jpg**

**Blaine Casual: http: / static (dot) igossip (dot) com / photos_2 / july_2011 / darren_criss_glee_summer_tour (dot) jpg**

**Remove the spaces and put dots where (dot) is! Please tell me I'm not the only who finds that Tux STUNNING on Darren.**

**So who is excited for season 3! I listened to the songs. Akdwjfrewsawhjuresaafwd I need it now.**

**I also have worked out a full plot for another fic. I'd like to write that. It's actually the first plot I've written out, normally I just write what comes to mind. This one is about the bullying escalating farther than it did (no kiss though) and Kurt not meeting Blaine. He gets sent to Dalton and never talks to anyone until he is paired up with Blaine, Wes and David for a project. Would you guys be interested? It's more in detail than that, I'm just roughing it out.**

**Thanks for everything!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys really inspired me with all the reviews! Thank you so much! I've never gotten so many for one fic and I just want to give you hugs and butterfly kisses! *hugs via internet* So I give you this big chapter!**

**LiVeLaUgHlOvE24**** gave the idea for the photographer's identity.**

**For those of you who were wondering, yes, I do live in Canada. I haven't started the new one yet, but I'll let you know when I do!**

**My cousin, ****spitsgirl18** **started a new Klaine fic called Unwritten that you guys should check out! Another suggestion, (it's not a fic, but an author) is LPBekka. She writes AMAZING stuff that is completely different than anyone else's. **

**I don't own glee. Or anything else that isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The next morning when Kurt walked into work everything was a hectic mess. There were reporters swarming the lobby and Tina looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She gestured frantically to the elevators with wide eyes when she saw Kurt. He had no idea what was going on so he stopped walking, freezing giving Tina a confused face.

"Excuse me!" a reporter asked him when he stopped. "What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel," said Kurt. _What is going on?_

"Mr. Hummel, can you tell us what your relationship is with Blaine Anderson?" asked a female reporter holding a microphone up to him.

"W-We're friends," Kurt said as more people began to take notice of him. Why were they asking him this question? More reporters were asking him questions all at once and he was freaking out. He had no idea what was going on and why they were so interested in him.

"Mr. Hummel how long have you known Blaine Anderson?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you work at Anderson Records, if yes what is your position?"

"Where are you from?"

"Can you confirm for us that Blaine Anderson is gay?"

He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate and begin to shake. What the hell was happening? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? And how did they know Blaine was gay? He couldn't handle being here, with people asking him everything and giving him no time to answer.

One voice was heard louder than most.

"Mr. Hummel, if you are just friends, can you explain why you were seen grinding against Mr. Anderson Friday night?"

"I-I don't-"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" a voice yelled from the elevator. Kurt was about to collapse from all the mixed emotions running through him. Someone came behind Kurt and dragged him by the arm away from the crowd of reporters who had turned their attention to the speaker. Kurt was grateful to see that it was Blaine who was taking control of the press. Blaine pushed Kurt lightly behind him to shield him from the group of reporters. He took a quick glance and saw it was Sam who had gotten him out.

"Mr. Anderson are you gay?" a reporter asked once Kurt was safely behind him.

"No comment," Blaine said shortly.

"What is your relationship status with Mr. Hummel?"

"My personal life does not need to be known to the public."

"Mr. Anderson are you implying that you are gay and are dating Mr. Hummel?"

"It shouldn't matter if you're gay, straight, purple, orange, dinosaur... and it's the same for me. Why should it matter what my sexuality is, I'm still the same person."

"Are you gay?"

Kurt was shaking behind Blaine. Did he do something? What were they talking about when they said something about grinding? And where did they get that Blaine was gay from? He looked at Blaine who looked just about ready to kill. He glanced at Tina who got up and got into the elevator with them in seconds.

"It's funny that that's the only thing you want to know," said Blaine, who pushed the 'up' button immediately afterwards.

As soon as the doors closed Blaine turned back to Kurt and immediately wrapped his arms around the boy. Kurt trembled in his arms. He was pathetic and weak. He should have been able to handle a group of reporters, but he couldn't, he was too scared and confused. He didn't notice that the other two people in the elevator had gotten off and he didn't notice Blaine was leading him to his office.

As soon as the door was shut he broke down. He was so confused and scared and stressed and angry at himself and he just couldn't take it. Blaine held him tightly in his arms, making soothing noises and rubbing his back as he sobbed quietly. After a couple minutes the sobs subsided. Blaine reached over and gave him a Kleenex.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine," said Kurt resolutely. He wasn't, and Blaine knew it just as well as he did. He was grateful he didn't push it further.

"You handled that great by the way," he said.

"I was terrible," said Kurt. "I stood shaking the whole time."

"For you to have no idea that was going to happen and for that being your first time being hounded by paparazzi and have that reaction? Kurt, anyone would have the same one. I probably would have broken down right there but you held it together," Blaine was sitting close next to him on one of the leather couches in his office.

Kurt shook his head. "I couldn't answer anything."

"Honestly? I hardly ever give them the information they want. I just walk by and ignore them."

"And I couldn't even do that."

"I'm used to it Kurt, and I was prepared the first time it ever happened. You had _no_ idea there would be paparazzi in the lobby. You had _no_ idea what they were there for. You had _no _security guards. You had _no _idea how to handle them."

"I've seen celebrities do it. I'm too weak to do that though."

"Kurt celebrities always have bodyguards who keep them at a safe distance, not right up in your personal space like they were for you. And it wasn't their first time dealing with them."

"Why are they here?" Kurt asked. That had to clear some things up.

"Did you check the news or listen to my voicemails?" Blaine asked.

"No, my phone died last night and I never charged it. This morning I got up and came here straight away. I don't usually listen to the news."

"Well, Jacob Ben Israel, a celebrity paparazzi photographer released some pictures to Perez Hilton and a whole other whack of places that I had no idea were taken," said Blaine, saying the photographer's name with obvious dislike. He sounded unimpressed and unhappy for some reason.

"I've heard his name before," said Kurt.

"He releases private pictures of everyone," Blaine told him.

"What were the pictures of?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Friday, at the club, after the karaoke we were dancing rather...suggestively," Blaine said being careful with his word choice. "It had to be after the karaoke since neither of us can remember farther than that. They let Jacob in without searching under his clothes for cameras so that's how they were taken Friday. And he took some of us yesterday when we were out having coffee, of me holding your hand and whatnot."

"I want to see them," said Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Show me the pictures," he demanded, sitting up, moving slightly back away from Blaine.

"Kurt you don't..."

"Blaine, I'm have just as big a part as you in this. I should at least see what everyone is freaking out about," said Kurt firmly. "If you don't I'll just look for them myself."

Blaine sighed. "Fine." He stood up and walked over to his desk where there was a folder which he handed to Kurt.

Inside were pictures of the two of them. On the top there were pictures of them from the day before, the pictures taken so Blaine's hand was easily visible over Kurt's. The shots continued of them laughing and eventually to them walking out holding hands. Then the shots had darker lighting, but it was easy to see everything clearly.

The setting was definitely the nightclub from Friday. At first the pictures were of just Blaine holding a drink. Then they moved on to Kurt and Blaine coming out of the bathroom (if that didn't look suspicious he didn't know what did). There were some of Blaine alone dancing. Then there were some of him dancing to whatever had been playing at the time. There were definitely some pictures from Single Ladies. Then there were some of them doing the duet. Finally were the pictures of them dancing together.

They started out relatively clean. They looked like friends just having a good time dancing, but then they slowly, picture by picture, got closer together up until the shots taken one after another of Blaine pulling Kurt closer, right up against his hips. In the pictures it was clear that they were both enjoying it and that their hips were moving against each other. For some reason Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop the Music_ started playing in his head. Lastly were articles found online and in magazines. The headlines read '_Blaine Anderson Gay?_', '_Is Anderson Fighting for His Own Rights?_', '_Blaine Anderson Is in A Relationship...With A Man?_', '_Blaine Anderson: Bad Role Model?_' and other similar things. Most were neutral, but there were definitely some homophobic articles in the pile.

Kurt hadn't realized he had a few stray tears leaking until Blaine wiped them from his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" Blaine asked, reaching over to pull him against his body again. "You did _nothing _wrong."

"I caused this," he said quietly.

"You most certainly did not," said Blaine. He let go of Kurt and put his hand under his chin to get Kurt to meet his eyes. "I could have prevented this by saying I was gay right at the beginning. I could have been more careful, had less to drink. I didn't have to keep holding your hand yesterday. It's them who are making a big deal out of nothing."

"But you wanted to keep your life private," he whispered.

"Honestly? I was thinking about coming out at the next Trevor Project group thing to be able to help gay teens even more than I was," he said softly. "Plus, it's only my sexuality, it's not my whole life. And if you think about it, there's probably a lot of them who are forced out of the closet by bullies. What's the difference here? I can show them that you can stay who you are and be proud of it even if you are forced out. This is only helping others."

"But it's causing problems for you," Kurt pointed out.

"For you too," Blaine said. "But I'll handle this and take everything for you. And besides, I'd rather have to deal with the repercussions of this alone than have thousands of others struggle with this sort of thing alone. They'll be able to look up to me for confidence and support which is all I want to give."

"You don't deserve this. You shouldn't have been forced out and get these reactions."

"Neither should anyone else. It'd come out eventually. Any way it would have gone down with reactions similar to this."

Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes. "You're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"You won't have to deal with this alone," Kurt looked up and continued speaking. "I want to help you. I know that you want to keep me out of this so I don't have to worry about the paparazzi but just like everyone else, you shouldn't deal with this alone. Besides, I'll be able to show off my work and get noticed for it."

Blaine looked as if he wanted to say something, but a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Blaine said, looking towards the door.

Wes stuck his head in. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," said Kurt. "I could be better, but I'm fine."

Wes nodded and smiled. He came further into the room and brought a chair to sit across from them. He pretended not to see how close they were sitting, even though it was painfully obvious.

"We need to talk about how we're clearing this up. Sit down Kurt, you're in this too," he added when Kurt started to stand up to leave. "Some options are to host a controlled press interview or to send out a single statement saying you are indeed straight. But we've also been asked to have you go on a talk show, where we could clear it there."

"Wes, I'm not going to say I'm straight. The truth is already out, why pretend it's fake?" Blaine asked.

"It's too messy to have you come out like this," said Wes. "It's not a good idea to come out at all."

Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong with coming out to the public? I wasn't going to hide forever."

"Sales will drop Blaine. In New York it might be okay to be gay, but in Ohio? In other states? Not so much. People will stop buying your music, you'll lose fans and we lose money."

"Really Wes? Sales dropping is the best argument you came up with? I honestly don't care how much I make, I never expected to make as much as I do. I'm just doing this because I love it," Blaine said.

"I don't want you to get hurt Blaine," said Wes. "Even if you're famous, hate crimes might happen to you."

"I've dealt with them before, I can do it again," Blaine said coldly. _What happened there?_

Wes sighed. "Fine. Just be careful. You too Kurt," he said. "You still need to decide what you want to do."

"Set up an interview. I don't care if it's with the press or if it's on a talk show," he said. "I'm not going to hide."

Wes nodded. "The press hasn't budged. We have barriers set up between the elevators, Tina and them. I suggest you don't leave during breaks."

"Thanks Wes," Blaine said.

"And just a warning, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get the press out by the time the end of the day rolls around. If we can't we'll set you two up here to sleep."

And with that piece of information, Wes left.

"And he never thinks of calling the police to get them out?" Kurt said aloud.

Blaine smiles softly. "If they're not causing bodily harm to us then there's no reason to call the police."

"And you never think of hiring bodyguards?" Kurt asked.

"I have them sometimes, but bodyguards make you _less _inconspicuous. And they're scary."

Kurt giggled. "You didn't feel the need to call and get some this morning?"

"I only found out that I could need some when I got here. It was before the press arrived," he said.

"How early did you come?" Kurt asked.

"Around five," he said.

"_Five?_"

"Wes called me and told me to 'get my ass over here so the press doesn't attack you' and he explained when I got here."

"Ah," said Kurt. "So why was he up that early?"

"It's Wes. No point in trying to understand," said Blaine.

"So why didn't you call for bodyguards?" Kurt asked.

"I feel like a hobbit next to them. They're scary men. And I didn't have time to think of it," said Blaine who then changed the subject. "Do you want to take a day off to let everything settle down slightly?"

"Kind of," said Kurt. "But I can't really go back to my apartment."

"I'll put you on half pay today, since you have no choice but to stay here," said Blaine. "Do what you can, but I don't expect anything from you today. If you just want to spend it talking on the phone with Mercedes and your dad, or on a computer, go right ahead."

"Lucky today was the day I brought my laptop. Thanks," said Kurt. "I'll call my dad now."

"I'll come see you later," said Blaine. "The password for the internet is '_Disney_'."

"Really Blaine, _Disney_?"

"Shh, don't diss the 'D'."

Kurt laughed. "Weirdo."

He went back down the hallway and saw Quinn working quietly at the desk. She was taking her time organizing interviews, he noticed. Then again, she and Blaine seemed like good friends, so it wasn't a surprise that she was purposely slow at giving them what they wanted with how they were treating Blaine. She looked up and put down the phone when she saw Kurt come down the hall.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "You seemed pretty shaken up when you came down with Blaine."

"Better," said Kurt. "Now that I know what's going on."

"I'm glad," she said. "I'm sorry about what's happened. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Of course," said Kurt. "Thanks Quinn."

The phone rang again and Kurt took this as a cue to leave. When he got down to his office, he was surprised to see Sam standing outside his door.

"Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt" There you are!" said Sam. "Are you okay? Mercedes asked me to check since you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah, it died last night and I couldn't find my charger," said Kurt. "I was planning on charging it on my docking station."

"But are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Kurt. "I'll call Mercedes after I call my dad. You can let her know."

"Cool," said Sam. "By the way, about what happened this morning, you were great."

"Thanks for getting me out," said Kurt. "I wouldn't have been able to. I don't think I've had a chance to thank you yet."

"It's cool," he said. "I'll let you call your dad."

Sam left and Kurt unlocked his office. Since his phone was dead, he was unsure if he could call his dad on his work phone or not so he dialled Blaine on it quickly.

"What's up Kurt?" he asked.

"My phone died last night and I haven't charged it yet. I was wondering if I could call on this phone?"

"Of course," said Blaine.

"Thanks!" Kurt hung up and dialled _Hummel Tire and Lube_. His dad would be working so there was no point in calling home."

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hey Jim, is dad there?" Kurt asked, recognizing the long-term employee's voice.

"Yeah, hang on a second." He could hear a muffled "Burt!" in the background. "He just needs to wash his hands. Are you okay? I saw the pictures."

"I'm fine," said Kurt. "I can handle it. I just thought I'd call dad to let him know."

"I'm glad," said Jim. "Your dad's coming so-"

"Kurt? Are you okay? What's going on? Do I need to come up there?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm fine, I'm on half pay today at work but Blaine says I don't need to work and I'll get paid anyways and no you don't need to come up."

"Jim came and asked how you were holding up this morning. Since I had no clue why he was asking, he showed me the pictures. Kurt, you told me the two of you were just friends." He hated the disappointment in his voice.

"Dad, I swear we are," Kurt said. "The pictures of us dancing, those were on Friday, at the party I was telling you about. We were drunk, and I honestly can't remember doing that. And the ones of us out for coffee, Blaine was getting my attention and just didn't take his hand off of mine."

"I believe you," he said. Kurt sighed in relief. "What's happened so far?"

"The press attacked me with questions in the lobby this morning when I got here. I had no idea what was going on. Mercedes' boyfriend works here and he got me out of their swarm while Blaine yelled at them. Then we went up to his office and talked for a bit and I found out what was happening. I came down here after and called you."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" his dad asked.

"It was really scary when I came in," said Kurt quietly. "I froze and started shaking when they were bombarding me with questions after I told them my name. Blaine and Sam, Mercedes' boyfriend, both kept saying I did great though."

"I have no doubt in my mind you did," said his dad. "What did you and Blaine talk about?"

"I cried for I don't know how long," Kurt admitted. "He understood why and didn't question it though. I thought I did terrible and he explained why I did great. Then he told me what happened, and showed me which pictures were released to cause the uproar. Blaine started telling me how it wasn't my fault and that he could help people forced out of the closet by dealing with this. I said he wouldn't go through it alone and that I'd help him out with it, even if I have to deal with paparazzi."

"After?"

"Wes, his manager came in, and they decided what was going to happen; that Blaine was going to stay out of the closet."

"Kurt, did you say the press was in the lobby?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How are you getting out safely?"

"Wes said it might just be safer to sleep here," Kurt sighed. "It'd be better than leaving super late and waking up super early."

"Kiddo, if the press isn't out by eight I want you sleeping there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know. Chances are I will."

"All this aside, how are you?"

Kurt launched into a full description at what he'd been doing every day ("I swear it was the _worst _hangover") and everything he'd accomplished at his job so far ("Blaine's tux for the Grammies looks _amazing_, dad. It's hard to believe I designed it."). When his dad had to hang up, Kurt wished him goodbye and then called Mercedes. The two of them went through a similar conversation, except with Kurt putting more details in about Blaine's swoon-worthiness in his tux and other amazing things about him. Kurt complemented her choice in man, explaining everything Sam did to get him out and the conversation the day before.

Once Mercedes had to go, he worked on sewing another of Rachel's outfits when said girl came rushing through his doors.

"I apologize for the way I acted to you before. I know you're gay now. If it helps I have two gay dads who would be more than happy to offer you support going through this difficult time. Blaine refused, but the offer is still up for you; and him if he changes his mind. And to deal with the paparazzi, I would know best since I have so much experience with fame and the difficulties that come with it, I will offer you this advice: don't follow a strict routine so they won't know where to look for you, make sure you have good disguises and only tell them one or two things before walking away and ignoring them. I find sunglasses and casual clothing works well for a disguise. And..."

Kurt stopped listening after that, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. _What_ was she doing here? And in that no less. Was he supposed to burn that too? There wasn't much else it was good for. It certainly wasn't considered fashion. He had finished her first outfit... Since all the press was downstairs she could wear it and show off his second design... That would work.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" he snapped, cutting through her tedious monologue.

"I'm checking if you're alright of course!"

"You haven't given me much time to let you know," Kurt said dryly.

"Well are you?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! I saw your reaction to when you first arrived online. I must say it was alright for a first time. But what I would have done different is..."

_And there she goes again_, he thought. He headed into the second room (Rachel still following and her mouth spewing random nonsense) where a more casual outfit was waiting. It was somewhat similar to what she seemed to wear from what others had said. A blue bubble skirt that went just past mid-thigh was paired with a plain white shirt (that would be tucked in to the black elastic waistband) with a dark blue cardigan. The black heels and grey and white scarf added just a little bit of flair to the outfit.

"Rachel. Stop talking for just a moment and try this on," he ordered.

She looked at it perplexed. "Is that for me?"

"Obviously."

"I like it's looks... will it fit?"

"That's what the measurements I took were for," Kurt said.

Rachel walked over and took the outfit from him and went behind the divider. While Kurt waited, he took out the other designs he had made for her (seven in total) to get ready to show. When she came out, Kurt was studying her closely, adjusting where necessary.

"Sit down," he said, before handling her hair. He parted her hair slightly to the right and took a curling iron (he had a straightener and other hair products as well) and curling it slightly. Then fixing her make up before deciding she was done. She looked so much better than he'd ever seen her (that included red carpet photos).

"There's a mirror over there," he said, gesturing to the one Blaine had looked in the day before.

Rachel walked slowly on the heels over to it and looked into it. She stood with a surprised expression on her face for a few moments.

"I look really pretty," she said quietly.

"You do," said Kurt. "Give me permission to burn what you were wearing before? I'm doing it anyways; I just thought I'd ask to be polite."

Rachel nodded, still looking at herself. Kurt smiled. He was glad her reaction was so positive. He poked her on the arm gently and handed her the other designs to look at. She did so in awe. Once she was done she jumped and threw her arms around Kurt, who stood shocked.

"Thank you!" she said. "I am officially appointing you my new stylist. You can come to my house this week and plan outfits or take me shopping. I'll organise a time."

Kurt smiled. "I'd be honoured. You need it."

"I didn't realize before, but now that I realize how I could look... Does Thursday work?"

"It does."

Rachel let go and stumbled back as she dropped to the ground.

"Need help learning to walk in heels?" he asked.

She nodded and allowed him to help her for another hour before she claimed she had to leave to go rehearse. Now all he had to wait for was for everyone's reaction.

He guessed she could be nice, in small doses of course. He'd have to get used to her. She could be a very kind person; he just had to get to know her, which he would be doing Thursday. Kurt sat down when Blaine suddenly walked in.

"I just saw Rachel. She looked _amazing_," praised Blaine. "That was one of your designs right?"

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she seemed happy with it. I'm going to her house Thursday to help her with more outfits."

"She looked great. And I'll pay you still even though it's not here if it's in the work day, since it is kind of your job," Blaine promised. He sat down across from him. "So Wes said that the paparazzi are still down there. He's getting us Tim Horton's for a late lunch and I gave him our coffee orders. I figured you wouldn't mind bagels and sandwiches."

"Thanks, that sounds perfect" said Kurt. "You remember my coffee order?"

"Of course I do," he said obviously.

"So are we going to head home or are we going to stay here tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Most likely we'll stay here," said Blaine. "But it'll be fun! Wes can bring sleeping bags and I have Disney movies, musicals and rom-coms here so we can watch movies. It'll be like a sleepover!"

Kurt laughed. "That reminds me I need to login my computer. I don't know if I can handle you that long." Kurt giggled and winked as Blaine stuck his tongue out. "But I'm sure I'll manage."

Blaine smiled warmly before looking like he was about to say something important. "Kurt-"

"I figured I'd check here first. I'm not surprised you're both in here," said Wes, walking in with a tray full of coffee, bags galore and a large box of donuts. He took out two bags and gave one to each of them. "Those are for you. Here's your coffee, and pick a donut."

"I'll pass on the donut, thanks," said Kurt.

"But Kuurt," Blaine whined. "They're yummy! And you're too skinny!"

Kurt gave him a long look but gave in, picking a maple cream donut. He opened his bag and found a Toasted Chicken Club sandwich. He took a bite and found it tasted pretty good for something made at a fast food place, even though they didn't use grease.

"You guys are sleeping here alone. I don't care what room. I bought pyjamas and toothbrushes on the way," said Wes as he departed. "Just remember, no glove, no gay love."

And that comment caused them both to choke on whatever they were eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. So Tim Horton's is huge up here in Canada. It's everywhere, kind of like Starbucks for you Americans. But they serve bagels, sandwiches, cookies, coffee, hot chocolate, etc. I think it's good. And there are three in New York.<strong>

**And do you guys notice it's almost ALWAYS Wes who cockblocks them? Since he won't be there later...hm. We'll see. Did you like my Hummelberry? **

**Rachel's outfit: http :/ i (dot) dailymail (dot) co (dot) uk / i / pix / 2009 / 03 / 15 / article-1162195-03EAB1FE000005DC-696_233x652 (dot) jpg**

**Put a dot where (dot) is and remove the spaces!**

**So I'm sad that Chris lost his Emmy :( BUT Glee starts Tuesday so that's totally awesome.**

**Tell me what you thought! I'd love to get up to 200 reviews! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the late update. It's not lack of reviews as you guys have upped my number of reviews per chapter record to 26 and we have over 200 now. THANK YOU! :D **

**Thanks to my cousin ****spitsgirl18**** for all her help with this.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Blaine left soon after the embarrassing issue with Wes. Kurt didn't think much of it. He would have done the exact same thing (except quicker) if he were in Blaine's place. Once he was done eating, he started doodling in his sketchbook and came up with a few good designs. Time was flying by for some reason.

He started getting fabric to make another outfit for Rachel that he'd be able to bring to her Thursday. He was actually looking forward to it. And maybe the main reason was to burn half her closet, but hey! Makeovers are crack to him, and he had the 'go ahead' to do whatever he pleased. Maybe he could take her shopping...

He jumped up when his phone rang. He had been so immersed in his work he hadn't noticed it was already five. If this were a normal day he'd be heading home. But it wasn't so he was staying here.

"Hello?" he answered, picking up the device.

"Hey Kurt, its Tina," said the caller.

"Tina! What's up?" asked Kurt.

"The reporters are still swarming. I'm kicking them out and locking the building once the pizza arrives. I'll keep it behind the desk for you. By the looks of it, they'll be waiting outside for you to come so just stay in here for the night. We'll get you out in the morning," she explained.

"Thanks Tina," said Kurt. "No offense, but how are you going to get that mob out?"

"I have a gun hidden in a drawer."

"Oh," said Kurt, his voice going a few octaves higher. _Is she serious?_

Tina laughed. "I'm just kidding. Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam will use force and Santana will yell at them. She's pretty scary when she's mad."

Kurt sighed in relief. "I could guess."

"They're starting to get suspicious. I'll call you when the pizza comes," she said before hanging up.

Kurt turned back to the half completed outfit and carefully put it away. He could work on it tomorrow. He took out his laptop and typed in _Disney _to get on the internet. Maybe there was some good celebrity gossip going around that didn't involve him or Blaine. Checking his usual sight he saw there were 51 new entries. There had to be one that didn't involve him or his boss...nope. Nothing.

_Well that was successful_, he thought before switching over to his favourite fashion blog where right in the middle of the screen was a picture of Rachel. From today. In his outfit. He felt himself freeze. _Do I read the article? _He threw the question around in his head for a few moments. He knew it would give a rating. What if they said it sucked? Could he take that to his ego? But curiosity won out in the end.

'_**Rating:**__ 9.8/10_

_**Designer:**__ Unknown_

_**Stylist:**__ Unknown_

_Rachel Berry has never looked better. Berry's new stylist has brought elements out of her usually drab grandma/toddler like outfit into something sophisticated and age appropriate. The colors bring out her gorgeous skin tone while making her look young and fashionable. The designer, make and collection of the clothing pieces are just as big of a mystery as Berry's stylist. Whoever it is, they should continue with what they're doing.'_

Kurt's jaw had dropped when he saw the rating. They like it that much? He knew it was good, but to this extent? My god. This was his dream. It was happening. They just need his name on the site. He saw there were already forty comments since the post an hour ago.

'_Oh my god I love this!'_

'_Anyone know where I can find this outfit? I seriously need.'_

'_She looks hot.'_

'_no more grandma rachel!'_

'_Great job designer/stylist!'_

'_hoo mde dis?'_

He didn't refrain from doing a happy dance.

And then Blaine walked in.

It looked like Wes was behind him.

Oh was that a pizza in his hands? Tina said she's call him!

He stopped mid-dance and stared with a deer-in-headlights expression. Wes looked confused while Blaine looked amused.

"Okay then," Wes said slowly.

"Enjoying yourself there Kurt?" Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt nodded casually feeling his pale face give a resemblance to a tomato.

"May I ask why you just displayed that lovely piece of choreography?" Wes asked.

"Just something I read," said Kurt. He thought he'd waited long enough for his pitch to go back to normal! Damn his voice. Actually don't. He likes it when he sings.

"About?" Wes prompted.

"Just a review on Rachel's outfit," Kurt said casually. _Much better voice_, he told it.

Blaine started bouncing. "Yeah? What did you get? Did they like it?" he noticed Kurt's open computer screen. "Is that it? Can I look?"

"You are _such_ a puppy, Blaine," Wes sighed.

Blaine stuck his tongue out and hopped over to where Kurt's computer was. "A 9.8? Holy crap Kurt that's awesome! Let's do a happy dance together!" Blaine's choreography needed work, Kurt noticed as he watched. But even with that, he loved him anyways. _Woah. Hold up. Loved?_

"Congrats," said Wes, stopping his train of thought. "I have pizza. It's now yours. I'm going to head out for the night. Knowing Blaine, he'll have a copy of every single Disney movie here twice and a couple video game systems. The fridge in the staff room is packed with pop, water and juice. The sleeping bags and pillows are in Blaine's office. Sleep wherever you want. Extra blankets are in a closet somewhere in the building. Stay safe."

"Thanks Wes!" said Blaine. "Arrivederci!" **(Goodbye in Italian, according to google translate)**

Kurt waved and the conversation leaving the building with the Asian man.

"I have Tangled," Blaine whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Kurt asked.

"Because it's quiet," Blaine whispered back.

"So it's fine if we talk at a normal volume level," said Kurt, ending the whispers they were exchanging.

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head vigorously. Kurt looked at him like he's crazy. He sure is making Kurt question his sanity. "The spaghetti monster will get us."

Kurt nodded like it all makes sense (it doesn't). "Of course," whispered Kurt. "That makes sense except for the fact that we don't have any spaghetti!" he said his voice getting progressively louder until he was yelling.

"Right," said Blaine. "It's a pizza monster?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No monsters Blaine." Blaine pouted. "Don't give me that look." His lower lip started to tremble. "No Blaine." Then the watery eyes started. Kurt hit him playfully on the head causing his boss to laugh. "You are the weirdest thing," said Kurt.

"Does a weird person keep two copies of _Tangled_ in their office?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

Blaine pouted again. "What's weird about it? Disney movies are awesome."

"One: It's your work office. Two: You have a movie in your office. Three: You have two copies of that same movie," Kurt counted off on his fingers.

"What if one gets scratched?" Blaine asked.

"Then you don't watch it and buy another," said Kurt. "Simple as that."

"But that would be sad. It's such a good movie and if you can't finish it, it would just be a sucky day."

"Would you like to watch Tangled Blaine?"

"Maybe," Blaine said quietly.

"I'll bring the pizza," Kurt said. Normally he would never eat such a greasy thing but it was what they had to eat. And pizza _was_ good.

Blaine beamed. "I'll get the elevator buttons!"

Kurt laughed quietly as he picked up the box of pizza. Was this what taking care of a kid was like?

Blaine was waiting in the elevator for him, and like promised, pushing the buttons. When he saw Kurt he grinned and called "I got the buttons!"

"Good work Blaine," said Kurt grinning.

When they reached Blaine's office he got back to normal.

"Is it weird I'm really excited about this?" Blaine asked. "It's kind of making me hyper."

"So _that's_ why you're acting like a small child," Kurt said thoughtfully. "But no, I'm sort of getting excited too."

Blaine grinned. "_Tangled_?"

Kurt nodded, smiling back. "_Tangled_," he agreed.

Blaine took the pizza and put it on a coffee table in front of a couch which he gestured for Kurt to sit on. He went behind his desk, taking out a large fluffy polar fleece blanket with puppies on it and took _Tangled _from the bookshelf. He put it in a Blu-Ray player which somehow connected to the huge flat screen TV Kurt somehow hadn't noticed before. Blaine then sat down next to Kurt. He was less than a half inch from touching him which was causing the employee's heart to start pounding. Blaine picked up the remote from the coffee table and pressed play before turning back to Kurt.

"You know what the best part of watching movies with someone is?" Blaine asked.

"No," said Kurt.

"Cuddling," said Blaine. He lay down against the edge of the couch and asked with his eyes if it was okay if he held Kurt. Kurt nodded, nervously in between Blaine's spread legs. This was the most intimate thing he'd ever done with a guy before. He leaned his head on Blaine's chest just under his chin.

"Do you want the blanket?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," breathed Kurt.

Blaine put the blanket over top of them and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. They weren't loose, but they weren't tight either. It was more like he was holding him and not wanting him to get away. It was nice, really nice. Eventually his heart stopped beating so fast and he just relaxed against Blaine. Blaine seemed to be comfortable as well. The only thing that would make this intimate moment better was if they were together. But there wasn't really a chance of that happening, so he'd take what he could get.

The blanket kept them warm and cozy as the movie played. Just as Flynn was going to take Rapunzel to see the lights the DVD started acting up. It was like it was...scratched. It was scratched. He and Blaine groaned unanimously. The DVD was scratched.

"I want to switch it at the same time I don't want to get up," said Blaine.

"I'm too comfy," moaned Kurt, not moving from his position on Blaine.

"Me too," he sighed.

They were silent for a few minutes as the Blu-Ray got worse.

"Come to think about it, I think the other disk is in there too," said Blaine.

"Check?" Kurt asked.

Blaine unwrapped one arm to get the remote and switched disks in the Blu-Ray player. It turned out _Tangled_ was in there already so he used the scene selection to get to the right part.

"I'm not judging you for having two copies," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest when the arm wrapped back around him.

"I'd hate to say I told you so, but..."

"Say it."

"I told you so," Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's head.

Both of them froze. "I-I'm sorry, that was out of bounds," Blaine said.

Kurt felt his arms moved so he held on to them. "its fine," he answered. "Really. It was nice." He looked up to see Blaine watching him, obviously upset about what he'd done. Kurt moved his body upwards and kissed his cheek. "Now we're even." He settled back against Blaine's chest and continued to cuddle up against him. He didn't look to see Blaine's reaction, missing the shocked but happy expression on his face. He didn't protest, instead only wrapping his arms a fraction tighter causing Kurt to sigh in contentment. If only he could do that whenever he wanted...

The movie ended and unfortunately, he had to go to the bathroom. He'd been holding off on it but he really had to go. But he didn't want to move off of Blaine. Decisions, decisions.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he heard Blaine say.

"Oh thank god I'm not the only one," said Kurt. "We should probably eat that pizza too." He took the blanket off and moved off of Blaine so he could get up Kurt stretched before following him into the washroom outside his office.

When both returned refreshed, Blaine looked in his mini fridge (who keeps a mini fridge in their office?). "What do you want to drink?" Blaine asked.

"Diet coke please," replied Kurt.

Blaine took out the two litre bottle, along with a bottle of ginger ale and...shot glasses?

"They're the only glasses I have in here," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "Drinking alcohol during work Blaine?"

"You know it," Blaine winked. Kurt poured himself a shot of pop and drank it down, doing it a few more times before opening the pizza box, finding a large pizza, a quarter peperoni, a quarter Hawaiian, a quarter vegetarian and a quarter deluxe.

"I didn't know what kind you liked," said Blaine blushing slightly.

"Any is good," said Kurt assured him.

Blaine passed each of them a plate so they could pick their slices.

"Truth or Dare," said Blaine, lying back comfortably on the armrest.

"Really? What are we? Teenage girls?" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "Truth."

"Most embarrassing moment."

"Really Blaine? We're getting into that?" Kurt sighed when Blaine shrugged. "Well, I guess having my dad walk in on me doing the Single Ladies dance in a unitard. Or the sex talk, that was bad." He hit Blaine's shoulder when he saw him laughing.

"its funny okay!" laughed Blaine.

"Be quiet," Kurt blushed. "What about yours then?"

"Um, probably singing in a banana suit at a theme park," Blaine said quietly.

It was Kurt's turn to start laughing. "A banana suit?" he asked.

"I was eight okay? I thought it was cool!" Blaine defended. A moment later he realized how that sounded making him turn bright red and making Kurt laugh harder.

"Why can I picture you doing this?" Kurt asked once he calmed down.

"Because it's something I would do," said Blaine. "Since you're a fashion god, what's the worst thing you've ever worn?"

"There was this time I pretended to be straight so my dad would like me more. I dated this girl, stopped my moisturizing routine and wore flannel plaid shirts, loose jeans and trucker hats," Kurt admitted. "It was a dark time," he said. "And my dad told me he loved me for whoever I was so I turned back into me."

"But he was accepting?"

"He was accepting. I was misguided," said Kurt. "Was your family accepting?"

"My mom and the rest of my family were right away. My dad ignored me for two years but my mom threatened him to treat me the same. We're close now, but it took my mom and being attacked and beaten half to death at a school dance because I went with a guy as friends for it to happen," Blaine said. "But he's accepting now, so that's what counts."

"You were bullied?" Kurt asked.

"Badly. That incident was the worse and made me transfer though. I was used to having stuff defaced and being locked in closets, and locker slams before," Blaine said. "Was it bad for you?"

"High School was torture," Kurt said. "I was shoved into lockers since Day 1 and then went through two to four slushy facials a day, and defacing my stuff. Getting locked in porta-potties was horrible," Kurt said quietly.

He felt Blaine's hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," he said. "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"You shouldn't have either," Kurt said. When their eyes met there was a spark. He felt Blaine slowly moving closer, but then Blaine's cellphone started to ring loudly. Blaine answered the call.

"Yes Wes?" He waited, Wes must have been talking. "We're fine. I know. Bye," he said, hanging up.

"Wes checking in on us?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Any boyfriends?"

"A few, none of them were too serious," said Blaine. "You?"

"Ha, never. Lima sucks if you're looking for a decent gay boyfriend," said Kurt. "That and I'm terrified of getting hurt. Plus I'm fine with being alone."

Blaine seemed to understand and didn't question him further. "I noticed you've never mentioned your mother," Blaine mentioned. "What's she like?"

"She was an amazing woman. I look a lot like she did. She had the most beautiful voice, she got me into music. She was loving and kind...I miss her," said Kurt, the last part barely audible.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"She died of cancer when I was eight," said Kurt. "It was the first time I saw my dad cry. It was almost impossible for about a year, and then things started to get better. We were all we had," said Kurt. He quickly wiped his eyes. "We learned to accept each other no matter what."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, pulling him into a tight hug. "You've gone through hell and back in your life haven't you?"

Kurt laughed without humour. "You could say that," he said. "Can we change into a less depressing topic please?

Blaine was nibbling on his last piece of pizza and nodded. "So have you thought about a new apartment yet?" he asked.

"Not really," said Kurt. "I haven't exactly have had a chance to with the craziness today."

"Thinking about it now, what do you think?"

Kurt giggled. "I don't know. I don't even know what's available."

"That, my friend is what the internet is for," said Blaine. "I'll go bring your laptop up."

He got up and walked out of the room leaving Kurt behind. Two minutes later he came up with Kurt's laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"What do I do?" Kurt asked.

"Type in 'New York One Bedroom Apartments' on Google and see what comes up," Blaine suggested.

Kurt did so and looked to Blaine. "Which link?"

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Whichever looks promising," he said. He took the laptop and found a page where there were tons of apartments for rent, some much bigger than necessary. He narrowed it down to one bedroom and started searching. Blaine occasionally commented, but he mostly let Kurt look in peace. Most of them were too far from work or weren't what he was looking for or too expensive.

"What about this one?" Blaine pointed out.

The rent was $4500, but he'd only be paying $3375. So the rent was decent. He read the description. It was in a good location, only about ten minutes by car (twenty with rush hour) and it had A/C, new closets, a gym, an office, a kitchen and a nice bathroom, a good TV, and a washer and dryer. It looked nice in the pictures, that was for sure.

"And?" Blaine asked.

"I like it so far," said Kurt. He opened up an email to send to inquire about a viewing. He turned to Blaine as he shut off the machine. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Blaine thoughtfully. Suddenly a wide smile appeared on his face. "Come on," he said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him at a run down the hallway. _This would be in slow-motion in a movie, _thought Kurt.

Blaine pressed a button to go to the very bottom floor. Kurt turned to him, confused. That was where the recording studio was. What were they going to do down there?

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"We," said Blaine, "Are going to record something."

Kurt looked at him shocked. "But why? Won't that be expensive?"

"Because you've never done it and you're awesome and it's fun. Besides, it's my record studio I can do what I want."

A smile started to appear on Kurt's face. It definitely sounded fun. He'd always wondered what being in a recording booth was like.

The studio was more like one large room, except with doors to get into other rooms. It wasn't a hallway, but a room. In the middle was a large couch area for relaxing and listening to what had been recorded. There were large speakers that would play it and also a couple chairs by desks with couple panels full of switches and computers. The black grand piano would be used for warm ups for the singers and tuners for the instruments. There were about eight doors each marked with a number which were most likely where the recording would be happening. A couple doors had labels on top that gave the name of different instruments. The golden wooden floors and pale yellow walls gave the room a warm feeling. Matching wooden panels were on the ceiling as well and covered a black ceiling.

"Impressed?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," said Kurt. He never imagined he'd step foot in a recording studio before, let alone one this big and fancy.

"Do you have a song in mind that you want to sing?" Blaine asked him. "We have karaoke CDs."

"Yeah," said Kurt. "Do you have _The Only Exception_?"

"I think so," said Blaine. "I'll meet you in room three."

Kurt nodded and headed to the door with the number _3_ on it in a fancy cursive script. Inside were more panels with controls and a door leading to an area you could see behind a glass window. There was a microphone and a music stand with headphones resting on top. _So that's where I'll be recording_, Kurt thought. He tried the door but it was locked. While he waited he decided to start warming up his voice (he had perfect pitch).

Blaine came in two minutes later. "I found sheet music too," he said. He passed the music to Kurt and unlocked the door.

Kurt walked in slowly. Blaine told him to continue warming up while he got everything ready. Blaine quickly went through how to sing into the microphone. Once it was time to start, Kurt began to get nervous. This song... he knew it summed up how he felt about Blaine. Singing it in a recording studio with him watching...could he do it?

"Whenever you're ready," said Blaine.

Kurt put on the headphones and nodded. He could. Courage, right? He could do this. The opening chords started playing and Kurt began his solo loud and proud, looking straight at Blaine.

_When I was younger I saw  
>My daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore  
>That she would<br>Never let herself forget  
>And that was the day that I promised<br>I'd never sing of love  
>If it does not exist<em>

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Kurt thought. But Blaine didn't seem to notice he was singing this directly to him. He was fiddling with a couple of the buttons and then turned to smile up at Kurt. Kurt continued to sing, but a little bit more confident. He could sing this to him. It would make the recording sound better right?

_But Darlin..._  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

_Maybe i know somewhere_  
><em>Deep in my soul<em>  
><em>That love never lasts<em>  
><em>And we've got to find other ways<em>  
><em>To make it alone<em>  
><em>Keep a straight face<em>  
><em>And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance<em>  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness<em>  
><em>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>

He realized this song was perfect. It definitely summed up a lot of his life. And it told Blaine exactly how he felt, if Blaine caught on that he was singing to him.

_Well you are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

Suddenly Blaine's expression changed into thoughtful and he broke their eye contact. He glanced up and met Kurt's eyes again and a shocked look crossed his face. Kurt immediately knew that Blaine realized what he was conveying. He started to sing a little bit more desperately and felt tears come to his eyes, none of them fell.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
><em>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's Not a dream<em>

_Oh Oh Oh_

_You are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>

His voice grew in force, hitting each note perfectly. _Please love me back_. 

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
><em>Oh and I'm on my way to believing<em>

Once Kurt finished, he looked to Blaine to judge his reaction. He blinked his eyes a few times and waited. Blaine looked frozen in his seat. _Oh god he doesn't feel the same_, said Kurt. He felt his cheeks color in embarrassment and he looked down, blinking away the tears.

He suddenly heard the door to the booth open and Blaine rushed in. "Do you mean it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and turned away. He felt Blaine grip his arm and turn him back around where he was met with Blaine's lips on his in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

He stood, shocked to a standstill. This had to be a dream? But it wasn't. It was happening. Blaine felt the same and oh god why wasn't he kissing him back already?

He put a hand on Blaine's face and another in his hair and started to lean forward, putting more pressure on their lips as he began to kiss back. It was more than he could have ever imagined. He felt a warm feeling spread directly from his heart to the rest of his body. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer. Another went into his hair. He never liked it when people touched his hair but it felt _so_ good he didn't bring himself to care as he kissed back.

He felt something wet on his bottom lip. Instinctively, he opened his mouth and let Blaine's tongue explore his mouth and it was one of the most amazing things he'd ever felt. He wasn't sure if it was he or Blaine who let out a soft moan when he started moving his tongue against Blaine's. He had no idea what to do, but it was perfect nonetheless.

The kiss turned gentle again and Blaine slipped his tongue back into his own mouth and released Kurt's mouth for oxygen. _Oh yeah,_ _I need that_, he thought as he panted to regain his breath.

"Wow," was all Kurt managed.

"No kidding," said Blaine, who leaned in to kiss him again gently. A smile spread across both of their faces.

"Dinner on Friday with me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," said Kurt. "But what about the media?"

"They already think we're dating," Blaine smiled. "What difference will it make?"

"Then it's a date," said Kurt.

"You bet it is," said Blaine, kissing him again. "Disney and cuddling?"

"You have The Little Mermaid?" Kurt asked.

"Of course!" said Blaine grinning. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kurt giggled.

They never got around to setting up the sleeping bags, falling asleep together on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh they kissed...Holy S***...Blow the confetti and make a gif... I love Musical Glee caps :)<strong>

**What did you guys think of the episode? I liked most of it. Some parts not so much. SOME RUMOURS NOT SO MUCH. *hopes they're fake* Episode 2 tomorrow! :)**

**Apartment: http : / www (dot) nestseekers (dot) com / 38195 / uppereastside-one-bd-luxury-condo**

**Just so you know it was $4500 when I first found it. I'm ignoring the upped price. The distances are accurate though.**

**Thanks again you guys! Let me know what you thought :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Serious apologies. I'm so sorry guys. I had four tests/quizzes last week and another today, as well as I got sick and had writers block for this. Still have it, but I churned this out. It isn't my best and I haven't edited yet but you guys deserve a post. If there's anything you want to see let me know! It could help me write faster. I also wrote the first chapter of ****Skyscraper****, the fic I mentioned a couple chapters back. It isn't typed yet, but keep an eye out for that!**

**The past two episodes have been good. I was in a rage when they said Blaine was a junior. IT DOES NOT WORK OR MAKE SENSE. Except if he was held back a year. But I have come up with a solution that allows Klaine to be together: Kurt stays a year in Lima doing community theatre. He'd get experience, and Klaine stays together! Yay! And we ALMOST got a kliss last episode. Stupid school. But let me just say November 8****th**** will make up for it. That episode will be amazing. And it's two days after my birthday. Woo! **

**I didn't like Mercedes in the episode. I would have taken the part! I don't like her boyfriend either for some reason.**

**I don't own Glee. I will try to post sooner.**

****Edit made, noticed by EllaCrain (Thanks!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Quinn walked into Anderson Records early the next morning. She almost laughed at the press who were falling asleep, had fallen asleep, or had giant mugs of coffee in their hands looking half asleep even with the caffeine boost. It was 7AM. Some of them had been there almost 24 hours.

Normally she wouldn't be the first to arrive, but with Tina calling in sick and Wes being busy on the phone and unable to arrive first, it was Quinn's job. She wasn't surprised Tina was calling in sick. Even though she was doing much better with her people skills, that many new people, all who were pestering her for things she couldn't give, was pushing it too far. And this way she'd be able to check on Blaine and Kurt.

It would be better to have a woman find them. In case their position suggested they were more than friends, she'd be able to handle it much better than Wes. But Blaine was too much of a gentleman to try anything, at least not without Kurt's consents. And it didn't even have to be sexual. She knew Blaine liked to cuddle while watching movies, she'd experienced it firsthand. Say they had fallen asleep cuddling while watching a movie? She would handle it better than Wes.

The press got extremely excited when she walked up to the front door with a key given to her directly from Wes. It was kind of funny watching them. It must have been the lack of sleep that caused them to act hyper and bouncy-literally. Fast questions were thrown at her from those who had the coffee. She ignored them and locked the door behind her.

The previous day had been insane. She had scheduled so many meetings and interviews... Blaine would be busy for the next week out of town. She felt bad for him. Just before the Grammies too! Hopefully this wouldn't stop him from winning any of his well-deserved awards.

She took the elevator up to the third floor. Chances were they were in Blaine's office. She walked past her desk straight to Blaine's office. Opening the door slowly, she peeked her head in. The sight she met warmed her heart and caused a soft smile to appear on her face.

The home screen of _The Little Mermaid _was visible on Blaine's flat screen TV. Shot glasses were lying on the table, but she knew those were the only ones Blaine had in his office as they were small and easy to store. Blaine had thrown the blanket over the two of them, but it had fallen off most of their bodies, covering only their feet and lower legs which were tangled together. He had his arms around Kurt, whose head was resting softly on Blaine's chest, just over his heart, moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. He was tucked tight against Blaine, as the elder's arms were wrapped around his waist and across his chest reaching the opposite shoulder. One of Kurt's hands had fisted into Blaine's shirt, and the other was wrapped around his lower back.

_It's definitely good that I was the one who found them_, she thought. She took out her phone and took a quick picture (how could she not? They were too cute!) before shutting the door and walking to her desk where many missed calls and voicemails were waiting.

* * *

><p>Sunlight flitted through the windows of Blaine's office without the blinds closed to block it out so it came through at full force.<p>

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He sighed happily. He was really comfortable. It was never this comfortable in his bed. The events of the previous day came rushing back. A wide smile appeared on his face. It hadn't been a dream, had it? He shifted his head up slightly and saw Blaine's peaceful, sleeping face. It hadn't. He grinned wider and nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest causing him to sigh with contentment, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt closed his eyes again and dozed for another fifteen minutes, revelling in the feeling of Blaine holding him. The sunlight eventually got to be too much for him, even though it wasn't that bright, so he decided to open his eyes.

Once Blaine had set up _Little Mermaid_, they had started cuddling much like they had before immediately. There was no hesitation or nervousness this time. More sweet kisses were exchanged, all of them very much innocent. He wasn't sure quite when they had fallen asleep, but both of them had been exhausted from the long, exciting day.

He realized he was in the same clothes as the day before and started to sit up, but Blaine tightened his grip and whined.

"No," he heard the sleepy voice mumble. "Stay."

And how could Kurt say no to a voice like that? So he didn't, and laid back down.

He looked at the clock and saw it ready 8:37. _I should probably wake Blaine up, shouldn't I?_ he thought. He knew Blaine would be having another stressful, busy day.

"Wake up honey," said Kurt in his ear. _Honey?_ He had never been a fan of pet names, but it had just slipped out. Maybe he was a fan after all, and just jealous that no one would ever consider calling him one.

"No, 'm sleepy," the mumbled response came.

Kurt giggled. "Wake up," he said, kissing his jaw innocently _because he could_.

"You missed," Blaine said sleepily.

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. He felt him kiss back almost immediately. He finally understood why kissing was so great. He never found it so appealing beforehand, but being so close to another felt really good. After a couple seconds, Kurt pulled away and gave him an eskimo kiss and Blaine opened his tired eyes.

"Good morning," said Kurt.

"It has to be if I'm woken up like that," said Blaine leaning down to kiss Kurt again quickly.

Kurt grinned as their lips met. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm," Blaine hummed in affirmative. "You?"

"Really good," said Kurt. "Probably because you're such a good cuddler."

Blaine kissed him one last time before sitting up and stretching. Kurt stood up to stretch, his back being sore from sleeping on the couch. He wasn't upset about it though. He was glad he'd have a reminder of their night together for at least a little while.

"We should probably see who's here," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine at the door to his office while he stood up and stretched again. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as he passed Kurt, causing the youth's heart to pound. _God I hope my palms aren't sweaty._ But he knew Blaine wouldn't judge him if they were. It felt even better than he ever imagined holding on to a significant other's hand, the weight perfectly balanced.

Quinn was sitting at her desk doing something on the computer. She looked up as soon as they came in her line of vision and smiled. Her grin widened when she saw their linked hands. "Good night?" she asked.

"The best," said Blaine grinning back widely, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I can tell," she said grinning. "I'll make sure to get the details later. In the meanwhile, I have some unfortunate news though," she said, her smile slowly fading.

"Oh?" Kurt asked. _Was something wrong?_

"With the release, people are dying to get an interview with you," she explained. "So I've set up a bunch for next week."

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked.

"They're all in LA," she said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry," she said as their faces fell.

"Oh," said Kurt.

"It's horrible timing, I know," she said.

"Because of the Grammies, right," said Blaine.

"Not necessarily," she said. "Because you two just got together and you won't be able to see each other."

"We'll be fine," said Kurt. "There's Skype, and phones. We won't break up just because we can't see each other for a week."

"I know you won't," said Quinn sadly. "But it still sucks. By the way Blaine, Trevor Project is going to call you in ten minutes."

"Okay," said Blaine unhappily. "I'll just go and get ready for that, make myself somewhat presentable." He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off in the opposite direction. His loose curls made him look much younger in the early light of the morning.

Quinn smiled sorrowfully. He was upset about having to be separated from Blaine only days after them getting together, but he had to go through with it.

"Do you know if there's anything I can do today or do you want me to head home?" he asked Quinn.

"Well, have you finished the outfits for the Grammies? You could also work on outfits for Blaine's interviews," she suggested.

"Blaine's is done," said Kurt. "What interviews?"

"I don't remember, there's five though. The outfits should be casual but not sloppy. What about Artie and Rachel's Grammy outfits? They're going too," she said.

"Shit," Kurt swore under his breath.

"Work on those. I'll get you breakfast," she said.

"Thanks," he said before walking quickly to the elevator.

When he reached his office he sat down at his desk and immediately started flipping through outfits he had made for Rachel and Artie. None of them were suitable for the Grammies, unfortunately. He took out a sketchbook and began drawing dresses at random. Unfortunately, they weren't very good. Quinn came in and set down something to eat with coffee. It wasn't a Grande Non-Fat Mocha but it'd do. He was ripping out his third sheet when he groaned in frustration. _I can't do this_, he thought. _Two Grammies outfits in just over a week... I can't._

He took a few calming breaths and began drawing for Artie. He drew a couple of tuxes that were _nice_ just not perfect. _Was Artie here today?_ Asking him might help.

He dialled the number for the front desk. She picked up immediately.

"Hello?" _Why was Tina answering? Didn't she call in sick?_

"Tina, it's Kurt," he said. "Do you know if Artie is here today?"

"Kurt! Oh god! How are you? Were you okay last night?" she started to talk quickly so Kurt cut her off.

"I'm great," he said. "What are you doing here? And is Artie here?"

"No, but I can get him to come in?" Tina suggested. "I decided I'd come today after all. I just showed up late."

"That would be great," said Kurt.

"So how was last night?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said. "Right now I need to try and get Grammy and interview outfits designed."

"Have fun with that!" said Tina. "If you can't, don't worry. I'm sure they have something planned already."

"Thanks," he said. "Bye."

He hung up and took out the outfits he had already designed for Blaine. Maybe putting them together would inspire him.

He started on a purple shirt. It wasn't quite a dress shirt, but it wasn't a casual t shirt. The purple material was softer than that for a dress shirt, but looked similar. Shirts like these never took him too long to make as he had lots of practice. It was about an hour and a half later when he was finished.

A knock on his door sounded as he was getting material for a plain grey t shirt which he would wear underneath.

Artie wheeled in in a vest and black pants. "Hey Kurt," he said. "Have fun with the press?"

"Ha, no," Kurt said. "They suck."

"Agreed," he said. "Tina said you needed me?"

Kurt took out the designs he had done beforehand. "I learned today that I was making your Grammy outfit," he began. "So I drew a few things that could be possible, but none of them are quite right. I was wondering if I could get your input."

"I have a tux planned out," he said. "Thanks though."

"I know, but I figured you could maybe wear one of mine," said Kurt, a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"If you get it done and I like it, sure," he replied. Artie looked at what he had designed with a practiced eye, one that was probably only used for when he was picking out vests.

"I like the suit jacket in this one, but I like the bow tie in this one," he said, pointing to out each piece. "And I adore the plaid dress shirt in this one."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks," he said. Studying the three pieces, he drew a quick sketch of what they could look like together. Even though it was very rough, he liked it. It wasn't what he would wear, but he wasn't Artie. "Like this?" he asked, showing the sketch.

Artie looked and nodded. "Like that. If you can get that done, I am totally down on wearing it."

"Thanks!" said Kurt. "I'll get it done soon. I'll have you try it on when I finish it."

"Cool," he said, offering a fist bump to Kurt, which he took. "Rolling out." He did so literally.

As soon as he left, Kurt picked up the phone to call in for fabric. Luckily all his materials for the suit would arrive on Monday.

Blaine came in around noon. "Hey," he said.

Kurt looked up. "Hi!" he said excitedly. "How was the meeting?"

"They want me to go to LA and do a talk for teens," he said. "On...Monday. So I'm leaving early Monday morning."

"Oh," said Kurt, disappointed he was leaving so soon.

"And after that there's about five interviews," he said sighing. "I don't want to deal with their questions. They'll all be the same."

"It'll be fine, and you'll do great," Kurt assured him. "Just be yourself and they'll love you."

"I don't mean to put so much pressure on you but-"

"If I can get six outfits done by Monday morning that'd be great?" Kurt finished.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But if you can't you can find something in my closet."

"I might need to do that for a few," said Kurt. "We'll see."

"I believe Artie is flying out Wednesday for the Grammys though, so you could always send some with him," Blaine suggested. "And Rachel is going Thursday, so she's available too."

"When are they?" Kurt asked.

"There' s one every night starting on the 14th with the last one on Saturday," said Blaine. "I can't remember who is when though."

"That's alright," said Kurt, writing _INTERVIEW _on each of the days. He smiled at Blaine. "What's up?" he asked, seeing Blaine wanted to ask a question.

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted me to say when they ask my relationship status," said Blaine. "I'm fine if you want to keep it a secret, but I'm fine with letting them know. It's your call," he said, eyeing Kurt carefully.

_I haven't thought of that_, thought Kurt. He bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? Did he want them to know about him? "I don't know," he said.

"That's fine," said Blaine, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Think about it."

Kurt smiled gratefully. "How's Wes been today?"

"He's a freaking psychopath," Blaine groaned. "It's worse today. I haven't told him about our relationship yet in case he went even more psychotic."

Kurt giggled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine," he said.

"Wes is scary when he's like this though! And that's _without _David here!"

Kurt's small giggle turned into loud laughter. "He can't be that bad."

"You have _no_ idea," said Blaine shaking his head. His ringtone started playing. As soon as he pressed the button to accept the call Wes' loud voice rang through the room.

"BLAINE! WHERE ARE YOU! GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Blaine hung up. "And that's my cue," he said. "See you later. We'll get you home tonight," he said, giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

Did he really want to go to his apartment? Last night had been amazing with Blaine. _Oh well_, he thought.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of fabric. He got about one and a half of the interview outfits done. He decided to take the half he had not completed back with him so he could finish it the next day when he came home after spending the day with Rachel.

There were new reporters swarming the office when he went down to leave with Puck, Finn, Sam and Santana. They kept them away from him this time and even though he was nervous and freaked out, he kept his cool. Sam drove him to his apartment so he wouldn't have to walk home, falling asleep almost as soon as he got in.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed (or will change) the Grammy date to the 19<strong>**th**** because it doesn't work if it's the 12****th****. **

**So thank you for all your kind words. We're up to 240 reviews! Leave one saying how bad this sucked if you can! I allow anonymous reviews FYI. And if you have any suggestions, that's be great!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This? Makes up for the length of last chapter. GEEZ THIS IS LONG!**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Kurt woke up to his cellphone blaring one of his dad's favourite songs.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey kiddo," a rough voice replied on the other end of the line.

He glanced around the small bedroom for a clock. He remembered the only one was on his phone and microwave so got up and went to the kitchen. _5:45...Is he insane?_ "Dad why are you up so early?"

"You didn't call me yesterday and I got worried," he explained. "I was having troubles sleeping so decided to just call you."

"Oh," said Kurt, a yawn escaping his lips, audible enough for his dad to hear.

"You were sleeping weren't you? I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized. "I'll hang up now."

"It's okay," he said yawning again. "I'm up, keep talking." _Coffee pot...Coffee pot... Oh, there it...crap its broken._

"I was just checking up on you. Your night was okay? You got home safe yesterday?"

"Mhmm," Kurt replied, going back to his room to put on some clothes. He wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep so he might as well get ready and go for a coffee.

"Did anything I should know about happen?" his dad asked.

A dopey grin spread on his tired face. "I got to record a song for the fun of it, _The Only Exception _by Paramore."

"That sounds like fun. I don't know the song though. Did Blaine like it?" his dad asked.

"I think so," Kurt replied. "He said he loved my voice." _In between kisses I may add._

"What was that?" his dad asked.

"What was what?" he responded.

"Something about 'between kisses'?" his dad prompted.

"Oh was that out loud?" Kurt asked. _Crap. Am I allowed to tell my dad we kissed?_

"Kurt," his dad's stern voice made an appearance.

"Dad," Kurt replied in the same tone before explaining. _Well, maybe he can give me advice._ "Yes we kissed. More than once."

"Kurt...I need to ask, you were alone with him for a night. It's awkward but I need to. How far did you go? Did he pressure you at all?" his dad asked timidly.

_Far did we...OH LORD._ "DAD! NO!" he said, voice rising more than three octaves. "No dad I swear he was a perfect gentleman! It was at the end and after that we went upstairs to his office and cuddled and watched _The Little Mermaid_! I swear nothing like...that happened! We haven't even been on a date!"

"I think you just blasted my eardrums there kid," his dad responded. Kurt could hear his take a deep breath like he would for any important conversation. "Now I know you've never had a boyfriend before so we've never had to discuss this, but it's long due the time we should have had this talk. Being in a relationship for your first time is scary and especially at this age you'll want to partake in certain activities you may not have had a chance to do because of your singleness. Just because you're 24 and have never had sex does not mean you should rush into things."

"WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Kurt sang at the top of his lungs high up in his vocal range. The neighbours could complain all they wanted to, he was NOT going to have a conversation about..._sex_ with his dad. No way. He stopped singing once his dad stopped talking.

"Kurt don't you start singing _or _hang up. This is an important conversation to have no matter how uncomfortable it is for _both _of us. Now I won't get into the mechanics of it-"

"LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"KURT! STOP SINGING OR I'LL STOP PAYING FOR ALL YOUR VOGUE SUBSCRIPTION!" his dad yelled over top of him.

"Yes father?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Do you promise not to start singing again?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to hang up on me?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to _listen _to what I have to say?" He couldn't respond to that. He couldn't. "_Kurt._"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Good. Now as I was saying I _won't _get into the mechanics of things." Kurt sighed in relief. Thank god. "I'm sending pamphlets in the mail for that part of teaching and I want you to read them."

"Dad no... You know I like romance, not the...physical stuff. Touch of the fingertips, it's-"

"Not always going to just be finger tips Kurt." His dad took another deep breath. "Now I don't know much about romance, but a big part of romance is intimacy and intimacy comes in different forms. Sex _can _be intimate, as long as it's with the right person. I'm not going to talk about that either, at least not directly. I want to talk about how sex makes us feel.

"We don't really think about how it makes us feel on the inside, or how the other person feels about it. When you're intimate with someone in that way, you gotta know that you're exposing yourself. You're never gonna be more vulnerable, and that scares the hell out of a lot of guys... Believe me I can't tell you how many buddies who have gotten in way too deep with a girl who said she was cool with just hooking up. I know that won't happen to you because it'll be worse with two guys. With two guys you've got two people who think that sex is just sex. It's gonna be easier to come by and once you start, you aren't gonna want to stop. You gotta know that it means something. It's doing something to you, to your heart, to your self-esteem, even though it feels like you're just having fun. When you're ready, I want you to be able to do everything. But when you're ready, I want you to use it as a way to connect to another person. Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter."

He could feel his face turn red steadily throughout his dad's talk. But he had to admit, it did help, especially his last comment. But it was still _extremely _awkward. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," said his dad. "Think about what I've told you, please."

"Okay," he said. "Sure."

"So...is Blaine a good kisser?"

"DAD!"

"Just thought I'd ask," his dad replied laughing a little. "But he wasn't pressuring you at all?"

"No dad."

"Good, good. And you're okay that he's your boss?"

"Dad, Blaine acts more as a friend to anyone at Anderson Records than a boss."

He could almost see his dad nodding. "I trust you that you aren't using this for more benefits. I know you wouldn't do something like that. But I want to meet him."

"Dad we're really busy with the Grammys happening next week. I don't have time to fly down."

"So I'll fly up when they're over," said his dad. "I want to see you Kurt, not just talk to you."

"We can organize dates later," he said smiling. He missed his dad a lot.

"Good."

"Dad, I need your advice," Kurt began.

"I don't know much about fashion to tell you what to wear for a date," said his dad quickly.

"No no, it's about telling the press of our relationship," he explained. _Shit I need to find something to wear for my date. Well at least I'm going shopping today._

"Does Blaine want to and you don't or...?"

"No, he said it's my call. I just don't know if I should tell him it's okay or not," Kurt explained.

"What do you mean?" his dad asked.

"I mean, if he tells the press that we are dating then my privacy will be gone and I'll be shown to the world. But if he tells them no we have to be extremely discreet. No holding hands, no slow dancing. But I'll have my privacy, or more of it," he explained.

"Kurt it's your call, but tell me what your dream was."

"My dream?"

"What have you always wanted to do?"

"Become a famous fashion designer," he answered. "Dad you know that."

"What would happen if that dream happened?"

"Well, lots of people would be wearing my clothes," said Kurt. "And they'd be featured in Vogue and fashion magazines."

"What about your privacy?"

"Well...I wouldn't have it I guess. People would know who I am."

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"I guess so, yeah," said Kurt. "It's what'll happen if my dream happens. I want to be a fashion designer; I want people to know who I am for my clothes. I'd be famous, so yeah, people would know who I am."

"Part of fame is publicity, yes?"

"Yes. Oh! I have to send you an article I found about me. Or an outfit I designed. I'll do that later."

"Now I'm not pushing you either way, but wouldn't it give you publicity if Blaine told the press you were dating? It'd help make your dream a reality if you did tell. People would know who you are and start recognizing your clothing," said his dad. "But it's your call. Your right, your privacy would be gone, but that'd happen if you made your dream come true. It's up to you if you're ready for that."

Kurt tilted his head. His dad had a point. Loss of privacy would happen if his dream to become a famous fashion designer happened. Even though he'd never said it out loud, one of his dreams was to find someone to love and not have to be discreet about their relationship. "Thanks dad, I'll talk to you later."

"No problem kiddo, bye," his dad said.

"Bye," said Kurt, hanging up. He made his decision. Damn the press. If they didn't like their relationship, they could deal with it. He was proud to have Blaine; he wasn't going to hide it. _Why didn't I realize that before? _asked Kurt.

He found a pair of black skinny jeans to put on with the shirt he had worn for one of his glee assignments. 'LIKES BOYS' was readable in its large black lettering which contrasted perfectly against the white shirt. Surprisingly, the shirt was comfortable and wasn't the cheap fabric he had expected when he got the shirt. For the assignments, their shirts had to say something they were insecure about or something they were teased about. Kurt was proud to like boys even though he got bullied for it and he was proud to have Blaine, even though he would get bullied for it by the press. The shirt was fitting for the day.

He walked out of his apartment with his laptop after doing his hair. The coffee shop he went to had good internet, and when he couldn't stand the internet as his apartment he went there. He knew from experience that it was fairly empty at seven in the morning except for him, a cute curly headed guy and a few others. It was fairly empty most of the time which was nice.

He walked into the small shop and went up to the counter. "I'll have a Grande Non-Fat Mocha please," he said. While waiting for her to be done with his coffee, he looked around the shop. There were buns and other pastries available for sale. He had one on rare occasion. The decorations were quaint and the shop had a homey feel to it. It was like the coffee shop he went to back home, The Lima Bean.

He paid the price the barista said and sat down at one of the small tables. He opened his laptop, connecting to the Wi-Fi quickly. He had a few emails. Going through them, he found he had one for information on a viewing of the apartment he was interested in. It read that he could come any time between nine and five on any day except Sunday which was ten to four. After replying, he heard his phone beep signalling he had a message.

_Are you available for coffee before you meet Rachel at nine? I'm heading to a great place right now - Blaine xx_

Kurt grinned at typed out a response.

_I'll meet you there? – Kurt xx_

_: D – Blaine xx_

_Where is it? – Kurt xx_

He waited for a few minutes for a reply. _What's taking his so long?_

_Sorry, just ordering. Grande Non-Fat Mocha am I correct? –Blaine xx_

_Blaine! You didn't have to buy me coffee! – Kurt xx_

_I wanted to :) – Blaine xx_

_That's sweet :) Thank you! But I'm buying next time – Kurt xx_

_If you insist ;) – Blaine xx_

_I do :) – Kurt xx_

_I'm at a place called The Yorker. Hurry! Your coffee is getting cold! I'm the one in the plaid shirt and jeans wearing a baseball cap. My hair isn't gelled for once – Blaine xx_

Kurt stared at the text. _That can't be right..._ He was at The Yorker now. His phoned beeped again.

_Maybe you shouldn't come... My hair is scary. And embarrassing – Blaine xx_

Kurt looked up and saw the back of a man's head two tables away. He was sometimes here at the same time as Kurt. He was wearing a baseball cap. And a plaid shirt and loose jeans. His hair was curling up from under the baseball cap and was an absolute mess. From afar he had always admired his curls and thought the man cute from the few glimpses he had. In his mind he had dubbed him Curly. _No way, _Kurt thought. _It can't have been Blaine all this time!_

Sure enough, two coffees were in front of him. Kurt grinned and closed his laptop, throwing out his empty coffee cup as he walked up and sat down at Blaine's table. He took a sip of the coffee Blaine got him.

Blaine looked up, startled. A wide smile spread across his face when he recognized Kurt. "You got here fast," he said.

"I was here all along," said Kurt smiling back.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"I come and use the internet her occasionally," Kurt explained. "I got here around seven."

"No way! I didn't even recognize you!" said Blaine excitedly. "So you're Computer Guy?"

Kurt giggled. "Computer Guy?"

"You always had a computer with you," Blaine explained.

"Ah," said Kurt. "Well I've finally discovered the identity of Curly."

"Curly?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"They're cute," said Kurt, reaching over and pulling on a curl to make it straight, watching it bounce up and curl again when he let go.

Blaine shook his head. "No."

"Is that a blush?" Kurt asked flirtatiously as a red hue spread across his cheeks. When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt smiled. "I like them, really. If it helps I may or may not have admired them from afar on more than one occasion."

Blaine shook his head laughing softly. "So you like checking out random strangers?"

"Only if they're worth my attention," said Kurt, pulling on another curl.

"Well I can't say I haven't done the same with you," said Blaine. "You don't mind that my hair looks like a bush?"

"It doesn't look _much _like a bush," Kurt assured him playfully.

"That makes me feel so much better," Blaine responded.

Kurt laughed. "But seriously, I love your curls. You should wear them like that more often!"

Blaine looked at him. "Maybe one day," he said.

"So I told my dad about us this morning," said Kurt.

"Oh? Does he want my head on a platter? Does he think I only hired you to get in your pants?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I've assured him you haven't," Kurt promised. "But he did think you were pressuring me because we were alone last night. You weren't," he said quickly before Blaine could ask if he had at all. "He wants to meet you."

"And that isn't a terrifying thought," said Blaine.

"Don't worry," said Kurt. "Haven't you already met him?"

"Not as your boyfriend," said Blaine. Kurt looked at him shocked. "I-If that's what you want to be of course. You don't have to-"

"I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend," said Kurt, taking his hands. "As long as you ask me."

Blaine grinned. "Well in that case, will you, Kurt Hummel, do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

"I would love nothing more Mr. Anderson," said Kurt, his smile as wide as the sky.

"Are you still up for tomorrow night for our date?" Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," said Kurt honestly.

"Awesome!" said Blaine. "I have a lovely evening planned."

"Oh? Can I know more?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nope," said Blaine, popping the 'p'. "You'll have to wait and find out."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "You'll have to wait and see. Semi-Formal attire is fine."

Kurt knew Blaine wasn't going to give any secrets away so he didn't pursue the topic. "So do you know where I'm meeting Rachel?"

"At her flat, I'll give you a ride," said Blaine. Kurt nodded and smiled at him. He always felt so happy around Blaine. "Excited for a day of shopping?"

"You have no idea," said Kurt.

"Have fun throwing a bonfire," Blaine said winking. "I think you two will get along," he said. "She's just really annoying."

"I can handle it," Kurt said. "Have you got any details for interviews?"

"Just about the Trevor Project one. They're getting all the details from me first," said Blaine. "I'm telling teens before the world. The teens deserve to know first, especially if they're having troubles with parents or school," he said. "Out of curiosity, have you thought about telling the press about us?"

"I have," said Kurt. "One of my dreams was being able to walk down the street hand in hand with the guy I l-liked. I can't do that if we keep it a secret. You can tell the press if you want to."

"As long as you're comfortable with it," said Blaine.

"I am," said Kurt. "Just make sure you tell them who I am and who designed the outfit you're going to be wearing."

"I definitely will," said Blaine. He looked at his watch. "It's 8:30," he said. "Shall we head to Rachel's?"

"Sure," said Kurt. He stood up with his laptop bag and Blaine took his hand. He opened the door to the shop to allow Kurt to walk before him. When they reached Blaine's car, he opened the passenger side for Kurt to allow him to sit down. "Thank you," he said.

"Not a problem," said Blaine, shutting the door and going to the other side, slipping into the driver's seat.

Blaine turned on the radio as he drove through the streets of New York going at the same slow pace as the traffic. Just before nine, they pulled up in front of a large building.

"Rachel has the penthouse," he said. "Just go to the top floor but make sure you call her first so she'll let you through the door."

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt replied opening the door and undoing his seatbelt. Just as he was getting out, Blaine held his arm. He turned around, Blaine kissing his softly causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He kissed back sweetly and smiled widely when Blaine pulled away.

"Have a good day," said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "You too." He got out of the car and waved to Blaine as he drove away. _On to Rachel Berry_, he thought.

He walked into the chic entrance to the complex and walked up to a set of glass doors which were locked. He found the number for the penthouse and called the number it listed.

"Hello?" Rachel's loud voice asked. "Kurt is that you?"

"It's me," said Kurt.

"You're two minutes late," she said. "So come up quickly!" she hung up the phone and Kurt heard the door unlock. He opened it and headed to the elevator which was already on the ground floor ready to go up. He got in and found the button for the penthouse, the elevator racing up quickly.

As soon as it opened, the only door which was about 5 feet away down a short hall opened and Rachel came walking out in a bathrobe.

"There you are," she said. "Now I haven't gotten dressed yet, I figured you could come up with something while going through my closet, so we can get started on that right away."

She took his arm and walked quickly back into her flat. The furniture was mismatched but it all looked good together. He rather liked it. Maybe she had gotten a decorator? He took off his shoes by the door stepping onto the plush carpet.

He followed her down a hall which had lots of pictures of her and two older men. "Who are they?"

"Those are my two dads," she said. "I don't know which one is my real dad which I find pretty cool."

"You have two gay dads?" Kurt asked.

"I believe I mentioned that when I saw you the day the pictures were released," she said.

"Oh, right," said Kurt, remembering a vague comment about it.

"Your second time dealing with the press was much better," she said. "You were decent just walking away like you did."

"Thanks," said Kurt.

"So has your relationship with Blaine progressed to anything more?" Rachel asked, opening the door to her bedroom. "By the way, my dads would love your shirt. They're very proud of who they are and they would love to get shirts like those. Where did you get it?"

"Um," said Kurt. _How do I answer that? To hell with it._ "Yeah, we have a date tomorrow night. And I made the shirt for a glee club assignment in high school." He looked around the room. None of the furniture was too exciting, very basic, but it looked like it had been handled by a decorator.

Rachel sat down on the king sized bed and looked at Kurt with wide eyes and a big smile. "That's so exciting! I assume you have an outfit planned? I'd love to see it! Where is he taking you? I can tell it will be really romantic! Finn is bad at romance, but Blaine seems like he'd be good at romance. Do you care for romance? I know I do which is why Finn is somewhat disappointing. But I've sent him to romance sessions so he should hopefully make an improvement."

"Well, I don't know where he's taking me, he said it's a surprise and I haven't got an outfit planned which is unfortunate. If we have time I might do that today, if that's okay with you of course. And yes, I am a hopeless romantic. I'm not too fond of the physical side," Kurt said.

"So you don't like being kissed? I don't like the physical side either but I _love _kissing. I'm waiting until marriage to go further than making out. That way I know Finn will want me for me, not my body," she said.

"No, I like kissing," said Kurt. "But I think holding hands and cuddling is nice too."

"I can agree with that," said Rachel. "So you haven't planned out an outfit? That's surprising. You seem like the type of person to have outfits planned for events like this _days _in advance."

"Usually I do," said Kurt. "But he asked me out Tuesday night and I was working on Grammy outfits all day yesterday."

"Grammy outfits!" said Rachel. "Are you making them? I have one but I looked much better in the outfit you made me than in my dress."

"I am, yes," said Kurt. "I don't have many ideas for you though so I may get you to try on a few gowns while shopping to get inspired."

"Sounds wonderful!" said Rachel. "My closet is through that door," she said gesturing to a door next to the bed. He thought it was a bathroom but when he opened it he was surprised to see it was a walk in closet. A big one at that. He would _kill _for that closet. Just not what was in it.

"Do you mind if I get rid of stuff?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all!" said Rachel. "You are free to do as you wish. My accessories are all in the dresser. If you don't mind I would like to take a shower while you get started."

"Go ahead," said Kurt, beginning to take down hangers. He heard Rachel leave and began to mark piles in her room. There would be one for keeping, one for getting rid of and one for uncertainties.

He started with the bottoms Rachel had. He kept a few of the pants she had. They weren't bad, but he wouldn't mind seeing them on her and making adjustments. He had noticed an elliptical so kept all of the athletic wear she had. She didn't have many jeans, one pain that looked much too baggy. _That would have to be fixed_, he thought as he threw them in the get rid of pile. He noticed she had a lot of skirts too. He got rid of about three quarters of them. Some of them weren't bad, she just couldn't pair them right. When he moved on to tops, he did not like what he saw. She had far too many animal sweaters before he entered her closet, now she had just the right amount: none. It was the same problem with argyle sweaters. He threw out all of those too. _Her sweater collection was horrendous_, he thought. _Thank goodness I'm fixing it._ He got rid of a lot of cardigans but kept a few. Most of them were ugly colors. Her dress collection was nice after throwing out a few, except none of them were good for the winter. When he was done in her closet, he moved on to her accessories.

She had no scarves except for the one he gave her which was unfortunate. That was being fixed today. What she did have a lot of were leg warmers which were _so _tacky and out of style. That would be fixed. He took the leg warmers and put them in the pile that he would be getting rid of. She had lots of knee sock too so he got rid of most of them. Now she needed socks. He noticed she had hardly any jewellery and that her shoes could use improvement. He was done quickly as most of her wardrobe would be thrown out.

He came up for an outfit she could wear during the day as Rachel turned the shower off. The outfit was simple but it looked good together. He made a list of things to find Rachel so he wouldn't forget something.

_BUY:_

_-tops_

_-winter dresses_

_-skirts (nice ones)_

_-cardigans (nice ones)_

_-jeans_

_-scarves_

_-jewellery_

_-shoes_

_-socks_

He added a few more things, going further in detail for each object he had listed before putting everything that would be kept on a hanger except for the outfit he got out for her.

As soon as she walked in from a long shower she saw the clothes and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THAT!"

"Getting rid of it, of course," said Kurt.

"But I like all that stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Rachel it's horrendous."

"No it's not!"

"Do you want to look hideous? Or do you want to look gorgeous like you did with the outfit I designed for you. You got a 9.8/10 according to one of the best fashion sites out there by the way."

She pouted. "Fine. What am I wearing today?"

Kurt handed her the outfit and told her to get changed. "Make sure you let me do your hair and make-up!" He took some garbage bags and started dumping most of Rachel's wardrobe. As soon as he was done tying the last bag up, Rachel called for him.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" she said. "I liked what you did with my hair before. Could you do that again?"

"Not for this outfit," he said. "Where are your hair products?"

"I don't have any," said Rachel.

"What do you do when you straighten your hair? What do you use?"

"I don't use anything but a straightener," she said.

"That will wreck your hair! We'll just blow dry it," he decided. Underneath the Barbie blow dryer was a Barbie straightener. _Oh Gaga this girl needs quality products_, he thought. After half an hour of drying her hair he started on her makeup which looked like it was purchased from _Claire's_.

"You seriously need better makeup and you can't live without hair products. What's your skin care regime?" he asked, adding makeup, hair products, straightener, blow dryer and curling iron to his list.

"I don't have one," she said simply.

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fine then. We'll make you one," he told her. _Skin products,_ he wrote.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

Kurt nodded and went to put on his shoes. It was noon by the time her driver pulled up her car.

* * *

><p><em>It's been rather successful<em>, thought Kurt as he carried bags for Rachel. Her wardrobe was improving immensely and only three hours had passed. Surprisingly, she was willing to let Kurt make changes. They were heading into a show store so she could find some new shoes when Kurt caught sight of a pair of black boots he's been looking for for _ages_. The last time he had seen them they only had one pair left and they were much too small. But this looked like a new shipment. Setting Rachel's bags down on a chair he went and found an employee asking for his size. When she came out with the shoes in his size he almost had a cardiac arrest flailing on the inside as his foot slipped into the cushioned sole. They were a perfect fit. _Maybe I can base my outfit around these boots..._

"Those are nice," said Rachel walking up to him as he walked around a bit. Most designer shoes were uncomfortable for walking long distances in. Not these.

"I've been looking for a pair my size for ages," Kurt admitted.

"Are you wearing them for your date?" Rachel asked.

"For sure," said Kurt. "I just need to get the rest of the outfit."

"Well, how about this," Rachel suggested. "You've been a great help. What if I buy you the outfit and boots? Consider it a tip! Or a pre-payment."

"Rachel, you don't have to do that," said Kurt. "I'll buy them."

"Nope!" said Rachel. "I want to. Even though I never see Blaine for much time at once because he's always busy with something I know he's been lonely. And you look like a good guy. I want you two to have a good first date so there will be more. Wow him with your looks. I want to help with that!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you Rachel."

"Well if I pay you with clothes you'll have to come back and help me with my clothes!" said Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course there was something in it for her. "I most definitely will."

"Excellent! Now take those off and help me find some," she ordered.

After getting Rachel's driver to take the bags to the car, with Kurt wearing his new boots, they continued going into stores.

Kurt led Rachel into a dress store and asked her to try on a few things. As soon as he found out what she liked he started thinking of ideas.

"Kurt! Look at this!" said Rachel, flipping a black feather boa over her should and around her neck. "Isn't it great?" Kurt looked at the boa for a while as an idea started to form. "Do you think you could figure out a way to add this to my dress?"

"For sure," he said, taking the boa from her to purchase it.

"Really?" said Rachel in shock. Kurt nodded. "That's great!" she said beaming.

* * *

><p>"So I think we have enough things for me," said Rachel after coming out of another store.<p>

"So do you want to head back?" Kurt asked. "That scarf looked amazing on you by the way," Kurt said.

"Which one?" Rachel asked. "You got me eight alone from that store. And two for yourself, not that I mind that."

"All of them," said Kurt! "Call your driver?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not until we find an outfit suitable for your date!"

"You were actually serious about that?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, leading him to another store. "This place has clothes you might like."

Kurt looked around. It was worth a shot, he decided. He started to wander through the racks looking at the shirts they had. He started a change room as he continued looking through the racks. Once he was satisfied he had enough to try on, he went in with Rachel waiting outside his door.

After a couple outfit attempts, he put on a pair of black jeans which weren't too tight (that was why he made his own jeans) and a grey shirt. Adding the black vest he picked up he analyzed himself in the mirror. It was missing_ something_.

"How is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's missing something," Kurt said, coming out of the room.

Rachel nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly she jumped up. "I know! Wait here!" she said before dashing off somewhere in the store. A few minutes later she came back with a grey and black scarf in the exact shades of his outfit.

He looked at her with a pleased and surprised expression. "You're learning well," he said.

She beamed at his praise. "Try it on!" she said.

Kurt wrapped the scarf around his neck and studied himself in the mirror. Perfect.

"You look great!" said Rachel.

"Thanks for your help," Kurt replied.

"Go change and I'll go buy these," she said. He went into the change room and did as she said; passing the articles once he was changed out of them.

Rachel was waiting for him in the front with the bags. "Here," she said, handing him the bag.

"Thanks Rachel," said Kurt. "It means a lot."

"No problem!" she said. "Shall we?" she asked holding out her arm.

"We shall," Kurt replied, linking his around hers. "So what's it like preforming on Broadway?" he asked. "I've always wondered. I used to want to perform on Broadway but then it changed to just designing."

"It's amazing," said Rachel. "There are no words for when you get a standing ovation for something you've worked hard on. Even when there's no one there...the _power _you feel...it's phenomenal. Maybe I could take you one day when we're both free?" she asked. "I could let you have a chance to experience it."

"That would be amazing," said Kurt looking at her. "Would we be allowed?"

"Well I _am _the star," she said laughing a little bit. "This is nice," she said quietly.

"What is?" Kurt asked.

"Hanging out with someone," she explained. "I've never really had a friend before. I mean there's Finn, but he's a guy. Not that you aren't, but you're just... more feminine, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. Like you're helping me with clothes and stuff. Finn would never be able to do that. And I can actually talk to you about girl issues. Or I feel I can..."

"Of course you can Rachel," said Kurt. "You know, you aren't so bad once I get to know you," he said shoving her lightly with his hip.

Rachel smiled. "Not many people take the time to get to know me."

"Well then they're missing out," said Kurt. "Listen, I'm pretty busy until the Grammys, but after, how about you, me and my best friend Mercedes come to my place for a sleepover after the awards? My apartment sucks, but it could be fun anyways."

"Really?" said Rachel, her wide eyes making her look even smaller than she was.

"Yeah," said Kurt.

Rachel suddenly threw her arms around Kurt. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "That would be amazing!"

Kurt laughed. "I'll organise it," he said, hugging her back. He started hearing clicks of a camera and let Rachel drop down.

Rachel groaned when she looked in the direction of the cameraman. "I can't stand him," she said.

"Who?" Kurt asked. He certainly wasn't a very handsome photographer. He had dark red hair that looked like an afro and _really _ugly glasses. His fashion style was horrendous.

"Jacob Ben Israel," Rachel said. "He's such a creep. He practically stalks me because of some creepy crush."

The name caused Kurt to immediately recognize who this was. Well, it was time to go on a bitch fit. "Excuse me," said Kurt, pulling on his most vicious glare, stalking towards him.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and he stepped back a few steps looking absolutely terrified. "Y-Yes?"

"You utter cow!" Kurt said viciously. "You honestly think selling personal pictures will do any good? Well, newsflash _buddy_, it doesn't do anything but make you money you scavenging Neanderthal! Do you think people _like _it when you release pictures? Do you think it will make you friends? Maybe a girlfriend? Newsflash! How many friends do you have? None? Your teddy bear _doesn't_ count. Those pictures you sold of Blaine and I? All you're doing is causing hassle and wasted money on the company. And you know what? If it was _meant_ to cause Blaine to hide his head in shame, just so you know, it didn't work. And that crush on Rachel you have? Where you stalk her? Never gonna happen. It's called a restraining order. It's a new thing where you can't go near that person or you'll get sent to jail. Expect one put on by at least three people soon," snapped Kurt. He looked at the man who was cowering in fear, looking as if he was ready to bolt. Kurt took his camera and took out the memory card. The way Jacob's eyes widened made him think that that was very important to him. "This?" Kurt said, holding it up. "Gone," he said, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his foot. Good bye memory card. "Stop taking pictures of people. It'll get you nowhere." And with that comment he stormed off, but not before adding something about his appearance. "And you look like a sad, unattractive, homeless circus clown," he said, stalking back towards Rachel.

He stormed out of Jacob's sight before bursting into laughter with Rachel.

"I can't believe you _did_ that!" she exclaimed. "He looked like he wet himself!"

Kurt was laughing alongside her. "I know! It felt good though! Hopefully he'll get the message!"

"I'll try to set up another restraining order," said Rachel. "I'm guessing you and Blaine were the other two you mentioned."

Kurt nodded. "I don't want him near me."

"Thanks for yelling at him for me," said Rachel.

"Not a problem," said Kurt. "Shall we continue?" he asked, holding out his arm for her like in their previous position.

They waited outside the mall for the car. A couple people with cameras ran up around them. Kurt tensed but Rachel squeezed his arm to let him know it was okay.

"Ms. Berry! Can you tell us how your album is coming along with Anderson Records?"

"It couldn't be going better," said Rachel. "I have so many _amazing_ people working with me. It truly is an honour to be working with such an amazing group."

"Ms. Berry, since you work with Anderson Records, what are your comments about the release of Blaine Anderson's sexuality?"

"I have two gay dads. It doesn't matter to me if what his sexuality is."

"Are you and Mr. Hummel dating?" _People actually recognize me?_

Rachel laughed. "No! That's absurd!"

"Ms. Berry, for Vogue magazine," said a woman. Kurt's breath hitched and his eyes went wide and he gripped on to Rachel who looked surprised. "We've recently noticed a fabulous change in your wardrobe. Can you tell us the identity of your new stylist?"

Rachel stood up taller. "Well, with Anderson Records hiring a new stylist who is also a designer, I decided to take the opportunity to upgrade my wardrobe."

"Can you tell us the identity?"

Kurt nodded his head a fraction.

"His name is Kurt Hummel," said Rachel.

The reporter for Vogue turned to Kurt in surprise. "If I can have a few words Mr. Hummel?"

"O-Of course," said Kurt.

"Your designs are very different than what we normally see; can you tell us where you get inspired?"

"They just sort of...come to me I guess. Sometimes I get ideas from things I see or things I've experienced. Sometimes even just colors," said Kurt. _What do I say?_

"Do you have a favourite designer personally?"

"I really like Alexander McQueen," said Kurt.

"Where did you get into fashion?"

"Ever since I was little I'd always liked it when people dressed up nicely so I started liking fashion. I'd wear things you don't really see on a toddler, lots of bow ties. When I started to read I read fashion magazines instead of the books we were given to read at school," Kurt explained. "Vogue was always my favourite though. I have every issue as of 1998 and some older ones which were my mother's. When I read those I started to dream of having things I designed in there and so came my dream of being a fashion designer."

"Can we expect to see some of your designs on the red carpet at the Grammys?"

"You definitely can," said Kurt.

Rachel's car pulled up. And he walked towards it still holding on to Rachel's arm.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel!" called the reporter as the door was closing. "We will contact you to set up a more detailed interview!"

"Oh my _god_," said Kurt staring at the seat in front of him in shock. "I just got interviewed by Vogue."

Rachel grinned. "You were amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I just got interviewed for Vogue." The reality kicked in and he started to flail in the backseat squealing rather loudly. Rachel laughed alongside him.

"Who are you going to call?" she asked.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" screamed Kurt. "I can't believe I just did that but I'm too happy to care. Rachel, _Vogue_ interviewed me! This is my dream!"

"And they want you to have an interview set up!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Kurt hugged her tightly. "I can't believe this! I have to call people!"

"Well, we're at your apartment now," said Rachel. You have tons of free time to do it there."

Kurt nodded. "Okay! See you later!" He got out and took his bags, running up the stairs to his apartment before taking out his phone and dialling his dad.

"DAD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" Kurt exclaimed as soon as he picked up.

* * *

><p><strong>So we get some Klaine, some Hummelberry, some BurtKurt... Yay! :) So tell we what you thought of it in a review! Thanks so much for everyone who reads and reviews!  
><strong>

**Big thanks to connellymack for her help with this.  
><strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it today!  
><strong>

**I posted my new fic Skyscraper so if you guys want to check that out that'd be cool.**

**Is there anything you guys want to see next? I will be happy to fit it in as best as I can.**

**Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am super sorry about the wait. I got sick last week and it's been pretty hectic. **

**Just a warning, between November 14 to December 3, I have no life. Musical Orchestra has started and I'll have after school practices and performances those dates. So I apologise in advance that I probably won't be able to post then. I'll try to get...two more updates in at least. For anyone who would like to know, the musical is Crazy For You and I play the clarinet.**

**KLAINE DATE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The paparazzi's numbers were diminishing each morning. Kurt got in the building with no troubles whatsoever, holding his head high and proud. After he had called his dad to tell him about the shopping experience and possible Vogue interview, he called Mercedes. He hadn't had time to call her and tell her about Blaine so he figured it had been a good time. He smiled as he remembered their conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" she said when she picked up.<em>

"_Hi 'Cedes!" he exclaimed, his excitement not getting any less._

"_Hey White Boy! What's up?"_

"_Oh you know, I kissed Blaine and I'm going on a date with him tomorrow," he said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably._

_There was a long silence. "Are you serious?" she eventually said._

"_Yes!" he squeaked._

"_When was this?" she demanded. _

"_Tuesday night," he explained. "I wanted to call you earlier but it turns out I'm making Grammy outfits so I had no time until now."_

"_I'll ignore the fact that you haven't called me until now if you tell me everything," she said. Kurt knew she wasn't mad, but excited for him. As good of an actress she was, he could still hear it in her voice, but that could've been because of how close they were._

_He quickly began his story and told her everything that had happened since their last phone call. She made occasional comments and asked him a few questions, many while he was explaining the cuddling and the kissing, but for the most part she was silent._

"_I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed when he was done. "But I'll need to make sure he knows what will happen if he hurts you."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "I suppose that'd be okay as I did it with Sam."_

"_Kurt!" she scolded. "No! Please tell me you didn't! He's been the perfect boyfriend; you don't need to threaten him."_

"_As has Blaine, but I doubt that'll stop you," he said lightly. "Even though we haven't been on any dates yet," he added._

"_Touché," she said._

"_I went shopping with Rachel today," said Kurt._

"_Fun," said Mercedes sarcastically._

"_It was actually," he said. "I suggested we could all have a sleepover after the Grammys."_

"_I'd be down with that," said Mercedes. "But isn't she a pain?"_

"_You just need to get to know her," Kurt assured. "I did and she's really not that bad."_

"_All right," said Mercedes. "What happened while shopping?"_

"_I got a great outfit for the date. I yelled at Jacob Ben Israel, the guy who took the pictures of me and Blaine at Tina's party," Kurt said. "He was at the mall."_

"_Fun!" said Mercedes. "Not for him, obviously. I wonder if he's checked into therapy yet. You've probably given him nightmares."_

"_Ha ha," Kurt said sarcastically. _

_Mercedes laughed. "You're terrifying when you yell at people. Sexy too," she added. "Any more encounters with the press?"_

"_Outside the mall," Kurt explained. "Oh my god you won't believe who was there and wants to set up an interview with me."_

"_Vogue?" Mercedes asked sarcastically._

"_YES!" he exclaimed._

"_SERIOUSLY?"_

_He continued to talk with Mercedes for another forty five minutes before hanging up and rechecking his outfit._

* * *

><p>He sat at his desk and took out the feather boa he had bought the previous day. His plan wouldn't necessarily involve a feather <em>boa<em> but feathers were definitely going to be involved. He had sketched it after calling Mercedes, planning on scanning it to send to Rachel to see her thoughts on it.

He took out the sketch he had drawn and went upstairs. He had seen that Quinn had a scanner on her desk, and doubted the girl would mind if he used it. As he exited the elevator, Quinn gave him thumbs up and grinned at him, not saying anything as she was on the phone with someone. Kurt gestured to the scanner, silently asking her if she would mind him using it. She nodded and he put the sketch in the machine.

Quinn hung up the phone. "So I just set up an interview with Vogue for you."

If he had been eating anything he would be choking at that moment. "_Seriously?_"

Quinn laughed. "Yes. They mentioned they met you yesterday?"

"Yeah!" said Kurt. "It's just hard to believe it's actually happening!"

Quinn smiled. "You're going to their office on the 21st at eleven for the interview," she informed him. "They thought it'd be a good idea to wait until after the Grammys."

"Thanks Quinn!" Kurt exclaimed, beaming widely. "Now how do I work this?" he asked, gesturing to the scanner.

"I'll scan it and forward it to you," she replied.

"That's perfect," he agreed. "Thanks!"

"Blaine is acting strangely today," Quinn mused.

"Oh?" Kurt asked. _Was he okay? Was something going on? _

"He seems excited and happy but really nervous," she said. "Almost like first date jitters." She looked at him with a pointed stare when he smiled and blushed.

He was glad he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He'd had troubles falling asleep the night before because of the nerves. It could have been because he didn't know what Blaine had planned, or it could have been because it was Blaine and he wanted to make a good impression. But he was excited at the same time.

"So what are you two doing?" she asked, clicking a few buttons to make the scanner buzz as it turned on.

"I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "He said it's a surprise."

Quinn smiled. "That's sweet. I have a few guesses, but of course I'm not going to tell you." Kurt pouted as Quinn handed him back the sketch. Quinn giggled. "Don't look like that; you'll like it if it's what I think it is." Quinn turned back to her computer to send the email of Rachel's Grammy outfit.

"This looks good," she commented. "I like the feathers."

"Thanks," said Kurt. "It's for Rachel."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"She's a vegan, you know that right?" Quinn asked.

"No," Kurt said, getting worried.

"Don't worry," said Quinn. "Buy feathers like the ones used in feather boas or something. Those will be fine, as long as they don't come from an animal."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Kurt. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go order materials."

Quinn smiled. "Bye. Have fun tonight if I don't see you later!"

"Thanks Quinn," he said, walking back to the elevator to go down to his office.

He pulled open his email to forward what Quinn had sent him when he got to his office. A half hour later he got a response.

_From: Rachel Berry_

_Subject: Re: Fwd: Grammy Outfit_

_I love the way you incorporated the feather boa we found! I am definitely wearing this to the Grammys. I will just have you know though that I will not wear or eat anything that has come from an animal. I'm sure you'll be able to find a replacement for real feathers!_

_Rachel Berry_

Beside her name was a small image of a golden star. He wondered what that signified, but didn't ask. Knowing her, she'd tell him eventually. He sent a fast reply saying that he would find a substitute for real feathers but was glad she liked it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, he was putting the finishing touches on the outfit he had taken home with him two nights ago. <em>Two down, four to go,<em> he thought. He was debating whether or not to come in the next day for a few hours when Blaine came in.

"Hey," said Kurt, looking up from the design he was now looking at.

"Hi!" said Blaine nervously. "I missed you yesterday."

"Me too," Kurt said. "Seeing you in the morning wasn't enough."

"How was Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Amazing," said Kurt. "I have to admit it was a lot of fun."

"I heard Quinn got a call from Vogue," Blaine said.

"Oh my god we left the mall after I yelled at Jacob Ben Israel and they were outside. They _asked_ Rachel who her stylist was and then they started interviewing me when she said my name! And Quinn booked an interview for the 21st because they _want _to talk to me! I'm making it as a fashion designer and I'm so excited!" he rambled.

Blaine grinned. "That's fantastic. I can't wait for the article to come out."

"Me either, I'm going to buy like, eight different copies!"

He laughed. "I'm sure you will. Are you still up for tonight?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Kurt, seeing Blaine sigh in relief. "Were you worried I wouldn't be?"

"Maybe a little," said Blaine walking closer to him.

Kurt smiled softly at him. "I can't wait for tonight," he assured him.

Blaine smiled back. "Good, because neither can I.

Kurt walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing?" he asked, rubbing his nose against Blaine's.

"You'll have to be surprised," said Blaine, hazel eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Maybe you need some convincing?" Kurt asked. "I need to be sure I have the right outfit planned after all."

"Try as hard as you want, I'm not spilling anything," said Blaine. "And you'll look fantastic in whatever you decide to show up in."

Kurt giggled. "There are so many responses I could say to that."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "I do hope they are innocent Mr. Hummel."

"I can't make any promises Mr. Anderson," replied Kurt, leaning forwards an inch so their lips could brush against one another.

Blaine kissed back eagerly. It didn't drift farther than anything innocent, but it was perfect none the less. Or it was until Wes showed up.

"WOAH!" they heard him exclaim, causing them to break apart and turn to Wes. "You guys were kissing!"

"Your point Wesley?" Blaine asked, clearly annoyed.

"You guys were kissing!" exclaimed Wes. "Dude we need to clear these rumours, not fuel them!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking Kurt's hand as they put distance between themselves to their disappointment.

"Blaine, things are already bad enough! I've been scanning the fan mail and about half of them are all homophobic. We don't need more hate thrown at the company!"

"And half of them aren't," said Blaine. "The ones I've read are all supportive. Its glass half empty or half full. I'm looking at the full half, you the empty."

"I don't want you to get hurt Blaine," said Wes.

"You don't want the company to get hurt either," said Blaine. As Wes was about to cut him off, he continued. "I can deal with homophobia Wes, and so can Kurt." He turned to look at his boyfriend who nodded in agreement.

Wes sighed. "Not now Blaine, maybe in a couple months."

"Wes, just let me be happy," Blaine pleaded. "I've been alone almost my whole life and I've finally found someone who cares for me like I do them. Please let me have this."

"Fine," said Wes reluctantly after a long silence. "Just promise me you'll both be careful."

"We promise," said Kurt, squeezing Blaine's strong, calloused hand.

"How long has this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "Been going on?"

"Since Tuesday night," said Blaine.

"When you were alone?" said Wes slowly.

"Nothing like that happened!" Kurt squeaked, a blush spreading down his neck. "I swear! Just a little bit of kissing and cuddling!"

Wes chuckled softly. Both could tell he wasn't completely happy they weren't budging from their relationship, but he was happy for his friend. It wasn't that he was homophobic, not in the least; he was just scared to take risks that could endanger the people he cared about. "If you really expect me to believe that, you must think I'm a fool," he said.

"Check the security tapes if you want proof Wes," said Blaine. "I swear nothing more than what Kurt already mentioned happened."

"I'd rather keep my eyesight as it is thank you very much. No offense, but I don't want to see either of you without clothes on," he said.

"You've already seen all of me," said Blaine. "You know, that time when you walked in on me when I was looking for boxers?"

"I almost forgot that!" Wes whined. "And now you've put that horrible image back in my mind!"

"It's far from horrible," Blaine joked.

"Not for a straight man!"

Kurt laughed as the two friends bantered back and forth. He knew where Wes was coming from and appreciated the fact that he was trying to look out for them in his own way. He wouldn't be listening, of course, but it was nice that he had someone keeping a close eye on their safety.

"By the way Blaine," said Wes. "Your flight leaves at five on Monday."

"Why so early?"

"Three hour time difference Blaine," said Wes. "And it's a five hour flight. The Trevor Project meeting starts at two thirty."

Blaine pouted. Kurt had to admit, he looked adorable with that face on.

"I have some more details to work out with the other interviews, so if you'll excuse me, you can go back to what you were doing before," said Wes, slipping out the door after a wink.

Blaine turned Kurt and stepped a little bit closer, pulling Kurt into his arms like Kurt had done for Blaine. "I swear he's a great guy outside of work."

Kurt smiled. "From what I saw of Tina's party I believe you."

Blaine smiled back. Kurt found it kind of funny how neither could stop smiling around each other. Blaine made him happy, and with the amount of smiles Blaine gave him, he could tell Blaine felt the same. "Good," he said. "Now I have to leave or else I'll stay here all day."

"And that would be bad?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want Wes starting any rumours," he joked. "Is six thirty okay for pickup? You can go a bit early if you want to have more time to get ready."

"That sounds perfect," said Kurt. "I will be waiting at my door for you."

Blaine grinned. They stood, looking at each other happily before Blaine took a few steps back. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight," he promised.

"See you," said Kurt, waving as he turned and left. He sighed happily. Blaine was perfect.

* * *

><p>He worked on Blaine's third outfit until four, when he called Quinn to let her know he was leaving. She wished him luck and he quickly made his way to his apartment.<p>

He took a fast shower before getting to work on his hair. The blow dryer he had gotten for Christmas a couple years ago never failed. It worked well and fast so he had begun to style his hair while working on moisturizing his skin by five thirty. An hour later he was ready to go, checking his hair one last time before there was a knock at his door.

He took a deep breath, quelling any nerves, before opening the door to see a gorgeous man standing there with a bouquet of white camellias, daffodils, dandelions, calla lilies and orchids. Blaine had a hopeful smile on his face, his hair free of gel, wearing a light blue dress shirt with white stripes, dark blue jeans and a brown belt which matched his shoes.

Kurt didn't know what to say, but took the flowers happily. He never expected flowers! It was such a kind thought! He could feel a wide smile pull as his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Are they that bad?" Blaine asked. "God, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, looking embarrassed and upset.

"They're _beautiful_," Kurt said, Blaine understanding the tears' presence with his tone.

"They're nothing compared to you," he said. "You look _stunning_."

Kurt giggled. "Cheesy."

"You know it," Blaine winked. Kurt held open the door for him as he searched for a vase. He definitely didn't want them to die. Blaine watched him with a smile as he filled it up with water, placing the flowers gently inside. Kurt took a picture of them before turning to put on a jacket. As soon as Blaine walked through the door, all of his nerves disappeared.

"You look good," said Kurt as Blaine held out an arm for him to take. "And I love your hair."

"I hoped you'd like it," said Blaine. "I'll have you know I'm risking my dapper reputation because of it."

Kurt laughed and allowed Blaine to lead him to his car. He smiled happily as Blaine opened the door to let him in his car before closing it and running to the other side. "Now can you tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"I can say we're starting at my place," said Blaine.

Kurt gave him a suspicious look, not asking further questions about Blaine's plans. "You know I've never been to your place," said Kurt.

"No you haven't," said Blaine, turning off onto a side street. "It's actually pretty close to yours. It's one of the reasons why I go to The Yorker for coffee."

"What's the other reason?" Kurt asked.

Blaine gave him an incredulous look. "Do you not agree that their coffee is phenomenal? Plus there's this cute guy who's occasionally there with a computer."

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled into a parking lot. He stopped the car and got out quickly got out to open Kurt's door.

The building was nice, but wasn't so nice that you could picture a celebrity, let alone one like Blaine, living there. The red brick building wasn't falling apart like Kurt's, it was in very good repair, it just wasn't as prestige as places like the Hilton, or Rachel's place. It was taller than all the other buildings around, so Kurt expected it provided a nice view from the balconies. It seemed to be a quiet street, which was probably what appealed the place to Blaine.

"It's not much from the outside," said Blaine. "And if I wanted to I could move to somewhere with a lot higher calibre, but I like it."

"I'm sure it's lovely," said Kurt.

Blaine led him through the doors and to the elevator. The entrance was small, just a couple couches and a coffee table with a small TV in the corner. There was an older man sitting reading a paper. He looked up when he heard them come through.

"Good evening Mr. Harold," said Blaine, nodding politely to the man.

"Same to you Blaine," he said, nodding to Kurt.

Blaine held his waist as they waited for the elevator to drop. As soon as it did, Blaine let him into it and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Penthouse?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I had to at least take that," he said. "Even though I was fine with one on the first floor, Wes threatened to book me in some rich place if I didn't take it."

"I can picture him waving his gavel," said Kurt, causing the older boy to laugh in agreement.

There were three doors when the elevator let them out. One for a garbage disposal, one for stairs and one for Blaine's home.

Blaine unlocked the door and held it open to allow Kurt to step through before him. It was much nicer than Kurt would expect from the looks of the building, but then again, Blaine probably changed a few things with permission from the owner of the building. From what he could see, a sitting area was what welcomed Blaine's guests in. The furniture was all high quality, the dark colors making the furniture look soft and comfortable. Kurt took off his shoes and stepped into the plush carpet, taking a short time to admire the pristine widescreen TV and the top quality sound system. As he stepped further in, he saw a kitchen that was much bigger than his own, the appliances looking as though they'd been released a month before. There was a hallway with about six doors. Though the apartment was gorgeous, that wasn't what took his breath away.

Behind the sitting area was a window that reached from the floor to the ceiling, and even from Kurt's distance, he could tell the view was stunning. Many small, lit candles were set up, providing a low, romantic, lighting. They were positioned around a blanket which had a picnic basket waiting to be opened.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, not bothering to hide the awe-struck expression that had situated itself on his face. "It's beautiful," he said. There were no words to describe what the action meant to him. He never imagined such a sweet, romantic gesture would be made for him.

Blaine smiled, looking relieved. "I hoped it'd be okay," he said. "I didn't really want to go to a restaurant."

"This is perfect," said Kurt.

Blaine led him to sit on the blanket, his soft smile always present. Kurt sat down, revering in the feeling of the soft material of the blanket, Blaine sat close to him, but they weren't quite touching.

"I wasn't quite sure what you'd want so I kind of went overboard and made some of everything," said Blaine sheepishly. "So there's pasta, pizza, bread, sandwiches, a couple salads, chicken parmesan, ribs, and a couple other things. I got some wine and juice too."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble," said Kurt. The warm feeling he had since Blaine's flowers only expanded. This man was perfect.

"You're worth it," said Blaine, smiling softly.

Kurt couldn't control the 'aw' that slipped through his lips. He and Blaine stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before Blaine broke the contact and opened the basket. As soon as it was open, delicious aromas wafted through the air. Blaine took out plates and cutlery, setting it up perfectly, before taking out all the food. They were all in plastic containers. But even though the containers weren't fancy, the food looked amazing.

"You made all this?" Kurt asked, shocked. _When had he had time?_

"I tried," said Blaine. "I had to buy the bread though."

"You are perfect," said Kurt.

The look on Blaine's face was exactly what you would think of when you heard the words "Aw shucks." Kurt giggled as Blaine blushed and shook his head. He took some of everything, not caring about the carbs for once. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Kurt answered. He would only have one, he'd never let himself have more. He could drink some juice after.

"Of course," said Blaine, standing up and going to the fridge where he took out a bottle of wine and a couple types of juice. He took four glasses, two for wine, and brought them back. "Just so I don't have to get up again," he explained. "I figured you'd only want one glass."

"No, I won't want more than that," said Kurt. "Thank you."

The first bite of the warm meal was as good as the catering from Tina's party. In Kurt's opinion it was better, because Blaine had no need to put this much work into their meal. He would have been happy with going to a restaurant, he never expected him to take so much time to put together a meal.

"This is amazing," said Kurt honestly. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine answered, taking some food for him once he was sure Kurt enjoyed it.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Kurt asked.

"I left a bit early too," said Blaine. "I wanted to get everything set up and finished before picking you up."

Kurt smiled. "How did you know the candles weren't going to burn the place down?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled. "I had someone watch over the place while I went to pick you up. They live on the floor below so when we walked through the doors, the man downstairs, Mr. Harold, let her know we arrived so she went in the elevator as it came down for us and got off at her floor."

Kurt shook his head. "You thought of everything."

"I hope so," said Blaine. "You deserve nothing less than perfect." Blaine paused. "That was really cheesy wasn't it?"

"A bit," Kurt giggled. "But I don't mind."

"You know, when I called my parents to tell them what happened on Wednesday, they decided they were going down to LA with my sister and brothers to see me," he said. "And they demanded I take you."

"Oh?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, laughing a bit. "Well, it's only if you want. I wasn't sure about asking you to be my plus one to the Grammys because of the press and everything, but since you're okay with them knowing," Blaine shrugged. "I'd love to have you there with me."

Kurt smiled widely. "I'd love to be with you." _Now I'M going to the Grammys? I need to plan a fabulous outfit for myself on top of the others._

"Good," said Blaine. "I'll tell Wes to book you a flight. You said you got along with Rachel, maybe we can get you on the same flight."

"That would be amazing," said Kurt. "You mentioned your family wants to meet me, what are they like?"

"Well, I have two older brothers, Alex and Marco and a younger sister Emily," he explained. "Alex has two kids, Marco has one and both are married to lovely women. They're absolutely adorable, except when they wake me up at six in the morning. I'm probably closest to Emily, but I'm still close to everyone else. It's really easy to joke along with them at get-togethers."

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked, slightly more nervous about meeting them than his siblings.

"They're good," said Blaine. "My dad and I had a rough spot when I came out, but that's all cleared up and he accepts me now, which is good. My mom and I's relationship stayed the same at that time." Blaine studied him for a moment. "They'll love you," he assured. "There's nothing to be worried about. _Your _parents on the other hand," he began.

Kurt laughed. "My dad doesn't have a shot gun no matter what he says. At least he didn't last time I saw him."

"That assures me so much," said Blaine, a large amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"You'll be fine," Kurt said. "He's protective of me, that's all."

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"She died when I was eight," he said quietly, smiling as Blaine wrapped his hand around his own. "It was a long time ago. He married a woman named Carole though. I like her. She's nice and has never tried to replace mom."

"I'm sorry," said Blaine. "That must have been hard."

"It's okay," said Kurt. "Just some days are harder than others, mostly her birthday and anniversary."

"Do you have any siblings?" Blaine asked, wanting to get away from sad topics.

"No, Carole never had any kids," said Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "That'd be weird, growing up as an only child."

"I'd find it weird growing up with siblings," Kurt replied. "It just depends what you're used to."

"You have a point there," said Blaine.

"Out of curiosity," said Kurt. "How did you get into music?"

"I was told I was singing when I was born. Obviously that's an overstatement, but it just says I've been into music since I was born. I played piano before I could talk, and picked up guitar a little bit later along with a bunch of other instruments," Blaine explained.

"Impressive," said Kurt. "How many do you play?"

"Ten," said Blaine, laughing. "Plus my voice."

"Geez," said Kurt. "Make all the hopeful musicians look bad why don't you."

Blaine laughed. They were soon finished their dinner.

"I hope you like cheesecake," Blaine said.

"I _love_ cheesecake," Kurt replied. "Did you make one?" he asked.

"I did yesterday," said Blaine. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just go get it out of the fridge."

Kurt allowed himself to flail quietly for a short moment until Blaine came back carrying a cheesecake just big enough for two people. Blaine cut it and gave him a piece on a new plate. Both of them took a bite at the same time. The cheesecake was soon devoured.

Blaine helped Kurt stand up before putting away the food.

"Now what are we doing?" Kurt asked flirtatiously as they stepped into the elevator.

"I may or may not have gotten tickets for Rent," said Blaine.

Kurt turned to him. "Are you _serious_?"

"Nope, they're for Wicked," Blaine said.

Kurt squealed, ignoring how embarrassing that noise was and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine laughed and hugged back.

"I love Wicked!" he exclaimed. "I haven't gotten a chance to see it in years! Thank you so much!"

Blaine grinned. "No problem."

Kurt began to ramble about the songs as they got into Blaine's car, babbling nonstop until their arrival at the theatre. With about ten minutes to spare, they went and found their seats. They were in one of the boxes close to the stage, and had a perfect view. Blaine held his hand all through the performance and listened intently as Kurt sang along to all the songs quietly.

The performance was flawless. Everyone hit the notes perfectly and there wasn't a step out of place in the choreography. The actors and actresses played their parts believably. By the time _For Good_ started playing, Kurt had silent tears running down his cheeks and from a quick glance at Blaine, he wasn't the only one.

When the performance ended they both laughed at their red eyes before standing up to go back to the car. But instead of going outside, Blaine led him down a different hall, one that had a sign that said 'Employees Only'.

"Blaine, what are we doing?" Kurt whispered. "We're not allowed down here."

"I already cleared it with the director. I was thinking you'd like to meet the cast," said Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Are you serious?"

Blaine grinned. "Being a celebrity has its perks!" he exclaimed.

Kurt beamed and allowed Blaine to lead without hesitation.

An hour later, after meeting everyone and getting their autographs on his program, they went outside, only to see Blaine's car was nowhere in sight. In its place was a horse drawn carriage with a single person holding the reins, looking like he was waiting for someone. Blaine walked forwards to it as if he had been expecting it, which he probably had.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the carriage.

"I always found these romantic," said Blaine. "And I know you're a big fan of romance so I booked one to ride home in." He smiled at Kurt who stood shock still.

"You really are perfect," said Kurt, taking Blaine's hand as he got in and sat down on the comfortable seat. Blaine gave the directions and they rode down the streets of New York, into Central Park. The park was practically empty that late and they were able to talk in the quiet, crisp night air without anyone there to judge them while the rhythmic clopping of the horses' hooves sounded.

Eventually, the carriage pulled up to Kurt's apartment. Blaine, being the gentleman he was, got out with Kurt and walked him to his door.

"I had a great time," said Kurt. It may have been a cliché thing to say but it was very much true.

"Same here," said Blaine. "So I guess I'll see you Thursday?"

Kurt shook his head. "Tomorrow. I'm going in to work so I can finish more of your interview outfits."

"Then I will see you tomorrow," said Blaine. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kurt replied, before opening the door to let himself in, giving Blaine a small wave before closing the door and doing a victory dance. The date had gone flawlessly. It was time to gush to Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>So this felt really choppy. But I didn't really know what to do to smooth it over so I left it like this. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!<strong>

**I would just like to take the time to point out something I noticed when I was looking at the stats. As of last chapter, compared to Desert Storm, I've written about 1000 more words for this. I have about 4000 more hits here than DS, about 90 more favourites and about 245 more story alerts. On top of this, I have exactly 100 more reviews here than DS. So THANK YOU! You guys rock!**

**I'm kind of stuck on what to do. If you have anything you want to see happen, whether it be in LA, NY, or more dates, LET ME KNOW! I love seeing what you guys want, and I will definitely try to write it in. A lot of you were wanting Kurt to go with Blaine to the Grammys, which was the plan all along!**

****SPOILER: Who's excited for Damian next episode? I AM! I actually read that Alex is going to be playing Mercedes' younger cross-dressing brother. That makes no sense. That's obviously a pretty key point in Mercedes' life and never mentioning it is weird. Like, there was NO mention of her having a brother at all! My friend and I are planning on going half and half on a dictionary with the word CONTINUITY highlighted to send to the glee writers. And he's going to dress in drag. I have no problem with it, I just found it annoying when he did it. It might've been just him I found annoying though. It probably was. I WILL END MY RAMBLES!**

**Flower Meanings:**

**White camellia- you're adorable**

**Daffodil- the sun is always shining when I'm with you**

**Dandelion- faithfulness, happiness**

**Calla Lily – Beauty**

**Orchid - Love, Beauty, Refinement**

**I had to put the adorable in. I couldn't leave it out.  
><strong>

**Blaine's outfit: http: / gleekoutbr (dot) com / galeria / displayimage (dot) php?album=973&pid=52840#top_display_media**

**Kurt's outfit (described last chapter): http : / www3 (dot) pictures (dot) zimbio (dot) com / gi / Chris+Colfer+Paley+Center+Media+Paleyfest+J4A17iDR5QMl (dot) jpg**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, hi. I apologize. Remember how I said November would be insane? Yeah that's already started with an essay and a group project worth 10% of our mark (I'm the only person who's worked on it so far). So bad news: this short filler chapter is probably the last one you'll be getting until December. December 3****rd**** is when I'll have time. I'M SORRY! But you can't kill me because it's my birthday today. HEE HEE! :D **

**But I do have good news. Next chapter we will have LA exploration. Or stuff. I haven't quite decided. And then the Grammys. Yay! Plus glee starts Tuesday (I have to babysit so I'll be staying up late after I'm done to watch it. After it airs.). I think there was more good news I had but I forget what... I got sent a prompt by the totally awesome ****spitsgirl18**** (go check her out, we're related so she's the same level of awesomeness as me) of how Klaine's first kiss could have happened. I was working on it at school, then I lost what I wrote so I need to restart. But I have time between classes (5 minutes) and when I'm done work early so I'll write it then. Keep an eye out for that.**

**Enjoy this filler chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

Kurt was working Monday morning feeling utterly exhausted. On top of spending his entire weekend working on completing his interview outfits, managing to get them all done-though he arrived around seven in the morning and left about eight at night-he woke up at three to see Blaine off. Even with his tiredness later that day, he didn't regret it.

"_I'll miss you," said Blaine hugging him tightly as they waited for his jet to be prepared for take-off._

"_I'll miss you too," said Kurt, hugging him back with just as much pressure._

"_You are amazing for coming out here so early," Blaine mumbled into the crook of his neck._

"_I needed to see you one last time before you left," Kurt responded._

"_You make it sound like I'm going off to war. Or that my plane is going to crash into the ocean."_

"_Honey, you don't fly over the ocean when you go to LA," Kurt said, as if he were talking to a small child._

"_Oh shh," said Blaine letting go of him and leading Kurt to sit next to him on chairs. Kurt cuddled into his side immediately. "You'll be okay, right?"_

"_I'll be fine," Kurt assured him. "You have the outfits, right?" he asked. "And they're folded nicely?"_

"_You checked they were folded right before my luggage was put in the plane," Blaine said, nudging his side. "You also very clearly labeled them for what interview."_

"_Right," said Kurt, letting out a small yawn and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder._

"_Tired?"_

"_Mm," said Kurt, cuddling into his side and breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry, I'm falling asleep on you. Are you excited for LA?"_

"_Not really," Blaine admitted. "It'll be better when you're there."_

"_Obviously," Kurt giggled. "No place is fabulous until I'm there."_

"_You're set for coming down Thursday right?"_

"_I started packing Saturday," Kurt giggled. "Though I haven't found a fabulous outfit for the Grammys yet."_

"_Whatever you wear will be perfect," Blaine said, giving his head a quick kiss._

"_Mr. Anderson?" called a timid stewardess. "We're ready to leave when you are."_

"_Sure, just give me a minute," Blaine responded, sounding extremely disappointed. He stood up and held out his hands for Kurt to take. "I'll miss you," he said. Normally his pout would have been adorable, but Kurt was upset he was leaving so it only mirrored his own._

"_I'll miss you more," Kurt said._

"_If we start that, we'll never stop," said Blaine. He leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for a few minutes before Wes came out to check and see if Blaine was coming or not._

"_OI! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET ON THE PLANE!" yelled Wes._

_Blaine pulled away and sighed unhappily. "I'll call you as soon as I can," he said. _

"_I'll be waiting," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine into another tight hug. "You should go," he said, stepping backwards._

"_I'll see you Thursday," Blaine promised. He gave one last kiss before walking over where Wes was tapping his watch. Kurt waved one last time before Blaine was pulled out of sight into the plane._

Was it weird that he was already missing Blaine when it had only been four and a half hours? They'd been apart for longer, but there was always the fact that Kurt could just go upstairs and see him. This time he couldn't. Blaine was almost to LA, which was nowhere close to New York. But it was only until Thursday. He could wait and see Blaine until then. It wasn't that long of a wait.

The materials had come in for both outfits so Kurt was busy at work on Artie's suit. Rachel's would take longer, but being as she was leaving later and they'd be flying together, he had more time to make adjustments on hers. He was taking his time, making sure every detail was perfect. There was _no way_ he'd have Artie wearing anything but his best work to the prestigious event.

Kurt lost track of time while making Artie's suit. Eventually it was completed. Kurt wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there but knew he couldn't. He needed to book an appointment with Artie for the next day so that he could check that everything was the right length.

When he went up and asked Quinn about it, he found that the building was deserted. Taking out his phone he noticed it was long past working hours and it was nearing eleven o'clock. He left a sticky note on Quinn's desk asking if she could get Artie to drop by.

Not wanting to go home, he went to Blaine's office. Luckily it was unlocked. He slipped in and closed the door. The blankets were folded and placed neatly under the couch along with a few pillows. He fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

He woke up the next morning after a dreamless sleep to the sound of his phone ringing the ring tone he had set for Blaine.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey!" Blaine's chirpy voice called from the other end.

Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "How's LA? How was the Trevor Project meeting?"

"LA is LA. I've never liked it much. It'd be much better if you were here. Trevor Project was good, actually," said Blaine. "I told the kids the story of my past, the basics anyways. I put more details on the past few days, but they really seemed to enjoy themselves. Quite a few came up to me and thanked me for standing tall because they had recently been forced out and were having troubles dealing with it. They're seeing me as a role model. It actually feels way better than I imagined it would. I mean, just seeing them looking relieved that they have someone to look up to is making this whole thing worth it."

"That's sweet," said Kurt smiling. "What did you say to them?"

"In my talk thing, I told them to just be themselves. It's who they are and they shouldn't have to hide it. I said no matter who hated them and wanted to put them down that there'd I'd always accept them for who they are."

"I agree," said Kurt. "Being yourself is the only thing you can do."

"I told them you would think so."

"You actually mentioned me?" Kurt asked checking his watch. _10:47...shit_.

"Of course!" exclaimed Blaine. "They wanted to see pictures but unfortunately I really don't have any of you. So I told them I was taking you as my date to the Grammys and that they could see who you are there." Blaine paused, then said thoughtfully, "They seemed excited about that."

"That's nice of them. I'm sure all of them who are attracted to men have had a crush on you at one point and are probably jealous."

"Maybe," said Blaine. "You know what's sad? Three people said they were kicked out and had nowhere to live for being gay or bi."

"That's horrible," Kurt said. _The poor kids..._ "Please tell me you did something to help?"

"Wes is setting up bank accounts for them with twenty grand in each one," Blaine assured him. "It should be enough to get them back on their feet to some extent."

Kurt smiled softly as he walked down the hall. He noticed Quinn working and she smiled before handing him a slip that said Artie would be coming at noon. He mouthed 'thank you' before continuing his conversation with his boyfriend. "Blaine I'm sure that was more than they could have hoped for," he said. "They were probably hoping for some assurance and you gave them so much more."

"I just hope they'll be okay," Blaine mumbled.

"Everything will work out," Kurt promised.

"So tell me about New York," Blaine said. "How are the outfits coming along?"

"I finished Artie's yesterday," said Kurt. "It was late so I slept in your office," he added sheepishly.

"That's fine. You found the blankets and pillows?" Blaine asked.

"I did," Kurt answered.

"Good," said Blaine. "Kurt I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to be at the studio in ten minutes and I haven't left yet."

"Don't worry," Kurt said. "I need to get working anyways. Have fun in the interview. I'll be watching!"

"Well if _that _doesn't put the pressure on," Blaine joked.

"I'll talk to you later," laughed Kurt.

"Bye, miss you!" Blaine said.

"Miss you too," said Kurt. He hung up and walked in his office. He had a few outfits here just in case so he quickly changed out of yesterday's clothes. _It's too bad I don't have my skin products_, he thought as he fixed his hair.

**line**

Artie looked fantastic in his suit, and there were only a few adjustments to be made. An hour after he had arrived, he was rolling away with his Grammy outfit in his lap. Kurt worked furiously on Rachel's dress and by the end of the day he only had to put the feathers on, which would take all of the next day.

He walked into his apartment and realized he had only a few minutes until Blaine's first interview came on. Sitting himself down on his couch, he turned on the TV and found the right channel.

The host came on and started talking about what was going to be on the show. Kurt couldn't care less about what else he'd be talking about. Kurt waited impatiently for Blaine to get on the show and jumped up when he saw his boyfriend walk over to the chair opposite the host. _Damn he looks good in that_, Kurt thought proudly.

"So Blaine," began the host. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Blaine said happily, leaning back on his chair. He looked relaxed and happy to be there.

"How are you enjoying LA so far?"

"It's gorgeous, as always," Blaine answered. Kurt grinned. Of course Blaine wouldn't want to be rude.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said the host. He looked sincere about it too. "So you have 5 Grammy nominations, am I correct?"

"You are," said Blaine nodding once to him.

How did you react when you heard about your nominations for Sunday?"

"Honestly, I still can't believe it. I mean, I'm just doing what I love. It's shocking that people enjoy what I do enough to nominate me for awards."

"I think everyone can agree your music is great," the host said. "Do you expect to win?"

"I don't want to sound cocky or over-confident here, so if I do, I apologize. I do think I'll win at least one award. I know based on sales that there is a fairly good chance. Also, the reviews I've gotten are great and I believe a few of the people who wrote them are helping decide the winners."

"You don't sound cocky at all," the host assured. "Do you have a date?"

"I do," said Blaine. Kurt smiled at the dopey smile that crossed his face.

"Are you going to give us more details about this date of yours who has you so entranced?" the host asked.

"Well," said Blaine. "We only recently got together, and I really need to thank the paparazzi for that, but we've been friends for a little bit longer."

"Does this date of yours have anything to do with the recent pictures and rumours that have spread?"

Kurt watched as a few of the pictures from the club were put onscreen. Blaine looked at them for a moment before turning back to the host. "Yes," he said firmly.

"So, you are gay?"

"I am," said Blaine. The camera panned to the audience. Most reactions were neutral but some had small smiles on their faces. Kurt thought he saw more than one same-sex couple take hold of each other's hands.

"Then why did you decide to come out now?"

"I didn't actually decide to," said Blaine. "The photographer decided for me. But I'm staying out because there's no need for me to go back in the closet. And I know for a fact people are forced out of the closet all the time, as horrible as that is. I want to be there for them and be a role model. I hope to show them that there's nothing wrong with being who you are and that you should be proud of that person. Now I know from experience that high school won't be pleasant but staying strong is the key thing."

"Then why did you hide yourself all these years?"

"Technically, I didn't," said Blaine. "I didn't come out and say 'I'm gay' but I didn't exactly say 'I'm straight'. It really shouldn't matter what my sexuality is."

"You're completely right," said the host. _I like this guy,_ thought Kurt. "So you mentioned a little bit about your date. Can you tell us more?"

"Well, his name is Kurt Hummel. He works for Anderson Records as a designer and fashion consultant. We get along great and I couldn't help falling for him."

Kurt aww'd along with the audience and smiled widely.

"That's wonderful," said the host, smiling softly. "Did he design what you're wearing? Because I have to say you look amazing in it."

"He did!" said Blaine proudly. He stood up and turned around to show the outfit to the audience garnering cheers from them. I grinned. I wasn't sure if it was prompted or not, but it still felt good hearing people cheer for my work.

"So can we expect anything new from you soon?"

"I have a little bit written, I'm not sure when it'll come out, but it will eventually," Blaine said.

"We're looking forward to it. Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have," said the host. "Thank you so much for coming out!"

"It was my pleasure," said Blaine, shaking his hand before going offstage. Kurt sent a quick text.

_Kurt: You were amazing :)_

_Blaine: Aw! Thanks :)_

_Kurt: I can't wait to see you!_

_Blaine: I'm picking you up from the airport. _

_Kurt: You don't have to. _

_Blaine: I'm. Picking. You. Up. From. The. Airport._

_Kurt: That sounds wonderful :)_

_Blaine: :D_

They texted for a little while until Kurt fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Line**

He awoke to light streaming through the balcony window. He stretched his sore back, cursing himself for sleeping on the couch. He suddenly remembered he had been texting Blaine so he picked his phone up from the floor and checked his messages.

_Blaine: Kurt?_

_Blaine: Kuuuurt? :(_

_Blaine: I'm assuming you fell asleep because it's later over there. Sweet dreams. I'll talk/text you tomorrow :)_

Kurt grinned and sent a text back. Blaine would probably be busy until after his next interview. Even then, he spent all of work anxious for Blaine to be finished his interview (which he'd already set to PVR...). He did finish Rachel's dress though, which was good. The feathers were not from an animal (she was lucky becasue he'd found some fabulous feathers that came from an actual bird) and the black materials were the same colors.

Like the day before, he sat and watched Blaine's interview-the host asking all the same questions-and texted him until he fell asleep.

His last thought before climbing into bed was that he'd be seeing Blaine the next day.

**Ok I never watch talk shows. I have no idea what happens. I've seen snippets (Darren/Chris interviews) but never watching the full thing.**

**I'm sort of coming up with blanks for what to write next in this. It's weird... The whole picture thing just came in my head but nothing's been popping up lately. I don't know... If this seems forced that's the reason. And if there's anything you want to see just let me know and I'll try to fit it in. For those of you who want angst, I will make it appear. After the Grammys. Unless I think of something (or you guys want something) that would lead to angst during the Grammys.**

**Thank you sososososososososososo much for all the reviews! We've passed 300 and just THANK YOU! :D**

**Artie's outfit: ****http :/ www (dot) goddivablog (dot) com / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 02 / KMcHale_V_2nov10_pa_b_320x480 (dot) jpg**

**Rachel's dress:****http :/ cdn (dot) buzznet (dot) com / media-cdn / jj1 / headlines / 2010 / 01 / lea-michele-2010-grammy-awards-red-carpet (dot) jpg  
><strong>

**So. I believe that's everything I have to say. I will see you in December. Thank you all and I'm really sorry but...life. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back from the month of insanity! Yay! The shows went well if you care to know :) A huge thanks to you who have all been so patient. And I hope I haven't lost anyone if they weren't patient. I only have 9 days left until I'm let off for Christmas holidays.**

**Speaking of which. Who's excited for Christmas?  
><strong>

**SELF ADVERTISEMENT: Two one-shots up. One called Reflection (not sure if I said this already but it was a while ago...) and the other called Kiss Cam. Check them out if you haven't!  
><strong>

**I noticed in the reviews someone questioned the fact that Kurt and Chris Colfer are similar in this fic, relating to the Star Wars mug a while back. Yes, they are two different people and I know this. But everyone has their guilty pleasures, and in this, Kurt's is Star Wars. I have a guilty pleasure of Pokemon games. Not cards, but the actual video games. Everyone has them.**

**Lots of fluff in this chapter for you guys. (Angst is on the way for everyone who wants that)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Kurt stepped into the interior of the private jet Rachel owned. He was slightly disappointed to find out it wasn't Blaine's (because he seriously wanted to see his boyfriend's (company's) plane) but was nonetheless thrilled to get to experience flying like a celebrity.

He had woken up early that morning and checked his bags at least twice, Rachel's outfit a good four times. It wasn't like he would be in the spotlight anyways. If he forgot his own (which he didn't) he could just rent some cheap suit since no one would be looking at him. Rachel on the other hand, in that dress, everyone would be looking at her.

The walls were mostly white, but the wall separating the cockpit from the rest of the plane was a honey brown. There was a small strip of the same color just below each window. There were a few white chairs with green pillows on them surrounding a small table in the same honey brown, held up by stainless steel legs. Behind the chairs was a couch in the same green with square black and white pillows in front of the couch was a similar table to the one by the chairs. There was a TV area with a few more couches next to a cabinet filled with many different types of movies.

"Wow," Kurt breathed. The plane looked amazing. He loved how the colors blended. He noticed Rachel hadn't arrived yet (but he was a few minutes early) so he decided he may as well look around.

He opened a few of the doors, finding a closet where he hung up Rachel's dress and a bathroom, which was rather nice and roomy for a plane. He was testing out the couch when Rachel walked in.

"Kurt! I'm so happy you're flying with me! Are you excited to go to LA? Have you ever been to LA? It's more glamorous than New York but there's no Broadway so obviously New York is better-"

"Hello Rachel," Kurt grinned, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Did you watch Blaine's interviews? I personally thought he handled everything well, but that's only my opinion," Rachel said.

"He was perfect," Kurt said.

Rachel giggled. "I can almost see little hearts in your eyes."

Kurt blushed, but didn't respond seeing as he got a text.

_Blaine: Good morning :) I'm excited to see you!_

_Kurt: I can't wait! :D_

_Blaine: Shouldn't your phone be off? _

_Kurt: We haven't left yet silly. I'll turn it off when they tell me to._

_Blaine : :(_

_Kurt: ?_

_Blaine: I have to wait longer to see you._

_Kurt: Soon, Blaine. I'll see you soon. The seat belt sign just turned on, talk to you later!_

Kurt shut off his phone and took the seat next to Rachel, putting his messenger bag under the seat.

"You, Kurt, are completely smitten," Rachel laughed.

"I have no reason not to be," Kurt said.

"So you never did tell me about your date," Rachel said. "Okay now you _have_ to tell me about it," she said, noticing Kurt's lovestruck expression.

"It was honestly the best date I've ever been on, not that I've had many. He brought me flowers and then took me to his house – _not like that Rachel!_ He had a picnic blanket by a floor-to-ceiling window with tons of small candles set up."

"That's so romantic! So you two had a picnic?"

Kurt nodded, and smiled. "He had so much food prepared." He felt the plane begin to move and felt nerves starting to settle in. He never liked the takeoff very much but the landing was so much worse.

"Can he cook? Or was it a complete failure?"

"He can cook," Kurt said. "It was an amazing meal."

"Finn tried that once but he burnt everything. The thought was nice though." Rachel paused. "So what else happened?"

"We talked for a while and when we were done eating cheesecake for desert he brought me out to see Wicked. He took me backstage and I got autographs from the cast. At the end of the night we went home in a horse-drawn carriage. It was like a fairytale," Kurt finished.

Rachel smiled. "That's really sweet."

"I agree. But now I have to plan something just as good for our next date. Not that I don't want to, I just don't want to disappoint," Kurt said. "So, you and Finn, are you two together? You've mentioned him a few times."

He saw the seat belt sign had been turned off. _When did we take off?_ he thought to himself.

"We are," said Rachel. "We've had our rough spots, but nothing's gone wrong for the past month so everything's solid!" Kurt listened as Rachel chatted on about the many dates they'd been on and the many times there was drama. Kurt noticed it was usually Rachel causing that drama, but was that really a surprise? Even from the short time he knew Rachel he could easily tell she was a drama queen.

About an hour into the flight, Rachel ended her conversation about Finn and turned it to the Grammys. "I mean of _course_ I'm going to win something! The other nominees just aren't up to par with my talent," she said. "And I'll be the best dressed, so they have to want to show that off. Speaking of getting dressed, were you able to finish my outfit? It would be extremely unprofessional if you didn't and I would have to consider firing you because I can't have you working for me if you don't finish your job."

"Yes Rachel I finished it," said Kurt. He stood up and went over to the closet where he had hung up Rachel's dress with a navy blue cover over top to protect it from getting damaged or getting dusty. "Would you mind trying it on? I just need to check that it fits right."

Rachel grinned and leapt up, taking the dress from his hands. He winced as she brushed the dress against a wall. He knew the feathers would stay, he just hated clothing mistreatment.

About ten minutes later, Rachel came out wearing his creation beaming. "I love it Kurt! It's perfect!" she exclaimed.

It fit all her curves perfectly and the black brought out her skin complexion perfectly. The feathers were fluffy, and none had fallen off. The fact that the dress went mid-thigh made her look taller, something that Rachel would appreciate. With a little bit of dark makeup and a small amount of jewelry, the outfit would be perfect. They had already purchased the black heels when they went shopping. Rachel stood barefoot, eagerly awaiting his opinion.

"I believe you're right," said Kurt, laughing as Rachel hugged him. "Now go take it off so it doesn't get ruined," he said.

"Yes sir," said Rachel, mock-saluting.

As Rachel changed, Kurt wandered over to look at her DVDs. He'd seen almost every movie she had on the plane, as a lot of them were musicals. Others he'd heard of but never got around to watching.

"Anything you want to watch? We still have about three and a half hours until we're supposed to land," Rachel asked, coming up behind him.

Kurt jumped slightly. "I wouldn't mind seeing Grease again actually."

"That's fine with me!" said Rachel. She called one of the stewardesses over to get them to set it up in the DVD player. Once it was handed over, they went and sat down on one of the couches. When it was ready to go, Rachel pressed play.

The time passed quickly as they got caught up singing along to the movie. They often quoted back and forth to each other. When the movie was finished, Rachel suggested putting in The Wizard of Oz which they watched in similar fashion. Both were thankful the journey was going to be a little bit longer than expected. That way they wouldn't look like they had both been crying.

"I can see LA!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt turned and stared out the window. LA looked amazing from the sky, but he couldn't concentrate on that. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the plane started to angle towards the ground.

"You okay Kurt?" he heard Rachel ask.

"I just really hate landing," he said, putting on his seat belt.

"Well, the chances are very slim that we won't be able to stop before the runway ends. You'll be fine."

"Rachel that really didn't help," he said, squeezing his eyes tighter and gripping his seat.

"I'm only trying to help," she said. "Just think after landing you can go see Blaine at the hotel!"

Kurt shook his head. "He's meeting me at the airport."

"Well isn't that sweet!" said Rachel. "So as soon as you get off you can find him!"

"You're helping is working now," he said. He hadn't let go of his grip on the seat, but it was looser.

"Isn't his family coming down too?" Rachel asked.

"And now you aren't. Oh god what if they're there? What if they hate me? Blaine loves his family, what if they tell him to break up with me?"

Rachel shook her head, stifling her giggles. Kurt would be fine, but it was kind of funny seeing him freaking out so much.

She didn't say they were landing when they touched the ground, which emitted a shriek from Kurt. When the plane was safely stopped Kurt let out a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me we were landing?" he asked, taking deep breaths.

"Because you only would have freaked out more," she said. "Now come on, let's go find your man. Leave your stuff here."

"Don't we need to bring it?"

"They'll unload it bring it to the VIP area," said Rachel. "Don't worry."

Kurt got off before Rachel, feeling much calmer when his feet hit the ground. He walked through a special VIP gate. Once inside, he found he was in a fairly large room with a bar on one side and a coffee shop that sold magazines and other small things that could be necessary on a plane ride. He glanced around. It wasn't completely crowded but he was able to recognize more than a few people. He was disappointed when he didn't spot Blaine. Maybe he was in a car?

"Do you see Blaine?" Rachel asked.

He shook his head. "No," he said.

"I'm sure he's here. He could just be a little late?" she suggested.

"KURT!" he heard before he felt someone jump on him from behind making him nearly lose his balance. He could feel Blaine wrap his legs around his waist like a baby monkey climbing on its mother's back. A few people laughed but luckily there were no homophobic comments.

"Blaine, get off my back, you're wrinkling my shirt!" Kurt scolded.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"I can't really reach your mouth from here without turning into an owl," Kurt pointed out. He felt Blaine jump off his back and spin him around, kissing him softly and sweetly.

When they pulled away, Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine's hazel eyes sparkling in joy. "I missed you," Blaine said.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied, pulling him into a tight hug.

"How was the flight?" Blaine asked.

"It was good," he answered. "Smooth, no turbulence."

"I'm glad."

"Kurt totally freaked out during the landing though," Rachel said.

_Oh right Rachel was there. Wait, why is she telling him my fear of landing?_ "I don't like it when planes land," he defended himself, feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

"Well you're safe now," said Blaine, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "So we have today off until seven when I have to be getting ready for another interview. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I've never been here, so I'm ready for anything," said Kurt.

"Do you want to spend the day as tourists? It's only about half an hour to Hollywood," Blaine suggested. "See the Walk of Fame maybe?"

"That sounds lovely," said Kurt. "Would we be able to get some lunch first? I'm pretty hungry."

"I haven't eaten anything all day, of course I wouldn't mind! I know this great place on the way. We can stop there?"

"So I assume I'm not invited?" Rachel said. Both boys turned to her wearing awkward expressions. "I'm kidding. You boys have fun, I'm going to the hotel to unpack."

"Bye Rachel," Blaine said.

"See you Rach," Kurt said as Rachel left towards the coffee shop. "Be careful with that dress!" he added. "So, shall we?"

"Of course!" said Blaine. He laced his fingers with Kurt's and they walked towards the parking lot. A dark SUV was waiting on the side of the road. A driver opened the door for them to climb in. When they were safely inside, the door was closed and they buckled up.

"Would you mind taking us to Stacy's Diner?" Blaine asked the driver, who nodded simply. Blaine leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"A diner?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Isn't the main ingredient grease at diners?"

"You'll enjoy it," Blaine soothed. "Trust me." Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's to distract him. It worked.

A few minutes later, the driver was pulling into the parking lot outside a small, slightly run-down building. There was a sign saying _Stacy's Diner_ as you drove into the near-empty lot. The brown brick building had a few windows, but their style made the building look closer like an office complex than a restaurant.

Kurt gave Blaine a doubtful look as he climbed out but didn't say anything. Blaine took his hand and walked towards the door, holding it open for Kurt.

As soon as Kurt walked in, his doubts about the place completely changed. It was a traditional 50's diner, with the black and white checked floor, open kitchen and red and white tables, and chairs. The red counter separating the kitchen from the restaurant had a few stools placed for singular eaters and anyone who didn't want to sit at a table. Kurt gave Blaine an amused glance and allowed Blaine to take him into one of the booths. He sat down comfortably on the faux-leather material.

"This looks fun," said Kurt, looking around the restaurant.

"They have good food, and not many know about it," Blaine grinned. "Plus, it's a 50's diner. Who doesn't like those? And don't say you don't because you look pretty happy to be here. Just pretend the grease is... pineapple."

Kurt laughed. "Pineapple?"

"It's healthy, right?"

Kurt simply laughed and shook his head.

A young waitress walked up in a traditional waitress uniform. She handed them laminated menus. "My name is Maria and I'll be serving you as you journey back into the 50's. I'll let you have a look at the menus!" she said. She looked at both and smiled. Her eyes paused on Blaine for about half a minute before blushing and running off realizing she had been staring.

"Teenage girls," Blaine chuckled.

"I assume that's a normal reaction for you then?" Kurt asked.

"Usually it involves squealing, but yes," Blaine said. "I suggest a burger with curly fries."

"Why curly fries?" Kurt asked. "Do they taste better?"

"No, they taste the same, they're just more exciting," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and continued to look through the menu. There was nothing he could consider healthy. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he looked through. It seemed his boyfriend had already chosen his order. He eventually met Blaine's gaze.

"Like I said, go with a burger," said Blaine.

"But it'll be so _greasy_ and my skin will look horrible for the Grammys!"

"Your skin will be perfect," said Blaine. "Just go with a burger."

"Fine," said Kurt.

Their waitress came, whistling to a tune Kurt recognized as _My Favorite Things_ from _The Sound of Music_. "Are you ready to order?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll have the traditional cheeseburger with curly fries," said Blaine.

"Of course," she said, jotting down his order.

"I'll have the same," said Kurt. Maria nodded and wrote down something quickly.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"We're going to share a chocolate milkshake, if that's alright," said Blaine, giving her his dapper smile.

"We are?"

"Sure, I'll bring that right out. Would you like any other drinks?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke," said Kurt.

"And a Rootbeer for me if it isn't too much trouble," Blaine said.

"Not at all," said Maria, leaving to prepare drinks.

"Why are we sharing a chocolate milkshake?" Kurt asked.

"They're so good but they're too big to drink by yourself," Blaine answered. "Believe me when I say they're big."

"I believe you," said Kurt. "So, what have you been doing to keep yourself entertained?"

"Not much, to be honest. I've mostly been staying in my hotel since I have no one to explore with," Blaine said. "I'm glad you're here now." He smiled sweetly at him. Kurt smiled back. They didn't say anything, just staring at each other. It was only when they heard a sneeze that their gazes tore from each other.

They saw Maria sneezing with her head turned over her shoulder, with her drinks in the opposite arm. When he finished sneezing she was bright red. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt you. I was going to wait until you were finished. And I swear nothing went in your drinks. I'm not sick either, I just have an allergy to the new cleaner and we haven't had any time to go back to the old one and I'm just sorry. I can get you new drinks if you want just in case-"

Kurt and Blaine shared an amused glance. "It's fine Maria," said Kurt. "Don't worry about it. We can just take the ones you have."

She nodded quickly and set them down, still red.

"I was wondering if you were named after Maria in _The Sound of Music_, I heard you whistling one of the songs earlier," Kurt said.

Maria blushed and nodded. "It's my mom's favorite movie."

"It was my mom's too," Kurt said. "I'm named after Kurt Von Trapp."

"Oh! He's one of my favorites!" said Maria.

"I like him too, but I may be biased," Kurt said.

"MARIA! WE NEED MORE GREASE!" someone from the kitchen yelled.

"That's my cue!" she said. "I'll bring out your food as soon as it's ready. She walked away in the direction of the kitchen."

"Of course it would be grease they needed," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "That was cute."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You talking to Maria like that. I could see her completely relax," Blaine said.

"Oh, I was just wondering," said Kurt. "So you were right about the milkshake," he said, gesturing to the glass the size of a 1L pop bottle.

"Of course I was right," Blaine laughed. Two straws were stuck in the middle of the shake. Blaine took one and sucked hard for a few seconds as the drink slowly made its way up the straw. Blaine detached his mouth after a few seconds and sighed happily. "These are so good. Try it!"

Kurt took the other straw and sucked on it hard. After a few seconds the thick drink reached his tongue. After a few swallows, he removed his mouth and breathed. "It's good," he said. The chocolate flavour was strong, but not overpowering.

"I love them," Blaine said.

A few minutes, Maria came with their food and set it on the table. She smiled. "Enjoy!" she said, going off to clean a table, sneezing as she did so.

Kurt took a look at the enormous burger. It took up nearly all the plate and what its diameter didn't cover was covered in curly fries.

"You look scared," said Blaine, who was already working on the fries. There was a chomp out of his burger.

"It's big."

"But good. Eat," Blaine ordered.

Kurt complied, picking up the burger to take a small bite. "All I can taste is grease," he said when he set it back down.

"You have to actually bit the burger Kurt. That nibble does not count as a bite."

Kurt mock-glared but took another bite. This time, he was able to have a large chunk of meat and some of the dressings that were put on the burger. It was good, but he wouldn't admit that to Blaine.

"And?"

"Still grease," said Kurt.

Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, choosing to instead take another bite of his burger. Kurt tried a fry and he could honestly say they were the best he'd ever tasted.

When they were full, Blaine leaned back, resting against the seat contentedly. His plate was clean and his Rootbeer was empty. Kurt's Diet Coke was only half full and his burger was about half eaten. His fries were gone. He would have finished the burger but he didn't think he was able to fit anything more in his stomach.

"One sip of milkshake left," Kurt said. "Do you want it or can I have it?"

"Go ahead," said Blaine, gesturing vaguely to the drink.

Kurt sipped it and then leaned back in a similar position to Blaine. Maria noticed their finished plates and came up to them, clearing their dishes.

"Do you want one bill or two?" she asked.

"One, I'll pay," said Kurt. Blaine protested but Kurt cut him off. "No Blaine, I'm paying. You paid for everything on our date, it's my turn."

"Fair enough," Blaine shrugged. "But I pay next time we go out?"

"That's fine with me," said Kurt. "Just let me pay the time after."

"Deal."

Maria came and handed him the bill. It was cheaper than he'd expected, but perhaps that was because Blaine was a celebrity. "Can I pay debit?" he asked.

"Sure! Just let me go get it!" she said, going over to the counter. When she returned with the machine, she was also carrying a camera and a piece of paper. "Would I also be able to take a picture and sign an autograph?" she asked nervously. "If you'd rather not its okay."

"No, that's totally fine!" said Blaine grinning. He took the paper and used the pen Maria had to sign his name and write a small note. When Kurt put the machine on the table, he offered to take the picture.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you in it either," she said, blushing slightly.

Kurt was surprised. "Of course!" he said. Blaine took the camera and held it at arm's length as they all squished together. He took the picture and checked to see that no one was cut off.

"Thank you so much!" said Maria. "I think you guys make a really cute couple."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks!" he said. "We should get going if we want to walk some of the Hollywood Walk of Fame."

"Alright," Kurt said. "It was nice meeting you Maria!"

Right after they got into the SUV it drove off. About ten minutes later, they were getting out and were beginning to look at the stars that lined the street. Kurt didn't take pictures of every star, just the ones that he cared about.

At four thirty o'clock they finished their walk. No one recognized either of them, which allowed them to just relax and have fun. Blaine called the driver to pick them up. He arrived quickly and they climbed in just as they had before.

"Now what do you want to do?" Kurt asked as he took out his camera and went through the pictures.

"Right now we're heading back to the hotel because we're meeting my family for dinner at six."

Kurt paused. "What?"

"We're meeting my family for dinner?" Blaine said.

Kurt slowly looked up and stared at him. "You're telling me this _now_?"

"Yes?"

"But I haven't had any time to prepare! I can't go meet them looking like this! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You are freaking out and have nothing to worry about. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get worried. And you look great, but as I've already said, we're going back to the hotel before going out," said Blaine.

"But I haven't picked an outfit! It'll take me at least two hours to and that's without doing my hair and-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. After a few seconds Kurt started kissing back. When he felt Kurt calming down, he stopped. "You need to relax and tell me why you're so freaked out," he said, taking Kurt's hand and rubbing circles on it with his thumb.

"I just want them to like me," Kurt said. "I want them to think I'm good enough for you."

"You are more than good enough Kurt," Blaine soothed. "Kurt they'll love you. You have _nothing_ to worry about."

"But-"

"Kurt you have no reason to feel the need to impress them. They want to meet you, not someone you're pretending to be so that they'll like you. Be yourself and it'll be perfect."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. He looked out the window to pretend to watch the shops fly by, while in his mind he was freaking out and frantically planning an outfit. By the time they pulled up to the hotel, Kurt's outfit was almost planned. He didn't register that it was _The Four Seasons_.

Kurt jumped out of the vehicle. "What room am I in?"

"You're on the 15th floor, I believe room 561," said Blaine. "But I can't be sure. Wes is upstairs with all the key cards and the rooming sheet. I've already texted him to let him know to have yours ready."

"Thank you," said Kurt gratefully. Blaine took his hand to stop him from running through the prestigious building.

The elevator moved quickly, and within minutes Kurt was frantically looking through his clothes. About forty five minutes later he was dressed and trying to get his hair to cooperate. Trying, being the key word.

He groaned in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair to completely restart. He heard a knock and went to answer the door, assuming it was Blaine. Maybe he could scrounge a few more minutes off of him.

Sire enough it was. As soon as Blaine saw him, his jaw dropped. _Oh god it's worse than I thought_...

"I know it's bad, can I maybe have a few more minutes to try to get it to look decent?" Kurt pleaded.

"You look so hot," Blaine said, his jaw still wide open.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know what to expect from Blaine but it certainly wasn't _that_.

Blaine suddenly shook his head. "Sorry. What I meant to say was you look great, let's head out."

"Can I just get some hairspray so I can fix my hair-"

"There is _no freaking way_ I'm letting you change that. Now let's go," said Blaine, taking his hand and pulling him out of his room.

_Well okay then._

By the time they arrived, Kurt's mind was racing with possible questions and answers. They were just about to enter when Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm to stop him.

"Before we go in, I need to tell you my nieces and nephews are extremely hyper, everything my family tells you about me is a lie and any pictures are photoshopped," Blaine listed. He took a deep breath. "Now we can go in."

"You're nervous?" Kurt asked.

"...Yes," said Blaine. "I have absolutely no idea what stories they plan on telling but knowing them they'll have picked the ones that'll make you run away. Not that they're true." Blaine took the door and held it open for Kurt. Kurt walked into the restaurant.

By a quick glance he could tell the place had many relics from various movies. The place was fairly full with people of all ages.

"Where are they?" Kurt asked.

"Not sure. It'll be a big group," said Blaine, scanning the room.

"Are they in another section?"

"Probably," Blaine answered. "Maybe if I text my sister... On second thought, let's just see if we can find them. I want to look around anyways."

Only after a few minutes of wandering and looking at the props did they reach a semi-private room area. There was an extremely large table with about seven adults and three young children sitting down.

Kurt was not prepared for the three children to run at them screaming.

"UNCLE BLAINE!" they yelled as they ran as fast as their short legs could take them, plowing over Blaine.

"Oof," grunted Blaine as he hit the ground. "Hi guys! No don't jump on me!"

Before they could do so, three women each came and picked up a child. Kurt held out a hand to help Blaine get up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Blaine said. "Well, we found them."

Kurt laughed. "I figured that out when you were plowed over."

They turned to the table where the children were being placed in their chairs.

"Hello everyone!" said Blaine, waving.

"Glad to see you not on the floor," said a man looking almost identical to Blaine except for their eyes. "You never could withstand a tackle."

Blaine stuck his tongue out and went over to hug each individual person. Kurt stood awkwardly, not knowing if he should sit or stand. When they were finished greeting each other Blaine went and stood beside Kurt.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Kurt," said Blaine proudly.

Kurt blushed, but smiled and nodded. Blaine led him to the two open seats, pulling out Kurt's chair.

"Thank you," said Kurt as Blaine took the seat next to him.

Blaine smiled and then pointed to each person as he said their name and his relationship to them. "That's my brother Alex, his wife Helen, Jason, Liza, Alexa, Juliet who's Marco's wife, my annoying little sister Emily, mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you," said Kurt. "I'll try to remember names but I may not be successful."

"Blaine, you didn't say he was smoking hot. I mean really, you can't leave out such major details," said Blaine's sister. "OW!" she exclaimed.

"Blaine, don't kick your sister. Emily, don't embarrass Kurt," said Blaine's mother, noticing Kurt had gone from pale to tomato.

"Ignore Emily," Blaine said. "I probably should have added that to the warnings outside."

"No, don't ignore Emily because Emily has all the exciting details about Blaine he'll never tell you," said Emily.

"Ignore Emily," said one of Blaine's brothers. Was it Mark? Marco? Marco. "She has foot-in-mouth syndrome."

"But just so you know she's harmless. She doesn't bite," said the woman sitting next to him. _Juliet_, Kurt remembered. _Because it's Marco and Juliet._

"But Blaine might. I don't know. Do you have any hickeys so we can find out?" Emily asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Blaine glared and shook his head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "Mom, Blaine kicked me!"

"It wasn't Blaine," said Alex.

"Uncle Blaine, what's a hickey?" asked one of the young children. Kurt remembered her name started with an A.

Blaine looked terrified at being asked that question by a toddler. "It's um... It's a bruise?" He glanced at one of the wives who nodded that that was a good answer.

"So I have a hickey right here?" asked the girl, pointing to her elbow where there was a small purple bruise.

"...Yes?" Blaine said, not sounding sure at all.

"So Kurt, tell us about yourself," said Blaine's father.

"Well I'm from Lima, Ohio. I like fashion and singing. In high school I was in a glee club called New Directions. I moved to New York right after graduating. Um, I don't know. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Didn't New Directions beat you Blaine?" asked Alex.

"Yes," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand from where it was held under the table.

"What do you sing?" asked Juliet.

"I'm a countertenor," said Kurt.

"What's that?" asked Blaine's father.

"A male who can sing as high as a female soprano," Kurt answered. "But I can go low too."

"I'm sure Blaine knows _all_ about that," Emily said, but was ignored.

"What's a sopno?" asked the boy, Jason, Kurt remembered.

"A soprano is a girl who can sing really high," said Kurt.

"But boys can't sing high," Jason answered.

"There's lots of boys who can sing high," said Helen in a motherly way.

"What about your family?" asked Blaine's mother.

"My dad owns the Hummel Tire & Lube in Lima," said Kurt. "He remarried when I was in my Junior year to a woman named Carole. She's nice. I don't have any siblings."

"What about your mom?" asked Mrs. Anderson.

"She died when I was eight."

There were a few moments of silence, before Emily said, "That sucks."

"I'm so sorry," said Blaine's mother.

"It's alright Mrs. Anderson. It was a long time ago," said Kurt. "Of course I miss her but it's gotten much easier."

"I'm hungry," said Liza.

"Then let's look through the menu," suggested Alex.

They all opened their menus and looked through in silence. Within a few minutes the waitress came and everyone gave their orders.

"So you work for Blaine as a fashion designer?" Juliet asked.

"That's right," said Kurt. "I always wanted to be a Broadway star or fashion designer so it's great working at Anderson Records where I get to meet so many artists."

They continued asking him questions until the food arrived. Kurt quickly learned to relax and to ignore Emily, but found her entertaining nonetheless.

"Have you ever made a Halloween costume for yourself?" asked Helen. "I'm just wondering since you're a designer."

"I always had homemade costumes," said Kurt. "Some turned out better than others, but I've never bought one from the store."

"Remember Blaine's costume in the 6th Grade?" Emily asked.

"Which was that?"

"The chicken one."

"I remember that!" said Marco. "You looked like a balloon in that! And you were bawking 'Trick or Treat!' at every house!"

"Is this one of the stories that you said was a lie?" Kurt asked, laughing at Blaine's embarrassed face.

"Yes! It's a lie."

"It's not, I have the pictures," said his mother, taking out a photo album from somewhere. She flipped open to a page and pointed to a picture of a young Blaine wearing a yellow chicken costume.

Kurt laughed. There was no way he'd ever wear something like that.

"Oh, and the one of Blaine's first Halloween!" said Alex. "You were a hamburger, right?"

"NoIwasn't," Blaine said quickly.

"After the chicken it was a hot dog," said Marco. "How you walked outside in that I'll never know."

"I thought it was cool at the time," Blaine mumbled, causing Kurt to laugh.

By the end of the supper, Blaine looked like he wanted to sink into a hole and Emily was limping.

"Kurt, you're sitting with us in the audience," said Blaine's mother, who Kurt had permission to call Miriam.

"Sounds good," said Kurt, smiling. He liked Blaine's family. When you got past their craziness, they were a good bunch of people.

Blaine suggested he go in one of his family's cars so he could stay with them. Kurt agreed, hoping he would hear more stories of Blaine's childhood. He knew Blaine wanted him to bond with them, and figured going with them would help.

He went in Blaine's parents car and began a conversation with his mother about Broadway shows. His father, Harold, listened but didn't make many comments as he didn't know much about Broadway.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Blaine asked when they were heading up the elevator in the hotel.<p>

"It was good!" said Kurt. "You were as always wonderful."

"No, I mean meeting my family," said Blaine. "But I'm glad you liked the interview."

"Oh! They're great," Kurt said. "I really enjoyed myself. Your nieces and nephews seemed to like me too."

"Good," Blaine said. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind that you drove with them."

"Not at all! I had a great time today," Kurt said as the elevator opened. "I must say Emily is entertaining."

"I'm glad you got used to her," said Blaine. "Hey do you want to maybe come back to my room and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" said Kurt, not noticing Blaine's pace was quicker than normal.

Blaine opened the door to his room and turned on the lights. Right after, he pulled Kurt into a searing kiss.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathlessly when Blaine stopped for air.

"You look _so hot _with your hair like that and your pants that tight," Blaine said, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

"Blaine wait," Kurt said, the next time Blaine took a breath. "I don't want to...you know. I'm not ready."

"What do you-Oh! No Kurt, we weren't going to-" Blaine stopped and rubbed a hand over his face. "No, I didn't invite you here so I could sleep with you. It's just I missed you and I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Okay," said Kurt.

"Okay?"

"I get it. I shouldn't have assumed that was what you wanted," Kurt said. "It's just that's usually what happens in movies."

"No, I completely did that wrong. I maybe shouldn't have tried to kiss you like that right when we got in," Blaine said. "Do you want to watch Rent?"

"Sure," said Kurt, lying down on the bed. It was a normal hotel room, not super fancy. Kurt could tell Blaine was comfortable in such a humble (for a 5 star hotel) room and didn't want anything bigger. He watched as Blaine put in the DVD and laid down next to him.

By the time Mimi started singing Light My Candle, the movie was long forgotten. Kurt and Blaine were too caught up in each other's kisses to pay attention to a movie they'd both seen many times.

Kurt walked back to his room with kiss-swollen lips when the movie was finished feeling happy because of the amazing day he'd had. Before he left Blaine mentioned he was asked to be backstage for his next interview, which was on Ellen. Whatever reason _that_ was for.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe764<strong>**, if you haven't caught on, you're prompt is being used :)  
><strong>

**Plane: http :/ baviation . com / wp-content / uploads / Private-Jet-Interior-2 . jpg**

**Rachel's outfit (if I haven't given the link): queenjustine . files . wordpress . com / 2010 / 01 / lea-michele-grammys-20101 . jpg?w=291&h=468**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for all the support you've given me so far. You are all amazing.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I had an interesting morning last... Tuesday? I woke up and it was 20 after so I thought I was running late (I get up at 15 past). I go upstairs and am franctically cutting a bagel in half and I slice my finger open (it's almost healed now!) and then when I put a band-aid on I began to eat my bagel. When it was done I realized it was 6:40, not 7:40. FAIL. And then my dog made me spill her dog food all over me. BLEH.**

**Also, for those of you who play the clarinet, I suggest you don't drop your mouthpiece. I did and there is a rather large chip on it. Whoops...**

**I sat on Santa's lap for my mom yesterday. I asked him for a new iPod, Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Maybe I'll get the for Christmas... :P**

**I don't own glee, but it's almost Christmas, so maybe soon!**

**I realized I forgot Valentine's Day. Whoops...**

**Chapter 20**

Kurt woke up feeling extremely well-rested. He smiled as the memories of the previous day. He figured he should probably get out of bed but he was too warm and comfortable so he laid curled up in the blankets. He was nearly back to sleep when he heard a knock on his hotel room door.

"Come in," he called, not quite registering that the person needed a key card.

"I can't, your door is locked," the voice called from the other side. Kurt immediately recognized Blaine's voice. "Can you come open it?"

"But I'm comfy," Kurt called.

"Then I'll just sit out here, all alone, on the dirty floor, in one of the fabulous outfits you made," Blaine sighed.

"Don't you _dare_," Kurt scolded, forcing himself to exit his bed. He stretched and cracked his back, letting out a small sigh of comfort. He saw Blaine standing patiently, wearing indeed one of his outfits, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"What are those for?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the flowers.

"Good morning to you too," said Blaine. "I realized we missed Valentine's Day last night as I was falling asleep so I went and got you these," he explained, passing Kurt the flowers.

"We did?" Kurt asked. "Thank you for the flowers by the way," he said, gently taking the bouquet from his hands. It was already in a vase filled with water, so it wasn't necessary to search for another.

"It was the day after I came here," Blaine explained. "I think that's part of the reason I forgot. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said. "I did too. I had tons of work anyways."

"So, anyways, I got you some flowers and I was thinking we could go out to breakfast. I know it's not much but-"

"Breakfast sounds lovely," Kurt cut in, smiling at Blaine.

"Oh. Okay, great then!" said Blaine happily. Blaine leaned in to kiss him but Kurt held up hands to stop him.

Seeing Blaine's dejected look he explained, "Morning breath."

"I don't mind."

"I do, wait until my teeth are brushed," Kurt told.

Blaine smiled softly, pecking him on the cheek. "So do you want me to wait in your room while you get ready, or go to mine? It doesn't matter to me."

"You can come in," said Kurt, widening the door and allowing Blaine to come inside. "I'll just go take a shower and get ready."

"Sounds good," said Blaine, watching with interest as Kurt analyzed all of his suitcases before carefully selecting an outfit. It took about half an hour, but Blaine didn't mind watching Kurt do such a normal thing. The way he analyzed all of his clothes was fascinating and so totally Kurt. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be able to see Kurt pick his clothes out every day.

When Kurt was content with his outfit, he turned back to Blaine. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright," said Blaine. "I'll wait in here. By the way, I love your bedhead."

Kurt immediately covered his hair with his hands. "You aren't supposed to see that."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's hands away. "I've seen it before," he said. At Kurt's questioning glance, he explained, "When we got together and slept on the couch, in the morning you had a bedhead. I just didn't say anything."

"Well that's embarrassing," Kurt blushed.

"No it isn't," Blaine assured. "I like seeing you looking so natural. And your pyjamas are great."

Kurt blushed. He was wearing silk pyjamas that he _knew_ accented his best features. Even though he knew his pyjamas weren't ridiculous, it was embarrassing having Blaine see them. It wasn't that he didn't trust Blaine enough to see him like this, it was more that he wanted to keep what he really looked like without the hair and skin products hidden. "Can I shower now?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Go ahead," Blaine said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He laid down on the bed as he waited for Kurt to get ready.

Kurt carefully folded his pyjamas carefully before turning on the hot water. There was no excuse to have wrinkled clothes, even if they were only used to sleep in.

Once he decided the water was hot enough, he climbed in and allowed the warm spray to penetrate his skin. He sighed happily as he began to put shampoo in his hair.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<br>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

He sang loudly, forgetting about Blaine being in the other room as he got lost in the song. Blackbird was his mother's favorite song. He sang it full of tears at her funeral and for a long time, he couldn't listen to it without bursting into tears. But as he got older, he began to sing it more often and every time he remembered how beautiful she sounded when she sang it.

He continued to belt out show tunes until he decided the shampoo, conditioner and body wash had done its job.

He carefully climbed out of the shower and toweled off. He took out the bag of moisturizers and worked on his skin before changing into his chosen outfit. He fixed his hair so that he was pleased with the results. Blaine had liked it messy, so he combined his usual style with the accidental style he had the night before and exited the bathroom to find Blaine doodling pictures on the hotel's notepad.

"Hey," Kurt said. "What are you drawing?" he walked towards Blaine.

"Cats and dogs," Blaine answered, sticking his tongue out and adding things to his drawing.

"...Okay," said Kurt, slightly confused.

"I'm done!" said Blaine happily, turning around and showing Kurt a small doodle of a stick-dog and a stick-cat.

"It's lovely," said Kurt, giggling.

"_I _think so," said Blaine proudly. "I also thought your shower songs were great. So, are you, your gorgeous self, and your fantastic outfit ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," said Kurt, giggling.

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Can I have my morning kiss now?"

Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Blaine smiled and led Kurt down to the car. The driver immediately pulled away in a direction. Kurt assumed Blaine had already told the driver where the restaurant was so he didn't think much of it.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Almost ten," said Blaine.

"When did you wake me?"

"I woke you?"

"Well, no, not really. I was awake, just not out of bed."

"Okay good."

"So what time did you get me out of bed?"

"7:30," Blaine said. "Do you mind? I'm sorry if you do."

"No, no, it's totally fine," said Kurt, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Happy Belated Valentine's Day."

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day," Blaine responded.

They talked quietly for the rest of the car ride about simple things, like their favorite kind of ice cream, and what board games they preferred. When they got to the restaurant, Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine's side and got out.

"Blaine, how expensive is this place?" Kurt asked, looking in shock at the pristine building.

"Expensive enough," Blaine admitted. "But they have the best breakfast ever. And before you suggest it, no you aren't paying for what you decide to eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," said Blaine, smiling happily at him. "Besides, you paid yesterday, and it's my turn."

"If you're sure," Kurt agreed reluctantly.

"I am," Blaine assured. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

When they were seated they began to talk about more of small little details neither of them knew about each other. Even though the expensive restaurant was packed with people, Kurt felt like they were the only two there. Even though it was a few days late, it was the best Valentine's Day he had ever experienced.

When they were full, Blaine paid the bill and they climbed back into the car which headed back towards the hotel.

"What time do we have to be at your interview for?" Kurt asked.

"At two I think, so we have a few hours," Blaine said.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do _you _want to do?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Blaine thought it was both endearing and adorable how Kurt bit his bottom lip. "What if we go swimming?" he asked. "Well, maybe not _swimming_, but lounging by the pool, going in the hot tub?"

"I didn't think you'd want to swim," Blaine said surprised. "I thought it'd ruin your hair and skin."

"As long as my hair doesn't turn _green_, I think it'll be okay if we go in for a little bit."

"That sounds amazing then," Blaine agreed. "Why don't we get changed into bathing suits and meet at your room?"

"Sure," Kurt nodded. "That sounds fine with me."

When the car pulled up to the hotel, Blaine climbed out first and helped Kurt down out of the SUV.

They climbed up the elevator, giggling at one of the women in the lobby's outfits. It was worse than what Rachel used to wear, and that was saying something. Kurt almost didn't want to go get changed because he didn't necessarily want to leave Blaine because of how perfect their time together so far that day had been.

Kurt walked into his room and started changing into his bathing suit, hanging up his clothes oh a hanger so they wouldn't get wrinkled. He rather liked that outfit combination so he planned on wearing it after the swim.

He pulled on his dark blue swim trunks and stared at himself in the mirror, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

This would be the first time Blaine would see him without a shirt on. He knew his body was nowhere as near as good as other people's, any of which Blaine could have in a heartbeat. His hips were pear-shaped, and he wasn't very muscled. He didn't really have abs either. They were sort of there but he looked more scrawny, to be honest. His skin was even paler looking without a shirt on. He watched as he bit his lip.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, thought Kurt. _Maybe I should text Blaine and cancel._

But he wasn't able to because there was a knock at the door. Kurt walked towards it and paused just as his hand reached the handle. What if Blaine was disgusted by him? What if he decided he'd rather have someone better looking? What if-

"Kurt? Are you there?" he heard Blaine call.

"I'm here," Kurt answered weakly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Um, maybe we can do something else besides swimming?"

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, I just maybe think a movie would be better."

Blaine was silent for a few minutes. Kurt waited nervously for his boyfriend to say something. "Kurt, are you self-conscious?" he heard Blaine eventually ask. When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine continued, "Kurt, you have nothing to worry about."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Kurt said quietly.

"How could you disappoint me?" Blaine asked. "You're perfect in every way."

"No I'm not," Kurt mumbled.

"You know not everyone has a body like the ones they show in ads. Lots of people don't, including me. Kurt I don't care if you have warts all over your stomach, or if you're all skin and bone. Actually, I would care then because that isn't healthy... Anyways, Kurt just come out, I'm not going to judge you."

Kurt could hear the honesty in Blaine's voice so he slowly opened the door. He wrapped his arms around himself and walked out of the room carefully to where Blaine stood with a warm smile on his face.

"Come on now, you don't need to cover yourself," said Blaine, gently pulling at his arms so they fell at his sides.

Kurt stood awkwardly as Blaine ran his eyes up and down his body. He looked away and tried to cover himself again but Blaine stopped him.

"You had nothing to be worried about Kurt, you're gorgeous," said Blaine, looking deep in his eyes. "Now come on, let's go relax by the pool."

Kurt blushed when Blaine called him gorgeous. He didn't particularly think so, but he allowed Blaine to lead him to the elevator. They rode it down to the bottom floor where the pool was located.

The pool itself was completely empty. Kurt assumed everyone was gone exploring everything LA had to offer. Blaine got two towels from the woman at the desk and deposited them on two of the reclining lawn chairs.

"Pool or hot tub?" Blaine asked, not failing to notice that Kurt covered himself up again. "I think they have a sauna too."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt said.

"Then why don't we go in the pool?" Blaine asked, deciding that would be the place where Kurt had no choice but to uncover himself and swim.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, sitting down by the edge of the pool. He dipped his feet in to get a feeling for the temperature, pleased to find the water surprisingly warm. He slipped in the shallow end and waited for Blaine, who cannon balled into the water from the small diving board emitting a large splash.

Kurt shook his head and smiled as Blaine swam underwater towards him. When he came up for air, his wet curls were plastered over his forehead and he wore an adorable smile.

"Come on, swim with me!" said Blaine, going back towards the deep end where he kicked his legs to stay afloat.

Kurt slowly swam towards him. He found he was able to stand on his toes so he recovered himself.

"Kurt, you have no need to cover yourself," Blaine said, trying to get Kurt to believe him.

"I just feel more comfortable with my arms folded," Kurt said shrugging.

"No you don't," said Blaine. "Please Kurt? Just relax and have fun."

Kurt bit his lip but did as Blaine told. Blaine smiled happily and began to swim around. He caught sight of a volleyball on the side of the pool so jumped out to get it, passing it to Kurt who bumped it back in reflex.

They had a few short games, which never really had a score. After about half an hour, Kurt had completely forgotten about being shirtless.

"Do you want to go in the hot tub now?" Blaine asked after Kurt accidentally hit his face a second time. "I really don't want to get my face broken, and third time's the charm."

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed for the fourth time.

Blaine laughed. "Come on, let's go in the hot tub."

Kurt nodded guiltily and followed Blaine into the small hot tub. It was extremely warm, but not to a point where he couldn't sit comfortably.

"Come closer," Blaine whined when Kurt sat opposite him.

"But I'm comfy here!"

"But you hit me in the face!"

"Okay," said Kurt, immediately switching sides of the hot tub so he was seated next to Blaine.

"No, I want to cuddle," Blaine said.

"Isn't that what this is?" Kurt asked, confused.

"No," said Blaine, suddenly moving both his legs on the hot tub's seat and pulling Kurt between them, putting his chest against his boyfriend's back. "This is cuddling," he explained, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt laughed. "Okay then."

He leaned back and sighed comfortably as Blaine started moving his hands across Kurt's stomach. He blushed as he realized the muscles trembled whenever Blaine moved his hands. Blaine noticed as well and began to tickle him, but before he could do too much, Kurt gave him a blunt kick.

"No."

Blaine only laughed and kissed Kurt's shoulder. "This is nice," he said after a few minutes."

"I agree," said Kurt softly.

"So Wes may or may not have revealed a few things about the interview tonight," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder.

"And what did he or did he not reveal?" Kurt asked.

"Well, let's just say it's not just me getting interviewed tonight."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"I already told you they wanted you backstage."

"What do you- Wait. Am I being interviewed too?" Kurt asked, turning around as best he could to look at Blaine.

"I only learned this morning!" Blaine defended. "And you have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"You have nothing to worry about," said Blaine, giving him a quick kiss.

"But that's a _big_ show Blaine! I can't go on Ellen!"

"Yes you can," Blaine assured. "And you'll be great. Besides, I believe we'll be on at the same time, so I'll be right beside you. Everyone will love you because you're an amazing man."

"How much time do we have before we have to go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at the clock which was beside him. "Just over an hour. Want to get out?"

"Yes, I need to fix my hair and I'm sure I look like a _prune_ and-"

"Okay, we'll get out," Blaine laughed, unwrapping his arms from Kurt who immediately got up and walked quickly towards where Blaine put the towels.

Kurt turned. "Are you coming or..." he trailed off. Blaine had just gotten out of the hot tub and had water dripping down his sides and over his chest. Blaine was toned. Nowhere close to the extent of a body builder, which was good because Kurt never found that attractive. His abs were gorgeous. Kurt never found body hair attractive, but on Blaine it was different. The light dusting Blaine that slowly trailed down past his swim trunks was _very_ attractive indeed. Kurt watched as a droplet of water flowed slowly down from the side of his neck, down his chest, passing at an agonizing pace over his abs then slowly down below the waistline. Why hadn't he been looking the whole time?

"See something you like?" Blaine asked playfully.

Kurt realized his staring and blushed a neon red and turned around. He heard Blaine chuckle behind him and felt a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

"You can look, you know. Being my boyfriend, you're allowed to."

Kurt simply flushed brighter and didn't say anything as Blaine chuckled again and dried off.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was frantically moisturizing while fixing his hair. If he was going to be on TV, he couldn't look anything less than his best.

He was happy with the results right at the time he had to make his way downstairs. That was a good sign. Blaine was waiting in the car, hair a curly, adorable mess, in the same outfit he wore to breakfast.1

"Ready to go?" asked Blaine as Kurt sat down next to him.

"As I'll ever be," said Kurt.

"You'll be fine," said Wes from the front seat next to the driver.

"I can hope," Kurt said.

The car pulled away and headed towards where Ellen was filmed.

**I don't know if you would consider that angst? There will be more, of course, but it's a start!**

**I added some Bloulder too. I felt it necessary.**

**So my mother walked into my room when I was looking up designer swimsuits. All were VERY revealing which was rather awkward, and the reason why I never mentioned Kurt's swimsuit was designer. I'm not sure if she believed it was for this or not... Well, she can read it and find out. But it was AWKWARD.**

**The Ellen interview will be next chapter.**

**And since I probably won't update again by then, Merry Christmas to you and your families (if you celebrate it)!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I should be updating Skyscraper, but I started writing the next chapter and then POOF. Writer's block appears. So my apologies for Skyscraper readers. I'll try and post soon, but I don't know when.  
><strong>

**I had to do lots of research for this because I don't watch Ellen. Or any TV aside from glee. I must say I got very distracted with '"What's Wrong With These Photos?" Photos'. They're absolutely hilarious.**

**Enjoy! I hope I did it justice :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

As soon as they entered the prep area for Ellen, everything happened faster than Kurt could comprehend.

He was pulled away from Blaine and taken to a small room where someone immediately came in a fixed his hair against his wishes. Then he was whisked away to a mirror where a young woman applied subtle makeup so he would look better for the cameras. Someone tried to get him to change, but he flat-out refused. It was bad enough that they changed his hair, there was _no way _he would let them even think about making him swap to a less-than-perfect outfit. And it was definitely less than perfect because seriously, _who combined orange with mint green?_

The whole process took maybe ten minutes, and the next thing he knew he was being placed on a set of couches and told to wait. Ten minutes later, Blaine showed up looking far less rattled than Kurt.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he sat down next to him. "The prep can be pretty insane."

"No kidding," Kurt said, laughing slightly.

"Are you okay doing this?" Blaine asked.

"It's going to be fine," Kurt assured. "Nerve-wracking, but fine. Besides, this way I can practice for my Vogue interview."

Blaine smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but a voice ordered, "No smudging makeup!"

Blaine sighed and leaned back. "Yes Wesley?" he asked his manager-slash-friend. "Can we help you?"

"Yes you can, by not smudging makeup," Wes answered simply. "So are you prepared for this? We haven't gotten a list of questions so it'll be a free for all and-"

"Wes, I've been doing interviews for years. I'll be fine," Blaine said. "Besides, a lot of the questions will be some I've already answered.

"That doesn't mean you can be any less prepared!" Wes exclaimed.

"Give Blaine some credit Wes," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's arm. "Has he ever disappointed you in an interview?"

"Well...no but-"

"Then why the sudden fear?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, ignoring Wes's protests. "He does this every time."

"When are we going on?" asked Kurt.

"At the end, you two are closing," Wes said.

_Closing...Oh god how were they supposed to close the show?_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Then why would it matter if we smudge our makeup? They touch it up right before we go on anyways," Blaine said.

"It is unprofessional to have two of the guests making out backstage!" Wes exclaimed.

"We weren't going to make out Wes," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Wes? What exactly do you mean by 'closing the show'?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I don't have permission to say that," said Wes. "Now excuse me while I go steal some pineapple." Wes got up and headed towards the table set up with food.

"Don't worry," said Blaine soothingly. "They probably just want us to sing or partake in some ridiculous game. It'll be something to waste time while the credits roll."

"Sing something?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Relax," Blaine said. "Everything will be fine."

"But we haven't prepared anything and-"

"And you're Kurt Hummel so you don't need to prepare something to be absolutely flawless," Blaine finished. "Just relax and be yourself. Everything will go perfectly."

They heard a smattering of applause and cheering so they assumed the show had begun.

"Oh god we're going on in less than an hour," Kurt exclaimed.

Next thing he knew, Blaine's arms were wrapped around his waist. "Don't start hyperventilating on me," Blaine said into his ear.

"But-"

"Courage Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I know you have it."

"I'll try," Kurt mumbled as he leant back into Blaine's chest.

"I won't be able to stay with you tomorrow," Blaine said after a bout of silence.

"Why not?"

"More Grammy prep," Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Kurt said. "There's really no reason to be sorry. I'm sure I can entertain myself in LA," he said, though he was slightly disappointed he couldn't spend the day with Blaine.

"Would it help if I already booked some time for you at a spa?" Blaine asked.

"_Yes_!" Kurt exclaimed. "Especially after the chlorine today!"

"I'm glad," Blaine said. Kurt could feel him smiling into his hair. "Because you're going to spend a day at Four Seasons at my expense."

"Four- Blaine you can't be serious! That place is insanely expensive!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Relax," said Blaine. "And just enjoy yourself."

"But-"

"My mom, sister, and sister-in-laws are going too, what's one more person to pay for?"

"Are you-?"

"I'm positive," Blaine said. "I want you to have a day to relax before the big night." Just as Kurt was going to say something, Blaine cut in, "And don't try and only do the cheapest thing. Do what you want to do."

"What if I want to do the cheapest treatment though?"

"Kurt, I know you. Just forget about the price."

"But how can I pay you back?"

"You don't need to pay me back," said Blaine. "Just think of it as a 'thank you for being so amazing and getting however many outfits ready in less than a week that I know caused you stress'."

Kurt giggled. "You're ridiculous."

Blaine laughed. "That's quite possible."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Why did you think it was a good idea to go outside in a hot dog costume?"

Kurt could feel the vibrations of Blaine's laugh.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson? Mr. Hummel?" asked a voice about twenty minutes later. "We need to touch everything up before you go on, which is in approximately fifteen minutes."<p>

"Of course," said Kurt, leaning up off of Blaine. He allowed himself to be led to a small mirror. They fixed his hair which had lost its style from leaning on Blaine's chest (not that he minded) and his makeup was enhanced slightly.

He met Blaine by the door to go onstage. Blaine was jumping on the spot, shaking his hands as he did so. Kurt knew many performers did this sort of thing before performances and interviews, but he was nonetheless surprised to see Blaine doing so. When Blaine heard him approach he turned and gave Kurt a smile, ending his jumps, but keeping his feet moving.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked.

"A little. I'm more nervous for interviews than for shows," Blaine admitted.

"You'll be fine," Kurt said. "Every interview I've ever seen you in, you've been nothing but charming, calm, collected and enjoyable. And now that I know you, you've always been sincere too. Just relax and do what you always do."

Blaine smiled at him. From the stage they could hear Ellen signal a commercial break. She quickly got up and headed in their direction. As she moved offstage, she was passed a water bottle by someone behind them.

Blaine could feel Kurt get both nervous and excited so he reached down and squeezed his hand soothingly.

"Hi!" Ellen said excitedly when she passed the water back.

"Good to see you," said Blaine, smiling widely as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"And you're Kurt!" she said, surprising him by pulling him into another hug.

"That would be me!" said Kurt in a higher voice than normal. "It's great to meet you. I love your show, and I'm so honored to be able to go on it," he said.

"Oh, thank you!" she said. "Have you been enjoying this one?"

"We, uh, haven't actually been watching," Blaine laughed. "Your couch is good for cuddling."

"I haven't tried that, actually," she said. "Thanks for letting me know! I'll find someone to try it with later."

Blaine chuckled. "Glad we could help."

"We need you onstage now," said someone to Ellen.

"Sure," she said. "See you boys on camera!" she said before going back to her red chair."

There was applause as the show went on air again.

"For our next guest, we have someone who you all probably know, unless you've been living in the eighties or something. Blaine Anderson everyone!"

"Courage," Blaine whispered to Kurt before he stepped out and walked over towards Ellen, waving at the audience with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Blaine!" Ellen exclaimed, giving him a hug before he sat down.

"Hi Ellen! How are you?" Blaine said excitedly.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," said Ellen happily. "How about you?"

"I have been absolutely fantastic lately!" said Blaine.

"I'm glad!" said Ellen. "So how does it feel being forced out of the closet? I mean, you've handled it in a way I never could and I'm sure that makes a lot of people, especially teens, more comfortable. What can you say about that?"

"Oh well thank you!" said Blaine. "I was actually pretty angry when the pictures were released. I mean, the person didn't even have a right to be in the club where they were shot and the fact that they released them to many different sources, simply for personal gain, is horrible. But after a few hours I was able to calm down and handle it better. Actually, my main reason for handling it in the way I have is so that people can know if you're forced out of the closet, it isn't the end and that you shouldn't put everything on hold because that'll only make it like the bullies have won and that just isn't right."

"From what you've seen so far of your fans, how have they reacted?"

"A lot were fine with it, but at the same time a lot started to resent me which is really sad because the sexuality of an artist shouldn't determine if you purchase their music. But at the same time some of the fans I already had have just become more supportive of me and look up to me more which is absolutely amazing," said Blaine.

"Personally I was a little bit surprised," Ellen said. "But at the same time I wasn't with your support for the gay community."

"Well, yeah," said Blaine. "I mean, I'm fighting for my own rights as much as everyone else's. I'm actually surprised no one had asked me of my sexuality before."

"Do you think any of the fans who left will come back?"

"Maybe," said Blaine shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. It could have been the _content_ of the photos that threw people off and once they calm down from that maybe they'll start to listen to my music again, but I can't say for sure."

"Speaking of music, you've been nominated for five Grammys. How do you feel? Are you nervous at all with the press's recent discoveries?"

"I'm pretty excited for the Grammys, actually. Um, I'm not saying I'll win all my nominations but there's always this energy at awards shows like these and it's so great to be a part of," said Blaine. "I'm not exactly nervous about the Grammys. I'm sure there will be slurs thrown, but I've faced much worse than slurs before so it should be easy enough to handle."

"When you say that, do you mean in high school?" Ellen asked.

"I do," said Blaine. "I'd rather not really get into it but it certainly wasn't pleasant. For a while I was bullied every day until... something happened and then I was enrolled at Dalton Academy, which is a phenomenal school with an anti-bullying program that is strictly enforced."

A picture suddenly flashed on the screen of Blaine in a blazer surrounded by a group of boys also in blazers.

"Uh, yeah, that's the school," Blaine laughed. "Who exactly gave you that?"

"I can't say, but your sister seemed very excited meeting me," said Ellen.

"Oh god, what else did she give you?" Blaine asked, fear playing on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ellen said with a wink.

"Ok, now I'm scared," Blaine said.

"There's nothing to fear," laughed Ellen. "Going back to music, have you been working on anything new lately?"

"I have, actually," said Blaine. "I haven't started recording anything yet, but I have a lot of songs written."

"Where did the sudden inspiration come from?"

"Nowhere in particular," said Blaine slowly. "But I've written more than one song about one specific source of inspiration."

"I'm excited to hear it," said Ellen. "You'll have to send me a copy."

"I most definitely will!" said Blaine.

"You seem to have this...bubble of happiness around you that wasn't there the last time we spoke," said Ellen. "Is it because of a certain someone?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Well, that's definitely part of it," Blaine said bashfully.

"What can you tell us about Kurt? Or, better yet, why doesn't he come out here and tell us himself! Kurt Hummel everyone!"

"Courage," Kurt mumbled under his breath before walking out on stage and waving to the audience. Ellen greeted him in the same fashion as she had with Blaine.

"You'll have to share chairs," she said. "We don't have another."

"That's fine," said Kurt, squeezing in next to Blaine. It was a tight fit, but not too uncomfortable. And this way they could hold hands without it being noticeable to the audience.

"Kurt, you're a designer, am I correct?"

"You are," Kurt answered nodding.

"There was a fashion convention there recently. There were pictures which told us Blaine went to it, is that where you two met?" Ellen asked.

"No, actually," Kurt began. "I was working as a waiter at a place called _Viveri's_. I don't suggest it, the manager really sucks, but I guess the food is good, or so I've been told. I've never had it. Anyways, my manager was being a jerk when I tripped over something and fell, breaking some plates-"

"Another waiter stuck his foot out," Blaine chimed in.

"Really? I didn't know that," Kurt said, turning to Blaine for a moment. "Anyways, being as I'm blamed for _electricity bills_, he didn't exactly like that. So I was told to pay a price that was _way_ over what it should have been to replace them and then this guy jumps in and pays it for me," Kurt explained, gesturing to Blaine with his free hand. "He waited outside and we began to talk, and he offered me a job."

"So then how did you get together?" she asked.

"That was pretty much all the paparazzi's dealing," said Blaine.

"The day the pictures were released there was this huge _mob_ of reporters swarming the lobby of Anderson Records. It wasn't exactly safe to face the so we had to stay the night there," Kurt explained.

"We cuddled while watching Tangled-"

"And you two _weren't_ dating?" Ellen asked.

"No. Besides, cuddling is the best part of movies," Blaine said, waving a hand. "Anyways, after the movie ended we decided to have some fun in a recording booth."

"I sang _The Only Exception_ by Paramore," Kurt said. "And then we kissed and started dating."

"That's so sweet," said Ellen. "How does fame affect your relationship?"

"Nothing much has happened yet because of it," said Blaine. "We're still in the honeymoon stage, but I'm sure issues will arise later but I think we'll be able to get past them."

"Let's hope," said Ellen. "So what were your childhoods like? Did you have a favorite holiday?"

"Christmas," Kurt said immediately.

"I think Halloween was my favorite," said Blaine thoughtfully.

"Christmas is always fun," Ellen agreed. "What were the sorts of costumes you wore for Halloween?"

"Normal stuff," said Blaine. "Batman, a power ranger, a ninja turtle... Stuff like that," he answered.

"He was also a chicken and a hot dog," Kurt added, emitting laughs from the audience.

"I do believe I have pictures of that," said Ellen as three pictures went onscreen of Blaine in a chicken costume, a hot dog costume, and the one of him in a hamburger costume.

Blaine was blushing bright red. "I'm going to kill Emily," he muttered under his breath which caused Kurt to giggle.

"You were a rather cute baby, nice and chubby there," Ellen laughed. "So on that note, or picture, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, but before the show ends would you two mind singing a little something for us?"

"Not at all!" said Blaine.

"You mentioned you were watching _Tangled_ the night you got together, why don't you give us your rendition of _I See the Light_?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Blaine, getting up and taking Kurt by the hand to over where the band was set up. In a silent agreement, it was decided that Kurt would sing Rapunzel's part and Blaine Flynn's. As Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes, all his nerves for the performance disappeared.

_Kurt:_

_All those days watching from windows  
>All those years outside looking in<br>All that time never even knowing  
>Just how blind I've been<br>Now I'm here, blinking in starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

_And at last I see the light_  
><em>And it's like the fog has lifted<em>  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>  
><em>All at once everything looks different<em>  
><em>Now that I see you<em>

_Blaine:_  
><em>All those days chasing down a daydream<em>  
><em>All those years living in a blur<em>  
><em>All that time never truly seeing<em>  
><em>Things, the way they were<em>  
><em>Now she's here shining in the starlight<em>  
><em>Now she's here, suddenly I know<em>

_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
><em>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

_Kurt and Blaine:_  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>

_Blaine_  
><em>And it's like the fog is lifted<em>

_Kurt and Blaine:_  
><em>And at last I see the light<em>

_Kurt:_  
><em>And it's like the sky is new<em>

_Kurt and Blaine:_  
><em>And it's warm and real and bright<em>  
><em>And the world has somehow shifted<em>  
><em>All at once, everything is different<em>  
><em>Now that I see you, now that I see you<em>

Their voices were clear and perfect all throughout the song. The emotions were completely audible, and all the notes were perfectly hit. They smiled shyly at each other as the crowd applauded and the show finished.

* * *

><p><strong>I See the Light - Tangled<strong>

**How were your Christmases? Mine was good :) I wrote a little Christmas oneshot involving Christmas Cookies and Candy Canes, which is what it's called. I got a new iPod so I finally have room! :D Did you know that now, on the internet, it has 'Reading Lists' for stuff you want to read but don't have time for? I will be abusing that with fanfictions... :P My friend also got me a signed SPACE tour poster (Joe Walker drew Sock ears on himself :P) and a bunch of other Starkid stuff! :) Did you get anything exciting?  
><strong>

**connellymack and spitsirl18 helped with the questions.**

**So in my mind I like to pretend Kurt's mom is alive. And I've kind of been wanting to write a fic about it because wouldn't that be happy? I didn't think them holding a grudge for years against Burt made much sense so I was thinking and two scenes popped in my head which would explain why. I wrote them down, and the document is entitles 'Angsty Angst'. IT AIN'T HAPPY. I haven't decided anything about Carole either. I won't be posting it anytime soon, but just know that it involves kidnapping. What my mind comes up with I don't know...**

**Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! :)  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I hope you've been well!**

**I want to thank connellymack for all her help with this. She watches award shows, I don't. One of the jokes (the bar one) is from her which I used to laugh hysterically at every time she said it. She's also MC Fo Shizzle. Don't ask why because I have no idea. She's crazy. **

**I had permission to use all the twitter names and the questions are straight from them. connellymack is, well, it isn't hard to guess :P XxRaawwrrXx is one of my bestest most awesomest friends and the other is... well. Give it a guess.**

**On to the Grammys! I've never actually watched them so don't judge me if they're completely off. And I mentioned tables. Pretend it's tables there, not rows of chairs.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

The spa trip the previous day had been nothing short of perfect, but now Kurt stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room shaking. _Oh god, I can't go out on the red carpet. What was I thinking when I agreed to go with Blaine?_ Kurt thought frantically. It wasn't that he didn't look good, because damn he looked good, it was that he was going to go on national television for the first time and what if he made himself look like a complete idiot?

He took a deep calming breath, fixed his hair one more time and left his room towards Blaine's where they would be meeting before they left in the limo to the Staples Center.

He noticed, as he walked the short distance to Blaine's room, that there was much activity in the halls. Lots of different people were going in and out of certain rooms carrying a variety of different things such as makeup and hair products. _I need to check on Rachel_, he remembered. He took out his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Blaine letting him know of his plans

He went back to Rachel's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" someone who definitely wasn't Rachel called.

He walked in to see Rachel standing by the mirror with her hair looking hideous and her makeup on completely wrong for the dress.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

The person who was adding a few gaudy pieces of jewelry to the outfit looked at him strangely. "I'm making her look beautiful," he explained as if it was obvious. And if this guy didn't have the stereotypical gay man voice, than he didn't know who did.

"I'm sorry, but 'making her beautiful' is not what you're doing. Making her look like a cheap tramp is a better description," Kurt said in his I'm-so-much-better-than-you bitch voice.

The man swore and stormed out of the room.

"That was a nice storm out," Rachel said nonchalantly making Kurt roll his eyes fondly. "So what can I do to fix everything?" she asked, taking off her jewelry.

"Take a quick shower for the hair products and wash your face to get rid of the makeup," Kurt ordered. Checking his watch, he noticed they only had half an hour before it was necessary for them to be in the limo. "On second thought, just wipe away the makeup. We don't have enough time for what I'd prefer doing."

Kurt immediately went into the bathroom and got everything he would need before sitting Rachel down in a chair. He worked quickly on Rachel's hair, greatly appreciating the fact that the previous man hadn't put in any hairspray or gel of some sort. While he did so, Rachel removed the makeup and put on a coat of mascara. Once her hair was finished, he finished her makeup.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed as she analyzed herself in the mirror. "This is amazing," she said, beaming and throwing her arms around him.

"No problem," said Kurt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on Blaine and Artie."

Kurt left Rachel's room and noted the time. He had a mere five minutes to check on both Blaine and Artie. Artie, thankfully, had gotten his hair styled exactly like Kurt had imagined it should look for his tux. As soon as he got the "Okay" from Kurt, he left the room and headed to his own limo which would immediately drive off.

Kurt practically ran into Blaine's room, noting immediately that his boyfriend had not touched his hair. Not saying a word, he walked over and did Blaine's hair. Blaine just stood awkwardly as Kurt placed a small amount of gel in his hands and styled Blaine's hair so that his curls were neat and orderly, but weren't suffocating in gel.

"Done," said Kurt, letting out a deep breath and going into the bathroom to wash his hands. "We need to go," he said as Blaine looked at him. When Blaine only stared back, jaw down in shock. Kurt sighed and took his hand, dragging him to the elevator.

When they sat down in the limo, Kurt immediately relaxed. Everyone was ready and on their way.

"You look fantastic," said Blaine, appreciatively eyeing Kurt's chosen outfit.

Kurt blushed. "Thank you. You look amazing too."

It may have been his eyes, but Blaine's suit looked even better than it did the first time he tried it on. His grey suit was form fitting, accenting Blaine's best assets. And with his hair not in a tub of gel, he looked completely swoon-worthy.

Kurt had chosen a more traditional black suit, not wanting to be quite as flamboyant with his clothing choice for such a large event. The tux framed his shoulders perfectly and it hid his pear-shaped hips, which was the main reason for tailoring it the way he did. The pants were tight, but not overly so. They were nowhere near as tight as his jeans, that was for sure. The black material brought out his porcelain skin, but the plain white shirt made him look less pale than he was. His hair was coifed neatly, not a hair out of place – not that that was unusual.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged. "Not particularly. I am a little, but it will be completely fine. The worst part is over."

"The worst part? Kurt we haven't even gotten there yet!" Blaine laughed.

"The getting ready part was insane Blaine. I seriously doubt the red carpet will be that bad, and then all that's left is sitting and clapping," Kurt said simply.

Blaine chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "How did everything go?" he asked.

"Whoever was working on Rachel should be fired. Thankfully I am skilled with my hands _not that way Blaine_," Kurt said as he hit his giggling boyfriend. "Anyways I was able to fix her hair and makeup. Artie was perfect and then I went to you. Can you please explain why you didn't touch your hair?"

"I wanted you to do it," Blaine said sheepishly. "And you always have great hair and the only style I know how to do is gelling it down but you always tell me I put too much on."

Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You do honey. But I'd be happy to teach you how to make your hair look fantastic without killing it."

"Or I could just get you to do it," Blaine said with a shrug.

"As much fun doing your hair every day sounds, no."

"But _Kurtie-_"

"Don't ever call me that."

"You don't like it? I think it suits you."

Kurt shook his head and glared. "Call me that again and I will steal all the Disney movies from your office," he smirked

Blaine looked terrified. "How about I don't call you Kurtie and you don't touch my Disney?"

"We have a deal," said Kurt, sticking out his hand for Blaine to shake it. After the quick handshake, Blaine kept hold of Kurt's hand, setting it between them.

"Did you hear about the toilet?" Blaine asked after a few beats of silence.

"What toilet?" Kurt asked. "Not the one in my room?"

"Never mind, it's too dirty."

"What?" Kurt asked, turning to face him fully.

"Two peanuts were walking down the street. One was asalted."

Kurt's brows furrowed. _What was Blaine talking about? And why in the world was he laughing?_

"What did the lawyer name his daughter?"

"What lawyer?"

"Sue."

"Blaine what in the world are you going on about?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Why would a lawyer name his daughter Sue? It's so corny."

"Why does a seagull fly over the sea?"

"Because it has wings?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"Because if it flew over the bay it'd be a bagel!"

Kurt gave him a deadpanned look. "That's terrible. Are these jokes?"

"What did the football coach say to the broken vending machine?

"Blaine, please don't," said Kurt.

"Give me my quarterback!"

"Just no."

"Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?"

"There aren't any restaurants on the moon Blaine."

"Great food but no atmosphere," Blaine laughed.

"I admit that one was good," Kurt admitted as he let out a few giggles.

"Why is there a gate around cemeteries?"

"Because people are dying to get in," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one way too many times."

"What do you call an herb that sings?"

"I have no idea," said Kurt.

"Elvis Parseley."

Kurt let out a few laughs. "A guy walked into a bar and said ow."

"I don't get it."

"He walked into a bar," Kurt explained. "There really isn't much more than that."

"But why would he say- OH! THAT'S FUNNY!" Blaine exclaimed before bursting into laughter, Kurt laughing along. "Okay, I got one," said Blaine. "How do you catch a fish?"

"Fish bait?" Kurt suggested.

"How do you catch a cat?"

"I'd assume cat bait."

"How do you catch a taco?"

"Blaine you don't catch tacos, you eat them," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. "But I assume the answer is taco bait."

"How do you catch an eye master?"

"What in the world is an eye master?"

"I don't know. Someone who fixes eyes? Just answer."

"Eye master bait." Kurt paused before bursting out laughing. "That's so wrong!"

"But brilliant!" Blaine said as he laughed along.

"Answer this. Why did Cinderella get kicked off the soccer team?"

"I don't know."

"Because she kept running away from the ball!" Kurt laughed. "I haven't told these since I was eight."

"That's so sad," said Blaine. "They're amazing. What's brown and sticky?"

"Um... I don't think my thoughts are the answer."

"A stick!"

"That's absolutely ridiculous," Kurt giggled. "What did the girl sea say when the boy sea asked her for a date? Shore!"

"How does the little oven greet the little toaster? With a micro-wave," said Blaine.

Kurt laughed, the rest of his stress and all of his nerves were completely drained away and forgotten. As corny as the jokes were, they were funny. He had never really had a chance to tell these jokes as a kid because he didn't have really any friends as a child. His mom always listened and laughed, but after she died there was no one to giggle at them with. His dad tried to find them funny, but even as a child Kurt could tell he didn't find them funny.

Before long, the limo stopped. The two were still giggling as they exited the limo onto the red carpet where there were loads of paparazzi already hounding passing celebrities.

Kurt took a deep breath and stood tall. He felt Blaine's hand slip into his. Kurt squeezed gently to let him know the action was appreciated. And with that, they began walking down the carpet.

"Mr. Anderson, can I have a few minutes of your time?" one of the interviewers asked.

"Of course," said Blaine, walking over with a wide smile to one of the men holding a microphone.

"So I'm here with Blaine Anderson, founder of Anderson Records and one of the music industry's best selling musicians," he said to the camera. "So Mr.-"

"Blaine, please," said Blaine politely.

"Alright Blaine, how do you feel about tonight?"

"I think it's going to be amazing. I know there are a lot of fantastic performances that are going to be happening and there's going to be lots of great speeches by award winners," Blaine answered.

"Are there any particular performances that you're excited for?"

"I heard Katy Perry is performing something. That's pretty awesome."

"We've heard rumours that your family is going to be in the audience. What can you tell us about that?"

"They will be, yes," said Blaine.

"We've been getting questions tweeted to us from viewers, would you mind answering any?"

"Not at all!" Blaine exclaimed.

The interviewer took out an iPhone and scrolled down. "necobichon sent in, what type of cheese do you prefer?"

"Oh excellent, fun questions," said Blaine. "I think I prefer marble, because it's cheddar and mozzarella combined which is awesome. And because I'm a goofball, I like it when it's grated the best. It's more work, but better tasting."

"I personally prefer parmesan," said the interviewer.

"It's good on pasta," Blaine agreed.

"So from connellymack we have 'Do you know how fly your booties are? Because hot damn. I'm jelly of both of you.' Okay maybe next question..."

"No it's fine," said Blaine. "I know it looks great because Kurt here made the outfit. And Kurt's looks awesome." Blaine turned back to Kurt. "Your butt looks awesome if you didn't know."

Kurt laughed, ignoring the blush that spread over his cheeks. "Thank you. Yours too."

"I know," Blaine winked.

"And one last tweet from XxRaawwrrXx who asks Llamas or unicorns."

"Unicorns," Blaine answered.

"Llamas because they're all relaxed and cool," Kurt explained.

"Thank you very much," said the man. "Have a great night."

"You too, thank you," said Blaine as he and Kurt walked further down the carpet. "We don't go to everyone," he said under his breath to Kurt. "We more or less get to choose."

"Mr. Anderson!" someone called.

Blaine looked over to see it was a college-aged student holding a microphone so he walked over happily.

"Hi!" the girl exclaimed.

"Hello!" said Blaine happily.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all," said Blaine, sending her his dapper smile.

She blushed, but remained professional. "What do you think will be the results of your awards?" she asked.

"I have no idea. It's such a tight race for all of them. I'd love to win, but I can't be certain."

"Your coming out gave a lot of private information to the world, something you generally kept hidden. Would you mind if I asked you about a few things you've never mentioned?"

"I may not answer them, but go ahead," said Blaine.

"Where exactly are you from?"

"I am from Ohio," said Blaine.

"Did you have any siblings?"

"Two brothers, one sister. I'm older than my sister, but I'm the youngest of my brothers," Blaine explained.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

"No problem," said Blaine. He walked away over to the next interviewer.

"Hello!" he said to them.

Kurt wondered briefly why he went to them first but then looked at the microphone which had Vogue's logo. _Oh good gracious_, he thought.

"Hi!" said the chirpy Vogue worker. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great!" she said. "I must say I love your outfit. The modern design looks phenomenal on you."

"Oh thank you," said Blaine, doing a small pose which photographers took advantage of.

"Can I ask who it is?"

"It's a Kurt Hummel design," said Blaine proudly.

"I don't believe I'm familiar with him," she said. "Is he new?"

"He is and he's absolutely phenomenal," said Blaine who completely ignored Kurt's elbow to the ribs.

"I can tell," she said. "And what about you?" she asked Kurt. "It looks good!"

"Um, well I'm wearing my own," he said awkwardly.

"Really? That's so awesome! Do you have any more designs out?"

"Well, Blaine's wearing one of mine, as are Artie Abrams and Rachel Berry. My closet is stuffed with my own as well," Kurt answered.

"So you're Kurt Hummel! Are there any of your designs available to the public?"

"No," said Kurt. "It'd be amazing if it got to the point where I do sell them publically but they're mostly private designs."

"Well I'll definitely keep an eye out for them in stores," she said. "Thanks guys!"

"Not a problem!" said Kurt.

They walked down the red carpet for about another hour doing short interviews and posing for pictures together and separately. It was mostly Blaine who took the singular ones, but Kurt did get a few taken of him. By the time they entered the building, the majority of the celebrities were going to find their seats.

"Where do we sit?" asked Kurt.

"I believe Anderson Records has a table," said Blaine, leading him through the mass of bodies to a table where Rachel and Artie were already sitting at. Blaine noticed his parents and siblings there, but noted his sisters-in-law were missing, as were his nieces and nephew.

"Hello!" said Blaine, as he took a seat next to his father. Kurt took the one next to Blaine, which was also next to Emily.

"Hey son," said Harold. "You look great."

"Thanks dad," said Blaine, smiling happily at him.

"You really are all grown up," said Miriam, smiling almost sadly at him.

Blaine smiled. "Don't worry mom, I'm still your son."

"I know," she said. "You just aren't my little boy anymore."

"He's still short mom, so I think you're good," Emily commented.

"How'd the red carpet go?" asked Marco.

"It was good," said Blaine. "Most of the interviewers were fun to talk to and there were some more exciting questions than usual."

"Did anyone talk to you Kurt?" asked Alex.

"I didn't get as many questions, but there were some directed at me, yes," said Kurt.

As Blaine asked about the spa trip the previous day, Kurt glanced around the room and _oh my god Lady Gaga is at the next table_.

She wore an outfit made completely out of light bulbs. Her light hair was sticking up in random directions like she had been shocked. He absentmindedly gripped tightly on Blaine's knee, causing his boyfriend to wince slightly and turn to him.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked before following Kurt's gaze. "Oh! Yeah, you can go talk to her if you want."

"Blaine _Lady Gaga is right beside us_," Kurt whispered frantically.

"I know," laughed Blaine. "Go say hi. I'm sure she won't mind."

"But-"

"_Go_," said Blaine, pushing Kurt lightly towards her to the amusement of everyone else.

Kurt stood up, took a deep breath before walking confidently up to her. Even though his posture was confident, inside he was freaking out. _What do I call her? Lady? Gaga? Ga? _When he reached her she turned to him.

"Hi, I'm Gaga," she said, sticking out her hand.

"I know," he said shaking her hand and _please tell me I didn't just say that? _"I'm Kurt," he said after a few beats." He then leaned forward in a bow, still holding onto her hand. Not even thinking, he moved closer to her until they were chest to chest before he said, "I just want you to know that nobody has talent but you. None of the new artists have talent but you." He stood there for a few seconds before his brain caught up with him. _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought frantically before running off back to the table, where everyone was hollering with laughter. He put his head in his hands to hide his tomato-red face and leaned his forehead on the table.

He felt a pat on his back so he lifted his head up, not even thinking of looking in the direction of Lady Gaga's table. A few were pretending not to laugh, but most of them were not even trying to hide their laughs.

"I can't believe I just did that," Kurt said, feeling completely embarrassed.

Blaine chuckled and gave him a quick hug. "It was entertaining to watch though."

Kurt shook his head and felt his face light up even further.

"Don't worry," said Artie. "Everyone has their embarrassing moments."

"Not in front of their _idol_!"

"You have a point there," said Artie.

"You should know by now that celebrities are just normal people from all your time with Blaine," said Rachel. "There's no need to act the way you did."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What about the first time you met Barbara Streisand? Didn't you burst into tears and kneel at her feet and offer to shine her shoes?"

Rachel blushed and turned away indignantly. "That's different."

Artie rolled his eyes. "Sure it is."

Blaine noticed Kurt looked like he still wanted to sink into a hole and disappear into oblivion. "Would more jokes help with pretending it never happened?"

"Possibly," Kurt said quietly.

"Why did Beethoven get rid of his chickens?" asked Blaine. "Because they kept saying 'Bach! Bach! Bach!'"

"That's terrible," said Alex, but Kurt let out a few chuckles.

* * *

><p>The awards were well on their way, but none of the categories Blaine was nominated in had been announced.<p>

"Please welcome MC Fo Shizzle and Cameron Mitchell presenting the award for 'Best Pop Vocal Album'," said the announcer.

Kurt could feel Blaine take a deep breath as he sat up straight. The two artists presenting the award walked up calmly.

"Pop is just rockin!" said the female rapper, MC Fo Shizzle.

Cameron stared at her strangely before twirling a finger around his ear like young children would do which made the audience chuckle. "So our nominees for tonight are "Sean Lawrence with 'Ends'."

"Blaine Anderson with 'Courage'."

"Jodi Williams with 'Hotsauce'."

"Nellie Cummings with 'Games'."

"And Joel Hughes with 'Headline'."

"And our winner is," MC Fo Shizzle began as she opened the envelope. After a few long seconds of reading, she spoke. "Blaine Anderson with 'Dreams'!"

Blaine stood up slowly with a shocked expression on his face. He quickly hugged everyone around him as they congratulated him before walking up to the stage. Kurt clapped loudly for his boyfriend, feeling nothing but pride for him. Blaine was handed the award before everyone on stage moved aside so he could make his speech.

"Oh my god. I was... wow. I'd like to thank everyone who supports me and has put up with my craziness making the album: my family, my manager Wes Montgomery, all my friends, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn, Sam and Puck, all the staff at Anderson Records. I want to thank my boyfriend Kurt Hummel for dealing with all the outfit preparations. And I want to thank especially my fans. If I could hug all of you, I would, but it'd take a really long time because I wouldn't want to stop hugging the first person. Thank you, everyone from the bottom of my heart," Blaine finished before waving and going back to his seat.

"Congrats," Kurt whispered as the next award was presented.

Blaine kissed him on his cheek and turned forward as the Female Pop Vocal Performance award was announced.

Blaine's second category, Male Pop Vocal Performance was being presented by Josh Groban and Ivy Parlement.

"Being a male pop vocalist myself, I'm honoured to be presenting this award," said Josh Groban.

"It is a pretty cool award," Ivy agreed.

"So our nominees are 'Headline' by Joel Hughes," said Josh.

"'Ends' by Sean Lawrence."

"'Courage' by Blaine Anderson."

"'Ketchup Sea' by Evan Simpson."

"'Falling Pebbles' by Xavier Parson."

"And the winner is," Ivy said slowly. "Courage! Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine beamed and stood up in the same manner he did before. Kurt hugged him tightly before he went up on stage to accept the award.

"Oh wow. I really want to thank my parents for allowing me to sing and putting me in vocal and music lessons as a kid, and to my siblings for putting up with me at the beginning. I'm not sure how your hearing fared when I was trying to play the violin for the first time," Blaine stopped and laughed with the audience. "Thank you to the Warblers, you guys... You guys helped make me who I am today. Another enormous thank you to my fans. I'd give you hugs _and _high fives, but as I said before, it'd take too long. Thank you!" Blaine grinned and walked back to his seat.

When he sat down, Emily leaned forward. "I'm slightly deaf in my left ear," she said, before sitting back in her chair. The people around them laughed as Blaine shrugged in a 'What can I do?' sort of way.

The awards continued to be handed out, Blaine clapping enthusiastically for each and every winner.

"Please welcome Rachel Berry and Justin Wolfe to the stage to present the award for 'Song of the Year'."

The two got up and walked to the main stage where they were handed the envelope and award.

"There's been so many good songs out this year, it's unbelievable," said Justin.

"So much time and effort has been put into the writing and composing of them," said Rachel.

"Our nominees are," began Justin. "'Pin up Stiletto' written by Jackie Haynes, performed by Harly Brivestone."

"'All Alone' written by Erika Klein and performed by Adele."

"'Suicide Trap' written by Johnnie Austin and performed by Sean Lawrence."

"'Not Alone' written and performed by Blaine Anderson."

"'Islands' written by Jaime Fowler and performed by Jodi Williams."

"The winner is," said Rachel as she tore open the envelope. "'Not Alone' by Blaine Anderson!"

"Oh my god," said Blaine as he hugged everyone again before walking the almost familiar path up to the stage.

"This is absolutely unbelievable," said Blaine as he began his acceptance speech. "I kind of really want to start dancing like a monkey except I'm on live TV and I'd rather not break this or rip my suit," he said, gesturing to the award and his tux. "Oh wow. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone for loving this song, and to everyone who's had to listen to it over and over and over again as I was writing and recording it. Thank you to Anderson Records and to everyone who's given me the chance to write this. And cupcakes are being added to the high fives and hugs." He grinned and waved before going back to his seat.

"Please welcome Edgar Curry and Kay James to the stage to present the award for Record of the Year."

The two walked up on stage and instead of making a few short comments, they immediately began to introduce the nominees.

"'Not Alone' by Blaine Anderson," said Edgar Curry.

"'Suicide Trap' by Sean Lawrence."

"'Islands' by Jodi Williams."

"'Parsnips' by Joel Hughes."

"'Surgeon' by Nellie Cummings."

"And the award for Record of the Year goes to," began Kay James. "'Suicide Trap' by Sean Lawrence!"

The winner went up and tearfully made a speech of acceptance. Blaine clapped loudly, not seeming at all upset for losing.

"Please welcome Louis Bradley and Bradley Lewis to the stage to present the award for Album of the Year."

"This award has gone out to albums that have become classics," Bradley Lewis began. "Like my first album."

"You haven't won this award," Louis said.

"Right," said Bradley. "The nominees are 'Ends' by Sean Lawrence."

"'Courage' by Blaine Anderson."

"'Solo Ride' by Jackson Wannatelou."

"'Sundaes and Sundays' by Richie Graves."

"And 'Shoes' by Linda Kelley."

"And the winner is..." Louis said slowly. "'Courage' by Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stood up looking completely shocked. He hugged everyone before going back up to the stage and accepting his award.

"Wow," he said. "Just, wow. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone at Anderson Records for letting me do this and for supporting me through the whole process and for making me take breaks. This wouldn't be here without the help of my family, friends and fans. You guys... All of you mean the world to me. Thank you so much!" Blaine finished, his voice getting slightly strangled as if he was about to cry.

He left the stage and walked back to his seat. Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a wide smile, which Blaine returned.

The awards were over soon after that. Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked to the limo. Kurt knew Blaine was planning on going to one of the after parties with him, but he could tell Blaine needed some time to let out his emotions of winning first. So instead of driving off straight to the party, Kurt told the driver to take a detour.

"I'm so proud of you." He wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'm so proud to be with you," he said softly.

Blaine looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I want you to be."

Kurt smiled and held him tightly, not judging Blaine at all when he started to cry softly. Kurt knew it wasn't that he was sad, but it was that he was so overcome with emotions from winning, as well as all the stress from the pictures and, from what he could tell, the happiness of Kurt's pride for being with him. He needed release and crying was the best way.

Kurt rubbed his back soothingly and made comforting noises as Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. He pressed kisses to Blaine's head and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He didn't particularly care that Blaine's salty tears were soaking through his suit jacket – though he would if there was a stain.

After about ten minutes, Blaine pulled away blushing. "Sorry."

"It's no problem," said Kurt. "I'm surprised you hadn't already. Besides, you've held me while I've cried before."

Blaine smiled at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Of course I do. I mean, it is me we're talking about," Kurt joked.

Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You don't mind going to the party, do you? Because I can always get the driver to drop you off first."

"Of course I don't mind," said Kurt. "You need to celebrate, and I'm happy to join you."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, maybe Lady Gaga will be there." He laughed as Kurt's cheeks flushed to almost purple.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Blaine laughed and held Kurt close to his side as the limo headed towards Beverly Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>The corny jokes were fun to research :P While writing this I had to watch Grammy videos on youtube. I got distracted by Ellen, and then I watched red carpet interviews because I didn't know how long they were supposed to be, and then I got distracted by people putting things in microwaves. Highlighters and Justin Beiber dolls are good ideas to put in microwaves and light bulbs aren't. Unless you want a cool light show.<strong>

**If you're wondering where I got the artist names from, I used a name generator. And the album titles and song titles came from word generators. They're rather helpful.**

**Random question: What animals would the glee characters be?** **We know Kurt's a cat and Blaine's a puppy, but what about the others? Rachel? Finn? Quinn? Mr. Schue? Tina? Mike? Artie? Mrs. Pillsbury? Sue? Everyone else? I was wondering about that a few days ago.**

**I won't be updating for a while because exams are coming and I'll be putting my efforts into studying, so I apologize.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry for the length this took. I was having troubles with my other fic, but I got through it. Exams are done and the break paid off (94 average :), it would have been 95.8 but gym is stupid :P)  
><strong>

**I'm rather happy with this chapter (Except the end). Lots of fluff (ANGST IS COMING I'VE WRITTEN DOWN WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN AND IT'S SORT OF ELUDED TO) The smuttiest thing I've ever written is near the top but it isn't too bad. I think - and so does **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Kurt woke up slowly and found himself in a bed he did not recognize. It took him a few heart-racing minutes to realize he was in a hotel room – more specifically _Blaine's _hotel room.

They had gone to Blaine's room after the insane after party both slightly intoxicated, but nowhere near drunk enough to have a hangover. Kurt _did_ have a slight headache but it was completely manageable and would go away quickly with some Tylenol. He could also clearly remember everything that happened the previous night.

In the car, the plan had been to watch a movie, but both men knew that was not going to be the case when they were actually _in _the hotel room. Sure they slipped in a DVD when they got to the room, but not even ten minutes later, the movie was forgotten and replaced with tongues in mouths and hips thrusting against each other.

Kurt rolled over and smiled at the man beside him who was sleeping soundly. His arm pulled to wrap tightly around the porcelain boy's body so his head rested just over his heart. Kurt listened quietly to the soft thumping of Blaine's heart under his skin which had raced so much faster the night before.

Kurt, in his slightly intoxicated state, had been extremely enthusiastic about what they were doing. If Blaine hadn't stopped him, he would have done things he definitely wasn't ready for. But even though Blaine was just – if not more – as into the extremely heated and altogether amazing make out session, he had ended it as soon as Kurt's hands wandered to his belt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine," Kurt moaned as the man began to lie him down on the couch. He felt his back hit the cushions and his head hit the pillow as lips attached themselves to his neck. He let out another breathy moan as Blaine's lips attacked his pulse point. There was teeth added with the tongue and it felt absolutely divine.<em>

_After what felt like forever, Blaine detached his lips as moved them up Kurt's jaw where they eventually met his lips. As soon as they touched, Kurt wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He gave a small triumphant grin when Blaine let out a quiet moan of his name when he nibbled his bottom lip. _

_Kurt let out a whine when Blaine suddenly pulled away, but it was soon replaced by a small noise of surprise when Blaine pulled him off the couch and all but threw him on the bed. Blaine quickly straddled him and they resumed their heated kissing._

_Sometime later, Blaine's lips attached behind his right ear and he completely fell apart, not even trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure. As Blaine continued to suck and nibble, Kurt got the sudden urge to dominate. Forcing his jelly-like limbs into a state of consciousness, he used his hips to roll over so he was on top of his boyfriend. Blaine looked up at him with surprised, lust filled eyes and Kurt pushed his lips onto Blaine's._

_As they kissed, the need for skin on skin contact became too much to bear, so Kurt slowly trailed down his neck, stopping often to lick and suck, until he reached the top of Blaine's shirt. The first few buttons had been undone in the car, and it was Kurt's job to undo more. As he opened each one, Blaine began to get more fidgety, trying to do something for his pleasure._

_Kurt began to stroke the hairs around his bellybutton as his lips started to trail to his nipples. Blaine's loud moan of his name fueled Kurt's maneuvers and he licked and sucked the skin of his boyfriend's chest. The shirt began to annoy Kurt, so he ripped it off – as carefully as he could – and threw it on the floor (not so carefully but at this point he really didn't care about the wellbeing of his clothes)._

_As soon as Blaine's shirt was off, Kurt was thrown backwards so he laid on his back, Blaine on top of him. His head was just about hanging off the edge of the bed, but it wasn't quite. Next thing he knew, his own shirt was being pulled off and Blaine's mouth was attacking his ear again._

_They continued kissing for a while, each taking control when they felt it necessary. Blaine was back on top of Kurt when he dropped his hips onto Kurt's straining erection. They both let out a loud moan and kissed harder, hips starting to move more freely. The feeling of each other thrusting against one another was almost too much to take, but even then, Kurt needed more. He needed it like a plant needed sunlight, so his hands trailed down to the front of Blaine's jeans so he could undo the belt._

_It was then when Blaine pulled away, looking almost in pain as he did so._

"_Kurt," he said lustfully. "W-We can't. Not now. Not – mmmm – like this," he grunted before removing his body from Kurt's and resting his back against the headboard, panting hard._

_Kurt whined but agreed to his boyfriend's wishes, which were completely reasonable and laid on his back, breathing hard, trying to think of the most unappealing things to get rid of his hard-on._

* * *

><p>Soon after he had calmed his breathing slightly, Blaine went to the bathroom. Kurt may be inexperienced, but he had a good idea of what went on in there, and it didn't involve a toilet or sink.<p>

Now that he thought of it, the physical side _definitely _had its advantages over romance in some ways.

He snuggled into Blaine's chest and closed his eyes again. Blaine was warm and cuddly and Kurt absolutely loved it.

Sometime later, he could feel Blaine start to shuffle. He could hear Blaine sigh in content and his breathing became uneven, signalling he had woken up. A hand started to play with Kurt's hair gently, making him sigh in contentment while another began to draw patterns on his hip. Only after a few more minutes of peacefully lounging in Blaine's arms while his hair and skin was worshipped did Kurt get around to reopening his eyes.

"Good morning," Kurt murmured.

"Good morning beautiful," said Blaine, smiling down sleepily at him. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Mm-mm," Kurt mumbled, smiling when Blaine called him beautiful. He let out a small yawn. "I've been awake for a while."

"Good," said Blaine, laying his head back down on the pillow and closing his eyes. He continued to play with Kurt's hair and draw patterns on his skin as if it were a second nature to him.

Kurt sighed happily. "I like this," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"Waking up in your arms," Kurt expanded. "Being in your arms."

"Me too," said Blaine, before a peaceful silence fell over them. The silence was eventually broken by a loud rumble from Blaine's stomach.

"Hungry?" Kurt giggled.

"Possibly," chuckled Blaine.

Kurt forced himself to move out of Blaine's arms, immediately missing his boyfriend's touch, so he could stretch and get ready to go out for breakfast. Blaine whined at the loss of Kurt's body heat and curled up in a blanket to keep warm.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"No."

"But I'm hungry," Kurt said while he mock-pouted. "And I don't want to eat all alone."

"I only move for kisses," Blaine said, opening his eyes so I could see the playfulness dancing within.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away, he wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Morning breath."

"I'm insulted," said Blaine overdramatically. He sat up and began to stretch his sore muscles. Blaine winked at Kurt when he noticed his boyfriend staring appreciatively at the rippling muscles.

There was a knock on the door before Wes stuck his head in. Blaine's manager's eyes grew wide as he took in Kurt's shirtless – and for all he knew bottomless being as his hips down were covered by a blanket – presence.

"Well then. This is awkward," said Wes, glancing anywhere but at the two men. "I assume you two had a fun evening then?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Nothing R-Rated happened Wes," Blaine said with a roll of his hazel eyes. "But we definitely went farther than PG."

"TMI!" exclaimed Wes, turning slightly red.

"You asked," Blaine shot back playfully.

"Right. Well! It's eleven o'clock. Your family is leaving in an hour so I thought I'd wake you up."

"Okay," said Blaine. "I'll get dressed. Where are they?"

"They're eating at the buffet downstairs," Wes explained. "Just find them down there."

"Sure," he said, moving off the bed and shuffling through his closet. Kurt laughed quietly at Wes' relaxed shoulders when his pants were revealed. "Is that all?"

"Rachel isn't flying back today as she was invited on Jay Leno for Thursday," said Wes.

"Makes sense," Blaine said. "Kurt can I wear sweat pants?"

"No," Kurt said without hesitation.

Blaine turned around and gave him puppy dog eyes that made him completely melt inside out. "But Kurt... they're comfy and we're going to be travelling..."

Kurt tried to say no, but he eventually resigned because of the eyes. "Fine," he said reluctantly.

Blaine beamed and pulled out a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a navy t shirt with red print reading 'Warblers'. Kurt cringed at the combination but held his tongue. "I'm going to go get dressed. Kurt, as much as I love your skinny jeans, please wear something comfortable," Blaine said giving Kurt a firm look before slipping into the bathroom. "Kurt these hickeys aren't noticeable at _all!_ How in the world am I supposed to cover these?"

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked turning bright red as Wes waggled his eyebrows. "Use concealer!"

Kurt slipped out of Blaine's room with his shirt half-done-up just as Rachel walked down the hallway. Her eyes widened at his appearance – which he was certain was horrible – and rushed over to him.

"Please explain to me why you just walked out of Blaine Anderson's room looking like you slept there?" she demanded.

"Because I did?" he said.

"Just how much 'sleeping' got done?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We didn't have... sex... it that's what you're asking," he said.

"Really?" asked Rachel. "Because those marks on your neck tell a very different story."

"What marks?" Kurt asked quickly, moving a hand to feel his neck. He winced as soon as it touched his skin. "_Blaine Anderson you're lucky I brought scarves!_" he yelled.

"Sorry!" called Blaine from his room.

Kurt shook his head. "Excuse me while I go cover these," he said to Rachel before dashing off to his room.

He had planned four possible outfits for the day – because you just never knew what the day might involve – and luckily one had a scarf. He took the outfit into the bathroom and his mouth dropped open when he looked in a mirror. _Will a scarf even cover all of these?_

His neck was covered in hickeys. There were two small ones on the left side of his neck that would easily be hidden. The one on his pulse point would need a bit of concealer, but it was manageable. The real issue was the one behind his right ear. _How in the world was he going to hide that?_ Concealer certainly wouldn't be enough for the dark purple mark.

* * *

><p>Just under an hour later Kurt walked into the buffet. His marks weren't completely hidden – at least the one behind his ear wasn't – but he did the best he could and he wanted to say goodbye to Blaine's family. He just hoped Emily's comments wouldn't be too lewd.<p>

He glanced around the restaurant before catching sight of Emily at the buffet filling her plate with more food. "Emily!" he called as he walked towards her. "Hi!"

She turned around and smirked, her eyes immediately falling onto the marks on his neck. "So he does bite," she commented. "That's a nice one. Your attempt of hiding it with a scarf and concealer completely failed unless _oh _there's more, aren't there? Very nice. I must congratulate my brother on finally getting some. You had nice technique on the ones on his neck, just so you know."

Kurt's cheeks were flaming red, but he attempted nonchalance and rolled his eyes. "So how was your evening?" he asked politely.

"Not as fun as yours obviously," she commented, "But it was fairly entertaining."

"I'm glad," said Kurt.

"So what are you waiting for?" Emily asked. "Grab a plate and get food. Mom and Dad are paying."

"Oh, no I-"

"It's free food," she said, taking a plate from the stack next to her and holding it out to him. "Just accept it."

Kurt blushed and took the plate. "So where do you live?" he asked curiously.

"I've been living in Oregon the past few years, but I don't like it there very much," she told Kurt as he put some hash browns on his plate."

"Why don't you like it there very much?" he asked curiously.

"It's too far from everyone. Marco lives Illinois which is a long ways away. Alex lives up in Northern Michigan. Mom and Dad still live in Ohio and then Blaine is on the opposite side of the country in New York," Emily explained.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Are you going to look for a new job?" he asked.

"Already am," she winked. "There's a few I've sent my resume to in Buffalo, Pittsburgh and New York. I'll go to wherever pays the most, but don't tell anyone."

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer," she explained.

Kurt stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "I can't picture it, sorry."

"It's rather fun yelling 'I object' at the top of my lungs."

"Okay, now I can see it," Kurt laughed. "I'm ready to go to the table if you are," he added.

"Cool. By the way our flight to mom and dad's was delayed two hours so if you're wondering why we're still here, there's no need to worry."

"Perfect," said Kurt. "I believe we're leaving around then too and _oh my gaga I haven't packed yet!_"

Emily began to laugh just as they reached the table.

"Em! What did you say to freak out my boyfriend?" Blaine exclaimed, moving over to give Kurt room to slide a chair in.

"I didn't say anything!" she exclaimed. "Kurt here remembered he forgot to pack. Why must you always assume the worst of me?"

"Because most of the time it is sweetheart," said Blaine's mother.

Emily scoffed. "So? It's rude to assume."

Kurt started to dig into his food so he could go upstairs and pack quickly. He watched in amusement as the children started to argue over television shows as the adults talked in groups. A hand on his knee caused him to jump and turn to his boyfriend who was looking at him with concern.

"You okay?" Blaine mouthed.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Just need to eat so I can go upstairs and pack."

"Don't even worry about that. It's a private jet so we can delay the flight with just a phone call," Blaine murmured to him.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"It'll take off when I tell the pilot to," said Blaine. "Just relax and enjoy breakfast with my family, then you can go up and pack."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," said Blaine with a smile. "Marco," he said, turning to his older brother. "Have you read Nicholas Sparks' new book?"

"Yes! Oh my god the _end_," Marco exclaimed.

"Let me guess, one of the two main characters die at the end?" asked Helen with a roll of his eyes.

"Shun the non-believer! He is a literary _genius_, don't you dare insult him!" Blaine exclaimed. "But if you must know, yes, the male protagonist did die."

"I swear you three get into this argument every single time you're together," said Blaine's father with a small shake of his head. "So Kurt, I don't know much about fashion but I know what looks good. I have to say, you made my son look wonderful last night."

Kurt blushed and filed away Blaine's love for Nicholas Sparks. "Thank you Mr. Anderson."

"You can call me Harold Kurt," he said with a smile,

"Th-Thank you si- Harold," Kurt stuttered. From the corner of his eye he saw Blaine give his father a wide grin before he leapt back into the debate.

"Who else did you design for?"

"Artie Abrams and Rachel Berry," Kurt listed. "Myself as well, of course."

"I _loved _Rachel's dress!" Juliet exclaimed. "It was absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Kurt said and beamed at the girl.

"Their outfits totally proved Blaine didn't hire Kurt just 'cause he was smoking hot," commented Emily, who winced making Kurt assume Blaine had kicked her. "The hotness is just a major bonus."

"Ignoring Emily," began Blaine's mother. "Have you read any of the reviews yet?"

"No I haven't," said Kurt. "To be honest, I hadn't even thought of them until you mentioned them. Now I'm getting worried," he said with a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Don't be," said Blaine's mom. "They all looked absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," he repeated. "If you ever need anything I will be more than happy to design it."

"I will definitely be taking you up on that offer," she said, smiling appreciatively.

Kurt continued to chat with Blaine's family, the discussion topics varying, for about twenty minutes. He excused himself from the table and said his goodbyes, also thanking Blaine's parents. He exchanged numbers with most of the family before he headed upstairs to pack his bag.

* * *

><p>He was about halfway through packing his bag when there was a knock on his door. He paused in his folding of skinny jeans and opened his door. "Hi," he greeted when he saw his boyfriend.<p>

Blaine smiled. "Hey. Can I come in?"

"Of course," said Kurt, moving to the side to allow room for Blaine to enter.

"How goes the packing?"

"Pretty good," Kurt responded as he refolded a scarf. "Are you done?"

"Um... no," said Blaine awkwardly. "It's not quite started."

"Seriously?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I'm not quite sure how you want me to fold everything!" Blaine defended. "Normally I'll just throw it all in a bag but I figured you wouldn't be very happy if I did that with your designs."

"No I most certainly would not be," Kurt said firmly. "Just fold it like you'd find clothes folded in a store and make sure there are absolutely _no_ wrinkles whatsoever."

"Um... How do stores fold their clothes?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head fondly. "Just let me finish mine and I'll go pack yours."

"But can I help with anything? I don't want you to do all the work," said Blaine.

"Can you pack my bathroom stuff?" Kurt asked. "I have a separate bag for hair and skin products. Everything is labeled for where it goes so it should be easy enough for you."

"I'll go do that," said Blaine, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt continued to pack his suitcase, this time listening to Blaine's whistling. He didn't know the upbeat melody Blaine was whistling but he thoroughly enjoyed it nonetheless.

Just as he zipped up his last bag, the whistling came to an end and out came Blaine pulling his hair and skin products bag,

"There are a _lot _of pockets in this," Blaine commented. "It was hard finding the right pocket for everything."

"Thank you dear," said Kurt, smiling at his boyfriend. "Shall we more on to your room?"

"Sure. I'll get someone to bring these to the car," said Blaine.

"That'd be great, thanks," said Kurt. "I'll get started on your stuff."

"Thanks Kurt," said Blaine, pulling him in for a quick peck. "Here's my room key," he said, handing over the key card. "Wes has the second one so I can't give you that. "The clothes are all in the closet and the suitcase is right underneath them.""

"I'll see you soon," said Kurt, arranging the bags so Blaine could roll them downstairs as easily as possible. He gave Blaine another quick kiss before heading in the direction of his boyfriend's room.

Following Blaine's directions, Kurt went into his room and opened his closet. Sure enough, the suitcase was on the floor and the clothes were hanging neatly on the hangers, each outfit close together and separated by an empty hanger. All the buttons were done up properly on each piece with would make folding them all the easier.

Kurt was beginning to fold the second outfit when his boss returned.

"Hey," said Blaine. "How's it going?"

"Good!" said Kurt. "I approve of the way you hung them too. It keeps the clothes nice and simplifies the packing."

"I'm glad I could help," said Blaine. "I'm going to put away my bathroom things."

"Are you going to whistle again?" Kurt asked.

"Why, did it bother you?" Blaine asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"No I enjoyed it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Good, because I tend to whistle when doing mindless work," said Blaine, flashing Kurt a smile.

Kurt smiled back and resumed the packing, this time with Blaine's peaceful whistling to keep him entertained

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep calming breath and a hand slipped into his own. He felt a squeeze so he turned to Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile.<p>

"Relax," he said. "It's just a plane. Everything will be fine."

"I know it's just... It freaks me out," Kurt said.

"Do you like roller coasters?"

"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just pretend it's a roller coaster," said Blaine. "You're going up to the first drop, except we won't drop. Everything will be fine."

"I'll try," said Kurt, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He put his mind on the time he went on his first roller coaster. His mother was beside him and was whispering sweet words of reassurance. Before he knew it, he was high above the clouds.

"Thank you," he said to Blaine. "It really helped.

Blaine smiled. "It's no problem."

"Are you two decent? Can I open my eyes?" asked Wes, walking into the main section of the plane where Kurt and Blaine were seated with his hands covering his eyes,

Blaine smirked and began to moan loudly. "Uh Kurt, yes, right there baby!"

"I'm in here!" Wes exclaimed, as Blaine continued to fake moan.

Kurt elbowed his boyfriend in the side. "Yes Wes. We're decent."

Wes slowly uncovered his eyes, slumping in the chair across from them when he saw they were both fully clothed and not at all looking like they had just participated in anything involving the loss of clothing – aside from the marks from the previous night. "You're terrible Anderson," Wes said, shaking his head.

"But you love me!" Blaine chirped happily.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately," he muttered"

"That hurts," said Blaine with wide eyes and a hand placed over his heart. "How can you do this to me?"

"Easily," said Wes. "So we need to discuss what's next in your career."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him slightly towards himself. "I'd like to record some more. It's been a while since I came out with something new and I'm sure the fans would appreciate it."

Wes nodded. "That could be done. It's about time we have another album out anyways. How much do you have written song-wise?"

"Not enough for an album," said Blaine. "But there's enough to start with."

"You get started on that then," said Wes. "I'm sure you have enough inspiration in the plane," he added, gesturing to Kurt who began to blush.

"That I do," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I'll get started on that."

"Good. Kurt, you just do whatever you want. Don't bother Blaine though, I want this album out by summer so we can do a tour," ordered Wes. "Maybe prepare for your Vogue interview tomorrow or read the outfit reviews."

"Yes sir!" Kurt said excitedly, suddenly remembering the important interview that he had forgotten about in the craziness of the past few days.

"Good. I'll be up front with the pilot," said Wes. "Have fun boys, but not _too_ much fun."

"We got it Wes," Blaine said.

"Excellent," said Wes, giving each a nod before turning and entering the cockpit.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like the end but whatever. I didn't really edit but I did when I typed it up. Any errors, I'm sorry. I'll do my best to fix them.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review! I want to hear from you! Thank you to everyone who has and thank you to everyone who's put this on alert! Love you all! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**So this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to get something up before I go away for the week. I have two notebooks to write in on the plane but my computer's keyboard is stupid so I'm not bringing it. When I get home I'll type whatever I have done for you all!**

**I'm really sorry for how slow updates are being. I had an insane week with quizzes, exams and assignments. I'll try and get somehting up for Wednesday the 29th after I get back. There. I'm giving myself a deadline. Hopefully it'll help.  
><strong>

**I don't own glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

'_Kurt Hummel, an up-coming designer and boyfriend of musical superstar Blaine Anderson, definitely proved worthy his talents at last night's Grammy awards. His designs caught many a lot of attention and were easily some of the best of the night._

_He made the usually gag-worthy Rachel Berry look like a sassy princess in a dark, thigh-length gown. The feathery bottom gave the dress a unique, daring look. The simple silver jewelry she wore was not too flashy yet not too dull. Her smoky eye makeup made her look more grown up in the best way possible. She was one of the best dressed females of the evening._

_Artie Abrams looked equally as fabulous. His grey tuxedo jacket fit him well and contrasted nicely against his skin tone. Hummel gave him some flare by adding a very colorful plaid shirt underneath the jacket. The white collar may have set some people off but we thought it looked absolutely perfect with the grey bow tie. His glasses added to the adorkable nerd look he had going on but his spiked up hair made him look mature. He definitely turned some heads._

_Blaine Anderson had ladies swooning and screaming all night. His suit fit in all the right places in the best ways possible and the grey stood out amongst the traditional black. The simple white button-up looked fantastic with the suit and in no way made the suit fit awkwardly, but more so comfortably. The bow tie kept Anderson's traditional style. Instead of gelling his hair to the point of extinction, Anderson's hair was tamed just enough to keep his hair in order so that his curls could be let loose._

_Hummel is definitely a designer to watch out for. I personally cannot wait to see what he ends up doing next. Whatever it is, it'll be great based on what we've seen here.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>BEST DRESSED MALE: Blaine Anderson<em>

_For obvious reasons, we couldn't stop getting votes for this musical star's Grammy getup. He looked absolutely dashing in his grey Hummel tuxedo. It brought out his best ASSets and we were finally able to see the curls he hides so well. It will most definitely be giving girls material to swoon and gush over. _

* * *

><p><em>Artie Abrams: 910_

_He looked great in the dark grey jacket. His plaid shirt was original and fun, just like Abrams himself. We only knocked him off a point because of the simple white collar. It was giving him almost too many looks at once, but then at the same time it's absolutely perfect for him._

* * *

><p><em>Blaine Anderson: 1010_

_Need I say more? _

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry: 9.510_

_Cute, mature, young, elegant. All of these words are able to describe how Rachel Berry looked last night at the coveted Grammy awards._

* * *

><p>Kurt beamed when he finished reading the reviews. His hard work had paid off and everyone – aside for a few – seemed to love his designs. <em>I'm actually making it<em>, he thought to himself proudly.

"How'd they like your designs?" asked Blaine from where he sat with a guitar in his lap and a notebook he was staring at in front of him.

"You had ladies swooning and screaming all night," Kurt reported.

"That's... good I think?"

"That's amazing," Kurt grinned. "You were voted best dressed on a few sites and were given a 10/10 on a few others."

"Congrats!" Blaine said, flashing him a wide smile. He set his guitar down and walked over to Kurt where he was sitting on a couch and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "I'm proud of you," he mumbled.

"Thank you," Kurt replied back softly, curling into Blaine's side as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'll have to read them later," said Blaine. "I'm not surprised they liked how I looked so much."

"A little bit of an ego you have there Mr. Anderson," Kurt said coyly.

Blaine laughed and started to tickle Kurt's sides causign the porcelain boy to squeak and begin to laugh while trying to get away. At this reaction Blaine grinned and started to tickle him harder causing Kurt to flail his limbs, almost hitting his boyfriend in the face. Blaine suddenly grabbed hold of both Kurt's hands and held them above his head. He held off Kurt's struggle to get free with one hand while the other continued to run down his sides.

"St-Stop!" Kurt gasped mid laugh. "I-I can't-"

Blaine immediately let go and looked at Kurt with worried eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Kurt panted heavily for a few seconds before jumping and pinning Blaine on his back. He tickled his sides as Blaine watched him with a fond smile. After a few seconds, Kurt sighed and laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. "You aren't ticklish," he muttered against Blaine's chest.

Blaine laughed fondly. "Nope! But in all seriousness, please don't scare me like that again. I thought you were going to have a heart attack or something."

"Sorry," Kurt said, changing positions so that his chin was resting gently on Blaine and his honest eyes were looking into Blaine's. "I didn't mean to make you think that."

Blaine smiled. "I know. Just don't do that next time."

"I won't, I just didn't know how else to get you to stop. I don't like being tickled very much," Kurt explained, just as Wes walked in.

"What did I say about working?" Wes exclaimed.

Blaine and Kurt turned their heads to look at a very unimpressed Wes.

"Kurt, I told you not to bother Blaine!"

"He didn't, I started to talk to him and we ended up here," said Blaine from underneath Kurt.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled, moving off of Blaine who began to protest.

Wes gave Blaine a pointed look. Blaine blushed sheepishly and got up to sit back where his guitar was. "Sorry Wes," he mumbled as he walked by.

"Be good boys," said Wes before heading back towards the cockpit.

Blaine started to laugh. "It's always Wes who ruins our fun," he said as he got his guitar ready to play.

"Yes, but he's right. You need to work and I need to prepare for Vogue."

"But you don't even know what Vogue will be asking so how can you prepare?" Blaine asked.

"That may be true but I can always come up with possible questions and decide what my answers will be," Kurt pointed out. "Besides, _you_ need to work."

Blaine pouted and strung a minor chord on the guitar. Kurt giggled at his boyfriend. He took out a notepad and turned away from Blaine to start writing questions.

After he wrote a few answers down to questions, his mind began to wander from the Vogue interview and words turned into pencil strokes. When his mind finally came back to reality, he had already drawn half of an outfit.

"Whoops," he mumbled.

"Hm?" asked Blaine from where he was seated.

"Nothing, its fine," said Kurt, flipping the page over to continue to come up with questions.

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine, getting up.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "Yes I'm sure. Sit down and keep writing."

"But I want to spend time with you." Blaine pouted as he sat back down.

"Wes will kill us if he catches you not working," Kurt said. "Just... I don't know. Let me inspire you."

"But I'm not inspired by you just sitting there," said Blaine.

"Would me standing help?"

"...Does standing involve you coming over here?"

"No," said Kurt firmly.

"Then no."

Kurt shrugged as if to say 'what can I do' and went back to writing. A few minutes later, Kurt could a strange ringing sound. He looked up to question Blaine but noticed it was the man himself who was making the noise while making an... interesting face to say the least.

"Blaine what are you doing?" asked Kurt looking very unimpressed.

"I'm entertaining myself?"

"Can you entertain yourself by not bothering me?"

"Only if you come over here!" Blaine chirped.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Wes would not be happy if he came in and found Kurt distracting Blaine again. Even though Wes wasn't his boss, he didn't want to get fired. "No Blaine," he said before returning to his writing which had turned into another mindless doodle.

Five minutes later Blaine began to slowly edge his way off the couch he was sitting on and move closer to Kurt. Kurt didn't realize what Blaine was doing until he was pressed up against Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly.

"Can we cuddle?"

"As much as I want to we can't," said Kurt. "Wes wants us to work."

"Screw Wes. He's not the boss of me," said Blaine.

"He's your manager, I believe he is," said Kurt.

"Please?"

Kurt turned to find Blaine giving him large puppy dog eyes. His decision wavered and next thing he knew he was kissing Blaine. "Fine. But only for five minutes."

Blaine beamed and snuggled closer to Kurt.

Then Wes walked in.

"What did I say?" he exclaimed.

Blaine shot up from beside Kurt and walked sheepishly back to where he was supposed to be.

"Kurt Blaine needs to _work_, there's time for cuddling later."

"I wasn't-"

"This album needs to come out for spring. Blaine needs to write music for that album to come out in the Spring."

"I-"

"Just come with me and leave Blaine alone in here. Let him work," Wes said.

Kurt sighed and packed up his bags. He sent a glare at Blaine who blushed and mouthed an apology as he followed Wes into the cockpit. It was interesting for the first five minutes, but then it got very boring very fast.

* * *

><p>By the time the plane landed Kurt was ready to fall asleep. Wes hadn't given him a chance to do anything but work on his Vogue interview. When he was done with the questions and answers, he started to mindlessly doodle. Some were rather detailed designs, others were doodles that made him feel like a teenage girl (such as the doodle of he and Blaine's initials in a heart which took up an entire page).<p>

Blaine was packing up his guitar when they walked back into the main part of the plane. "Hey guys," Blaine greeted.

"Did you get much done?"

"Um... not quite," said Blaine. "Nothing was coming out right. I need to get in a certain zone to write songs and that never happens on planes."

"Blaine-"

"It's not my fault!" Blaine exclaimed. "Songs don't necessarily come when I want them to! They usually come at really random times!"

Wes sighed. "Just get them done soon."

Blaine nodded and walked over to Kurt. He took his hand and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek to show him he wasn't angry at him causing him to be forced into the cockpit.

"Blaine, we need to get to Anderson Records to go over a few things," said Wes.

"Do you want to come?" asked Blaine to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to head home," he mumbled.

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he said. "Do you want to get dropped off at home?"

"Sure," said Kurt, smiling sweetly.

"Great," said Blaine. "I get to spend more time with you!"

Kurt let out a small yawn. "Not for very long. I might fall asleep on you."

"Would that be so bad?" asked Blaine playfully.

"Yes because it would ruin my hair," Kurt responded seriously.

"Who's going to look at your hair in your apartment?" asked Blaine.

"I will. And I can't look gross at any time," said Kurt.

"Alright. Then let's get you home," said Blaine.

As soon as the suitcases were loaded in the car, Blaine gave the directions to Kurt's apartment. It was still the same run-down building, but he had plans to visit the apartment he had found with Blaine the night they got together later that week.

Blaine, being the gentleman he was, helped Kurt bring his luggage up to his apartment.

"You ready for your Vogue interview tomorrow?" asked Blaine who was standing at Kurt's door about to leave.

"I think so," said Kurt. "I mean, all I'll have to do is remember they're just questions even though this is the most importsant moment in my fashion career," he said, his voice getting slightly higher as he finished the sentence.

"Relax," said Blaine smiling. "You will be wonderful. People already love you," he said. He pressed a soft, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling away. "Get a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," said Kurt. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Blaine said smiling. He gave Kurt another kiss and walked off.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Vogue interview next chapter! Wooo! I've never read Vogue...<strong>

**But I watched the Grammys! I was decently accurate. I think you can only bring one guest but whatever. Blaine's family went anyways.**

**I'll be back Wednesday, February 29th!**

**Thanks so much you guys for readign and putting up with my slow updates. You're all amazing and we have 450 reviews! Yay! :DD Big thanks to RachelBerryShootingStar who was Review 450!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay for updating Wednesday!**

**I had a great trip if you care to know. The only problem was the lack of wifi in our hotel. So I have TONS of updates to read still. Oh well :P**

**This might be a little bit jumpy so I apologize for that. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**I own nada  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Kurt got to his office early the next morning so he could make sure everything was ready for the interview. He had decided to bring a few of his best designs – though they were all fabulous – to show whoever was interviewing him if they wanted to see them. He began to clean his already spotless office to calm his nerves – unsuccessfully, but he tried – and got caught up with everything that had happened in New York while he was in LA. After that, Kurt could only wait.

Blaine had sent him a text that morning saying he wouldn't be in the office until after the interview was done and wished him luck. He also left a singing voicemail which Kurt had listened to at least twelve times. The song was short but sweet and definitely made him feel better about what was going to happen.

When he had fully OCD'd himself out and listened to the voicemail enough to recite it word for word, he began to design as that was his job after all. The all-important Vogue interview was just a bonus. Before he knew it, Tina was calling him and saying the taxi he had called for had arrived.

He got in with his outfits and gave the driver the direction. Soon he was flying through New York on his way to an interview that may possibly change his life.

When he got to the office he walked in and stared in awe. He had been there before to be interviewed in a possibility of becoming an intern but he was still amazed at the place. He then walked up to the reception and they told him where to go.

It was a fairly large, comfortable room. There was an area with couches and chairs where he assumed the interview was going to take place. Over in another section were backdrops for photo shoots and a makeup table. He set his outfits carefully on a couch and sat down beside him.

A group of five people came in. A man, who Kurt immediately recognized as the writer who had done some of his favorite interviews with top name designers and celebrities, led the troupe carrying a folder and a couple pens. _As if that doesn't put pressure on me_, he thought. Following him were two other men. One had a high quality Canon camera around his neck while the other was carrying a very professional looking video camera. _Oh geez they're filming it too._ Two women were also following. One had her hands free and the other carried a clipboard.

Kurt stood up from the couch and smiled in greeting. "Hello," he said confidently. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand to shake but the man pulled him in for a quick hug which he returned.

"Jonathan Van Meter," he introduced. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Oh well thank you," he blushed. "I'm a big fan of yours. Your interview with Lady Gaga in the March 2011 issue? Absolutely brilliant."

Jonathan laughed not unkindly. "Well I'm glad!" He turned to the group behind him and introduced each member. "This is our stylist Jenna, our photographer Josh, our cameraman Mark and my assistant Emma."

Kurt greeted everyone in return politely. _They seem like a good group of people_, he thought.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with being filmed. Later on we can take pictures for the spread," Jonathan said. "And are those some of your designs?"

"That's fine," Kurt agreed. "And yes, they are. I figured I'd bring some just in case."

"That's amazing. I'm going to go look them over if that's alright with you?" At Kurt's nod he continued, "Jenna will just touch you up for the filming then while I look at these," he replied nodding to Jenna who led him over to the makeup table. "Don't touch his hair!"

"Yes sir!"

Kurt sat down so Jenna could more easily reach his face – she was a small girl after all. She added concealer, slight mascara and just a hint of eyeliner. It wasn't noticeable that he was wearing makeup, it just made his eyes pop out more. When he was done with Jenna, Mark had already prepped his camera. He sat across from Jonathan and patiently waited.

"You're either completely calm or a really good actor," commented Jonathan kindly.

"Must be the acting then," Kurt admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't be," he smiled. "Just pretend you're talking to a friend."

Kurt swallowed thickly, took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled nervously at Jonathan who began to talk about simple things such as the weather. He quickly relaxed and opened up to the conversation with his usual wit and sass. He didn't notice Jonathan give Mark the signal to get the cameras rolling.

"When did you get into fashion?" he asked.

"I've been into fashion for as long as I can remember," Kurt replied. "I was always wearing more elaborate outfit combinations than everyone else I knew. While other boys were wearing jeans and t-shirts I'd be wearing nice pants, button up shirts, occasional sweaters, maybe a bow tie or a scarf. The outfits only got more elaborate in high school. I would even criticize others' clothing choices and said what I though whether it was a kind comment or strong words about them burning what was on. I got picked on for it, but it was who I was."

"Did you have any brands that you wore more than others?"

"I'm a huge fan of Alexander McQueen. I was devastated when he died, but in a way it was his death that really got me into designing. I saw how much the fashion world was affected and it got me thinking that I wanted to change the world of fashion as well. I designed a little before then but after I started really focusing on it."

"Do you have any other inspirations?"

"My mother was also a big inspiration to me. She always looked amazing in whatever she wore because she had a great eye for fashion. I like to think I inherited her fashion sense. I certainly didn't get it from my father," he joked. "We always read the newest Vogue issue together and watched lots of fashion shows on television," Kurt explained. He smiled. "She was probably the largest influence on me. There aren't really any others that I can think of at this moment."

"Has it always been designing you wanted to do? Or were there other jobs along the way?"

"Actually choosing to become a designer was an extremely difficult decision for me. If it wasn't designing I'm doing then I'd definitely be on Broadway. Or trying to be on Broadway. I'm as much of a performer as I am a designer. My plan was in senior year to go to whatever school accepted me in either area. It failed though. I got into my first choice school for both careers – NYADA and FIT – but I eventually felt it was right that I go to FIT. I can honestly say it was one of the best choices I've ever made. There were times that I missed performing but its New York City. There was always somewhere with an open mic night."

"That's very true," Jonathan agreed. "Would you mind singing something quick now?"

"Not at all!" Kurt exclaimed. "_Some people can get a thrill, knitting sweaters and sitting still. That's okay for some people who don't know they're alive._"

"You're fantastic!" he exclaimed. "You definitely would have made it eventually."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, but I don't exactly fit the traditional male lead part. And even though I can sing low, there aren't many parts for countertenors. That was one of the reasons for choosing fashion."

"I'm sure there would've been a perfect lead part for you at one point."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe, but there hasn't yet."

"You could always write your own," suggested Jonathan.

Kurt laughed. "Tried that but it didn't quite work out," he said.

Jonathan laughed. "Well at least you tried. Anyways, do you design for a specific gender in general?"

"No. I enjoy both male and female designing. I have more experience doing male designs but I am equally skilled in female designs. There's things I like designing that a certain gender can't wear, such as a dress. I'm completely fine with cross-dressing and transgendered people but it's typically a woman who will put on a dress."

"Do you create your own designs often or do they just end up on paper?"

"They don't actually end up on paper very often. Usually I'll be sitting at a sewing machine with a large selection of fabric in front of me when the designs come so I'll make them immediately. They don't always work out, but neither do designs on paper. For others I will sketch them out first because I'm not necessarily as familiar with their tastes and bodies as I am with my own. I don't want to waste time on something someone won't appreciate so I'll confirm the design ahead of time so that I'll lose as little time as possible if they don't like it. A couple times I've actually used rejected designs for others with adjustments so I'm not really wasting time on just doing a sketch." "Who are the people you typically design for?"

"I design for myself a lot of the time and often enough for friends. I used to design my glee club's outfits as well. Because all of the glee members were completely different in all ways I'm pretty good at making things that will look good on everyone. Recently I've been designing for people from Anderson Records, primarily for Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry and Artie Abrams."

"Would you ever consider designing outside of yourself, friends and Anderson Records?" asked Jonathan looking at him curiously.

"You mean for the public?" Kurt confirmed. "It would be a dream come true! I'd love to do a fashionable, good quality, affordable line for people of all body types. I know how hard it can be to afford designer clothes and I know how hard it can be for someone bigger trying to buy designer clothing because of the fact most designs are for people who are size two. And lets face it, that's not close to everyone. I'd love to make it easier for people to look great in fabulous clothes. It'd also be amazing to design costumes for a Broadway show as well. I suppose those are the top two things on my bucket list."

"How about becoming a headliner at New York fashion week? Would that interest you?"

"That would most definitely interest me. It would honestly be amazing."

"Are you planning on doing any of the Oscar outfits?"

"No I'm not," Kurt said. "It would be a great opportunity but I'm not designing for anyone."

"Casual or formal designs?"

"I think I prefer casual designs," Kurt admitted. "I think there's a lot more leeway for what you can do. Then again, what I wear for casual is rather formal for others. But I like designing outfits that I consider casual. But I love designing formal as well."

"Is there a season you enjoy designing for more than others?"

"If I had to choose it'd be winter or fall," said Kurt. "I love layers and those are the best seasons for designs involving them. It can get really uncomfortable wearing three layers on a hot summer day. Plus, I love scarves."

"Speaking of layers, do you like designing full outfits or single pieces?"

"I think I have to say that it depends what it's for and what I need. Designing for the Grammys, for example, I would never dream of designing singular pieces to look good together. A huge event like that requires a full outfit design. But if I want a new shirt but not pants or a vest or anything else, then I have no problems with designing a singular shirt or another piece," he explained. "It just depends I guess."

"Do you prefer doing the timeless look or the latest trend?"

"I always wear whatever's in style so I guess you could say I like doing the latest trend. When I design for a trend I make sure to add my own spin to not replicate any other's designs. But I have no problems with designing or buying timeless pieces because they can save money. I do love it when a piece from years ago goes back in style."

"70's and 80's clothing was extremely different than it is now. What's your opinion on past decades?"

"I think you have to appreciate it," said Kurt. "Don't get me wrong, I'd never wear something from older decades now but if I'd been around at that time I would have most definitely worn say disco pants because that's what was in style. Fashion evolves. I'm sure years from now people will never dream of wearing clothes from this decade."

Jonathan looked impressed with his answer. "Jeans or dress pants?"

"I think I'd go with jeans. Skinny jeans are definitely something I wear often and I guess you could say they're my signature piece."

"Your opinion on hats?"

"Depends on the hat and time," Kurt responded. "If you're having a bad hair day and have a nice hat to match a cute outfit then hats are amazing. Certain hats – like baseball hats for example – are a big no. They're just... no. You really need to be careful with hats – any accessory really – because they can really ruin what would have otherwise been a fabulous outfit."

"How big of a suitcase do you have for a weekend trip?"

"Oh geez," Kurt laughed. "Does this include both Friday and Saturday night?"

"We'll go with that," agreed Jonathan.

"And whereabouts is this weekend trip? Because that makes a complete difference."

Jonathan thought for a moment. "To your parent's place," he decided.

"Well in that case I'd bring two. One for clothing and one for accessories, skin and hair products. Large suitcases, mind you," he decided.

Jonathan laughed. "That many?"

"You never know what exactly may happen!" Kurt explained.

"If you bring that much on a weekend trip, how big is your closet?"

"I have clothes in cleaning closets at my apartment," Kurt laughed. "I don't have the biggest or nicest place so it's hard finding room for everything. I'm pretty good at organizing and managing space so that helps."

"Don't mind me asking, but you are gay?"

"Oh yes," he laughed.

"How long have you known? Was it difficult coming out?"

"I sort of always knew I was gay," Kurt answered. "It was always clear to me that boys were attractive and girls had cooties," he joked. "When I was young I didn't have a care in the world about this but as I got older and names started coming and I learned I what gay was and how LGBT people were treated I started trying to repress my feelings. It was more for my dad's sake than mine. He's the typical American male – loves football and he's not exactly into fashion or theatre like I was. But we were all we had after mom died and I didn't want to disappoint him. I actually joined the football team to be more straight for him. The only game he went to – also the only game I played in and the only game the team _won _that season – I was the one who scored the winning point. Of course this was after I got the team to do the Single Ladies dance. It was after that game that I came out. He asked me if I was sure and then said he knew since I was three when all I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible heels. He was uncomfortable at first but he got used to it and has absolutely no problem with me talking about guys around him."

"Do you fit the stereotype of a typical gay male?"

"I do and don't. As I said, I love Broadway and fashion is my life. But, if your car breaks down, I can fix the issue in minutes depending on what it is. That's what comes from having a mechanic for a father," he said fondly.

Jonathan continued to ask him questions that became more about his personality than about fashion. He answered in typical Kurt Hummel fashion and had a blast telling anecdotes from when he was younger and had no issues gushing over Blaine when that question came up.

Kurt glanced at a clock as Jonathan asked him a question. _I've been here five hours. Why hasn't the interview started yet?_ He repeated the question to Jonathan who immediately began to laugh.

"It's been started for ages!"

"Wait what?" Kurt asked confused.

"I didn't want you to be nervous so I started the cameras without your knowledge," he explained.

"Oh sweet cheesus," said Kurt, his palms beginning to sweat.

Jonathan laughed again. "You're doing fantastic. Just do what you were before."

So he did. And another hour later it was done.

Following the interview he had his makeup redone and then changed into one of the outfits he brought. The shoot was an absolute blast. With music playing loudly, fun props and backdrops and fun poses, he had a phenomenal time.

It was nearing eleven o'clock when it ended. He had to admit he was surprised it took that long. Time flied when you were having fun, he supposed.

"I'll contact you if I need to talk to you more or if we need to redo some pictures," said Jonathan shaking Kurt's hand.

"Sounds perfect," said Kurt. "I had a great time. Thank you so much for this."

"It's no problem," said Jonathan. "Thank you for coming out! I'll contact you about which issue it'll be in."

"Great," said Kurt. "It was great meeting you."

"You as well," Jonathan replied. "Have a good night!"

"You too!" called Kurt. He walked out of Vogue's offices and called a taxi which came in minutes. Once he was seated, he sent a text to his friends.

_The Vogue interview was so much fun! – Kurt_

_Yeah? It went okay? Give me deeetaaaiiiiilllsss – Blaine xx_

_OMG white boy call me ASAP – Mercedes_

He skipped over Rachel's text. It looked way too long.

_Yayyy! – Tina_

_You have to come talk to me tomorrow about it! – Quinn_

_I do hope you represented Anderson Records well. I'm glad it was enjoyable – Wes_

_Great job man! – David _

_WOOP WOOP – Emily _

He quickly replied back to each and by the time he got to the apartment he was thoroughly exhausted. The energy he'd had all day quickly disappeared and now all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. <strong>Reviews are love! **

**So I generally try to write at school between classes and whatnot. That might not happen anymore. Well it will, but I'll be cowriting a story with spitsgirl18 at one point or another and I've had a few scenes in my head for it so I've been getting those out at school. Don't worry about lack of updates though.**

**Thanks guys!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! I hope eveyrthing is going well with everyone!**

**I have good and bad news.**

**Bad: My computer is going to be sent in for repairs (maybe that's good?) so I'll have less chances to write. We have other computers in the house, but it's just having them free that may be an issue. I'll send it in either tomorrow or the day after. And I'm starting drivers soon (good for me, bad for you) which is two hours after school Monday-Thursday.  
><strong>

**Good: My writing is in three languages! :D Soich recently asked to translate one of my oneshots, Kiss Cam, into Russian which is REALLY REALLY REALLY amazing!**

**This chapter is filler-y and fluffy but it's needed to get to the next plot point. I think I'll be speeding things up now so be prepared for time changes.  
><strong>

**I don't own glee or the songs used or anything else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

It was partway through March and Anderson Records was pretty quiet. He had been notified that the Vogue article was going to be in the June issue of that year which made him giddy in excitement. There were no major events anyone was heading to so Kurt was able to design casual clothes at his own pace. Some were rejected, which he understood and didn't take personally, but others were fully supported. He also began to design outfits that weren't necessarily for Anderson Records. Those were placed in a folder, along with his rejected designs, and set aside.

He had moved into a new apartment. A few days after he had found the one he wanted, his own had been foreclosed because of the state of repair the building was in, the lack of heating and the fact that his landlord hadn't paid any bills for almost a year and was piled high in debt. He was able to stay at Mercedes' – though Blaine had offered his – and finally got to fully reconnect with his best friend. With everything that had happened, he hadn't had much time to see her. Living there had definitely restrengthened their friendship as there'd be girls nights every other night. His new apartment was much larger, closer to work, better situated to be close to both Blaine and Mercedes, had a nice view, and an enormous walk-in closet. It was everything he wanted. Both Blaine and Mercedes were there to help him move all of his stuff into his new place. It was good to have them interact with each other again and even better that he got to watch Blaine lift heavy things. (He had nice arms okay? And he was dating Blaine so it wasn't like he wasn't allowed.)

Blaine had been working hard at writing songs. It may have been distracting, and slightly insulting, when Blaine would take out a pen and write lyrics on a napkin in the middle of a date. Kurt understood, and was fully supportive, but it sometimes got on his nerves, especially when he wouldn't let Kurt see the lyrics. Other than that, their relationship was going smoothly. They'd go on dates at least once a week and would meet for coffee nearly every day. Kurt was the happiest he'd ever been.

When he arrived to work the morning of the seventh, he was pleased to find a new shipment of fabric had come in. His spare room was now getting much more filled and was looking similar to a fabric store, though he avoided Dr. Suess and other child prints. He had a large number of racks for the bolts which were organized on shelves by color, then by fabric type. His outfits had been moved to another empty room across the hall that was looking like his dream closet. The clothes were organized by wearer and then further catalogued into pants, shirts, formal wear, etc. It was slowly getting filled – particularly in Blaine's area – but had not even reached its half capacity.

For once in his life, Kurt Hummel could say life was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

His phone rang, cutting him out of his daydream.

"Kurt Hummel speaking," he said once he had pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hey Kurt its Blaine," replied the machine.

"Hey!" he said excitedly.

"Can you come down to level one in Recording Room 1?" asked Blaine.

"Sure," Kurt said slowly. "What for?"

"Just come?"

Kurt nodded before remembering Blaine couldn't see him. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks Kurt! You're the best!" Blaine exclaimed before hanging up the phone on him.

Kurt chuckled softly at his boyfriend's excitement. He put the pencil he was holding down and got up, heading in the direction of the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the button so it would take him to the floor Blaine desired him to be at. Once the doors opened, he stepped out and walked to the door that said '1'. I knocked before walking in.

Blaine was sitting in the booth on a tall stool with his guitar in his lap. He smiled brightly when I walked in and gestured that I sit next to Wes who was looking at the two of us amusedly.

"Okay so I know you didn't like it when I hid the lyrics I wrote on dates from you but there's a reason. I wrote you a song, and I wanted you to have the finished product, not one that's partially completed. And well, now it's done. And I want to play it for you," said Blaine, smiling at Kurt softly. "If that's okay."

Kurt's mouth formed an 'O' as it opened in surprise. "Y-Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, I'd love to hear it."

Blaine smiled wider. "This is for you. It's called _I Wouldn't Mind_."

_Merrily we fall out of line  
>Out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<em>

_Swinging in the rain  
>Humming melodies <em>

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze._

Blaine's voice rang clear and honest. A smile began to spread across Kurt's face. He stared at the boy he was falling for with nothing but joy and warmth. Blaine stared back with similar emotions reflecting on his own face. He broke the eye contact for only a moment to check his fingers before looking back up.

_I'm not afraid anymore  
>I'm not afraid.<br>Forever is a long time.  
>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.<em>

He assumed Blaine had reached the chorus as he caught the title. Kurt could feel his eyes begin to water and his heart turn into mush. He wouldn't mind spending forever with Blaine either, he decided. Blaine was as close to perfect as anyone could get, as much as his boyfriend tried to deny it. He wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon.

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny  
>You came and you took this heart<br>And set it free.  
>Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.<br>So warm to me.  
>I'm torn, I'm torn<br>To be right where you are._

Sometimes at night, alone in his bed, Kurt would suddenly feel torn to be beside Blaine. Every time Blaine sang, he got a warm, buttery feeling that flowed through him. This song was no different except in the way that feeling flowed stronger through his veins.

_I'm not afraid anymore.  
>I'm not afraid.<br>Forever is a long time.  
>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.<em>

_Tell me every day  
>I get to wake up to that smile.<br>I wouldn't mind it at all.  
>I wouldn't mind it at all.<br>You so know me.  
>Pinch me gently.<br>I can hardly breathe._

_I wouldn't mind_ _either_, thought Kurt. He may not have been ready to move in with Blaine, but the prospect of waking up next to him every morning was definitely very appealing. Blaine took his breath away and he never wanted that to change.

_Forever is a long, long time.  
>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.<br>Tell me  
>Everyday I get to wake up to that smile.<br>I wouldn't mind it at all.  
>I wouldn't mind it at all.<em>

By the time he finished, a few tears were running down Kurt's face as a wide smile graced his mouth. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him and he couldn't believe that somehow he was lucky enough to be with this perfect man. Blaine smiled back at him, his own eyes watery as well. He set his guitar down gently and exited the recording booth. Kurt met him partway, pulling him tightly into his embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered into Blaine's hair. "It was beautiful."

Kurt could feel Blaine open his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it. "You're beautiful," he mumbled back.

Kurt gripped him tighter and pressed a kiss to just behind his ear. "I'll never say goodbye to you," he whispered.

"I wouldn't let you," replied Blaine, pressing Kurt tighter to him.

After a few minutes of whispering sweet nothing's to each other, Blaine loosened his grip and brought Kurt's mouth to his, bringing him in for a tender, loving kiss. It made Kurt completely turn into jello and if it weren't for Blaine holding him up he would have fallen to the floor. He kissed back with as much sincerity as he could. After what felt like years, the parted. Kurt put his forehead on Blaine's and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You have nothing to than me for," said Blaine with bright eyes. "Thank _you_ for coming into my life."

"I believe it was you who came into mine Mr. Anderson," Kurt replied breathlessly.

"That's beside the point Mr. Hummel," Blaine responded, bringing him in for another kiss. "I'm glad you're here either way."

"My god you guys are so _sappy_," Wes exclaimed. "I'm getting cavities just by looking at you!"

Blaine grinned, stepped to Kurt's side and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? As attractive as the two of you are, I'm not into guys remember."

"_You just need somebody to love. You don't need nothing else, I promise boy, I swear. You just need somebody to love_," Blaine sang before bolting out of the room laughing.

"_My ears Anderson!"_ Wes exclaimed before chasing after him.

Kurt stood in shock for a few moments. He may not have been a fan of Justin Bieber, but Blaine's tone quality had been absolutely wonderful. After a few more minutes of standing frozen, he left the room to find Blaine and Wes wrestling on the floor. _Boys_, he thought.

"Wes get off of Blaine, you're ruining a perfectly good outfit," Kurt said, attempting to sound angry, but instead still on a high from Blaine's song.

"Don't you care about my wellbeing?" asked Blaine with warm eyes once Wes had removed himself from his personal bubble.

"I care about your clothes dear," said Kurt playfully. He held out his hand for Blaine to aid in helping his boyfriend stand.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of it before standing up. "Do you want to get lunch with me around noon?"

"That sounds lovely," Kurt replied smiling. "I should get back to my office anyways."

"Okay," said Blaine pouting. "I'll meet you at your office?"

"Sure," said Kurt. He kissed Blaine goodbye before going back to the elevator, waving at him as the doors closed.

He really did have the best boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Exactly as the clock struck noon, Blaine was knocking on the door.<p>

"Come in!" Kurt called.

Blaine walked in with one of the jackets Kurt ordered online – when he saw it he couldn't resist _not _to – which contrasted perfectly against the dark jeans he wore. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just one second," said Kurt, closing up his design book. "Can you pass me my jacket?" he asked as he got his phone and wallet.

When he got up, Blaine was holding the jacket for him open. He smiled gratefully as Blaine helped put the jacket on. He put his wallet and phone in the pockets and took Blaine's hand. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking of just going to our coffee shop and getting food there. Unless you want something else?" Blaine suggested.

_Our coffee shop. I like that. _"That sounds perfect," Kurt agreed.

"Do you mind walking? Cars are annoying in New York."

"Not at all," Kurt said.

"Well in that case, let's be off," said Blaine.

Their walk to the coffee shop wasn't too long. It was slightly chilly, but they walked close together so neither were ever too cold. They were stopped a few times by fans, but each stop was non-violent and only took a few minutes.

Blaine held open the door for Kurt when they got in the car.

"Thank you," Kurt responded. "You go sit down. I'll get our stuff. What do you want?"

"You aren't buying," said Blaine.

"I believe I am," said Kurt.

"But I asked you out."

"And you paid for tons in LA _and_ wrote me the most amazing song I've ever heard. Go and sit," Kurt ordered. "Let me buy. Now what do you want?"

Blaine sighed overdramatically. "Fine. I'll have an everything bagel with cream cheese and-"

"A medium drip. Got it," said Kurt with a wink. "I'll be back."

The barista looked bored as Kurt walked up to her. "Hi, can I get an everything bagel toasted with cream cheese, a whole wheat bagel toasted with non-fat butter, a grande non-fat mocha, a medium drip and a sugar cookie please?"

The cashier rung up their order. "That'll be 12.72," she said.

Kurt handed her fifteen. "Keep the change," he said, moving aside to where the coffees and food would come out. A few minutes later, he had the food and coffees and was back at the table with Blaine.

"You got me a cookie!" he exclaimed.

"I know you love them," Kurt replied. "And I believe you've merited it."

Blaine grinned. "I'm glad you liked the song."

"Liked is an understatement," Kurt replied, smiling back widely.

"I'll have to get you a recorded copy then," he replied. "Do you mind if I put it on the album?"

"Go right ahead!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And it might come out as a single. Just so you know."

"Well whenever I hear it on the radio I'll think of you," Kurt replied happily.

"We'll probably finish recording it after lunch," said Blaine. "I'll get you the finished product ASAP."

"So are you starting the album then?" asked Kurt excitedly.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be doing that for the next two weeks or so. Wes is really pushing the album for a late April or early May release. Life is going to get insane soon with the editing and the release and everything so I'm not sure how much time we'll have together," Blaine said disappointedly. "I want to spend as much as I can now though."

"I understand," said Kurt, smiling supportively. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I've been told I'm really good at massages."

"I definitely wouldn't mind one of those," said Blaine playfully, with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kicked him gently on the shin. "Get your mind out of the gutter or I'll take that offer away."

Blaine mimicked zipping his lips shut and locking them. "So how is the apartment?" he asked.

"It's fantastic!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's so much nicer than my old one."

"I'm glad," Blaine said happily. "And your designing is going well? I haven't gotten a chance to check the spare room since before we left."

"Um... the spare room doesn't have any clothes in it anymore," Kurt said awkwardly. "Did I not tell you?"

"No," said Blaine slowly.

"Well, the clothes are now across the hall and the spare room is for fabric and other materials. Wes set it up," Kurt explained. "I can't believe I never told you!"

"Really? I'll have to make a detour to check it out on the way back to the recording studio."

"You should! It's amazing!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Wait, why aren't the clothes in my own closet?" Blaine asked.

"I'm... not quite sure," Kurt answered with furrowed brows. "Wes suggested I store clothes in another room and I agreed."

Blaine shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I have so many of the outfits you organized for me at home so I'm all good for clothing there."

Kurt nodded. "True." He and Blaine had spent a day at Blaine's apartment organizing his boyfriend's clothes in outfits he accepted and also threw away pieces that he'd never allow Blaine to wear. Blaine had kept a few of said disgraces only because of those puppy dog eyes he had.

"So what do you plan to do this week?" asked Blaine. "I'm sorry if it's boring with no big events coming up."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not bored," Kurt assured. "I've been designing possible events and for regular wardrobe. And I've begun organizing folders and doing designs not necessarily meant for Anderson Records. I mean I know it's technically not my job, but there's only so much designing you can do for one person without getting bored."

"That's completely fine," said Blaine. "Have you got the designs made into actual clothes?"

"Oh, no," said Kurt. "I mean they're not really for Anderson Records so I don't want to have you spend the money for the fabric."

"Kurt we hired you as a fashion designer and consultant. I'm completely fine with you bringing any designs to life even if they're not for anyone at Anderson Records. It's still fashion designing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now when we get back, as your boss, I want you to start making those designs into actual clothes," ordered Blaine politely, taking the hand Kurt had on the table. "Promise?"

"Of course," said Kurt. "...But first can I finish sewing something I already started?"

Blaine smiled fondly. "Yes Kurt."

"Are you sure you don't mind-"

"Kurt, if you ever decide to do your own line, it'd only bring more publicity to Anderson Records. Really, I don't mind," said Blaine. "So, I was wondering..."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the song Blaine sang. I heard it for the first time yesterday and it's just so perfect.<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope the lack of Klaine in it made up for it here :)**

**I Wouldn't Mind - He is We**

**Somebody To Love - Justin Bieber**


	27. Chapter 27

**So you know how my computer was sent in for repairs? Yeah... There's water damage. BUT my wonderful mother bought me a new laptop so we're all good for that and that's why this chapter came out now. THANK HER. It's a lovely computer. :)  
><strong>

**This chapter... Meh. It wasn't really coming out and I'm sorry for how short it is. I have things mapped out for the next in my head and it should be better than this. Hopefully.**

**I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Kurt's cell phone rang as he stepped into his apartment after a long day at work. Blaine would be picking him up to go on a date within the next two hours. "Hello?" he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey Kurt," replied a voice he recognized as Emily's.

"Emily!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" she said happily. "So I was wondering, do you think you could keep a secret from my brother for me?"

"That depends on what it is," said Kurt. "I mean if you were, say, addicted to drugs I would most certainly tell him. But if this is about you getting a new job… I believe we could come to an agreement."

He could hear Emily smirk. "Then I believe we'll be able to settle on something."

"Excellent," said Kurt grinning. "So? Where are you moving?"

"After much thought, I've decided on New York," said Emily happily. "It's slightly lower pay than what Buffalo offered, but the office is nicer and I have better benefits in New York. Plus, Blainers lives there so I'll be able to see him all the time now. And you, I guess."

"And me? What am I, Rachel's old wardrobe?" Emily laughed. "That's fantastic!" exclaimed Kurt excitedly. "When do you start?"

"I start my job on the nineteenth," she said.

"Soon then!" Kurt said, eyebrows raising up in surprise.

"Mm," Emily agreed. "But I plan to show up in New York next Friday or Saturday."

Kurt put his phone on speaker so he could put the dates into his calendar. "Do you have a place set up already?"

"Nope," said Emily. "I'm staying with you until I do."

"Um, alright. Why aren't you staying with Blaine?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"I have a plan," she said mysteriously. "So that works for you?"

"It does, he said, "Even though I'm sure you'd come anyways if I said no."

Emily laughed. "You got that right. I'll call you when I get my flight times."

"Alright, sounds good," said Kurt. "Am I going to know about this plan of yours?"

"Eventually," she said. "So… How's my brother?"

"He's amazing," said Kurt dreamily. "He's working hard on recording right now. Did you know he wrote me a song? And it's gotten to number 1 on the charts!" Kurt exclaimed happily. He remembered how excited Blaine was when he found out. Blaine had bounded into his office like a dog chasing a tennis ball. After he was able to get the words out at a pace Kurt could understand, Kurt had a mini-celebration with him that involved activities mostly inappropriate for the office. But being as Blaine was his boss, it really didn't matter if they got caught or not. And besides Blaine had most definitely enjoyed it as much as he did.

"I don't want to know about _that_," said Emily. "I've already heard about that. I want to know how he is in_ bed_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Emily."

"Bye Kurt," she laughed, before hanging up the phone.

Kurt grinned as he hung up the phone. Whatever Emily's plan was, he couldn't wait to see Blaine's face when he found out his sister was moving to New York, not that he'd be telling him ahead of time.

His phone rung again. According to the Caller ID, Blaine was calling this time around. "Hey honey," he said once he picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurt," said Blaine. "What's with the 'honey'?"

Kurt thought for a quick moment. "Oh! Sorry," he replied. "It just slipped out."

"It's no problem," said Blaine, a wide smile audible in his voice. "I kind of liked it."

"Well good," said Kurt smiling. "Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but we're seeing each other in another two hours. What's up?"

"Well… About that," began Blaine. "It's not that I don't want to go out with you tonight because I _do_, _really_ badly, it's just Wes is keeping me locked up here until we get this song wrapped up and for some reason it's just not working right now. So I just… I have to cancel tonight."

Kurt sat down on his couch slowly. "Oh," he said quietly, his smile dropping.

"Kurt I'm sorry, I don't want to cancel, but I can't make it as much as I want to. Wes just wants this out so we don't get behind and I'm _really_ sorry. Please don't be mad," Blaine pleaded.

"No, I get it," said Kurt. "It's fine. We can have it another night. Maybe this weekend."

"I'm going to be stuck here all weekend…" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed, trying to quell his disappointment. "Okay fine. We'll work out a day. It doesn't matter."

"Kurt I'm really sorry," said Blaine.

"It doesn't matter. There's plenty of other nights."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know," said Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hung up the phone and hugged his knees. He understood why Blaine had to cancel, and he wasn't mad at him for it. Not in the least bit. He was just upset – not at Blaine – that they couldn't go out. This would most definitely happen at one point in any relationship, there was no real _need _to be upset. It wasn't like they broke up or anything. But he was upset about it nonetheless. And he wanted ice cream.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been spending the majority of his time designing for Anderson Records, but he had begun to take an hour or two a day to design clothes outside of what the company needed.<p>

The few designs he had completed he was extremely happy with. The only problem was he didn't know what he was going to do with them. The measurements were those traditionally used for runway models. They were also completely different styles and seasons.

He was just finishing checking clothing measurements for Tina when Blaine walked in, Wes following closely behind.

Tina greeted them as she left and Kurt moved some fabric so they could sit down. He smiled at Blaine who relaxed, obviously being nervous about seeing Kurt for the first time since the cancellation.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

Wes immediately opened his mouth to start explaining. "We need outfits. We need approximately seven to ten outfits for the album. If you can do more, even better. We're thinking of going for a classy, sophisticated, casual look. Preferably jeans, or another type of casual pant. No suits, that's too over the top. Of course, the outfits have to involve some of Blaine's own personality."

Kurt thought for a moment before nodding and writing down the information. "Anything else?"

"The clothes need to make him attractive. Tightness is a yes, especially for the shirts," said Wes.

"Understandable," said Kurt, jotting a note down. "What else?"

"Aside from that, we're going to give a lot of leeway with the outfits for the album, but if they aren't right they're being scrapped," warned Wes. "Secondly, we need outfits for a music video. Now the outfits needed are as follows: a western style one, a school outfit and an outfit that we can have Blaine perform in with the group."

"For the western outfit, we don't want it to be tacky. Cowboy hats and boots are fine, but I don't want frill, or unnecessary leather. It'd be better if it's more of a modern western than a traditional western look. And make sure Blaine can move in it. He'll be on a horse so we don't want him unable to get on and off.

"I think a nerdy look for the schoolboy outfit would be best. I'm giving you mostly free rein on that. Dorky glasses are fine – Blaine already has those –" _"Hey!"_ "Make sure Blaine looks good in it though. We want fangirls swooning."

"Even if I'm gay?" cut in Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

"Being gay doesn't change the fact that you're hot," Kurt said winking. _Where was this courage coming from?_ "Wes just wants to give something to the girls that only I'd get otherwise."

A slow smile began to spread across Blaine's face. "Oh really? And what is that?"

Wes coughed loudly. "I'm still here boys. No need to get feisty."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry Wes. As you were saying?"

"Right. Well for the third outfit, it needs to be comfortable and definitely something Blaine would wear on a regular basis. I'd prefer no bow ties," said Wes. "As well, there needs to be outfits for the females to wear. A traditional cowboy movie leading lady outfit would work to go along with the western outfit. Preferably for the school scenes we'd have the female in some sort of cheerleading outfit. Now you know Blaine often supports school funding so if you could organize for a school to donate or lend their cheerleading uniforms and allow us to film at the school – if it's right – that'd be fantastic."

"I can definitely work something out for that," said Kurt. _It's always good I was one of Coach Sylvester's favorites. _

"And the band will need matching outfits to Blaine's performing outfit too. We'll use people from Anderson Records so I can get them to come up later. I believe you have their measurements already though."

"Sounds good," said Kurt.

"And if you have any time, a fourth possible scenario would be on a city bus so if you could find time to make an outfit for that, it'd be mostly casual city clothes-"

"I'll make time," Kurt cut in. He double checked to make sure he had written down all the information Wes had given him. "When do they need to be done for?" he asked.

"The music video will start filming the eighteenth and the photo shoot for the album around the twenty seventh," said Wes. "Will you be able to get everything done?"

Kurt nodded and put the dates on the calendar. "I have a lot of pieces done that could be worked on for the photo shoot if you want to look at those."

"Excellent," said Wes. "Bring them out."

Blaine jumped up to help. "Can I-"

"No Blaine you can't help," said Wes, not bothering to glance at him. "If you do then I'll have to come looking for you, and it was bad enough the first time I saw you naked. I don't want to be scarred a second time by that. We don't have time for that sort of thing and frankly, it's unsanitary for the workplace."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he turned beat red. He may have gotten used to those comments from Emily, but it was a completely different story when they were from the extremely professional – or so he thought – Wes.

"Wes!" Blaine exclaimed, looking as equally shocked. "What- Have you been spending too much time with David?

Wes laughed. "Depends how much is 'too much'," said Wes.

Kurt shook his head and left the room, hoping some time would re-pale his cheeks as he went to look for the possible clothes. It took about ten minutes before he was happy with the choices he decided to bring back to the office.

"Okay so not all of these have full outfits associated with them but I could easily make pieces to fix them up," said Kurt as he walked back to the room with a rolling cart. He then took the time to show them all the pieces he selected. Not all were chosen for the album, but many were chosen. His workload had lightened enormously with the choices they did make.

"Well, that's all we needed," said Wes. "Thank you Kurt."

"Not a problem," Kurt replied smiling.

"We'll let you get started on those outfits. Let's get back to the studio Blaine," Wes said, turning back to look at Blaine who had not moved.

"Can't I stay for a little while?"

"Blaine this album needs to get done and Kurt needs to get to work. You can see him later," said Wes. "You don't need to plan a date now."

"We _had_ a date planned yesterday but _you_ didn't let me go!" Blaine whined. "Please? Just for a little bit? I haven't seen Kurt all day."

"Blaine…"

"Please Wes?" asked Blaine, turning to what Kurt knew was his last resort: the puppy dog eyes.

Wes opened and closed his mouth, looking as if he was struggling with something internal before he sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But I expect you back in the studio working hard at noon."

"That's only ten minutes!"

"You've been away long enough from the studio already. Take it or leave it," said Wes, walking out of the room.

Blaine sighed. "I'll take what I can get, though, excuse me if I'm sounding selfish, I wish it was more."

Kurt smiled and walked over. "Well we'll just have to make the most of the time we have. So, was last night productive?"

Blaine shrugged. "Wes said I sounded pathetic most of the time. I was too busy hoping you weren't mad at me and coming up with ways for you to forgive me if you were to sing well. But we did get one of the songs recorded."

"That's good then!" said Kurt happily. "I can't remember if you told me or not, but how many songs will there be on the album?"

"21 on the deluxe and 13 on the regular album," said Blaine.

"That's a lot," said Kurt sounding impressed.

Blaine shrugged. "It's enough. Now no offense but I don't really want to spend time talking about that. I hear enough about it downstairs."

"And what do you think we should discuss instead?" asked Kurt coyly, walking towards Blaine slowly, his hips moving with each step.

"I don't think we should discuss anything," said Blaine, pulling him in for a kiss.

Ten minutes later, they were redoing their hair and fixing their clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>If there is anything you guys want to see... Any outfits you want to show... (especially if they fit for the descriptions above) Any scenes you want... Any characters... I'll see what I can do to make it work.<strong>

**Keep on reading and reviewing! We're so close to 500 it's amazing! I love you all! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! Sorry about the late update. I did not anticipate an extremely busy week and I also had writer's block for my other fic, Skyscraper. **

**I have to admit something to you all. I'm getting kind of bored of this fic... BUT that does not mean I will end this. I'll keep it going until it's done, but I am letting you guys know I am losing my muse for it.  
><strong>

**I've made myself a tumblr. I've noticed my picture library has doubled since I got it. I just can't resist some of those pictures! My username is EragonArya so if you want to check that out, go right ahead!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR HELPING ME REACH 500 REVIEWS! :D iwafleep617 was review number 500!  
><strong>

**In this chapter we have a little bit of angst. Then fluff. Fluffy fluff.**

**I do not own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Kurt sat at his desk, working furiously on his designs. Not only did they send the measurements for the actress playing alongside Blaine late, but all of the colors he had selected were completely wrong for her skin tone. And because of that, he had to redesign – and remake – many of Blaine's outfits so they wouldn't clash when onscreen together. He was working harder than he ever had before and only leaving his office until after seven at the earliest. There was only a week before filming would start and he only had outfits for one scene done.

On top of the outfits, Emily was coming up and he had to prepare everything for her. His guest room hadn't been set up so whenever he was at home, he was building a bed he picked up from Ikea. Construction was not his forte. It didn't help that he was missing some of the necessary screws either. It was not fun trying to convince the saleswoman to send the parts so they'd get to his house on time to finish the bed.

He was running off four hours of sleep and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

"This isn't working," Kurt cried frustrated. He had been trying to get a small detail right on the western outfit for the past hour and a half and he'd so far brought his brand new eraser down to a stub.

His phone began to ring and he swore. Now was not a good time to have someone calling.

"Yes?" he answered shortly, assuming it was Tina or Wes.

"Now Porcelain, that's no way to treat the person who made you into a champion. Try that greeting again," said a voice he hadn't heard in a while, but one he recognized well.

"Hello Coach Sylvester, I hope all is well with you. Now are you going to donate the Cheerios outfits or am I going to have to go to Wilkinson, who, I may add, beat you for National Champion last year, for theirs?" Kurt asked. He knew he was being short, but at this point he didn't have much control over his actions. If his ex-cheerleading coach didn't donate the outfits, he would have no choice but to go around to different schools begging for their help. He _really_ did not have time for that.

"Oh Sweet Porcelain. This day would bring a tear to my eye if I still had my tear ducts. You've finally learned the skill of blackmail," she said.

"Is that a yes or no? I really don't have time right now," he said.

"With that comment I might just have to talk to you for the next hour." Kurt groaned and opened his mouth to apologize but Coach Sylvester cut him off. "But I have an interview with the local Ohio news station that I can't miss."

"I apologize Coach Sylvester," said Kurt. "I have a lot on my plate right now and I'm a tad stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you. But I just need to know if we can use the Cheerios outfits or not."

"If I agree, what's in it for me?"

"I'm sure Blaine's manager, Wes Montgomery, will be able to work out a deal that you can agree on. You will definitely be getting a raised budget courtesy of Anderson Records though," answered Kurt, crossing his fingers that she'd agree. "The Cheerios will also get recognition from all over the globe and you yourself will become even more of a legend."

"Well Porcelain that offer sounds difficult to decline _but_ there's one more thing I want."

"And what's that?" asked Kurt, taking out a pen and paper.

"I want you to make me a tracksuit."

"...Oh," said Kurt awkwardly. "Um... When does it have to be done by?"

"I won't be lending uniforms until I get it."

Kurt groaned. "Coach I really don't have time to make you a new tracksuit."

"Well then I don't have time to lend you those cheerleading outfits."

Kurt sighed heavily. "Fine. Do you have any specific colors you want?"

"I don't want anything blue, green, brown or orange. Those colors are atrocious."

"Yes Coach," said Kurt, not bothering to point out he'd seen her in all of those colors before. "If you could send me your measurements-"

"You should know my size Porcelain. If it doesn't fit, say goodbye to the uniforms."

Well fuck.

* * *

><p>"Yes but I need to know her size so that I can make her a, um, birthday present!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, we do not give away what purchases were made here," said a Lima Adidas employee.

"_Please_," Kurt begged.

"I'm sorry sir, but there really is nothing I can do," she said.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, thanks for your help," he muttered and hung up the phone.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Kurt glanced up quickly. "Fine," he told his boyfriend before looking down at his design.

"What was that about?" asked Blaine, moving closer.

"Sue Sylvester will let us use the Cheerios uniforms only if I make her a tracksuit to go along with the payment," said Kurt.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," commented Blaine.

"Oh really?" asked Kurt, looking up and raising an eyebrow. "Try doing it when you have eight more outfits to do that you haven't had a chance to start _and_ you have no size or measurements to work with. It's not exactly simple!"

Blaine looked taken aback. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. Maybe try calling a store to see-"

"I just tried that, obviously without success," he snapped.

Blaine's shoulders drooped. "Oh. Well I'll just go..."

"Okay," said Kurt, turning back to his work.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a few seconds before turning around and walking back down to the studio. It seemed he wouldn't be going out with Kurt to eat so he may as well get back to work and try to get something done.

They were recording the heartbroken song after all.

* * *

><p>Kurt was working hard on the band outfits which would be rather simple. He didn't have time to do anything too complex. He was making sure to add small details that would set the plain black v-necks apart from ones you could buy in stores, but it was still going to take time. If it were his choice, he'd take a week to do these. But as it wasn't, he was trying to complete the four shirts – not including Blaine's, which was going to be different than the band's – in only a day and a half.<p>

Blaine.

Suddenly it hit him.

He'd been a complete jerk to him.

He may have been stressed, but that was no excuse to snap on his boyfriend let alone his boss.

He stood up and stretched. He probably should keep working but there was no way anything was going to get done unless he apologized.

He walked out of his office for the first time in nine hours hoping to find Blaine in the recording studio. But first he had to go to the bathroom. His bladder was screaming for release.

Once he was satisfied, he took the elevator down to the recording studio. He really hoped Blaine would be there still. If he wasn't... well then maybe Kurt would have to just show up at his house. With flowers. He didn't have flowers now, or a plan really, but hopefully the fact that he was doing it sooner might make up for it. But it probably wouldn't, not in Kurt Hummel's standards at least.

The elevator door opened and he heard voices.

"But seriously, it was great. The heartbreak in your voice... Perfect. Exactly what we needed for the album," Kurt heard Wes say.

Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach. _Heartbreak?_ _Oh Gaga_, he thought, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Yeah well, it's done," he heard Blaine say. That wasn't happy-to-be-done-recording-a-song-Blaine voice. That was an unhappy-Blaine voice.

"You okay?" Wes asked after a pause. "You were happy when you went to see Kurt but then you came back down and oh god _please_ don't tell me you broke up."

"I- No we didn't _break up-_"

"What happened Blaine? Tell me this instant or I swear I'll-"

"It's fine Wes," cut in Blaine. "We just had an argument, I guess."

"An argument? What-"

It was as good a time as any to walk in. "Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, stepping into view. "Can we talk?" The elevator doors shut behind him and he walked closer.

Blaine looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He gave a pointed look to Wes who held his hands up and went into one of the recording rooms. He had a feeling the closed door would open a crack a few moments later but what was he to do?

"Hi," said Kurt quietly, walking over and sitting on the couch nervously.

Blaine took a careful look at the couch before sitting down as well, a couple feet away. "Hi," he replied.

"So you finished a song?" he asked awkwardly, staring at his hands.

"Um, yeah," replied Blaine. "Yeah we have another done."

"How many is that?" asked Kurt.

"That was the eleventh," said Blaine. "Another ten more."

"Good job," said Kurt. "I'm proud of you."

"I want you to be," said Blaine, his voice wavering at the end. Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring at him with this...longing. But longing wasn't the right word. Adoration wasn't either. Was it... Was it l... No. It couldn't be.

"Blaine, I-I'm really sorry about earlier," he said. "I just have so much _stress_ right now... I took it out on you. When I shouldn't have. It's not your fault, and I shouldn't have treated you like it was."

"Kurt... It's not your fault," said Blaine.

"No, it is. I can control myself better than I did," said Kurt. "It's not your fault I didn't get the measurements for the actress on time, and it's certainly not your fault Sue hasn't given me hers expecting me to know her size. It's not your fault that I have so many outfits to do and it's not your fault E... You haven't done anything wrong and I'm really _really_ sorry."

"I forgive you," said Blaine almost immediately after I finished my monologue. "We all get stressed. I should have realized you had a lot more work than you could handle-"

"I can handle it fine! I'll get it done on time!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine smiled slightly and chuckled. "I should have realized you had a lot more work than you could handle _without having a freak out or two along the way_."

Kurt blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm really sorry."

"You've already apologized and I've already forgiven you," said Blaine. He held out his arms, to which Kurt immediately moved into. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Kurt, snuggling into his chest as Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

"For being you. You're just... You're amazing Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I am pretty fabulous aren't I?"

He could feel the vibrations on Blaine's chest as he laughed. "You are," Blaine agreed quietly.

"Is it safe to come out?" asked Wes, peeking his head through the door.

"Yes Wes," sighed Blaine. "You really shouldn't look before you ask. Who knows what you might see? We could've been naked for all you know. You know, I'm thinking you _want_ to watch."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Wes. "That'd be... ew. I'm sure you both have very attractive bodies but I prefer women. Women with big-"

"Okay we really don't need to know!" squeaked Kurt.

"Don't diss it until you've tried it," said Wes with a shrug. He walked over and sat on the couch across from them.

"I have tried it," said Kurt. "And it's kind of gross."

Wes' brows jumped in surprise. "Alright then."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and held him closer. "I'm not gross though."

"You definitely aren't," said Kurt, smiling up at him.

Blaine leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "Good," he whispered against his lips.

"So Kurt, how goes the outfits?" asked Wes after a few minutes of watching Blaine and Kurt cuddle.

Kurt groaned. "I should probably get back to working on those," he said, trying to move out of Blaine's arms, but they were like an iron cage. "Blaine let me go."

"No."

"_Blaine_."

"I want to cuddle."

"I have a lot to do Blaine."

"It's past your working hours."

"So? I'll work overtime. I've been doing it all week."

"Exactly. It's rest time."

"_Blaine_."

"I want to cuddle," repeated Blaine with a pout.

"I want to work."

"Can I cuddle with you while you work?"

"I- No Blaine, that'll just distract me."

"And that's bad?"

"_Yes_."

Blaine sighed. "Then when can we cuddle?"

"Later."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine's eyes light up. "Why don't you work an hour then come over to my place for cuddles."

"I'm sure that could work," said Kurt slowly.

Blaine grinned. "Bring a bag. You can sleep over and we can make something to eat and then go into my room and-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" exclaimed Wes.

"I was going to say watch a movie Wes," said Blaine, throwing him an unimpressed look. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"That sounds great," agreed Kurt, grinning. He was lucky Blaine had forgiven him so easily. If he were in Blaine's position, they wouldn't be speaking so quickly.

Blaine gave him a quick kiss and opened his arms to let Kurt out. "Good. I'll let you go back up. Don't stay too late okay? An hour tops."

"I'll finish a shirt and that's it," promised Kurt, standing up. "Then I'll go home to pack a bag and I'll be at your place around eight or nine. It'll take me a while to pack," he said as Blaine started to interrupt.

"Fine, but hurry okay?"

"Okay," agreed Kurt.

"Wait, if you're going to be that late do you want me to have food ready for when you get there?"

"That'd be great," said Kurt. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Blaine, flashing him a smile.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Kurt. He kissed Blaine's cheek before heading over to the elevator.

* * *

><p>He finished the last shirt for the band members in a little over an hour. As soon as he left the building, he texted Blaine to let him know where he was.<p>

_That was longer than an hour Kurt. You naughty boy :P Hurry up! – Blaine x_

_I will! – Kurt xx_

_Where are you now? – Blaine xxx_

_On my way home. – Kurt xxxx_

_Are you there yet? – Blaine xxxxx_

_No – Kurt xxxxxx_

_Now? – Blaine xxxxxxx_

_Blaine please don't tell me you're doing this until I'm home – Kurt xxxxxxxx_

_I may have plans to... – Blaine xxxxxxxxx_

_Of course you do – Kurt xxxxxxxxxx_

_So are you there yet? – Blaine xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Goodbye Blaine – Kurt xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So are you there yet? Blaine xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kurt? – Blaine xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'M FEELING UNAPPRECIATED :( – Blaine_

Kurt laughed and put his phone away. He arrived at his apartment a few minutes later. He packed a bag as quickly as he could – half an hour wasn't _that_ long was it? – and left the apartment.

He arrived at Blaine's about half past eight after picking up a small bouquet of flowers. His stomach was growling loudly, much to the displeasure of the taxi driver. Kurt made sure to give him a large enough tip to make him happy though.

He walked into the building and instead of using the phone on the wall to call Blaine – because who knows who touched it? – he took out his own phone and sent a text.

_Hey, here! Can you buzz me up? – Kurt xx_

_Come on up! – Blaine xxx_

The door unlocked to allow Kurt up. He opened it quickly and walked through towards the elevator.

Once it reached the top floor, he got off and went to knock on Blaine's door but it opened before he had a chance to.

"Hey, come on in," said Blaine. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a plain white undershirt. An undershirt that showed off his arms _really_ well. An undershirt that was tight enough to see Blaine's toned torso. _I definitely approve_, thought Kurt. "Like something you see?" asked Blaine playfully.

"Its average," replied Kurt. He held out the flowers to Blaine. "These are for you. As an apology. Even though you've already forgiven me."

Blaine smiled widely and took them from Kurt's hand. He brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Kurt smiled. "It's not a problem." He shimmied by Blaine into the apartment. "Where can I put my bag?" he asked as Blaine got out a vase.

"Um... Depends where you want to sleep I guess," said Blaine, running a hand through his hair. "There's the guest room and then there's my room. It's your choice."

"I'll put it in yours then, if that's alright?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," said Blaine, smiling happily. "It's down the hall, first on the left."

"I know, I've been in your room before remember?" asked Kurt, sending his boyfriend a wink.

Nonetheless, Kurt followed his directions to find Blaine's tastefully decorated bedroom, looking like it was out of a magazine if it weren't so... homey. The walls were painted a faint shade of brown, and the furniture was light tan wood. There was a chocolate brown rug on the floor and a few blankets of the same shade on the bed whose sheets were white. There were a few bookshelves nailed to the wall, all filled with novels or knick knacks Blaine had to have gotten on trips or from fans. There were pictures hanging on the wall of Blaine with his family and friends in dark picture frames. A dresser was at the end of the bed and had awards Blaine had won sitting on top. A large TV hung over top, just above the DVD and Blue-Ray player. There was a door to the right of the door which led to the closet. The blinds were shut, blocking the bright lights of New York from view.

He set his bag down by Blaine's night table, noticing another picture. He smiled when he saw it was a picture of them. He didn't know when it was taken, but it had to have been sometime after they got together. The two of them were curled up, sleeping on a couch in what looked like Blaine's office. They looked so content, so happy. He gave the picture one last look before going back out into the main area.

Blaine smiled at him as he walked out. "Dinner's almost ready. Are you okay with spaghetti and meatballs with a homemade sauce? I didn't realize I had nothing else until I got home and then there wasn't enough time to-"

"Blaine, honey stop," said Kurt giggling. "That sounds wonderful."

Blaine closed his mouth and blushed. "Okay then," he said, turning back to the stove. "I think it'll be ready in five minutes or so."

"Sounds good," said Kurt. "It smells wonderful."

Blaine smiled. "I agree. So we can just bring the plates in my room and eat on the bed."

"Blaine, your sheets are white. There is no way we're risking messing up your gorgeous bedroom by eating tomato sauce in it," Kurt refused.

Blaine laughed. "Fine then. Would you mind setting the table if that's the case?"

"Of course!" said Kurt. "Just show me where the plates and cutlery are."

Just under ten minutes later, they're both sitting at Blaine's small table, their feet touching under it, eating the delicious meal Blaine had prepared. They were talking about anything that came to mind, Kurt apologizing again for his rudeness earlier. Kurt learned that the picture had been taken by Quinn the morning after they got together. Blaine learned the reason why he couldn't wear white after Labor Day even though it still didn't matter to him. Once dinner was cleaned up – Kurt washing, Blaine drying – they moved back into the bedroom.

"Anything you want to watch in particular?" asked Blaine, turning to his movie collection.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine with whatever."

"How about _Titanic_?"

"Are you trying to make me curls into your side and sob into your shoulder?" asked Kurt.

"...Would it work?"

"It might," he laughed. "Yeah, that's fine. Make sure there's a kleenex box near."

Blaine grinned and put the disc in. "I'll go grab a couple boxes then," he said. "Then it's cuddle time."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's bedroom: http: cdn . freshome . com / wp-content / uploads / 2008 / 12 / bedroom-ideas-hulsta-2 . jpg**

**Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Please continue! I love hearing from you! :)**

**I have a week off so I'll be updating sometime soon, so keep an eye out!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I had no control over this chapter. None. It just decided to go in its own direction. I have plans for the next though!  
><strong>

**Thank you everyone for all your support :) 1000000000000 hugs for you all!  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Kurt kept glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was the day Emily arrived and she was stopping by his office to get the spare key to his apartment. She'd be coming later in the day, but Kurt was beginning to want her to come sooner so that he could concentrate on his work better.

He was putting the finishing touches on one of Blaine's outfits for the photo shoot when said boy came in.

"Hey," Kurt said, looking up and smiling.

"How are you?" asked Blaine, moving over to look at what Kurt was working on.

"Good," he said. "Most of the video outfits are done. I'm done three outfits for the photo shoot too."

"How's Sue's tracksuit going?"

Kurt groaned. "I have the design but I'm nowhere close to starting the actual outfit. I have no idea how to start without measurements."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blaine asked.

"I... Sure," Kurt said suspiciously.

"Being famous has its perks."

"I don't think that's much of a secret," Kurt pointed out.

"I convinced Wes to let us film the school scenes last so you have more time to work on the track suit," said Blaine. "And another one of those perks is getting information you wouldn't otherwise, _such as _one Sue Sylvester's size."

Kurt's eyes turned into saucers. "Tell me."

Without any hesitation, Blaine relayed the size of Kurt's ex-cheerleading coach.

Suddenly Kurt's lips were on his and a tongue was being thrust into his mouth. Before he had a chance to react, Kurt pulled away.

"_Thank you!_" Kurt exclaimed, immediately taking out a sheet of paper which Blaine assumed had the design.

"Hey, more of that," said Blaine.

Kurt laughed happily. "Come here then," he said.

Ten minutes later, Kurt was being pressed against the desk, kissing Blaine enthusiastically. Their shirts each had a few buttons undone here and there, and their hair was no longer as neat as the way they were before. Kurt's hands gripped Blaine's shoulders while Blaine's wandered to his thighs where they hitched up a leg to wrap around his waist.

It was at that moment that Wes walked in.

"Hey guys what's _OH MY GOD!_" Thump.

Kurt and Blaine's lips separated and they looked to see Wes staring at them with wide eyes and an open jaw. Kurt slowly began to put his leg back on the ground as Blaine moved back from Kurt. Both were panting hard with kiss-swollen lips, dilated pupils and red cheeks.

"What were you saying Wes?" asked Blaine after an awkward silence.

"I- You- This is a workplace!"

"In which I'm the boss of," said Blaine, doing up the buttons on his shirt that had come loose. "Hey Kurt? I'm missing a button. Do you think you could fix it?"

"Blaine that is _Gucci_!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that ripped it off!"

"I- Fine. Find the button for me and I'll do it," Kurt conceded, mentally slapping himself for ruining such a nice shirt.

Blaine immediately crouched on his hands and knees. Kurt blamed the wicked thoughts that popped in his head at Blaine's position on the fact that he just had his hormones running high. And that Blaine had a really nice ass. And a nice body. And _look away before he thinks you're creepy Kurt_.

He turned to Wes who had his eyebrows raised. Kurt turned a deeper shade of red. Turning around to avoid Wes' eyes, he did up his shirt buttons, pleased to find that his own were all intact.

"Found it!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up quickly and hitting his head on Kurt's desk. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, turning quickly back towards him.

"I'm good!" Blaine chirped, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "Do you have time to sew the button on?"

"Of course," said Kurt. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"Great!" he said happily, before unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt and Wes exclaimed.

"What? You can't sew it while it's on right?"

"No but- Where's your undershirt!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You said not to wear one with this shirt because it'd be too obvious and would ruin the effect, remember?" said Blaine. "Besides, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"_Blaine!_" Wes exclaimed, looking affronted.

"What? We went swimming together in LA."

Wes put a hand on his forehead. "You know what? I'm leaving. You two have fun."

"Bye Wes!" Blaine exclaimed. As soon as he was out the door, he turned back to Kurt. "Well that ruined the mood."

Kurt laughed because really, how was he to respond to that? "Yes it did." He put Blaine's shirt on his work table and got out a needle and matching thread. He leaned on the table and began to re-sew the button while being extremely careful to sew it in the exact same style as it was originally. As he did so, hands crept up and were placed on his hips.

"Blaine!" he squeaked, jumping and pricking his finger. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Crap, sorry!" Blaine exclaimed. "Are you okay? Do you need a band aid?"

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt said with a slight giggle. "It's happened before. It's not even bleeding anyways."

Blaine's shoulders dropped in relief. "Thank goodness. Can I do anything for you though?"

"Go sit down behind me and stop distracting me while I work," ordered Kurt. A minute later, he was handing Blaine back his shirt.

"Thanks," said Blaine, standing up to put it on. As soon as all the buttons were done up he pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's jaw. "You're amazing."

Kurt smiled. "I know, but thank you. Not that I don't love you here, but why aren't you recording?"

"Wes is giving me the afternoon off," Blaine explained. "We only have a few more songs left and we're ahead of schedule so I get some time to do whatever I want."

"That's good," said Kurt, smiling at his boyfriend. "You deserve some time off. What are you going to do?"

"I was going to come spend it with you," said Blaine. "I know you're working, but I still want to spend it with you, help where I can."

"Are you sure? It's probably going to be boring."

"Positive," said Blaine. "So what can I do?"

Kurt pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Would you be able to pick up a tracksuit in Sue's size for me so I can get its measurements? I know it's not _with _me but it'd help. And if you could, find a recent picture of Sue Sylvester so I can see how the size fits her."

"Of course!" said Blaine happily. "I'll leave now. Any specific colors?"

"No. I just need to see how big they are," said Kurt, turning back to his designs. "Also, while you're out can you go pick me up a bolt of each of these fabrics from Mood?" he asked, handing Blaine a list.

"Sure thing!" said Blaine. "I'll see you soon."

"Thank you," said Kurt appreciatively. He gave Blaine a tender kiss goodbye and turned back to his work.

_Well_, thought Blaine. _This shouldn't be too hard._

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Adidas and immediately began to walk towards the Women's section. He paid no attention to the group of teenage girls who were gawking at him as he wandered through the hangers looking for the right tracksuit. <em>It was a Firebird Track Top and Pant<em>, he thought to himself. _Now which one is that?_

He began looking at each tag as he passed. After a few minutes, he got the idea to find a picture on his phone. As soon as he did so, he was able to spot the section where they were displayed. He was just looking through sizes when the group of girls walked towards him with a type of nervous excitement.

"H-Hi," said a tiny redhead. "I'm a _huge_ fan of yours, well we both are, and we were wondering if we could get an autograph from you and maybe a picture if you have time?"

"Definitely!" said Blaine, pulling out the pen he always had on him for times like these. "I don't really have any paper..."

"I do!" said the brunette beside her, digging in her purse to get out a small notepad. "Here," she said shyly, handing it to Blaine.

"Thanks. I really need to remember to carry one of these around," he joked.

"You can have that one if you want?"

"No, no. This one is yours!" he said, signing a couple autographs after getting the names of the girls.

"So what are you doing in the Women's section at Adidas?" asked one of the girls.

"Oh, I have the afternoon off so I decided to help my boyfriend," Blaine explained happily. "He needs one of these for an outfit he's making for a... friend... to make sure he gets the right size for her."

"That's really nice of you!" said the brunette.

"You two are really cute together," commented the redhead.

"Oh well thank you!" said Blaine bashfully.

"He's a really good designer too," said the brunette. "I know he hasn't put anything out in stores but do you ever think he will?"

"I'd hope so," said Blaine. "He really deserves to."

"Does he do, like, private designs?" asked the brunette.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Could I pay him to make me an outfit, I guess is what I'm asking."

"Possibly? I'm not quite sure. As his boss I'd be fine with it and as his boyfriend I'd be more than thrilled for it to happen. I can give you his office number?" Blaine suggested.

"That'd be great!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

Blaine jotted down Kurt's work phone on a separate piece of paper before handing the brunette back her pad.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem," said Blaine, smiling at the two girls. "I need to get going. I have a few more things to pick up for Kurt. It was nice meeting you!"

Blaine waited for their goodbyes before heading to the cash to purchase the tracksuit. It was overpriced, in his opinion, but he didn't really mind. It was the record company's money after all. If anything, he could always return it.

Blaine hailed a passing taxi which stopped immediately after he was recognized, or so he assumed. He climbed in and gave the driver the address for Mood before taking out his phone and going on Google to look up pictures of Sue Sylvester. It took the whole taxi ride, but he was eventually able to email one to Kurt.

When they arrived at his stop, he paid the driver before getting out. _It shouldn't be too hard to find these fabrics_, he thought to himself. Blaine opened the door and stepped inside the store. He immediately felt lost. How on Earth was he supposed to find... six different types of fabrics in this maze of a store? He didn't even know half the colors Kurt mentioned either!

_Well... That one says black. I'm sure there can't be that many different black fabrics. I'll start there_, he decided.

Oh, how wrong he was.

After managing to find the black fabrics, he immediately noticed he greatly underestimated the quantity of different black fabrics there were. "Okay this doesn't help me at all," Blaine muttered to himself. He picked up one of the tags to see what it read, but was displeased to find it wasn't the fabric he was looking for. _Alphabetical order maybe?_ He glanced around to see if anyone was looking before he jumped up and pulled at the top right... thing of fabric. Unfortunately, five other different fabrics came down with it.

Blaine cursed under his breath. That didn't work. Now how was he supposed to get them back up there? Before he thought too much on the subject, he checked the tags to see if he had managed to get what he was looking for. But of course, he hadn't. And the fabrics, he found, were not organized in alphabetical order.

He was jumping up trying to put the bolts back when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned quickly and found a older woman dressed neatly with a nametag on her chest which read _Irene_.

"Can I help you find anything sir?" she asked.

"Er... No that's alright," said Blaine. "I just need a few things. They shouldn't be too hard to find." _And just because I said that, I know they will be._

"What are you looking for right now?"

"Um... Black Solid Faille Silk," Blaine read.

"Well in that case, you seem to be in the wrong section," said Irene. "Our faille materials are just this way if you want to follow me."

Blaine smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Is it your first time?"

"Yeah, I'm just picking stuff up for my boyfriend. I'm not really a sewer," Blaine explained.

"Oh? What does he do?"

"He's a designer," said Blaine proudly. "He's really good at it too."

"That's wonderful," said Irene, looking amused by Blaine's enthusiasm. "So here is where we keep our faille materials. What you're looking for is right here," she said, pulling out a black fabric from the center of the shelf

"Thanks," said Blaine.

"How much do you need?"

"He said a bolt. I'm not quite sure what that means though," said Blaine awkwardly.

Irene nodded. "I'll be right back then. I'll get a full one from the back. Would you like a cart as well?"

"Um... Sure," said Blaine.

"I'll be back in just a moment," she said.

Minutes later, she came back with a cart holding a large amount of the fabric in his hands. Blaine's eyes widened at the amount but he didn't comment. Kurt would use all of it so he assumed it was an investment buying it.

"What else can I get you?"

"Um, the next on the list is Pale Purple Solid Knits," said Blaine.

"Right this way," said Irene, leading him to the other end of the store. "Is it a bolt for it as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, for everything I'm getting," said Blaine.

"I'll be right back with it then. Would you be able to give me the list so I can get it all at the same time?"

"Sure, yeah," said Blaine, handing it to her.

About ten minutes later, spent by Blaine feeling the fabrics, Irene returned, looking as if she were struggling, with the five bolts of fabric. Blaine, being the gentleman he was, rushed over and took three from her. She smiled appreciatively and they were placed in the cart.

"Here is the Red/Black Plaid Double Face, the Marine Solid Coating, the Beige Geometric Jersey Print, and the Turquoise/Brown Classical Brocade," said Irene, pointing to each fabric respectively."Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes it is," said Blaine.

"Follow me and we can go to the cash."

Blaine waited patiently as she rung up the purchase. His wallet was open and he was ready to pay.

"The total is 10, 080.00," said Irene.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "What? I think I misheard you?"

"The price is 10,080.00," she repeated.

"I-Alright," said Blaine, stunned at the price. Every so often he would check up on the finances of his company, and Kurt's purchases were never this much. Something had to be wrong.

"What's your boyfriend's name honey?" asked Irene.

"Um, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said.

"Oh Kurt! Oh, you must be Blaine!" Irene exclaimed. "It's lovely to meet you. Whenever he comes in he can hardly stop gushing about you. This is for his designing work with you then?"

"That's right, at Anderson Records," said Blaine.

"Well in that case, let me adjust the price so you get the discounts Kurt would. He has a platinum card membership, you see. So the total would be... 9080.00"

Blaine nods and pays, though he was still surprised at the price. He supposed there _was_ a lot of fabric he bought. Once he had his purchase, he hailed another cab – because there was no way he was going to be able to carry everything – and went on his way back to Anderson Records.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finishing up an outfit for the photo shoot when Blaine walked in with his hands full of bags. He leapt up and helped Blaine bring everything into his supplies room.<p>

"Thank you so much," said Kurt, giving him a long sweet kiss. "This saved me so much time."

"I'm glad," said Blaine with a soft smile. "You know you never told me fabric was that expensive."

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "There was cashmere involved. Who helped you out? I hope you got the discount."

"Um... I think it was Irene? And I did, once I said your name," Blaine replied. "It's funny how she mentioned you talked to her about me."

Kurt blushed. "I- Well I wanted to gush and she was there."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I love you."

Kurt pulled away, his mouth opening in surprise. "I- Really?"

Blaine nodded nervously. _It's too soon you moron. You've just scared him away for good! _Suddenly Kurt's lips were on his. He kissed back, hoping that it meant Kurt felt the same.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered when he pulled away.

"I'm here!" chirped Emily, walking through Kurt's office door.

* * *

><p><strong>No control. I didn't actually plan for them to say I love you there but it just seemed to want to be written there. And then Emily. More of her next chapter! <strong>

**The fabric price was not unrealistic. I went to Mood's website - rather fun to look around - and found fabrics. I multiplied the price by 25 and then added them all up and boom there's the price I got. With an added 5% tax because I'm not sure what the tax is in New York. The types of fabric are real, just look on their website if you want to see what they look like.  
><strong>

**I heart you all :)  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't even have an excuse guys. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible updater.I had plans to make this chapter longer, but I'll just split it into three. You deserve an update for all your patience. The next two chapters will continue to focus on the music video shoot.  
><strong>

**Please note that I've never been on one before. Aside from watching Glee Project, I have nbo ideas how music videos get shot. Hopefully this seems legitimate enough.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I always love hearing from you!  
><strong>

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

"Kurt, we need you over here!"

"Mr. Hummel, we are having difficulties with Mr. Anderson's shirt!"

"How is Ms. Wilson's makeup being done Mr. Hummel?"

People were calling from every direction for his help. Though, surprisingly, it was much less stressful than he expected. Of course, he was always moving around, but if they started filming a few minutes late, it wasn't the biggest deal. In fact, from what he'd seen with the tech crew, they'd be ready long after the actors were.

He walked quickly over to the first person to help them with their problem, which turned out to be a question about which accessories were being used for the scene. Then he moved over to explain to the makeup artists how he wanted Allie Wilson – the girl playing Blaine's love interest – to look for the cameras. Finally, he moved over to Blaine's stylists to show them how to do up the simple – to him at least – scheme of buttons on Blaine's pants. He was then able to take a few short moments for himself before he was called for help in another location.

As hectic as it was, he wouldn't want to be doing any differently.

They were filming the scenes with the band that day. Even though Allie would only be with the band for a few seconds in the actual video, she was requested to stay all day by the director, Ted Cotta.

Ted Cotta was a director who'd helped create past MTV Video Music Award winners. He was very specific with what artists and songs he chose to work with. The stars had to be willing to work long hours and were good team players. The songs had to have some depth to them. Ted had been known to bring complete nobodies in the industry to current A-List stars. It was mind blowing that he'd chosen to work with Blaine. Previous times when Wes had tried to hire the known director, he'd refused to work with them, but this time was, luckily, different.

The set was simple, but perfect for _I Wouldn't Mind_. They had booked a small building in the middle of nowhere with a stage set up to film. There weren't many seats, but from what Kurt had heard, that had been what they were looking for. At the back end of the stage there was a drum set and a keyboard, which was attached to a small amp, on the left. There was another small amp to the right of the drum set which would be attached to a guitar when filming began. In the center of the stage was a microphone.

Kurt turned away from the set and went towards hair and makeup, where he_ knew_ people would ask for his help. Only seconds after he entered the area, he was called over by a hair stylist.

"How would you like us to do Ms. Wilson's hair?" asked a man holding a straightener.

Allie, who the stylist was referring to, rolled her eyes. "I told you to call me Allie," she said. She was pretty, blonde hair, bright green eyes, and was of average height. From the shot interactions Kurt had had with her so far, he could tell she was a very sweet girl with a big heart.

"Loose curls," replied Kurt, placing a curling iron in the stylist's hand and taking away the straightener. "Make them look natural. Make sure they can bounce around a little if need be, and make sure it has enough volume to bring out her gorgeous hair color. Pin the bangs back."

The stylist nodded and set to work. The smell of coffee suddenly filled the air and Kurt instantly migrated to the small boy who'd been sent to get coffee for everyone. Kurt plucked the cup with his name written on the top from the container, and quickly moved away while workers began to crowd him for theirs.

"You seem so in your element," commented Blaine, walking up beside him, dressed and ready for filming.

Kurt smiled. "It's like the backstage of a fashion show," he commented.

"How so?"

"Everyone is rushing around to get everyone looking perfect, people need you in fifteen places at once, there's a specific time when everything needs to be ready..." Kurt trailed off. "It's less intense, of course, but I love it," he finished.

"How is _this_ less intense," Blaine asked dumbfounded, gesturing to the mass of people running around everywhere trying to complete appointed tasks. "It's insanity back here!"

"Honey, compared to a fashion show, this is nothing," Kurt said. "When fifteen models need to be changed in the span of two minutes _including_ makeup and hair adjustments, this is almost a vacation."

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head. "Is that even _possible?_"

Kurt smiled amusedly. "It's just a tad stressful. I feel like I'm slacking off because there's so much less to do, to be honest."

"You're doing great," Blaine assured. He leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, but his boyfriend suddenly moved away. He stared at Kurt like he'd just been told his best friend was moving away and he'd never see them again. Kurt's heart broke at his expression, so he quickly began to explain his reasons. He wanted that expression gone as quickly as possible.

"Blaine, as much as I'd love to kiss you, you _just_ got your makeup finished. I don't think the makeup artists would be very happy with you if you came back," Kurt explained. "I promise we'll have time for that later. Right now I just need you to stay clean and _don't_ mess up your appearance."

Blaine's hurt expression faded, and he nodded in understanding. "Okay. But let it be known I'm holding you to that promise."

"Let it be known I'm expecting you to," Kurt replied cheekily. Hearing Ted call him over, he gave Blaine a wide smile before heading over.

"How long until the actors are ready?" asked the director.

"Blaine is done, along with the band," Kurt replied. "Allie is just getting finishing touches done, but I believe you said we aren't doing her scenes until later, so we can start. Actually, it looks like she just finished. We're all set to go when you are for whichever scene you choose to start with."

"Excellent," said Ted. "If you wouldn't mind getting them over here so we can start, that'd be great."

"Yes sir," said Kurt, returning to where Blaine was standing. Allie had joined him, along with Finn, who was tapping out a rhythm on his legs with a pair of drumsticks, Sam and Puck, who had a guitar thrown over his shoulder.

They paused in their discussion when Kurt joined. Blaine immediately placed himself at Kurt's side and took his hand. Meanwhile, Kurt looked over everyone quickly to assure the clothes fit right and that there were no issues.

The band was dressed in dark jeans and plain, light grey V-neck shirts. Each though, had a little something that made the shirt more unique. Sam, for example, had a dark grey pocket on the right side of his chest. Puck had a pair of dark grey stripes along his chest, and Finn had a swirl pattern on his stomach. Each of the designs was visible, but not distracting. Their clothes had turned out excellent in Kurt's opinion.

Allie had a butter yellow sundress on. From afar, it looked rather simple, but the closer you got, the more details you could see. The straps across her shoulders were threaded carefully to look like there were miniature flowers on the fabric. It was cut at a modest height on the chest, and the dress ended at the knees. It framed her body perfectly until her hips, where it became loose and twirly. There was a thin chestnut belt across her waist. She wore a simple pair of flats in the same color of the belt. Her hair and makeup was exactly how he envisioned it to be: simple but breathtaking.

Blaine had on a dark pair of jeans similar to the bands'. They weren't too skinny, just enough to show off his assets. Instead of a grey shirt, he had on a worn-looking (which Kurt had done the effect purposefully) olive green shirt that was just tight enough to leave girls wanting for more. The color brought out the green flecks in Blaine's eyes considerably. He looked fantastic, in Kurt's mind, but then again, he always did anyways. Wes seemed happy though.

"Ted says we're ready to start filming," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him and squeezed the hand he held gently. "Thanks beautiful. How'd I do keeping clean?"

"You did excellent," Kurt replied with a loving smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, giving Kurt an eskimo kiss. "Let's head over and get started," he said to the group. Not letting go of Kurt's hand, he led the group towards Ted, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"We only have today to film these scenes," said Ted. "Let's get a move on. We're going to start with your entrance Blaine, so the rest of you, places."

Blaine nodded and moved to the right of the stage, the way his entrance was planned. He had an easy path to where the microphone was set up. Finn set himself behind the drum kit and Sam went behind the keyboard while Puck plugged in his guitar.

"And... Action!" called Ted when everything was ready. "Playback!"

Blaine walked out from where he was hidden at a comfortable pace. His gait was relaxed. He passed the band and stopped at the microphone, and tapped his foot to the beat as Puck strummed along with the recording. His cue came to start singing, and he started in with perfect timing.

"Cut!" the director yelled. "Blaine, you're not moving to the microphone quick enough. I want to see more interaction between you and the band as well.

Blaine nodded and went back to his starting place. He moved at a faster pace towards the microphone and gave nods to the band. Ted then called for lighting and camera changes. Blain must had done the same scene twenty times before they started to film snapshots of the chorus.

Kurt got up to help retouch makeup when scenes changed to make the process easier and more time effective. Once the next scene began to shoot, Kurt sat down at a table with a clear view of the filming. He was watching contentedly when there was suddenly a body in his view. He looked up to see Allie holding a plastic cup.

"Hi!" she said. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go right ahead," said Kurt, gesturing to the chair beside him.

She smiled. "Thank you." Allie sat down gently, and Kurt noted that she took special care to ensure the dress stayed nice.

"It must be tiresome being here this long," commented Kurt. "You haven't done anything yet."

Allie shrugged. "It's not that bad. I get to see what's happening so I'm not lost when I do have to go up."

"That's a good point," said Kurt. He sat quietly as Blaine continued to film the chorus without any change in energy. _That man has so much talent. And he's all mine_, Kurt thought proudly.

"You two are cute together," commented Allie.

"Hm?" he asked, tearing his eyes from Blaine to look at her.

"It's so obvious you two are in love. I'm glad you found each other," she said with a gentle smile.

"I am too," he replied softly.

"You're almost perfect for each other," she said.

"Did you know he wrote this song for me?" Kurt asked absentmindedly, distracted as Blaine shot him a wink.

"Okay that's just adorable. You two _are _perfect for each other," Allie laughed. "I can't wait for your wedding."

"We've only known each other since January." And _wow_ was January only three months ago? It felt like he'd known Blaine forever.

"Really?" Allie asked surprised. "It seems like you've known each other way longer."

"It feels that way," he admitted.

"That's a good sign," said Allie.

"I hope so."

"I love the dress," Allie said, changing the subject. "It's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Kurt replied. "I'm glad. I tried to make it comfortable, but fashion doesn't often come hand in hand with that. Is it alright comfort-wise?"

"If I didn't want to ruin it, I'd wear it to sleep. This genius design is perfectly comfortable," Allie assured with a smile. "Don't even worry."

Kurt smiled appreciatively at her. "Thanks. So how long have you been acting?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting up to help the makeup crew, as Blaine was busy talking to the director. He was just finished touching up Sam's makeup when arms wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Who's-" He felt lips attach to the back of his neck. "Blaine let me go."

"Nuh uh!"

"Don't you have to be filming?"

"Nope! I've been given an hour off."

It was one o'clock, six hours after they started filming. Blaine was finally given a break from constantly moving and repeating scenes. In Kurt's opinion, the filming was going well, but he wasn't naive enough to think that they were almost done for the day.

"Great! So you can let me go!" Kurt chirped, trying to free himself (though he secretly loved Blaine's clinginess). "You're like a giant spider monkey."

"I'm just cute and cuddly."

"Well the _second_ part is true..."

"Ouch," Blaine said, unwrapping his arms from Kurt's waist. "That hurts."

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine giving his adorable, irresistible pout. "But the first part is a major understatement," he finished.

Blaine smiled sweetly and kissed Kurt softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They were about to kiss again, when there was a loud, grumbling noise. Kurt looked down at Blaine who began to turn red and giggled.

"You hungry?"

"Possibly," said a blushing Blaine. "Do you mind we eat?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't mind at all. Let's get your stomach filled up."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his. They left the building and climbed in Kurt's car – because he hardly ever got the opportunity to drive in New York – before heading towards the nearest town, where they found a small bakery.

* * *

><p>When they returned to set – about a half hour late – the director gave them a harsh glare, but said nothing. He was still working with the band shots so Blaine quickly got his hair and makeup redone. It took about twenty minutes to do, and in that time, the band was still continuing to film.<p>

Blaine waited patiently by the director as the scenes were shot. It was soon time for Blaine to get back filming and he did so with as much – if not _more_ – energy than before.

Kurt went over to talk to Allie again, as they'd begun to form a friendship. They chatted for a few hours about this and that before she was ordered to get her hair and makeup touched up. Filming would finally start for her scene. It was the one Kurt had been dreading the most.

Allie was ordered to walk in one of the doors near the back. Unfortunately, around her entrance was a large pile of random things. Kurt – along with many others – immediately set to work on clearing a path and rearranging the backstage.

Once everything was moved, there were issues with the lighting. It took some time to fix the problem, but they got back on track soon enough.

Allie was an extremely professional actress. She took all the dilemmas in stride, while some, including the director, were stressing themselves to the point of grey hairs. She waited patiently, much like before her turn, until all the problems were fixed. When they were fixed, she almost read Ted's mind, giving him exactly what he wanted in only a take or two before angles were changed and lighting was set differently.

"Okay, now Blaine, you need to look at her. Be surprised, but don't keep the expression for long. Look determined to have her as soon as the surprise fades. Allie, you need to just keep heading up to Blaine. When you get there, kiss him."

Blaine's eyes widened comically. He glanced at Kurt nervously but stayed quiet.

"Action, Playback!"

Blaine stared at Allie in the audience. Surprise passed over his features before he quickly morphed them into determination, exactly like Ted had asked. Blaine finished lip syncing the words just as Allie reached the stage. She kissed him as the final notes played out.

Kurt knew it was a completely platonic kiss – less than that really. He knew it meant nothing for Blaine – it was obvious that Blaine himself wanted nothing more than to run away and hide – but he couldn't help the jealousy that seized up inside him.

"Cut!" yelled Ted. "Blaine, actually _kiss_ her. I know you're gay, but you need to pretend to be straight for this video."

"It's just... gross," said Blaine awkwardly. "No offense Allie."

"None taken!" she chirped.

"Well deal with it," said Ted. "If it helps, pretend she's Kurt or something. Back to the beginning."

Allie leapt off the stage and went towards her entrance. At Ted's call, she followed the same route she'd been on before and walked up to Blaine. Blaine had been continuing to act the emotions Ted wanted him to. As soon as Allie kissed him, he froze before slowly kissing her back.

"Cut!" called Ted.

"I know, I didn't kiss her right away I'm sorry-"

"No, I liked it," Ted cut in. "You've been wanting her for a while, it's only natural that you act that way. Add more passion when you do start to kiss her. Maybe slowly wrap your arms around her too as you start to respond."

The scene continued to film, and Kurt's jealousy was increasing at a rapid pace. Each time Blaine kissed her, he was almost ready to jump out of his seat and pull Blaine away to kiss him himself. Blaine had been kissing her with so much passion... _That should be ME he's kissing_. This was for a video, and he knew that, he just didn't like seeing Blaine kiss someone else. Kurt sat, not allowing himself to move, until the torturous scene was over.

"And that's a wrap for today!" called Ted.

Blaine's body immediately sagged in relief as Allie gave a happy cheer. Blaine hugged Allie quickly before rushing over to Kurt.

Kurt immediately stood up and pressed a hard kiss to Blaine's lips. The other man whimpered and drew him close after a second of surprise, which Kurt used to put his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Kurt kissed with as much passion as he could until air was a necessity. He pulled away, panting hard, and whispered in Blaine's ear, "_Mine_."

Blaine let out a tiny groan and pulled him in again. Kurt was about to kiss Blaine for a second time, but when he leaned in, Blaine was gone. He opened his eyes to see Wes holding Blaine's shirt collar.

"PDA is _not _appreciated on set thank you very much! Blaine, you have a phone interview in ten minutes. Get yourself calmed down for that," ordered Wes. "Kurt, you can go. You have the filming location for tomorrow?"

"Hillsview Stables," Kurt grumbled.

"Excellent," said Wes, clapping his hands once. "Let's go Blaine."

Blaine shot him an unhappy look as Wes dragged him away, Kurt mirroring his in return.

At least that was the only day he'd have to watch Blaine kiss someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous!Kurt never ceases to amuse me.<strong>

**Questions: How are you guys coping for the finale? Any crying fests yet? (I HAVEN'T HAD ONE YET NOPE NOT AT ALL THIS IS SARCASM I'VE CRIED OR STARTED TO AT LEAST FOUR TIMES)  
><strong>

** How did you enjoy the episodes last night? I enjoyed them, but I thought the song change was awkward between the first and second song. I loved the change into the third. Mr. Schue deserved the award. _I_ like Mr. Schue. I don't get why no one else feels the same.  
><strong>

** Is it obvious I know nothing about fashion? I wear jeans and tshirts. I have NO CLUE about fashion.  
><strong>

**I tried looking for a picture of the yellow sundress Allie wore, but none were really what I imagined. So you'll have to go without. Maybe I'll draw a picture (no skills at drawing) and post it on my tumblr if you want to see what I envisioned (eragonarya . tumblr . com)  
><strong>

**I've been having some fun transposing my glee piano/vocal/guitar into clarinet music. I've done Teenage Dream, Somewhere Only We Know and What Kind of Fool so far. I've started Do Ya Think I'm Sexy. That's rather entertaining to play :P  
><strong>

**Um... Yeah! I think that's everything. Thank you again for waiting and for all your support, I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm so sorry. I meant to get another chapter up before exams, but an enormous amount of work was thrown at me and I literally have no time. But now it's summer and I have time to write.**

**For having you wait so long, I've come with a peace offering.  
><strong>

**This chapter is actually over 8000 words, but I decided to split it. Because of your amazing patience, I will update the other tomorrow for you amazing group of people.  
><strong>

**We have half of the western scenes for the music video in this chapter, the rest will come tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Read, enjoy, feel free to yell at me.  
><strong>

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Kurt was finishing cooking his breakfast when his phone rang. _Who on Earth would call this early?_ he thought, glancing at the clock which read 5:37.

"Hello?" he answered, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Good morning beautiful!" Blaine's voice chirped back.

_Of course it's him_, he thought happily. "Blaine! Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm good," responded his boyfriend. "You excited for today?"

"What's there to be excited about? We're going to a stable. With horses. Do you have any idea how much _poop_ there will be?"

"Hey, at least you aren't going to be riding one," pointed out Blaine. "You won't even have to go near the horses! You can just... watch from a distance."

"It will still smell."

"Well... There's not much you can do about that," Blaine chuckled.

"It will make my _clothes _smell Blaine!"

"You can always wash them."

"_Blaine_."

"It's what has to happen Kurt!" he exclaimed with fond laughter. "Wear something you don't mind getting dirty or 'smelly', as you so put it."

"I _never_ put it like that. My vocabulary is far more advanced than the word 'smelly'. And besides, I'm going to look terrible. I _do_ look terrible."

"You could never look terrible. You'll be at a barn anyways. I don't think people will care if you aren't dressed to your usual standard. It doesn't really matter what you look like if you're going to be around poop all day."

"Of course it matters!"

Blaine chuckled, and Kurt could easily picture him shaking his head. "Okay. Whatever you say beautiful. So, I was wondering, can I come over and we can drive to the barn together?"

"Yeah, sure!" agreed Kurt. "I'm just making breakfast. I can make extra if you haven't eaten already."

"That sounds perfect. I was actually just about to stop at McDonald's-"

"If you do I swear I'm breaking up with you. Do you know what that does to your health? And to your _skin_?"

"-but since you so kindly offered I drove by instead of stopping."

"Good. Call me when you get here!"

"I'm... Well... I'm kind of already here?" Blaine said awkwardly. "I was joking about McDonalds, too. I was going to stop on the way to the barn-"

"You're here."

"I may have assumed you'd let me in? I'm sorry. It's not very gentlemanly but-"

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said amorously. "Just come up." He pressed the button to unlock the door downstairs to allow Blaine up. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you!"

"I love you too," Kurt responded sweetly as he hung up his phone. Setting it down on the counter, he took out ingredients for another omelette. He was just mixing the eggs when there was a quiet knock on the door. Kurt quickly washed his hands before opening the door.

"Good morning," Blaine greeted, holding two coffees in his hands. "I got you a coffee."

Kurt smiled thankfully and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's soft lips. "Thank you," he murmured against them, before pulling away. "Come on in!" Moving aside, he held open the door for his boyfriend to let him into his apartment.

He smiled gratefully at Kurt and walked in, slipping off his shoes once the door was closed. "Something smells delicious," he commented.

"I'm making omelettes," Kurt said as explanation as he moved towards the kitchen. "Dows that sound okay?"

"Did I not just say it smells delicious? I'll eat anything that smells good."

"I can tell," Kurt joked.

Blaine put his hand over his heart in mock-offense. "You are cruel to me, good sir!"

Kurt laughed and gestured to the ingredients he had on the counter. "What do you want in yours?"

"Whatever you put in yours is fine, as long as there's cheese," responded Blaine.

Kurt nodded and began to cut up another mushroom. He was pretending not to notice the loving stares Blaine gave him, and the warm feeling in his stomach at how domestic the situation was. He gave up when Blaine's omelette was sizzling in the pan, and leaned over the island to kiss Blaine softly.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered once he pulled away.

"I love you too," murmured Kurt. He pulled away – they'd end up being _really_ late if he didn't – and moved back to the stove, a light blush covering his face. He flipped Blaine's omelette over before opening the coffee Blaine was kind enough to get him and taking a sip.

"You look nice," commented Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Please don't patronise me. I'm in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from Old Navy. _Old Navy Blaine_. It was _torture_ enough to go into the store let alone _buying_ something!"

His boyfriend chuckled at his disarray. "Old Navy isn't as bad as you say it is."

"Are you actually serious?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, he's dead remember?"

"What- We aren't talking about Harry Potter Blaine! We're talking about the abomination that is called Old Navy! It's worse than the Gap and that's a horror itself!"

"I love the Gap!"

Kurt groaned. "Honey, there's so much you need to learn." He turned to the omelette, took it out of the pan and placed it neatly on a plate. He passed the plate over to Blaine, before reaching into the cutlery drawer and pulling out utensils for he and his boyfriend. He took his coffee and plate and went to sit down next to Blaine.

"Thank you," said Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek as he took his set of cutlery. He cut his omelette neatly in his normal dapper-like manner and politely waited for Kurt to take a bite before he took one.

"So are you nervous for today at all?" Kurt asked.

He watched his boyfriend shrug his shoulders as he finished chewing what was in his mouth. "A little," he answered, once he had swallowed. "But I'm sure they'll put me on a good horse and teach me how to ride before we shoot."

"They better. If you get hurt I swear whoever runs the barn won't be walking for a couple months."

"Relax. I'm assuming the reason we're showing up so early is to make sure I can ride a horse safely. This is a fantastic omelette, by the way," said Blaine.

"Thank you," Kurt replied. "I just don't want you to fall."

"I won't fall off, I promise."

Kurt smiled nervously. "Thank you, again, but you never know what might happen. So, I told my dad we were going to Lima to film some scenes."

"Oh? Does he want to see you?"

Kurt made a noise of affirmation. "And you."

"Me? But I- I've already _met_ him!"

"Not as my boyfriend you haven't," said Kurt. "Besides, the two of you are the most important people in my life right now. I want you to maybe become friends. If you don't want to go, that's perfectly fine, but I'd like it if you came."

"I'd love to," said Blaine as Kurt took a deep breath. "Sure, I'll be scared shitless, but if it matters to you, I'd love nothing more than to do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered confidently. "And I still haven't met your stepmother."

Kurt smiled happily. "Carole will love you," he assured.

"To be honest, I'm more worried about your dad."

"He didn't kill you when you met him the first time."

"Well, I was trying to give you a better life _and _we weren't dating at the time. There was no need for threats."

"If it helps, he didn't have a shotgun the last time I visited. But then again, he could've gotten one since Christmas."

"_Kurt_."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hillsview!" exclaimed a young woman as Kurt and Blaine got out of the star's car. She was in her early twenties, her short dark hair with blond highlights tied back into a ponytail. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a thick sweater. Under her arm was a helmet and on her feet were a pair of cowboy boots.<p>

"Thank you," Blaine said, walking up to her. He held out his hand for her to shake as he introduced himself. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Kurt had to give him props for not wrinkling his nose at the overpowering scent of manure.

"I know," she replied. "I'm Kate. We've got a horse ready for you. If you'll just follow me we can get started."

Kurt walked close next to Blaine as they followed Kate and stared at the farm with interest. There were two long, wide buildings with blue siding, and another thinner building beside the first. The first building was a single story, while the second had a loft for storing food. Next to the second building was a long gate which led to a sandy area with a riding arena to the side, and a grassy field blocked by a green screen that was set up for filming. At the back corner closest to the barn was a small bridge leading into a large, grassy field with hurdles for jumping. To the right of that was a large, covered riding arena.

They walked into the first building through a door on the right. Once Kurt's eyes adjusted to the lights inside, he found he was in a small room with saddles, bridles, halters and other horse supplies. They exited the room through a door opposite from the one they entered and were led into a wide aisle. To Kurt's left, was a freezer, turned off, with a bulletin board hanging above it. Looking down the aisle, Kurt noticed wooden stalls lining each side, most with a horse standing inside. At three spots, there were a pair of long ropes hanging down. Kurt assumed they were for tying up horses.

"Nice barn," commented Blaine.

"Thanks," said Kate with a wry smile. "Your horse is just in the indoor arena."

"Where's that?" asked Blaine.

"It's the big covered building," she explained. "We'll just cut through the other barn to get there."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

They left the first barn and entered the second, which was similar to the first aside from its smaller size and lower lighting. Kurt eyed the horses warily – though half were asleep – while keeping a close eye on where his feet were landing. Once outside, Blaine was led into the arena while Kurt was told to go to the warm room, a tiny building with windows to be able to see into the arena.

In the small building – _the warm room_, he thought, and it really was the size of a room – there were chairs facing the window. A table was set along the right wall. On it was makeup and hair products along with portable – but high quality – mirrors. In front of the table were fold out chairs. To the left was a door which led to a port-o-potty, which didn't smell too bad compared to some he'd had the unfortunate experience to be near. _It must have been recently cleaned_. There was a rack of clothes – all of which were outfits he made – by the bathroom.

"Hello Kurt," said Wes, who was watching out the windows, standing next to Ted. "You found the place okay?"

"Technically Blaine did, but your directions were very clear. Blaine picked me up this morning," he explained.

"Of course he did," Wes chuckled. "Are you clear about what's happening today?"

"Not quite," he admitted.

"Don't worry," assured Ted. "Basically, everyone in the video who needs to ride a horse is getting a lesson until 8:30. Then they'll come in here and get changed and have their makeup done. I'd like to start filming by nine, but realistically it'll be closer to 9:30 or 10:00. During all that, the tech is setting up. We'll move to the filming area – I'm sure you saw the green screen so you know where that is," said Ted. His phone began to ring so he shot a quick look at Wes before leaving the building.

"We'll have pizza delivered here around noon so we can eat and let the horses rest," Wes continued. "During the break, Blaine will learn how to throw a lasso. We'll continue filming for the rest of the day, taking breaks often enough for the horses. We'll stay until we're done filming, however long that takes, and then head home."

"And then we're taking a couple days off to get everything shipped to Lima," Kurt concluded.

"Correct."

"Sounds good," said Kurt. He turned to look out the windows, his eyes immediately finding Blaine, who was trying as best he could to sit comfortably on a tall, white horse as it trotted around the arena. _That's got to hurt, _he thought to himself.

Ted re-entered the building, looking grim. Wes immediately rushed over to him to ask what was wrong but he simply gestured for me to follow him outside. _Oh god please don't let it be my dad. Did he have another heart attack?_

I followed him into the second barn and immediately asked, "Is my dad okay?"

"He's fine, Kurt," said Ted, looking at me confusedly. "It's nothing about your family."

"Oh. Okay," I said relieved. "What's wrong then?"

"The hair and makeup crew decided to carpool over here. They got lost and their car broke down," Ted said. _Well, at least it isn't my dad,_ I thought, having a good idea as to where this was headed. "You're going to have to do everything by yourself. They aren't expected to be picked up until after one and we need to film before then. Are you okay with that?"

"I'll be fine," Kurt said confidently. The thought of doing everything alone was unnerving, but he could manage. He was Kurt Hummel after all.

As Blaine and the rest of the cast continued their lesson, Kurt made sure all the outfits were in place to make it easier on himself later. Once he was satisfied that they were in perfect condition, he turned back to the window.

"Wes! Why is Blaine's horse going so fast?" he exclaimed.

"He's fine Kurt," Wes replied amusedly.

"But it's going fast!"

"He's in control," Wes assured. "Relax, nothing is going to happen."

"What if he falls?"

"He _won't_."

Kurt shot a wary glance at Wes before watching anxiously out the window. Blaine looked comfortable on the horse's back, but that didn't stop his from panicking like a mother whose child could be in danger. Horses were animals – big animals at that – and just because his boyfriend had control now it didn't mean he would keep it. Blaine ended his worries as he pulled on the rope things and made the horse walk. Blaine was able to get the horse to go over to Kate. They talked for a few minutes before Blaine went back on the track and made his horse go fast in the _other_ direction.

_I swear I'm going to have a stress-related heart attack by the end of the day_, he thought.

Blaine had only been going fast – cantering, according to Wes – for a few minutes but to Kurt, it felt like an eternity. When he eventually got his horse to walk, Blaine led the horse to the middle of the arena and got off. He seemed to struggle to catch his footing, but he didn't fall to the ground. Blaine had a short conversation with Kate before he limped out of the arena with the others following in a similar state.

As soon as the group walked into the warm room, Kurt rushed over and immediately began handing out the right outfits to people. There was a lot to do and he wanted to let Ted start filming as early as possible.

"Allie, change in the washroom," he ordered as Wes left the room to give him space. "_Please _do not get the outfit dirty. I know you won't have a lot of room but we really do not have time for stains. Stay in there until after I've told you that you can come out. All males, unless you feel particularly uncomfortable, please just change together in here. If you're that uncomfortable, please just speak with me and we can work something out. No one will look or judge if you're insecure. Hair and makeup got lost and broke down on the way here so it's just me getting _all_ of you ready for the shoot. Let's make this as time efficient as possible."

No one came up to speak to him, so Kurt assumed they were okay. They all started to take off their current clothes to change into the costumes I'd made. True to his word, he turned around and started organizing the hair/makeup tables in a way that suited him, not looking at the people getting dressed. He may have snuck a few peaks at Blaine when he was changing shirts but that was far from the point.

Finn was done getting dressed first. Kurt immediately got him to sit down at the table and set to work on his camera makeup.

He worked quickly to finish everyone's hair and makeup, but not so quick that his quality was lost. He was able to finish in just over an hour. Though he didn't say anything about it, Kurt could tell Ted greatly appreciated his speedy work.

Blaine, as always, looked fabulous. He had on a cream colored button-up shirt, which was partially open, stopping _just_ where there was more to see. The point was to drive the teenage girls up the wall, and did he ever enjoy doing that. Aside from when he wanted to see more as well, of course. The shirt was covered by a brown leather vest which had been an enormous pain to sew. Blaine also wore a pair of lighter brown pants that were fitted to give a lot of leg movement so he could ride in them, while not being loose, and added an accent on his assets. (Maybe Kurt did that too often but could you really blame him? Blaine had a fabulous ass and the point of fashion was to bring out the best features while looking good.) He had a dark brown cowboy hat on his head and a well-sized belt buckle for his belt – he loved ebay – to finish off the look.

Allie was in a classic western movie leading lady outfit, with some modifications. She had a skirt reaching down to her loafer-covered feet. The skirt was a tan color and came up around her waist. Tucked into the skirt was a light blue long sleeved blouse, fitted properly, and going slightly lower than what would traditionally be found in a western. Even though he wasn't a fan of the trend, Kurt used a light, flowered fabric as it fit the decade they were trying to achieve. Her hair was curled loosely again, and her makeup was simple, mostly there for just the camera.

Finn, Sam and Puck were all dressed similar in a classic 'bad guy' look. They were dressed in dark greys and blacks, wearing jackets, button-up shirts and pants fitted similarly to Blaine's. They had on black leather cowboy boots, which were tucked under the pant legs.

"These are perfect Kurt," said Ted. "Let's hope we don't get them too dirty."

"I have a tide stick just in case!" Kurt chirped back, glowing under the praise.

"Well, everyone in the first scene, let's get started!"

"Are you coming?" Blaine asked quietly, placing his arm around Kurt's waist as the group started to leave.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," promised Kurt._ As soon as I can force myself to go near the manure._ "Have fun. Don't fall off."

"I promise I won't."

Kurt pressed a quick kiss to the star's hair, being careful not to mess it up, before turning to his work station. It had gotten rather messy while he prepared all the actors for the shoot. Most of the reason was him throwing products where they didn't belong in the rush to get ready, but there were a few things the actors had knocked over accidentally. It only took a few minutes to reorganize, but he stayed inside the warm room just a little bit longer.

His iPhone beeped to notify him of a new email. Quickly pulling it out (anything was an excuse not to be near the poop at this point), he found it was an email from one of Blaine's fans.

_Mr. Hummel, _

_My name is Krista Reese. I met Blaine Anderson when he was shopping at Adidas, and asked him about having you design an outfit for me. He gave me your work phone, but I was able to find your email on the company website. I thought it might be easier for you. He said it was fine by him if you made me an outfit – being as he's your boss I thought I'd make sure – but I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me out._

_My graduation is at the end of June. I'm not the most popular girl in school, I'm usually bullied, but this is the last opportunity I have to show them that I am worth their attention, and that I can be beautiful (I saw what you did for Rachel Berry, so I know you can help)._

_I'd be happy to pay you for your help, but my family isn't the richest. That's part of the reason why they bully me so much. I can't afford the latest trends or new clothes every week. Usually, my new clothes are in the form of hand-me-downs._

_If you don't have the time, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be able to find something._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Krista Reese_

Kurt read it over a couple of times, his heart breaking a little more each time. The decision had come to him the first time he read the email, and his certainty grew as he read it repeatedly.

_Krista,_

_I'm honoured for you to have even considered me!_

_I would LOVE to help you. I know what it's like to be bullied, and I know how much it sucks. Society is screwed up. Everyone follows the media, who says you have to look a specific way to be beautiful. You ARE beautiful, ignore what everyone else says. If they don't think you're worth their attention now, then they aren't ever going to be worth yours._

_Just think: a few more months and you're out of that school! It's what kept me going throughout high school, when the bullying was worst._

_You don't need to worry about the price. Fashion is expensive, but I'm happy to make it for you for free. If it interests you, I could even come over to your house beforehand and help out with your hair and makeup :) I love a good makeover!_

_I'm fairly busy over the next couple of weeks, but I can definitely have something ready by your graduation. You'll need to come to my office some time so I can get measurements and so we can decide on a style. I'll draw up a few styles beforehand so we have somewhere to start._

_Kurt Hummel_

Kurt smiled. It was a bittersweet situation. He didn't know the extent of the girl's bullying, but at least he was doing something to help. That was all that mattered. He swore to himself that he'd make her look like a princess, before leaving the warm room and heading over to the set.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Puck you're going to be the 'leader' for this," called Ted to the group. "You're going to ride into the town on horseback at a canter. Stop and get off at the X painted to the ground. Shoot your guns a little to scare the extras, and look like you're enjoying yourselves."<p>

"What extras?" asked Finn.

"We'll have some on the green screen running around. We didn't want to put too much pressure on you Kurt, you had enough outfits to design. After that Puck, grab Allie, and start doing an overdramatized evil laugh. You don't need to actually laugh, just make sure you're very expressive in your face. When Blaine comes in, hand her over to Finn. Blaine, you know your entrance?"

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you understand?"

"Got it boss!" yelled Puck.

"And this goes for all of you: make sure you overdramatize expressions. We don't have dialogue, so we want the message to get across as clear as possible."

The group nodded and got to their places. They all acted like complete professionals. They followed Ted's every order as best they could, and only had to stop a few times, to redo scenes.

One of those instances was the first time Puck did his evil laugh, making it sound completely ridiculous even though it wouldn't be heard on camera. The whole group had burst out laughing. Another was Blaine taking out his guns. As he took them out of his belt, one ended up flying away, and another lost its nozzle.

It was a long day, but it was progressing well. The sounds for the gun fight scenes went off with perfect timing, and the horses all behaved like angels. The pizza came on time, and no paparazzi found out where the video was being shot.

Kurt could tell the day was nearing its end for them, and he was relieved that he'd be able to go home and shower.

That didn't mean things still couldn't go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter will be coming tomorrow. You won't have to wait long for the cliffhanger to be resolved :)<strong>

**Kate is based on one of my best friends, but her personality is different than my friend's. And Hillsview is an actual place where I used to ride! I'm sure they wouldn't actually use green screens for music videos, but I decided to have one anyways.  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for your patience!  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**As promised, here is part two of the last chapter :)  
><strong>

**Happy Canada Day to Canadians!  
><strong>

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"We'll take that shot once more and we'll be done for the day!" called Ted. "Allie, Blaine, get your touch ups so we can finish!"

Allie awkwardly slid off the horse, being careful not to wreck the skirt as she did so, and made her way towards Kurt, who had the makeup kit in his hands. Adding a bit of concealer, and blush, he sent her back to her starting position for the final scene of the day.

Blaine got off the horse smoothly, having gotten used to doing it over the course of the day, and limped with as much speed as he could muster towards Kurt, who pressed a kiss to his cheek before reapplying makeup.

"You're almost done," he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Then I can go home and _shower_," moaned Blaine. "Or take a bath."

"Be safe," said Kurt.

"Always."

Blaine went back to his starting position. Ted called for the cameras to start shooting and the last shot started rolling.

Blaine overdramatically held his hand to Allie, who took it with a blush. He pressed a soft kiss to it, making her physically swoon, before tipping his hat and mounting his great white steed.

Bullet, who Kurt could tell was incredibly well trained, immediately started cantering off 'into the sunset', as would be projected on the green screen.

"Cut! And that's a wrap!" yelled Ted. "Good work today guys!"

Blaine pulled on the reins with a relieved smile to get Bullet to stop.

But Bullet only sped up.

Kurt turned pale – well, more pale than he usually was – as Blaine struggled to get the horse under control. He was pulling the reins as hard as he could but it only seemed to make Bullet angry.

"Relax your reins! Pull hard, but relax right after so he doesn't pull back!" Kate called. "Allie, get out of there!"

Blaine loosened the reins, and immediately Bullet sped up. Blaine pulled back on the reins. When he loosened them, Bullet put his head down and kicked up his back legs. Blaine was able to stay on, but he lost one of his stirrups, and lost some of the reins.

Kurt was in a complete panic. Blaine looked terrified up on the horse, and if he didn't get Bullet under control quickly, he'd be hurt. He gripped someone's arm tightly – he wasn't sure whose – as an attempt to calm himself, and to force himself not to run to Blaine's aid.

"Get your reins back and turn him in a circle Blaine!" called Kate. "Ignore the stirrup for now! Just get Bullet under control!"

Blaine pulled on one of the reins to make Bullet take a sharp turn into the center of the area, but it was too sharp a turn. Bullet swung his hips underneath himself to be able to make the turn. Bullet's back end followed the front end, but Blaine didn't.

Blaine tumbled off the horse, landing hard on his shoulder and hitting his head on the ground as the rest of his body tumbled after. Kurt didn't know how horseback riding falls usually looked, but this one didn't seem like a good one.

"_Blaine!_" he called, as Blaine weakly tried to get up. He was about to run towards Blaine, but an arm held him back.

"Don't go over there yet Kurt, we don't need you getting hurt either. Wait until Bullet has calmed down," Wes' voice said in his ear.

"Blaine's hurt though!" he exclaimed, but finally noticing that Bullet was still cantering – now closer to galloping – at top speed around the arena... It was probably a good idea to wait. And Blaine was moving, so he was alive at least.

"Wait Kurt," Wes ordered more firmly.

He waited, ready to sprint over to Blaine as soon as he could, until Bullet eventually stopped moving over by Kate, who immediately grabbed the reins, preventing him from escaping.

Kurt ran over to Blaine as soon as Wes' gripped loosened a fraction.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed as he rushed over and kneeled beside his boyfriend.

"Ow," Blaine groaned, opening his eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need CPR? Should I call an ambulance? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurt rushed out, holding up four fingers above Blaine's face.

"I have no idea what you just said. Slow down? And why are you holding up four fingers?" Blaine said confusedly.

Kurt pressed a hard kiss to Blaine's lips. "I hate you so much right now."

"I'm okay, Kurt," said Blaine. "In fact, can you help me up?"

Kurt immediately stood up and held his hand out to Blaine, who used it as leverage to stand up. "That was painful," he commented. "I never thought I'd fall off a horse. I won't be getting on another horse again anytime soon, that's for sure."

"Is anything broken? Do you have a concussion? Do I need to call the hospital?" he asked again, reaching for his cell phone.

"No, I think I'm okay. Bruised for sure though," he said as an afterthought.

"Don't _ever _do that to me again, do you hear me?"

"I'll do my best not to," Blaine promised.

"Do you need help to walk? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine Kurt," Blaine said amusedly as they began to walk.

"Blaine, you're _limping_! Let me help!"

"I swear that's mostly from sitting on a horse all day. I'm _fine_ Kurt. I'll just be sore in the morning."

"Well, it's safe to say you've actually ridden a horse now!" called Kate, who was still holding a panting Bullet. "You okay?"

"I'm all good!" replied Blaine, giving her a thumbs up.

Allie, Wes and Ted ran over and immediately started pestering Blaine with similar questions Kurt did. After many assurances that he was fine, Blaine watched Wes storm away towards Kate, assuming he'd be giving her a very stern talking to.

"Wes, relax! It's not her fault!" called Blaine, as Wes began to yell at her.

"Blaine you were _hurt!_"

"I'm fine Wes! It wasn't her who threw me!"

"She put you on a dangerous horse-"

"That's the first time that's happened," she said. "I swear. Bullet's never bolted before."

"Well obviously he's not reliable-"

"_Wes_," Blaine said firmly. "Relax. Shit happens when you're dealing with animals. Can I leave if we're done?"

"Are you sure you should be driving after having just fallen off?" asked Ted worriedly.

"We came together," cut in Kurt. "I can drive him."

"You just want to drive my amazing car."

"It's a nice car, yes, but I really just don't want you passing out at the wheel-"

"I _won't_ pass out!" Blaine exclaimed. "But if it makes you feel better, my keys are in my jacket in the warm room."

"Thank you," Kurt said. "Allie, take him to his car while I grab our stuff."

"I don't need to be babied!"

"Sure thing," Allie said, taking Kurt's place beside Blaine.

Kurt quickly walked into the warm room and grabbed he and Blaine's things. Ted, who had been following him, assured Kurt that he would deal with the clean-up.

"Go take care of your boyfriend. I can handle this."

"Thank you," Kurt answered gratefully. "I'll see you later."

"Make sure he's okay."

Kurt nodded before rushing out of the warm room and back to Blaine's car. He unlocked it from a distance, before running over to help Blaine into the passenger side.

"Thank you beautiful," said Blaine with a slight roll of his eyes. "But I'm sure I could have managed getting in a car."

"I don't care," said Kurt, turning on the ignition and waving at Allie, who backed away to let the car out. "I feel better if I'm helping you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can make it home?"<p>

"_Yes Kurt_," said Blaine.

Kurt hesitated. They were in Kurt's apartment complex's parking lot. Both were out of the car by the driver's door. Kurt was standing in front of it protectively, Blaine was waiting for Kurt to move so he could drive home.

"I just... I'm worried. I know you said you're okay but what if-"

"Kurt, nothing is going to happen!"

"You said that about the horse," he pointed out. "Please just... stay the night?"

"I- What? I don't really know if we're at that stage..."

"No- Not-Not for that! Just... Just so I don't worry about you driving home. I have a tub in my bathroom that you could use to relax your muscles with some really nice bubble bath and-"

"That sounds perfect," Blaine assured. "If you wouldn't mind having me, I'd love to stay."

"Oh thank god."

"But I have one request."

"What is it?" asked Kurt, ready to offer anything.

"We cuddle. And I get to wake up next to you in the morning."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Of course. I was hoping for that to occur anyways."

Blaine beamed and took Kurt's hand. "Then lead the way!" he said happily.

Kurt smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his hair. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Blaine simply smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Do you want a bath or a shower?" asked Kurt, entering the bathroom with Blaine.<p>

"A bath, please, if it isn't too much trouble," Blaine replied.

"Sure," said Kurt, starting the water in the tub. "Bubble bath?"

"What's the fun in baths if there aren't any bubbles?"

Kurt smiled. "I'll add some when the water gets higher," he promised. "Are you going to need help getting in the tub?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sure I can manage getting in the tub by myself."

"I won't peek-"

"I can get in the tub on my own," repeated Blaine.

Kurt nodded nervously and turned back to the bath, adding the bubble bath to the hot water. He watched quietly as the bubbles got larger and the water got higher. He was just turning off the tap when Blaine spoke.

"I think I ruined the outfit."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt, turning around to see a very naked Blaine. "_Blaine! Why aren't you wearing clothes?_" he exclaimed, covering his eyes quickly. He could feel his face and neck turn beat red as he heard his very naked boyfriend move closer to him.

"You don't exactly wear clothes when you take a bath," said Blaine, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and okay he could feel Blaine's body heat through his clothes and _damn_ those muscles felt amazing and okay he knew exactly what that was on his hip thank goodness it wasn't any harder. Literally.

"I'm just going to go outside and start making something to eat," said Kurt in a strangled voice.

"Just stay until I'm in the water," said Blaine. "Just in case I slip. Please?"

"Um, s-sure. Do you want my arm or something?"

"That might help. Just in case," said Blaine.

Kurt nodded nervously and took one of his hands off his eyes. He angled his arm so that it covered both before offering his free arm and hand to Blaine.

He could hear Blaine slowly lift one foot into the tub before putting the other in. As Blaine slid slowly into the water, he hissed.

"Are you okay? Is the water too hot?" Kurt asked quickly, uncovering his eyes and catching a glimpse at something he wasn't quite ready to look at yet. He squeaked and quickly recovered his eyes.

Blaine chuckled. "The water is perfect. I just have a few cuts that are stinging a little."

Kurt cursed. "I shouldn't have added the bubble bath."

"It's _fine_ beautiful," said Blaine. "Okay, well, I'm sitting in the tub now and bubbles are covering my lower half. You can open your eyes if you want."

Kurt slowly lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He let out a relieved sigh when he found Blaine was correct about his statement. "Are you sure the water is okay?"

"The water is _perfect_," Blaine assured. "The bubble bath isn't stinging as much anymore either."

"Good," Kurt said.

"I can tell you want to shower," began Blaine slowly. "But maybe you could come in here with me? The tub is big enough for both of us. You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable, but I wouldn't mind."

Kurt bit his lip. "I don't know..."

"I won't peek, I promise."

_A bath does sound nice_... he thought, before slowly nodding. "Let me grab pyjamas," he said, quickly leaving the bathroom. When he returned, with a small bundle in his hands, he told Blaine to close his eyes.

Blaine smiled, and did as he was told. For Kurt's comfort, he also covered his eyes with his hands and faced the wall. A few minutes later he heard the water splash, which notified him that Kurt was getting in the tub. He waited patiently for Kurt to let him know when to open his eyes.

"I'm covered," said Kurt nervously.

Blaine opened his eyes and gave Kurt, who was across the tub, a reassuring smile. The bubbles covered most of his chest. He didn't let his eyes linger on Kurt's collarbone, instead staring right in his eyes.

"You don't need to be so far," said Blaine. "Come cuddle!"

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me," promised Blaine.

"I don't want to hurt you moving over," Kurt mumbled.

"Then let me move to you," said Blaine. "Unless you'd rather me stay here-"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, before blushing harder than he was. "I-I mean, no I'd-I'd like to hold you."

Blaine smiled lovingly before getting his sore, beaten body to move. After some struggle, he was able to manipulate himself so that he ended up with his back pressed to Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms immediately wrapped around his waist. Blaine positioned his lower end so it didn't brush against Kurt in certain places that would make his pale designer uncomfortable. Both of them sighed happily in unison before giggling.

"This is so not what I planned," giggled Kurt. "I was going to take a shower after you were done."

"This is so much more time efficient though, and it saves so much water," Blaine said happily.

"You just want me naked."

"Oh you know it," Blaine said and they both started laughing.

"I feel like a teenager," Kurt laughed.

"I don't. I never got to do this as a teenager."

"Neither did I."

Blaine leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder. "This is nice."

Kurt hummed a reply and closed his eyes. "It is."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kurt reached for his shampoo and, after asking, applied some to Blaine's curls. It wasn't the right type for Blaine's hair, but he was working with what he had.

"That feels so good," Blaine moaned, as Kurt rubbed his scalp to get the shampoo in. "Don't ever stop."

"I'm going to have to," Kurt giggled. He spent longer than he needed to getting the shampoo in, but Blaine's moans and happy sighs were too much for him to ignore. _All_ of him.

_Think of girls_, Kurt thought as he began to apply conditioner. _Thank god Blaine's ass isn't touching me... Don't think of that. Don't think of his ass. Damn it, think of girls. Gross, gross girls._

Once the conditioner was washed out of Blaine's hair, Blaine took the shampoo and applied it to Kurt's hair. And _damn_ he could understand why Blaine was making those noises.

It was the most intimate thing he'd ever done with Blaine, and they hadn't done any kissing while in the tub. The small touches, and the short conversations meant so much more to him than getting 'down and dirty'. This... it was just them. There was no need to be worried or insecure. They respected each other's wishes, built trust, and didn't progress any further than talking and cuddling in the warm water. They didn't leave the water for a while, choosing to talk and enjoy each other's presence until the water got too cold.

"Can you close your eyes while I get out?" asked Kurt.

Blaine nodded, and covered his eyes with his hands. Kurt got out and quickly dried himself with a towel. He slipped on his boxers and pants before letting Blaine know it was okay to look.

"I'm just buttoning up my shirt," he said. "You can look it you want."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled gently at Kurt. "I'll wait until you leave to get out."

"Are you sure you won't need help?" Kurt asked as he finished doing up the last button.

"Positive," said Blaine.

"I should have asked, do you want sweatpants or something?"

"Kurt Hummel has sweatpants?" Blaine gasped, laughing as Kurt stuck his tongue out. "I wouldn't mind some actually."

Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead before going into his room and finding the pair he denied he owned, but often wore at home. He placed them on the counter before turning to Blaine.

"I'm going to make us something to eat. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," promised Blaine.

Taking Blaine's costume, he left the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He sat on the couch and decided to take a look at the clothes Blaine wore when falling off the horse. He held up the shirt, and sure enough, there were stains and a few tears on the shoulder and back. The pants he'd made were also extremely dirty from the sandy ground. _I doubt all the stains will come out_, he thought unhappily. _At least Blaine is okay._

He folded his ruined creation neatly and got started on a snack for he and his boyfriend. Deciding on nachos and cheese, he took out a block of cheese and the cheese grater, along with an unopened bag of nachos. Just as he was putting the snack in the microwave to melt the cheese, he heard Blaine call for him.

"I'm coming!" he called. Quickly setting the cookie tray down, he rushed towards the bathroom, before pausing at the door. "Are you decent?"

"I have my boxers and sweatpants on," Blaine called back.

Kurt nodded to himself, before opening the door slowly and walking in, to find Blaine standing by the sink.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you had something to put on my bruises so they don't hurt as much in the morning," said Blaine. "And if you could take a look to make sure my back is okay," he added.

"Sure," Kurt answered. "I have a bit of cream for your bruises. As for your back..." he began. Blaine turned around so Kurt could check over his back. He winced. It looked painful, that was for sure. There was a dark spot on his shoulder from where he landed during his fall and a small, dark trail of bruises that went about halfway down his back. He had numerous scratches where the bruises were, many of them minor, but a few larger ones as well. "Are you in any pain?"

"It's not _too_ bad right now. How does it look?"

"Painful," Kurt answered. "I'll get the cream and some peroxide."

"I hate that stuff."

"I don't care sweetheart. I don't want the cuts getting infected." Kurt quickly left the bathroom and got the required items from the cupboard over the fridge. He went back in the bathroom to find Blaine in the same position he'd left him in. He took a cotton ball from one of the drawers by the sink and poured some peroxide over it.

"This might sting," warned Kurt.

"That's why I hate the- _fuck that hurts_," exclaimed Blaine, before yelling out some very un-dapper language. Thank goodness his neighbors didn't have small children.

He cleaned out all the cuts – learning many new colorful words from Blaine in the process – before taking the bruise cream and applying it over Blaine's back. He put a few bandages over the worst cuts and carefully checked over his work.

"That should be good," said Kurt. "Do you want me to do your front too?"

"Are you going to put the juice of hell on my front?"

"The juice of- Blaine you don't _drink_ peroxide. You'd puke or die. Or both."

"Exactly why it's the juice of hell."

"I- You know what? I'm not even going to comment. I will apply it if you need it."

Blaine groaned, but Kurt ignored him. After checking his front carefully, he deemed the peroxide unnecessary and added just a bit of bruise cream.

"I think we're done," said Kurt, picking up the bottles.

"Do I get yummy food for suffering through that torture?" asked Blaine innocently.

"_You_ were the one who wanted my help," Kurt pointed out with a slight giggle. "And yes, we're eating salad." Kurt let out a loud laugh when Blaine's hopeful expression dropped. "I'm kidding. I made nachos."

"Okay then!" Blaine said, the smile returning to his face.

"Do you want to put in a movie?" Kurt offered.

"We don't need to. I'll probably end up falling asleep, but if you want one..."

"No, I'm fine," said Kurt. "We can just eat and head to bed."

"That sounds perfect," said Blaine. "Just wondering, but do you mind if I sleep without a shirt?"

Kurt turned, realizing Blaine didn't have a shirt on. "Um, not-not really," he stuttered. _Why are you so nervous? Girls, and guys at that, dream of having this happen. He's your boyfriend and he loves you. He'll have pants on anyways. It's not scandalous._

"I can borrow one if you want," Blaine offered. "If it makes you more comfortable, I don't mind."

"No! It's fine," said Kurt quickly. "I've just never really been in bed with a half-naked guy before. It's new, that's all," he said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair.

"If you're sure," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's cheek. "The nachos smell fabulous," he said, changing the subject.

"Thank you. I have some home-made salsa in the fridge too."

"Bless you and your cow."

"Do you really expect _me_ to have a cow?"

"Fine then. Bless you and your fabulous wardrobe."

Kurt laughed and led his boyfriend to the couch. "I'll be right back with them."

Blaine laughed and carefully sat down, wincing when Kurt's back was turned. When his boyfriend returned with the nachos and a bowl of salsa, he quickly grabbed one, dipped it, and took a bite, groaning in pleasure at the taste. "God I love you," he said, before taking a few more bites

"You just love my food," Kurt said with a giggle, taking one for himself.

"Well..." Blaine joked, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later, the nachos were gone and Blaine had his eyes closed with a content smile on his face.

"You ready for bed?" Kurt asked with a loving smile.

Blaine hummed and got himself off the couch. "Do you have a toothbrush I could use?"

Kurt nodded. "I have a few new ones under the sink."

After brushing their teeth together, Blaine climbed into Kurt's bed. Kurt was going back into the bathroom with a promise to shorten his moisturizing routine for the night.

"Can't you just skip it? Your skin is perfect enough without it," Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a look, but Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes in return. After much hesitation, Kurt agreed. He could never say no to those eyes. He slipped into bed, and Blaine immediately curled into Kurt's side.

"Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," whispered Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So you got a little bit of angst and a whole lot of fluff :)<br>**

**Blaine's fall actually happened to me. I overdramatized it a little for the fic, but the fact that I fell when riding a horse that I let get out of control is a true story. ****I was VERY sore for a couple days.  
><strong>

**Thank you guys so much for reading!  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Sorry this took longer than expected. I was at a camp for a few days and had a monster chapter for my other fic, Skyscraper.  
><strong>

**There's lots and lots of fluff in this chapter. I hope you don't mind.  
><strong>

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Kurt woke up curled next to Blaine the next morning feeling more rested than usual. He would have been content to continue lying there next to his boyfriend for the remainder of the day but his bladder gave objections to that wish.

Reluctantly, he started to move out of bed, untangling their limbs as he did so. Blaine's arms tried to hold him down, but Kurt managed to free himself – whether that was good or bad he wasn't too sure about. He watched adoringly as Blaine immediately started to roll on the bed in protest, before he cuddled with his pillow.

Kurt shivered at the cold – not that it was particularly cold, he was just used to sharing body heat with Blaine underneath blankets – and made his way into the bathroom. After doing his business and washing his hands, he put on his robe and headed into the kitchen. Once he was awake, he was up. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, as much as he wanted to.

_Blaine liked the omelettes, but I don't really want to make more. I could make pancakes. Or crepes. I have the ingredients for both._ Taking a second to decide, he pulled out the ingredients for crepes, and began to measure out what he needed, tripling the amount he put in for himself. (He knew his boyfriend. Blaine could eat a lot. Nothing would be wasted.)

He was frying the last one when he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Good morning!" he called.

Moments later, Blaine walked in the kitchen doorway. "You weren't there when I woke up," Blaine mumbled sleepily as he pouted and rubbed his eyes. It was one of the most adorable sights he'd ever had the chance to cast his eyes on. Obviously, Blaine had realized he was gone before he had the chance to wake up.

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely. "I had to go to the washroom and then I decided to cook us something for breakfast."

"Food is good," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt smiled. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. I'll finish up here and bring it out as soon as it's ready."

Blaine nodded, though it looked like he wasn't awake enough to do anything but agree. Kurt winced as Blaine limped over to the table. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain. After quick consideration, he took a bottle of painkillers over with the plate of warm crepes.

He moved over the jars of jam, peanut butter, syrup and nutella to make room for the large plate, and returned to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee. He brought the fresh, black coffee back to Blaine and placed one of the cups in Blaine's hands. Acting like a zombie, he took a slow drink. A few minutes later, the star slowly began to wake up and act like his normal, perky self.

"You aren't normally this tired in the morning," Kurt commented, spreading peanut butter over his crepe.

"I always get really tired after getting hurt," said Blaine. "My body needs sleep to heal, and it doesn't like the process getting interrupted. Thank you for the drugs and coffee. They helped."

"I figured they would," said Kurt. "So I'm thinking of driving to Lima today instead of waiting until tomorrow or the day after. Would that be okay? I was originally planning to work today but... I really miss my dad. And I want to spend as much time as possible with him."

"Yeah," Blaine answered immediately. "Go right ahead."

"Do you want to come?"

Blaine bit his lip before slowly shaking his head. "I don't think I can handle sitting in a car for nine hours just yet. I'll come down with Wes, if you don't mind."

"Of course," said Kurt, trying not to let his disappointment show. "That makes sense."

"I still want to meet your dad," Blaine assured. "I just need time to relax after yesterday, and I think Wes wants to talk to me."

"I get it," he said with a small smile. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," his boyfriend mumbled, taking a crepe and smearing it with nutella. "I didn't know you liked nutella."

"I don't," said Kurt. "But I know you do, so I got a jar for when you come over."

"See, this is why I love you," he said, taking a bite of his crepe and moaning. "How do you cook food that tastes like heaven every single time we eat together?"

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "My mom taught me well."

It took about an hour for Blaine to leave. He tried to get his guest to stay longer, but his boyfriend answered that he didn't want Kurt to get in too late, or be too tired to drive the whole way. After a long goodbye, Blaine forced himself out the door and into the car, letting Kurt start his packing.

It was about one o'clock when he finally left – packing was a serious business, after all. Knowing it would take nine hours to get to Lima, he got a coffee before leaving the city and commencing on his long drive back to Ohio.

* * *

><p>Kurt was relieved to finally pull up in front of his childhood home. Traffic had been good on the drive, luckily, and he saw no wildlife. He took off his seatbelt and got his suitcases from the backseat of his Navigator. Tiredly, he made his way to the front door, realizing that he'd forgotten to call ahead to let his father know he was coming.<p>

_Oh well. At least he likes surprises_, he thought to himself.

"Who the hell could be at the door at this time of night?" he heard his dad grumble. A quick glance at the window told him that his father had been watching a movie with Carole. What that movie was, he wasn't sure, but it looked to be like one of his dad's.

A few seconds later, he heard the door unlock. The door opened, revealing his dad standing with a simple pair of jeans and a buckeyes t-shirt.

"Hey dad," Kurt said awkwardly. He had forgotten to call, after all.

"Kurt?" His dad said confusedly. "Is that you?"

"It's me!"

"What are you- Come here kiddo," his dad said, pulling him in a giant bear hug. "I've missed you like crazy."

Carole, having heard his voice, came to the door as well. "Hi sweetie," she said, pulling him into a hug of her own once his dad let go of him. "I thought you were coming tomorrow!"

"I changed my mind," Kurt explained. "I may as well spend as much time with you guys as I can if I'm going to be in town."

"It's good to see you Kurt," his dad said. "Let's get you inside."

"You've grown so much!" gushed Carole as he stepped into the light. "Look at you!"

"I haven't grown an inch," he said, rolling his eyes. It was good to be back with his family.

"No, she has a point," his dad agreed. "You look... more grown up. Happier."

He smiled. "New York's been good to me," he offered as explanation.

"Why don't you come inside and sit down and tell us all about it?" suggested Carole. "I'm lucky I had the foresight to make up your room this afternoon. I'll bring your bags down-"

"Oh, no, I can do it," Kurt said quickly, pulling his bags closer.

"Let me dear," she persisted. "I can handle a few suitcases. Go sit down and talk with your father."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Kurt, you know she won't say no," Burt said, pulling his son away from his bags and into the living room. He turned off the TV, sinking into one of the armchairs while he moved to the couch. "I'm really glad you're here Kurt."

"Me too," he responded. "So how are things here?"

"They're going well," Burt answered. "The doctor said my heart is looking really good – it's all the rabbit food you and my wife have been forcing me to eat – and that there isn't a high risk for another heart attack."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I've been worried."

"You don't need to worry. Carole takes good care of me," his dad assured. "She took me to a couple of her fitness classes."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. "I find it hard to believe you willingly went with her."

"I didn't," his father scoffed. "She's a manipulative woman."

Kurt laughed. "How did she get you to go?"

"So far, she's told me that we were going to a food fest and a car show," he grumbled.

Kurt laughed. "Did you not check to see if there was one in town?"

"I thought they might have been out of town," he defended.

Kurt laughed harder. "I think you would have known about them even then."

"She made me get up early! I thought it was far!"

Kurt shook his head as his laughter subsided. "Are you going to go with her again?" Chuckling when his dad made a horrified expression, he added, "I'm sure the exercise is helping with your heart."

"I'd rather go on a walk than go to those classes. I'm the _only _man in that room! Do you know how that makes me look? And all the old ladies come and pinch my cheeks... It's _awful_."

"Walks sound like a great idea dad," Kurt said, laughter hiding around the edges of his voice. He didn't think his dad would appreciate any of his commentary on what else he'd told him.

"You think I could get out of those classes Carole takes me to with them?"

"I'm sure you could if you talked to her about it."

"Kurt, are you hungry at all?" Carole asked, sticking her head in the doorway. "I can heat up some of the soup we had for dinner."

"Thank you for offering," Kurt answered, "but I think I'm going to pass."

"If you change your mind, don't hesitate to ask," Carole said as she moved into the living room and sat beside her stepson. "So how's work been?"

"Good!" Kurt answered brightly. "I was able to get everything done for the video on time, which I was pretty stressed about. We're going to finish filming that in a few days at McKinley."

"That'll be interesting," Burt said with a short laugh.

"It definitely will be," Kurt agreed. "I was actually forced against my will to make Sue a tracksuit so that she'd let us borrow her cheerios and let us use an extra uniform. Recognition in an A-list star's music video wasn't enough for her. Nor was an increase in budget."

"That woman is insane," Carole commented. "I've only met her a few times, but she astounds me every time."

"She's definitely something," Burt agreed.

"That she is. So I finished up all those outfits. There hasn't been too much going on at work aside from that," he explained. "Oh! Someone's asked me to design a dress for their graduation. It sounds like they'd been having a really hard time at school. I'm going to do it for free for them since the family is having financial troubles."

"That's nice of you," said Carole. "I'm sure she'll love that."

Kurt nodded and smiled, thinking back to the email. "I think she will."

"That's real good of you kiddo," said Burt. "And how've things been going with that boy?"

A dopey, love struck smile immediately crossed Kurt's lips. "They're amazing dad. Blaine... he's perfect. He's everything I could have wanted and more. I- I really love him. I can't wait for you two to meet. I know you met him already, but you haven't _really _met him. You'll like him."

"After everything you've told me, I like this kid a lot," Burt said. "I'm not really into the popular music that plays on the radio nowadays, but I know this guy is a good person. I liked him, and what he stood for. Now with everything he's done for you... I think of him almost as a saint. I can't wait to meet him as your boyfriend."

"So you won't be too harsh on him?"

"I never said _that_."

"Burt will be a perfect gentleman," Carole assured. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Kurt said, glancing at her.

* * *

><p>"Stop pacing kid, you're making me dizzy," Burt said, watching his son with amusement.<p>

"Blaine's going to be here soon," Kurt defended.

"And he'll be here when he is," said Carole. "Pacing won't help. Why don't you help me make dinner?"

Kurt bit his lip. He took a long glance out the window before nodding and walking into the kitchen with Carole. "What can I do?"

"Why don't you help me grate the cheese for the lasagne?"

"How big of a lasagne are we making?" asked Kurt.

"An eight by twelve pan," Carole replied.

Kurt nodded and started to grate a new block of cheese. Once that was done, he set to work on making the mashed potatoes. He was mixing in the spices when the doorbell rang.

"Let me get it dad!" he called, going to the sink to wash his hands.

He heard the front door open as he added soap to his hands. Of course his dad would ignore him. What did he expect?

"Hello," he heard his dad greet. "I'm Kurt's father. We've met"

"Blaine," he heard his boyfriend reply. "Thank you for inviting me Mr. Hummel."

"Not a problem," his dad replied. "Come on in. Kurt hasn't shut up about you."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, shooting his father an embarrassed glare as he came into the front hall. "Hi Blaine," he said with a big grin.

"Hi beautiful," Blaine said, taking a step towards him, smiling widely as the designer pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Blaine replied. "I went to a masseuse yesterday which helped a lot."

"Good," Kurt answered. He pressed another quick kiss to Blaine's lips before taking a step away. "Can I take your coat?"

"Sure," he said, carefully removing the jacket Kurt had first made him. His boyfriend took his design and put it on a hanger before placing the jacket neatly in the hall closet.

"Kiddo, why don't you help Carole finish making dinner?" suggested his dad, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye.

"No, I think Carole has it," Kurt answered, giving his dad a stern look.

"No, go help. Blaine and I can have a nice chat."

"We can talk," Blaine cut in, his voice unnaturally high. "I-I don't mind."

Kurt glanced at his boyfriend quickly before giving a harsh glare to his dad. "Be good," he said firmly, before adding to Blaine, "Carole's assured me he doesn't have a shotgun."

Blaine nodded, looking a little bit more relieved. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Kurt. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before heading reluctantly back into the kitchen.

"Why don't you and I head to the garage?" he heard his father ask Blaine. He was extremely tempted to go back and save Blaine, but he knew his boyfriend wanted to impress his father, and would do anything he could to do so. Even if that meant letting his father threaten his life.

"I assume your father took Blaine into the garage?" Carole asked.

"Unfortunately," Kurt muttered.

"He's brave to agree," she commented.

"And stupid."

"That too," laughed Carole.

About twenty minutes later, a pale, trembling Blaine walked into the kitchen. Kurt immediately passed Carole the lasagne and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hugging his boyfriend tightly

"A shotgun _really _isn't a very big threat," his boyfriend mumbled.

"I'll go talk to him," said Carole as she placed the lasagne in the oven.

"Why is your dad so scary?"

"I told him not to threaten you," Kurt mumbled into his ear. "But you're the first guy who I've brought home. I guess he wanted to do the full deal."

"Usually that's a shot gun threat, not a full description of the dissection that would occur to my living body with his power tools if I hurt you."

"Carole, dad isn't having dessert!" he called.

"You can't do that!" he heard his dad exclaim.

"We made it, we get to decide," Carole said.

Blaine let out a tiny laugh and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I love you. And he can have dessert if he wants. I don't plan on hurting you, ever."

"Blaine, does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "Someday I want to marry you. Not now, but someday."

"I love you so much," Kurt mumbled, blinking away tears.

"I love you too," Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft skin.

"Why don't you give Blaine a tour of the house?" Carole suggested, returning to kitchen. "I can handle the rest of dinner."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, separating from Blaine to help.

"Positive. Go show him around."

"Tell me if you need anything," Kurt said, kissing her cheek and leading Blaine out of the kitchen.

The tour of the house ended in Kurt's bedroom. They were curled up on Kurt's bed, talking and giggling quietly, when Carole called them for dinner. Untangling their limbs and prying their arms away from each other, they went into the dining room and sat at the table.

Blaine took generous portions of each dish that was passed around. Kurt eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he was just trying to be polite. But then again, his boyfriend could eat just about anything. Blaine only began to eat after everyone had taken their own servings of the dishes and taken their first bite.

Carole, seeing this, commented, "You didn't have to wait for us to start dear, but it was very sweet of you to do so."

"It's no problem Mrs. Hummel."

"Please dear, call me Carole," she said, emitting a wide smile from Blaine. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Westerville, actually," he answered. "My parents still live there. I might go see them on the way home."

"He went to Dalton," Kurt said from across the table. "You remember Dalton, right dad?"

"That private school we were going to send you to?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "He was lead singer of the Warblers back then. We competed a couple times. Imagine if we'd met back then?"

"It's almost like you were meant to meet," Carole said with a warm smile.

"I'd like to think so," Blaine said, gazing lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I'd rather not barf up rainbows at the dinner table, so if you three would just cut down on the cute," Burt began. "Actually, Kurt, now that I think of it, didn't you gush to me over how cute and dreamy the Garglers' lead singer was?"

"I did not!" he exclaimed, though his reddening cheeks were telling a different story. "And it's the _Warblers_ dad."

"I'm pretty sure you said something about his dapper stage presence and how amazing he'd look without so much hair gel," continued Burt.

"I remember that!" Carole exclaimed. "And you mentioned to me how much you wished he was gay."

"They're lying Blaine," Kurt said quickly. Glaring at his dad and Carole, he stuck a forkful of lasagne into his mouth.

Blaine laughed. "I don't mind if you thought my dorky teenage self was attractive. You must have been blind at the time, but I don't mind."

Kurt smiled sweetly at him and rubbed his lower leg with his foot under the table affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What did I say about the cuteness you two?" Burt said. Though his voice was stern, the proud glint in his eyes said he really didn't mind the two of them being so affectionate.

Carole and Kurt rolled their eyes as Blaine blushed. "Sorry Mr. Hummel," he said.

"It's Burt, kid. I think Kurt would kill me if I made you call me that."

"That I would," said boy muttered.

"So, how long have you wanted to sing for a career?" asked Carole, changing the subject.

"As long as I can remember," he answered immediately. "I've always wanted to perform, whether it were singing, acting, or a combination. I'm thrilled to have gotten the chance to live my dreams, and completely stunned at how far I've come. I always hoped I'd be able to help others with my music, but never dared to imagine doing as much as I have. I've only gotten a chance to do all that because of my amazing fans."

"You have talent," Burt said. "I don't really listen to your music often, but the few times I have I could tell you really had what it takes to make it in that business."

"Thank you sir, that really means a lot," Blaine said, smiling happily. "I hope I have what it takes to date your son."

"So far you're passing."

Blaine grinned widely. "Thank you sir!"

"And it's Burt, kid, not 'sir'. And just because you're passing now, it doesn't mean you won't fail later."

"Of course," Blaine said, his smile quickly dropping.

"Be nice Burt," Carole warned, before turning back to her stepson's boyfriend. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do!" Blaine answered. "I have two older brothers, Marco and Alex, who are both married and have children, and a younger sister, Emily."

"Uncle Blaine is very popular with his nieces and nephew," Kurt piped up. "They're a pretty powerful bunch too. They tackled him to the ground in California."

"I was _surprised_, that's all. If I were expecting it, I wouldn't have ended up on the floor."

"Sure honey, whatever you say."

"It's _true!_"

"You two are so perfect together," gushed Carole, looking very much like a fangirl at that moment.

Blaine tore away his gaze from Kurt and took another bite of his meal. Somehow, he seemed to manage eating everything on his plate, before going back for second helpings of the potatoes. "Dinner is delicious Carole. The potatoes are divine."

"The potatoes were Kurt's work," she said. "But thank you. That's very sweet."

"So, Blaine," began Burt. "Do you watch any college football?"

"I do on occasion," replied Blaine. "I don't have much time for it though. I check the standings regularly, of course, but I don't often watch the games."

"Do you support any team in particular?"

"I'm a fan of the Buckeyes," Blaine answered. "They're a good team, but they really need to work on the defense. Their offense is outstanding this season, but their defense has tons of room for improvement. They can go far if they just step that up."

Burt nodded contentedly. "Kurt, you picked a good one. I like him."

He rolled his eyes. "That would be how you decide."

"A man's favorite team is a good judge of character Kurt!"

"It really isn't," he said.

"Most men seem to think so," whispered Carole to Kurt, as his boyfriend and husband began to discuss their favorite team. "But we know that they're wrong."

"At least they're getting along," he said.

"That's true."

Ten minutes later, they were clearing away the table. Kurt washed the dishes as Blaine dried. Burt put them in their rightful spot while Carole put the leftovers in the fridge. Returning to the table, Carole brought out an apple crisp, which Blaine eyed hungrily.

"You don't get any," Carole told her husband firmly when everyone else was served. "You were rude."

"But-"

"Here you go Burt," Blaine said, passing over his piece. "I don't mind you eating any."

"Kurt, you better keep this kid around," said Burt, taking a forkful. "I like him."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :) If ever there's something you want to see, let me know!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm so sorry this took so long. No time + awful awful awful writer's block = no update. And tomorrow I'm leaving to go on vacation for a week (nooe of which I'll have internet) so I'm posting this without editing, as I haven't packed yet. It's short, but it's an update.**

**Thank you for you patience. Hopefully the great outdoors will inspire me. Inspiration is something I seem to be losing with this fic. If there are any prompts, let me know.**

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Arriving at McKinley the next morning made all sorts of memories flash back in front of Kurt's eyes. Many of them were bad – such as the number of times he was forced to change his clothes – but there were also many that were good. His old high school gave him a rather large amount of mixed sentiments.

He had been assigned to set up in the choir room to get everyone ready for the shoot.

Oh, the number of good times that happened in the room. It had been his only safe place in the building, aside from the auditorium. The rest of the school, for the most part, was brimming with homophobes. The instruments were still to the side, the whiteboard was still at the front and the chairs in the room were set up like they had been during his time at the school. He wondered briefly who sat in his self-assigned spot.

A few moments after he was set up and ready to go, a group of teachers walked into the room.

"Mr. Schue!" he exclaimed, seeing his old glee director.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed. "It's good to finally see you again!"

He rushed over and quickly hugged his ex-teacher. "How have you been? Still teaching Spanish?"

"No, actually," he replied. "I'm teaching history now. I never liked Spanish much. But to answer your question, yes. I have been doing well. And yourself?"

"Things are finally starting to turn in my direction," Kurt admitted with a shy smile. "My dreams are starting to happen and I finally have someone to share them with."

Mr. Schuester smiled proudly. "Good for you Kurt. You deserve it."

"How's Emma?"

"She's pregnant," he said excitedly. "Don't tell anyone, we're waiting until Regionals to let the kids know, but we're expecting a baby."

Kurt squealed loudly and threw his arms around Mr. Schuester. "Congratulations! That's so exciting! When's the due date? When is the baby shower?"

"The baby should be born in early October," he replied. "As for the baby shower, that's too far ahead to think about."

"It's never too early to start planning! If you need any help just let me know-"

"This is revolting," said a voice from the doorway. "Porcelain! I believe we had a deal. Where's my track suit?"

Still smiling, Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the clothing rack. Pulling the outfit off of its hangar, he handed it to her. "It isn't any of the colors you requested it not to be. It should fit you nicely too. The fabric is top quality – there's a note in one of the pockets on how to wash it so it stays nice – and it is a Kurt Hummel design."

He watched as Sue ran her eyes over every inch of the suit slowly. After a few long minutes of this, she nodded. "The Cheerios are yours for the day."

Kurt smiled proudly. "Is there a uniform that will fit Allie?"

"I'll have one of my minions bring it to you shortly," Sue said. She left the room, presumably to go scare freshmen.

"I have to say I missed her," Kurt commented, staring after her.

"You don't have to put up with her every day," Mr. Schuester laughed.

"I don't miss that," Kurt agreed with a short laugh. "So how has the glee club been doing?"

The glee club director began to enthusiastically describe every aspect of the current club members. He talked about the weekly themes – which really hadn't changed much – and many of the different group numbers that had occurred so far. Even though he talked for quite a while, Kurt wasn't bored. He was interested in everything going on with his favorite part of high school. Hearing all the recent stories... it made him miss the club.

"I got coffee!" a voice said, cutting off Mr. Schuester's glee-club-couples-411 – there were still as many as when he was in the club. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Turning, Kurt found his boyfriend standing embarrassedly with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Not at all," Kurt said, smiling brightly. "Come on in."

Blaine grinned widely and made his way over to Kurt, pecking him on the cheek when he reached his side. "One Grande Non-fat Mocha for you," he said, dramatically handing him the cup. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to get something for you," he added to the teacher.

"Not a problem."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured to him. "I think you two have met, but Blaine, this is my old glee club director Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schue, this is my boyfriend Blaine."

Even though they'd met before, they shook hands. "The kids could hardly shut up about you for a couple weeks. They wouldn't perform anything but your music," Mr. Scuester said. "It took a Michael Jackson week to get them to sing something else."

Blaine laughed. "My apologies."

"It's not a problem," the teacher assured. "I think your words of advice boosted their confidence. They _killed_ it at Sectionals."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help!"

Moments later, Wes walked in and immediately got Kurt working. Mr. Schuester left the room as Blaine got dressed behind a thick screen. Everyone came in with perfect timing, someone always there to fill the emptied dressing area. Just as the last member of the band got dressed, a cheerio brought Kurt the uniform he needed for Allie.

He helped the hair and makeup team after assuring all the clothes fit well. It wasn't just Blaine, Allie and the band that they needed to get ready. Along with the main group, they needed to get all the Cheerios, as well as the glee club ready for the shoot. It was a difficult procedure putting makeup on fidgeting teenage girls and unwilling teenage guys, but they were able to get it done.

The first scene of the day would be in one of the hallways. The plan was that Allie was a popular student, a Cheerio, and Blaine was on the complete opposite side of the social spectrum, the school nerd.

The outfit he'd made for Blaine was similar to what the star would normally wear with small adjustments. The plaid green and white shirt was a little bit loose on him and not quite as form-fitting. He had on a green bowtie with small dogs and a pair of forest-green suspenders attached to a pair of grey slacks. His hair, unfortunately, was heavily gelled. He also wore a pair of thick glasses. As much as he didn't want to stick to the stereotype, sometimes it was best.

Allie wore the infamous Cheerios uniform, which hadn't changed at all from his time to now. The short skirt was red, with a black and white stripe at the bottom. The sleeveless top had red at the bottom, but then turned mostly white, with _WMHS_ written in bold black letters outlined in white and black on the front. There were patterns of black, white and red stripes on a few spots of the uniform top. She wore snow white sneakers, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Allie was an honest to god Cheerio.

The rest of the band, like the glee club, were dressed in everyday, casual clothes. It had been hard designing clothes that were almost identical to what everyone else wore, but it was a sacrifice he had to make for the good of the video.

"Places everyone!" Ted called out when the cameras were ready.

Blaine immediately moved to one of the many sets of lockers holding a set of binders and notebooks. The locker closest to him was open. Inside were more school books, a mini calendar, and a small picture of himself. Allie went and stood next to another set of lockers with the three Cheerios who were also in glee club. The rest of the cast were ordered to wander the halls as if they were going to their next class.

"Action!"

Blaine fished through the locker before glancing in the direction of Allie. He turned back to his locker for a split second, closed it, and leaned against it. He stared at her longingly as Allie talked and laughed with the three girls, twirling her ponytail on her finger.

"Cut!" yelled Ted. "Finn, Puck, Sam! You guys should have entered by now! After Blaine closes his locker, wait two seconds before throwing his books to the floor. Allie, when he goes to pick up his books, walk off with the rest of your troupe in his direction. Don't look at him as you walk past. Just remember Allie, you like him, but no one knows and you'll do everything you can to keep it that way. Blaine, that was perfect."

"Got it!" she chirped.

"Yes sir!" called Puck.

Everyone moved back to their original starting positions. Blaine repeated his performance, somehow acting the scene even better than the first time. Puck led the group with a cocky confidence, shoving Blaine and slamming his hands down on his books sending both Blaine and the books falling to the floor. Blaine looked up at the group who were howling in laughter as they walked away. He began to gather up his belongings looking completely devastated as Allie walked by without glancing at him. Taking a step, Allie kicked one of Blaine's fake textbooks towards him, and continued to walk on.

"Cut! That was _perfect_ you guys! I want to get it from a few more angles and we can be finished with this scene."

Twenty minutes later, they finished with the scene. Blaine got up from the floor and wiped his hands on a hankerchief. Something was off about his demeanor. Kurt couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Kurt murmured to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, fine," Blaine answered, sending him an incredibly fake smile.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend strangely. He opened his mouth to question Blaine further, but he went over towards the group of Cheerios working with Allie to give them autographs.

Something was wrong.

The day was finished by four o'clock. Fewer scenes in the school were required for the video, which in a way was a blessing. The student body had gone insane, each and every member trying to catch a glimpse of Blaine, making it extremely difficult for the video to be completed. After the hallway scene, all that was required was a scene in a classroom involving Blaine and Allie staring at each other before looking away embarrassed, a scene outside where they began to talk, and finally a kiss scene.

There was a large cheer when the last scene had been finished. Their work was done. All that was left was for the editors to combine everything and the video could be shown to the world.

The cast went out for an early celebratory dinner at Breadstix after leaving the school. The social event had been fun, but Kurt couldn't help but worry for Blaine, who began to act less like himself as the day went on.

When they returned to Burt and Carole's that evening, Kurt led Blaine upstairs into his bedroom. They laid in his bed in silence for some time, Kurt holding Blaine to give him some form of comfort for whatever was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked at last, breaking the serenity.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You've been acting off all day. Is there something going on? I want to help Blaine."

There was a long period of silence. Slowly, Blaine pulled away from the designer and sat on the edge of the bed. Hurt, Kurt moved to sit next to him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know it was acting, but being bullied today... It brought back a lot of memories from public school," Blaine began quietly. "The hallway scene happened to me _every single day_ at school... except people kicked my books _away_ from me instead of towards me. The port-a-potties outside made me think of the many times I'd been locked inside them... I saw people getting thrown in dumpsters and kids being ridiculed in the hallways... That used to be me. I'm done with high school but a lot of my public school memories are really awful. It just... It really hit home for me today... I don't know."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pressed a comforting kiss to his temple. "I get it. To be honest, I'm not sure why I wasn't affected. Can I do anything for you?"

"Can we just keep cuddling?"

Kurt laid down without hesitation and pulled Blaine into his arms so that his head was resting on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for your patience and if there is anything you'd like to see, let me know. Please. <strong>

**I love you all. **


	35. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I feel absolutely terrible for doing this, but 9 to 5 is giving me absolutely no inspiration. I don't want you to keep having to wait months and months for a new chapter so I'm going to end this fic. I'm going to add an epilogue - sometime in the next month or two, whenever I find a smidge of inspiration - and then the story will be finished. I'm really sorry guys. Thank you for being so patient and amazing and incredible. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys. I love all of you. If there's anything you want to see in the epilogue, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for everything guys!


End file.
